I Want Crazy
by punklau
Summary: When AJ and Punk are landed with unexplainable illnesses, can the love that grows for each other scare the illness away or are they both too damaged? Read and find out! Explicit language and scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't understand how this was meant to help her. She cried out for help and this was what she got, four room walls enclosed in her, giving her less space to breathe in than before. It was like a prison, set meal times, no personal belongings to take in with her, set times to be in her room and sleeping for. She didn't understand how this could possibly help her.

April Jeanette Mendez. Born and raised in New Jersey, transferred to Chicago's mental hospital from lack of spaces in New Jersey. She knew she was ill, mentally. She was out of control and in need for some one on one therapy, how was being closed in a room like an invalid meant to help her?

She'd been here for five months so far and she still didn't feel any better than what she came in. She was a pretty lonely person, probably why she was landed with this mental illness. She lived in a one bedroom apartment back in New Jersey, had a job at the cafe down below her apartment. She didn't speak to her parents, they claimed to not know who she was anymore and she could never forgive them for turning their backs on her. She had no friends, she liked to be alone at one point in her life but everything was just building up and got too much, she needed help and was going to take it while it was there.

And here she was, sitting on her single bed in the tiny worn out room, no technology, just a bed and a bathroom. She was asked so many times about how this illness was brought on, but everyone knew that mental illnesses weren't symptoms of things, they just appeared, some people got through them, other people didn't.

She wasn't sure on how long she was meant to stay here for, until she felt better she supposed, but at this rate, that was going to be a long time. She'd always been a pretty confident woman, she could go up to a strange guy in a bar and ask for a dance, she could tell things to people's faces, she was a forward person but over the last few months she had felt so closed in on her own world, like it was her against everyone and she needed out.

She watched slowly as her room door opened. She tucked her hands up her baggy jumper sleeve and stood up, estimating that it was round about time for 'free time' as they called it in here. In other words it was a certain amount of people being allowed to go into the community lounge and watch TV for two hours or play with other technology.

She walked out of her room and headed down the narrow corridor, everything so shut in and closed, walking into the room that she actually felt quite free and open.

She told herself that it was her previous relationship that turned her into this, the walking into her room and catching him with another women, but maybe she would have turned out like this anyway, she never really was stable. It started off with her feeling sad a lot and then feeling extremely happy out of nowhere, she took to her wrists for the pain. She tried to find ways to help her, like lying down in a dark room and breathing in rhythm, listening to music, trying to find friends, but nothing ever worked, it had gotten to a point where she couldn't help herself.

She walked over to the comfy couch in front of the TV, a few other people sitting on it, sitting down in the corner and tucking her legs under her, looking up at the TV, not paying attention to the rest of the room.

She was small, brown haired, glasses, tanned and had a beautiful smile… which was rare to see at this time in her life.

She was diagnosed with severe depression and anxiety, she was just waiting for it to disappear one day so she could go home to New Jersey.

"You watching this?" A voice came from beside her as she turned to the man sitting fairly close beside her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded to him, telling a lie, she wasn't really paying attention to the TV, she was now paying attention to the man beside her, his eyes were so attractive, so green and pure while his small smile showed his beauty. He looked normal, which was a stupid thing to say, but in a mental hospital, she didn't expect so many normal looking people to be in it.

"Alright." The man nodded, in hopes to turn the rubbish off that she was watching, turning his head back around to the TV.

He looked completely fine, she looked at the insides of his wrists, nothing, nothing but ink was portrayed all up his arms, his sweat pants lay loose around his legs as did his worn out t-shirt. She wondered why she hadn't seen him around, she'd gotten to know the familiar faces.

"Are you new?" She asked curiously and quietly, not wanting to be nosey, but wondering how she could have missed someone like him being in here.

"No." The man shook his head, "I changed rooms." He said, having being swapped from the opposite side of the hospital to this side.

"Oh right." AJ understood, nodding as he looked away from her again.

He definitely seemed lost in some way, like he was confused. He was the first person she actually felt bothered to talk to, everyone else just wanted to share feelings with her that she couldn't care less about.

"Why are you here?" She asked him curiously.

"God, you're worse than my therapist." The man groaned as he rolled his eyes back and sat up on the couch, "I'm depressed so they decided to send me to a place filled with equally depressed people and lock me in my room for the majority of the day." He smiled her way.

She smiled at his smile, her stomach churning as he looked into her eyes, he felt exactly how she did about this place, finally someone who she could talk to.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, "You don't look like you've got anything to be sad about." He said, watching her just laugh quietly to herself.

"Wish I felt how I looked then." She said, "I'm depressed and have anxiety problems, I blame the world." She said.

"So do I. The world is a filthy place, it's a filthy goddamn horror show." He turned his nose up, "What's your name?" He asked her curiously, really interested in her, her agonizingly fake smile that made his stomach do flips, her natural beauty shining in the room full of everyones dark souls.

"April. Call me AJ." She said, watching him nod.

"I like April." He whispered.

AJ didn't know what this man was doing to her insides but for once she actually had a hint of excitement and joy in her stomach, not feeling that bottomless empty feeling like normal, everytime he smiled at her or fluttered his eyes her way, she became hot inside, he was intriguing her with every small movement he made.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Phil. Call me Punk." He said, watching her nod.

"I like Phil." She whispered, watching him just laugh to himself. She was something, he didn't know what yet, but she was something worth a lot, she was beautiful and it was people like her that was crying out for real help but wasn't receiving it.

Phil Jack Brooks. Punk to those close to him. He never guessed he would end up with depression and in a mental hospital, but just goes to show anything can happen to anyone. He had a job, a house, a steady relationship, his friends and he lost it all. He lost his job which lead to him losing his house which then lead to him breaking up with his girlfriend from embarrassment, she wasn't interested in him anyway, not as a person, she was just interested in his money and his dick in her mouth. He'd gone to live with his friends until he got back on his feet and that's when everything started, the deep mood swings of feeling so shit and low, his friends calling him useless and attention seeking. He had no choice but to ask for help in here.

"Why are you depressed?" He asked her curiously.

"I don't know. It just hit me out of nowhere. Loneliness I guess." She shrugged, still not really understanding why she was cursed upon feeling like this, she was yet to find out the answers, "What about you?" She asked him.

"Lost my job and things just took off." He said, "This place is a mess. I don't know why I bother with it." He said, thinking so many times about just discharging himself or just getting up and leaving.

AJ just studied him closely. There was something mystical and enticing about him, just looking at him done things to her, his croaky voice along with his rough appearance, his stubbly beard and slicked back hair under his cubs hat, his wicked smile breaking waves inside her. She hadn't been so interested in another man like this since her previous relationship, she promised after that she would never trust another man again but she already trusted this man, even if she hadn't told him anything to trust him with yet.

"Can I turn this shit over?" He asked her again in a sort of 'friend' way now and not politely like the first time, knowing she wasn't watching the TV all along.

"Yeah." She smiled, passing him the remote control as she felt his hand latch on to hers through taking the remote, watching him look up at her as he felt her soft hand caress his one, quickly detaching from her and taking the remote, a smile edging his mouth towards her as he turned his head back around to the TV, pointing to the TV box and changing the channel while he seen AJ at the corner of his eye, staring at him with lust.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and in this freak show of a hospital, she didn't belong, her hair looked so soft and touchable, like he could run his hands through it all day, her glasses fit her frame in a way but yet he'd love to take them off slowly and caress her lips softly.

For one, he was definitely glad he got moved rooms in the building, he liked this girl, he didn't know her yet, but he liked her, he could tell he was going to like her even more when she became herself around him, he wasn't buying this shy act just yet.

AJ sat huddled in the corner as she stared over at him dreamily, he was so calm for being in a mental hospital, he didn't look sad or depressed, then again, no one ever did. She could feel herself really tripping up over his love and falling right into his arms and she wasn't even scared.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**I said I would take a break and I upload the next day, alrighty then. Anyway, this idea came to me and I was scared incase I forgot about it so I began writing and just got carried away. Nothing really interesting in the first chapter but REVIEW and tell me what you think, tried to make it different again from my other stories so I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

When AJ went back to her room after the two hours of free time, she lay on her uncomfortable bed, staring up at the ceiling, her hands clasped and laying on her stomach. She couldn't stop thinking about him, his charming smile, his urge to get out of here like her, his plea for help but knowledge of not getting it, like her. He was like her match made in heaven, not to mention he was very easy on the eyes.

She couldn't wait until the next day to see him, she wanted to see him right now, she wanted to talk to him, just those few minutes of speaking to him earlier made something inside her tick, the pain stopped, the anxiety and fear was paused while he spoke and talked to her. She wanted to know him, all of him, but she only had two hours each day for that.

_The next day…_

She'd waited and waited all day for her door to open, to finally be allowed to see his face. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she felt attached to him already, looking for him like she was looking for a long lost brother, spotting him sitting over in the corner at the table, writing in some sort of book. She didn't want to look too clingy, so she calmly walked over to him, sitting to the left of him and grabbing a piece of paper and pen, watching him look up at her.

"Hey, you alright?" He nodded to her, being the polite person he was, looking back to his book that he was writing in.

"Yeah. You?" AJ said, small talking killing the conversation like normal, trying to think in her head of what to say next.

"I'm good." Punk said, keeping his eyes down on his book as he wrote and wrote, feeling AJ stare over at him.

He couldn't sleep last night because of her, she was a burden in his head and he was yet to acknowledge why. She was constantly there, everywhere he looked, even when he shut his eyes, she was there.

She really was gorgeous, her smile when she sat down just two minutes ago was outshining the full room, pleasure to his eyes, even if it was just a forced small smile, it still gave him butterflies.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not caring how nosey she sounded, she was interested as to why he was writing so much down on a piece of paper in a scrap book.

"My doctor told me to do it. Write down your feelings for each day and reflect on it before you go to bed." He looked across at her as she nodded in understandment.

"Does it help?" She asked him curiously.

"Nah." Punk shook his head, "Nothing ever does." He said, looking at her as she smiled down at the table, her wrists on show for him to see… "You cut yourself?" He asked her.

AJ shot her head up and tucked her hands and wrists away into her sweater sleeve, looking across at him in embarrassment, "I don't anymore." She shook her head.

"Did that help?" He asked curiously. It was the only thing he was yet to try.

"A little. It made me feel like I was in control of the pain, it was nice in a way. It became addicting but I managed to stop it." She told him, never getting a chance to ever tell her doctor that from all the grief he would give her from it, "But don't do it. You get left with ugly scarring and the memories that are deep within them." She told him.

"I'm not being rude, but why are you here?" He asked her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She shook her head his way.

"Well, I don't know… the girls in here aren't normally this pretty." He said.

AJ just smiled. He called her pretty, well… at least that's what she gathered from his construction, "It's not about what's on the outside in here, it's all in the inside." She said, watching him stare at her through his thick green eyes.

"Yeah…" He shook his head from his daze, getting lost inside her, "I guess you're right." He nodded.

"Maybe I'll try this thing, I'll have a lot to write about but maybe it will help." She said, taking another piece of paper and writing down on it what she felt, how she felt, positive or negative thoughts, writing them all down.

Punk stared at her as she concentrated on writing, her eyes glued to the paper, fluttering her eye lashes as he blushed, not even realising it. She was the first positive thing he'd came across in his seven months of being here.

Throughout their writing session, being the only two sitting at the table, they spoke back and forth to each other, not making eye contact but listening deeply to each other. They didn't speak about deep things, mostly just about things they had in common and AJ's pet dog that she missed. It wasn't the best conversation he had ever had, but it was meaningful and he felt for once that someone was listening to him.

"I have my check up soon." AJ blurted out after some silence from them both.

"Nervous?" He asked her.

"A little." She nodded, "They're just going to tell me things I already know." She assured herself.

Punk just nodded, watching her as she tapped her fingers off the table, she was so lonely, so lonely and beautiful.

"Meet me tonight by the coffee machine after your check up." He told her.

"After hours?" She looked at him like he was insane.

"Yeah." He said, "You'll be surprised at how little doctors roam the halls later on." He winked to her.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked him, never having done this before, never having found someone to sneak out with. He brought out a side to her that wanted to sneak around when they shouldn't have been, by the hearing of things, he'd already done it.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said, "I'll see you later." He stood up from the table, taking his book with him and heading back to his room.

AJ watched him as he walked away down the corridor. He was just everything she ever wanted, the way he listened to her like he was really listening, she'd never experienced that before, she'd never experienced that feeling of having someone to depend on. She normally distanced herself from anyone that tried to get close to her, but she couldn't distance herself away from this man, he was the only light in everything that was going on.

_Later that night…_

AJ had sneaked out of her room later on after her appointment with the doctor, finding Punk standing at the coffee machine, his hands in his pockets as he faced into the wall so no one would spot him. She wondered for a minute why a guy like him was even bothering with a girl like her.

"Hey." She tapped his shoulder, not speaking too loud, knowing they were sort of on the hide out from doctors who worked in their unit.

"Hi." Punk turned to face her with a smile, glad she never stood him up, either way he would have went on his own anyway like he did every night.

"So where are we actually going?" She asked, putting her hands in her sweater, the sweater she wore every day, out of home comfort.

"You'll see." He smiled deviously to her, walking ahead and taking charge, "Keep your head down." He whispered, feeling her follow closely behind him, walking past a few workers that never suspected anything of them.

It wasn't that they were locked away in their rooms for most of the day, they were just not allowed to go anywhere else that wasn't of their bedroom. But Punk didn't like rules anyway.

AJ watched as he led them into a dark room, watching him shut the door over and walk around to the window, opening it up wide and stepping out on to the fire escape. She walked over to him and watched as he reached his hand out to her.

She smiled, taking his hand and stepping out of the room and onto the fire escape, looking down and falling over into his arms, not realising how tall the building was and how far up they were in the building.

"You're afraid of heights?" He asked her, feeling her shift off of him in awkwardness, not realising she had landed in his arms from a natural act of freightment.

"No… but anyone would get a fright when they looked down there." AJ said.

"I'm used to it." Punk shrugged, "Climb up here." Punk pointed to the ladder going up the wall that lead all the way up to the rooftop of the building.

"We're going up further?" AJ moaned, really not liking the view, feeling rather sick.

"Don't be a pussy. Go…" Punk lightly shoved her towards the ladder, watching her roll her eyes and put her foot on the first step, taking one at a time slowly as he watched her.

He bit his lip as he looked at her from below, she had the most perfect ass he had ever seen, it looked so tight in her jeans and was teasing him with every step she took up the ladder but he shook his head and turned away, knowing it wasn't right. She'd explained that she was in the unstable state she was because of her trust issues and the heartache from her previous relationship. It wouldn't be fair to pray on her, especially when he did really like her.

He climbed up the ladder straight after her, reaching the rooftop with her as she stood in awe, looking over the railing, preferring the view now that she had a barrier around her.

"I come out here every night. Clear my head and get some fresh air." He said, sitting down on the rooftop and putting his leg in a basket, watching her look over to him and join him.

"Yourself?" She asked.

"Normally." He nodded, "I figured you might like it up here." He smiled.

"I do." She looked around, "I forgot what it felt like to be outside again." She chuckled, feeling so at peace up here with him, the fresh air, the view, the world at their feet.

She watched him as he lay down on his back, looking up at the sky. He definitely wasn't all right in his head, but neither was she.

She lay down beside him, not with him in any means, but beside him on the ground, her arms by her side as she felt like the world was paused, like her and Punk were in control up here, she felt so good, she hadn't felt so in control like this in so long.

"How did you appointment go?" He asked quietly.

He was used to coming up here himself every night but something about him wanted to share his getaway with April. She was something else, he was addicted to her already, the blood that was pumping through his veins was because of her, her smile and features.

"It was alright." AJ shrugged, keeping her eyes up at the dark sky, "Nothing out of the ordinary." AJ said.

All the patients in the psychiatric unit that dealt with mental disorders got a check up from their doctors once a month to test some blood and be interviewed on how they were feeling.

"When do you think you'll get out of here?" Punk asked her.

"When I feel ready." AJ said, "What about you?" She asked.

"I'll stay for as long as I can. I don't know how long I can keep going to the rooftop for an escape. I want to get back into the world." He admitted.

"Why don't you? Nothing stopping you from discharging yourself." She shrugged. The longest a patient was admitted to stay with a mental disorder was five months, to complete the programme and course they were put on, but some people were required to stay for longer, other people wished to stay longer, she assumed he was required to stay longer.

"I still don't feel like myself again. I don't want to go out and end up giving myself a fright." He said, "Plus, I like speaking to you." He admitted, even if they had only been speaking for two days, it was two days that he felt an improvement in his health.

"I like speaking to you too." AJ agreed with a smile.

He really was something else, just the way he spoke and carried himself inspired her. He was a remarkable human being and she almost felt herself at his feet, she really was interested in him. She never thought she would lay her eyes on another man again after her previous relationship ending in an explosion, but he was impossible to resist. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he would be like as a lover, she clenched her thighs together and scattered the images away from her head.

"Our problem is that we hate being closed in, feeling like we're alone and the only ones…" Punk said as he sat up and crossed his legs again, pulling her up as she done the same, turning his body and facing her, their crossed legs touching at the kneecaps, "And yet they close us in in this building, they put us in dark rooms and dusty corridors. We need real help and they don't understand it, no one understands." He looked in her eyes.

"I do." She smiled, if anything she understood him better than anyone.

"I know you do." He mumbled, "Maybe we're the only ones that can save ourselves. If someone else could save us, we would be saved by now." Punk said, taking her hand and stroking his thumb against the bumpy scars on the inside of her wrist.

"There has to be a better place." She said.

"There is." Punk nodded, "We just haven't found it yet. Help me look for it… please." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

AJ wasn't quite sure what he was wanting to look for, she figured he was going through a little moment of his own in his head, but she nodded, agreeing to do anything with him, and that scared him, at the end of the day he was just a stranger yet she trusted him like she would trust no one.

She looked into his eyes, watching a smile appear on his mouth.

Punk just didn't want to feel alone and when he was with AJ, he didn't feel alone and empty, he felt full and loved, even though she probably hated him, he liked her, in so many ways, he liked her a friend, as a person, as a woman, as a female, as a lover… he liked her, he really did.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Thank you for the REVIEWS on the first chapter, you guys are seriously the m'fcking best! I'm glad you are all enjoying… now to add a side plug inn, a reader of mine has asked me to address her new story called 'No Love Lost.' Her account name is 'ambriah434.' Of course it is a punklee story and she's a good reviewer of mine, so go take a look and REVIEW. **

**Again, thank you so much for supporting my stories and REVIEWING this one so far, really means a lot to me so thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day…_

After their little rooftop get away, they both eventually had to return to their rooms for the night as much as they didn't want to. AJ couldn't get over how quickly she began to ache to see him, it drove her insane when he wasn't around, literally. Those two hours during the day that they got together was so precious to her now.

"Hey." Punk smiled as he sat down on the couch with her, no one else around them.

"Hi." AJ smiled, sitting down the book that she was reading and turning to him.

He was so open with her last night, claiming to want her help to find the better place, for both of them to be happy, he was so concerned for her when he didn't need to be, she could feel that he cared, she could see.

"Same time again tonight." He whispered to her in a quieter voice.

AJ gave him a faint smile and nodded. She wondered and wondered why he was bothering her, she was too damaged and confused, too caught up in her own thoughts, how could she possibly put her attention to him, but then again… he was all those things too. He was confused and damaged, lonely and looking for help, her help that he didn't know that he needed.

"I like birds too." He smiled, looking at the non fiction book she was reading.

"Why do you like them?" AJ asked him, looking into his eyes for his answer.

"They can fly away when things get too crazy I guess." Punk shrugged, watching her as she contrasted her innocent brown eyes into his, her smile appearing brightly on her face again, the only light he'd ever known in this cruel world.

_Later that night…_

"He was just lying there with her?" Punk screwed his face up as he sat Indian style on the rooftop across from AJ who was also sitting indian style, facing him directly and telling him about her previous relationship.

"Yeah. I mean… he knew there was no way out. How do you explain a naked woman in your bed? He knew I was crazy but I wasn't stupid." She said, "Plus he was an asshole anyway." She rolled her eyes.

"So why did it bother you so much?" Punk asked her.

"Well you think you know a guy, I thought he loved me. I loved him, as much of an asshole he was. It was just a smack of reality of how horrible people really are and that there is no such thing as love… not really." She shook her head, watching him just frown upon her words but entice and understand what she was saying, looking across at her with those perfect eyes.

"And you think that it's all because of that, that you're here?" He asked her. He was interested in her story, interested to listen to her problems like she was him.

"Yeah. That was the icing on the cake. Things have been building up for months, started off with realising that you live in a one bedroom apartment and work selling coffee at a cafe down below. Your parents think you're some animal that needs locked up, your boyfriend is putting his dick in someone else, you have no friends, no one to talk to but your mirror… it gets tough." She said, expecting him to understand, "But enough talking about me…" She said.

"I have nothing to say." He chuckled, "I'm here because the world put me here. I told you before… the world is a filthy goddamn horror show, it hates to see anyone happy." Punk said.

"So you don't think it's because you lost your job and your house and your friends?" She leaned forward to him, raising her eyebrows.

"Well yeah, partly because of that… but mostly because the world is cruel." He said, "If there really was a god we wouldn't be like this, children wouldn't be starving, no one would be homeless, wars would be ended. It's all just a load of bullshit wrote in a book, using a fancy word like bible to make it pass as an important part of history." He shook his head.

"So you don't believe in God?" She questioned him.

"No." He said firmly, "Do you?" He asked her, frankly not caring if she did or not.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." She admitted.

Punk watched as she stood up and walked towards the railings, looking out across the dark Chicago city, the moonlight shining down and complimenting every soft part of her face.

He found himself walking after her, lifting himself from the ground and hovering over her from behind.

"There has to be some place better." AJ said again, looking out into the world, so large yet she felt so small.

"There is... I'm telling you." Punk insisted that she believed him.

"I want out of here." She told him, feeling him standing tall over her from behind, his hot breath travelling down her neck creating goosebumps.

"I'll come with you." He told her, "We can be happy somewhere out there." He told her, both of them looking onto the large city.

"T-Together?" She hesitated.

"Maybe." He whispered, "If you want…" He stroked his hand down her back, "Yes." He said.

He didn't know what it was, but something about him wanted AJ by his side when he found that happy place he was looking for, he wanted to experience a new joy inside him with her, little did he know she would be the joy and excitement that he was looking for.

He was extremely attracted to her, there was no doubt about that, he had dreams of tasting her lips, laying her down in bed, caressing her body and making all the pain go away.

Three days were all it took for him to realise how special and inspiring she was, the way she carried the world on her shoulders, without any help she was crying for, continuing with a smile on her face, it gave him a reason to breathe.

"You don't know me." AJ gasped at his soft touch on her bare cold shoulder, "You don't know how damaged I am. How down I can get…" She said, realising that he did know, he knew better than anyone.

"But I do know." He said, "All the pain you feel, all the worry and stress you feel, I feel it to." He told her, "Do you trust me?" He whispered in her ear, watching her turn around to face him, looking up at him.

She did, she trusted him with her life. She was willing to discharge herself from here and leave with him, find the better place in the world, but was she really ready? He may have been an angel sent from heaven, or a devil sent from hell, but either way, he couldn't save her, no one could.

"Yeah." She nodded, trusting him like no other, trusting him as soon as she lay eyes on him.

"Then come with me. Trust me. Me and you… we're the same. We get each other, come with me." He said, almost begging her, he couldn't think of leaving this place without her now. She was part of him, he could feel it, he could already see her, sleeping next to him, living with him, breathing with him, it was a crazy thought but such a wonderful thought. It may have seemed forward for only knowing this girl for three days but damn, she was it, depression or not, she was perfect.

"What if I get worse?" AJ asked with fear, knowing that this was a risk, she knew fine well that she wasn't ready to leave the hospital, not yet, she was scared of all of this pain getting worse.

"I'll look after you." Punk promised her, "We'll look after each other." He stroked her cheek softly.

She closed her eyes at his touch, getting so lost within him, knowing that if she was to leave with him, she would never leave his side, she would stick by him through everything. But did she really need a man messing with her emotions right now, now of all times when she was at her most weakest and vulnerable.

"I don't think I'm ready." She admitted to him.

"We never will be. We just have to take that chance." He told her, "I'll take good care of you." He promised, really meaning it as he looked down at her, eyeing her plumped lips up, looking at them as he imagined the sweetness of her mouth.

He began to lean down to kiss her, just to show her how much he really did care about her, how much he could relate to her.

"No…" AJ pushed him away slightly as she seen him reach out for her kiss, "No, I don't want to." She refused him, "I don't want you like this." She lied.

"I thought you liked me…" Punk stumbled backwards and looked at her, feeling so embarrassed and put down on the spot, mistaking her for liking him.

"I do." AJ retorted quickly, "I really do." She nodded, "But I don't want to leave this place when I don't feel ready. Plus, you don't want to spend your life with me, you could do so much better." She said.

"I don't want to have better. You're as good as it's going to get for me. This place isn't going to help you. I've been here for 7 months and I still feel the same. We need to save ourselves, save each other… while we still can." He told her.

"You don't know how bad I can get, we don't know each other, not properly… I don't want to leave this place with someone I don't know." She told him harshly.

"I'll leave without you then. I'm not spending another minute in here, being told that I'm going to get better and receiving nothing but disappointment." He told her.

"Don't leave. Stay with me until I get better. Then we can leave." She took hold of his arm.

"You aren't going to get better here." He told her bluntly.

She didn't know why she was holding back. She'd never took a risk in her life, she'd never lived on the edge, why not just take his hand and run with him, cure themselves on their own, she was too afraid, afraid he couldn't control her and she got out of hand like before, she was scared that she would scare him once he seen her true colours, but she was forgetting that he wasn't perfect either. She did imagine it, a life with him, it was a glorious sight.

"I don't want to leave with you." She told him, still not emotionally ready to openly put trust in another man, not really knowing him yet, not knowing him enough to escape the world with him, although she did trust him, his kind and sweet nature, he was a gentle lovable jerk with such a big heart that she was willing to steal but she was afraid he couldn't handle her, very few people could but maybe he was one who could.

"What do you want?" He asked her for once.

She'd never heard anyone ask her what she wanted before, she'd spent her full life being told what was best for her.

"I just want to feel normal again, I want to feel better." She sighed, looking up at him, knowing he understood her, of course he did, he felt the exact same and a part of her did believe that he was right, that this hospital wasn't helping her in any way shape or form, that she had to get up and physically do something about her depression and illnesses.

"You can feel normal again. Trust me. Come with me and I swear… I'll not let anything or anyone hurt you ever again." Punk begged her.

He needed her with him, he couldn't imagine leaving without her, he wanted her, he wanted nothing more than to see her happy, she had shone a light in his direction and he could only imagine how much brighter that light could get if he had her forever to love, away from this place. He'd never felt a love so quick brought on yet so strong already.

AJ didn't know what to do, she so desperately wanted to go with him, to put every ounce of trust in him and take the risk of only knowing him for three days but she also wanted to do the reasonable thing and stay in her room, attempt to let the hospital cure her but Punk was right, there was no cure, it was all an illusion. He was the only light she could see in this place, she couldn't imagine a life completely devoted to him and only him, she could be so happy and she could feel it in her grasp, but did she really trust him? Did she really know him?

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know what you want me to say?" AJ whispered to him, the wind blowing her hair behind her.

"Say I'll come with you. Tell me you'll come with me." He begged her. He knew this could be the start of something new for him. A new girl, a new life, a new beginning.

"I don't want to leave until I feel better." She shook her head, wanting to be responsible and take her illness seriously.

"I can make you feel better. This place isn't going to do anything for you." He said, his voice husky and low, his hands on either side of her arm, looking down at her with plead.

"I believe that." She smiled, she did. She believed he could make all the pain go away, these three days had been like no other that she spent in here, she felt good again for once, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to be with him all of the time.

"Then come with me, April. We can save ourselves before it's too late." He said.

He really believed that if he stayed in this hospital a minute longer, he was going to wound up killing himself, he probably would have already these past few days if it wasn't for meeting AJ and falling for her. He may have jumped right in there but she made him feel things, feelings that he never experienced for a girl before, when she turned and smiled to him it was like his head was about to explode with a thousand and one happy thoughts, the way she dealt with this place, keeping her head high, he thought it was remarkable and he was just amazed at her strength. He knew she would be stronger with him though.

"I don't know." She looked to the side for answers, her head spinning with thoughts as she chose what would be the rest of forever, she knew what the right answer should be, she knew she should have stayed in the hospital until she got better, until she felt ready to face the world, but with Punk, she felt like she could face anything, what was stopping her.

"We can be happy." He told her, looking at her features closely as she smiled up at him.

"You really think so?" AJ asked him.

"I know so." He said firmly, running his hand through his slicked back hair, "If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be begging you. I care about you… more than I should." Punk told her, looking at her gentle eyes stare up at him for guidance.

"Then I'll come with you." She told him, watching a smile appear on his face, larger than life it seemed, "I trust you." She whispered.

Punk just smiled, getting exactly what he wanted, her, all to himself. He just couldn't wait to find a place with her, create their own world and live every moment like it would be their last, she had the power to save him, he knew it since the moment he laid eyes on her, this hospital didn't have the power to do so much as make him smile or laugh. April did.

"We're going to be so happy." He told her as he cupped her soft cheeks, he knew this was the best for them.

Call her crazy, but she wanted to do this, she wanted him, no matter how little she knew about him, she knew enough, she knew he was like her, stuck in a place he didn't want to be in. This was her chance to grab onto something worth living her, something that would treat her the way she was meant to be treated.

She instantly wanted him to mount her again, she wanted him to tower over her like before and lean down to catch her lips, so she waited… looking up at him with so much desire in her eyes, watching him understand and begin to move into her lips, his hands slipping down to either side of his waist.

As soon as she felt his lips on hers it was like fireworks were going off behind her, his lips were so soft and when she opened up to let him deepen the kiss, he was so sweet, his tongue battled against hers as he recklessly pulled her in closer to him, demanding that she was his now.

Punk was on cloud nine, her lips were so soft and her tongue was like velveteen, swiping across as his, he was excited, their kiss made him excited, excited for more.

He pulled away, as much as it killed him, looking down at her dreamy eyes, still lost in their kiss clearly.

"We'll discharge ourselves tomorrow, meet me outside." He told her, his stomach doing flips, having waited seven months for this moment, so glad he had April with him to share it.

"Ok." AJ nodded with a smile, "Where are we going to go?" She asked curiously, being reminded that Punk lost his house.

"Just trust me." He told her, kissing her head.

She stopped speaking, trusting him that he knew what he was doing, she could tell he knew how to protect her, she could see it in her eyes, she could see the love that was growing for her in him, the same was happening her. He was the cure to her illness, it was so simple to see that.

"I trust you." She nodded, looking up at him as he smiled charmingly down to her.

He would take care of her for as long as he lived, they could save each other from this cruel world, have a life of their own where it was just the two of them. He knew her vaguely, he wasn't an expert of the ins and outs of April Jeanette Mendez, but he was intrigued to learn about her, to devote everything he done for her, and he'd never felt that way about a girl before, never.

_The next day…_

Once Punk had discharged himself first, doing a few interviews before he left on how he felt, letting them take some blood and details from him, he was finally free outside waiting for AJ where he agreed to meet her.

AJ wasn't long in coming out of the hospital after him, she didn't like all of the questions she was asked before she left, especially when she had to lie for the majority of them, but it did feel good to be outside, the wind hitting her face as she smiled over at Punk standing.

"Hey." Punk smiled as he watched her walk towards him.

"Feels good to be out." She smiled, joining him, feeling so free already, hoping that this feeling would last and that she wouldn't ever feel so low again.

"You ready?" Punk asked her with a smile, nothing put a smile on his face more than AJ done, the way it just edged across her mouth and lit up everything in her way, he was mesmerized with her beauty, especially in broad daylight.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She nodded. This was it, it was time to make herself happy, do something for herself for once, go where she could be loved by someone, someone who knew how to treat her right and make her happy, "You do need to tell me where we're going though." She said, really wishing to know where they were heading.

"I told you to trust me." He turned to her.

"I do." She said quickly, "I just want to know where you're taking me." She said, having no suspicions of course, she just wanted to know where we're going.

"We're going to get a rental car and we're going to drive to a place I know no one is going to bother us." He told her, having a specific place in mind.

AJ just nodded, happy with the small amount of detail he had given her, feeling him grasp her small hand by her side, beginning to walk on the pavement leading out of the hospital, heading for a rental car to use considering he lost his own one.

AJ enjoyed the walk to the rental car facility, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing in her face, the street was busy, children passed her screaming, a few months ago, all of that would have irritated her, she would have felt closed in and in a bubble of intoxication, but with Punk, she felt happy, with his hand latched to hers, she felt herself smiling at the screaming children and enjoying the shining sun on her face.

Once Punk paid for the rental car with the last remaining money he had when he came into the mental hospital, they hopped into the car and he started the engine up.

She was so excited to find out where Punk was going to take her, hopefully somewhere quiet and peaceful, where she could find herself again.

Punk took a glimpse of her in the passengers seat beside him while he drove, watching her stare out the opened window, watching her t-shirt blow up a little from the wind coming through the car window, he watched as she turned around and brushed her t-shirt down, realising he was staring, but not minding it, she just smiled at him innocently, watching him smirk and turn his eyes back to the road.

He was ready for this, ready than what he would ever be, he couldn't wait to escape with her, forget about everything and just focus everything he sought on her, he was already addicted to her, without her he felt small and like trash, it was love at first sight from the very beginning, striking him right in the heart, attaching it to hers, he couldn't wait to get to know her as a person, as a woman, as a friend, as a girlfriend, as a soulmate. She ceased to amaze him with every movement she made, he'd never felt this way about anyone, ever.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

AJ watched as they drove up a narrow road, the tree's tall shadowing the road ahead and behind, the car ticking along the road as Punk kept his hands on the steering wheel firmly.

"How you feeling?" Punk asked her, wanting to know how she was feeling mentally, that was all he was interested in, how she was feeling, if she felt good or bad, he cared about her feelings more than his own.

"Ok." AJ nodded, not to sure how she felt if she was being honest, she felt so relieved to be out of the hospital, she felt human again, she didn't feel like an animal locked up as of now but something about her still felt sad, she didn't know what, something about her was still a little weary of Punk, he was just as sick as her and yet she trusted him with everything. She had no idea where he was taking her, what he planned on doing with her, but he trusted him.

"You'll like it here." He told her as he got closer to his destination, driving through the narrow country road, the car rocketing through the potholes as he cursed on the badly damaged road.

AJ watched as they turned into what looked like a shed to her, maybe just a tad bigger. It was surrounded by a lake with so much greenery around, it looked so bright and cheerful yet they were two of the most darkest people in the world at the moment.

"Where are the seven dwarfs?" She said, looking at him like he was a child.

"Very funny." Punk laughed sarcastically, "It's quiet, it's beautiful, peaceful… it's what we need." He told her.

"I have no clothes." She told him, watching him smile a little, probably playing some twisted joke in his mind.

"There will be things inside I'm sure." He told her, "This is the better place." He said as he stepped out of the car.

"Just because it has flowers surrounding it?" She stepped out of the car and inhaled the nature of the surrounding, a faint smile appearing at the small shack that she did find rather beautiful and homely.

"No, because it's away from everyone and everything, it's surrounded by peace… don't you feel calm?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, "Is it yours?" She asked, shutting the car door over with a bang and walking over beside him in front of the small cabin.

"It's my parents but they never come anymore." He told her, watching her turn her head to look up at him, facing her as her innocence shone through his eyes, lighting up his full world.

"Why don't they come anymore?" AJ asked curiously.

"They're dead." He said bluntly, watching her nod and go quiet, turning her head away from him and biting her lip, mentally kicking herself. This just showcased to her that she didn't know this man, not the way she should if she was agreeing to live with him.

"Sorry." She whispered, not possibly knowing that his parents were dead, maybe that's why he was so confused about life.

"It's fine." He reassured her, "Do you want to go in?" He asked her, watching her nod with a smile, that smile he adored, the smile that made his stomach do flips.

She walked ahead, feeling him tag closely behind her, watching him lift up a plant pot beside the door, grabbing the key from underneath it and unlocking the door, pushing it open and waving his hand in front of him for her to go first.

She walked in slowly, being met with two doors, one on her left and one on her right. Something smelt sweet about the house, like a really sweet and sour perfume or body spray.

"Right door is the bedroom, left is the living room and kitchen." He told her, watching her turn to her left and open the door to the living room which lead through to the small kitchen.

She assumed there was only one bedroom which meant he'd either be sleeping on the couch or they would be facing each other intimately very quickly.

"This is nice." She admitted, walking through the small living room. It had everything that was essential, a comfortable looking couch, a coffee table to sit anything important on, a tv, a small window with cute curtains hanging, a cabinet with a telephone on it, simple home essentials.

"I thought you would like it." He smiled, pleased she liked it.

"Do you bring many women here?" She asked as she turned around to him before entering the small kitchen.

"You'd be the first." He said, "This was my parents remember." He reminded her, not appreciating the joke she was trying to make, "Plus, you'll be surprised how little girlfriends I've had." He spoke the truth.

"God, you really like me, don't you." She said, not being able to help it. She could sense and feel his feelings, they were so strong, the way his eyes shadowed her movement and he stared at her like she was the only girl in the world, she meant something to this man and it felt so nice to feel wanted somewhere, "I thought you just wanted to put your dick in me." She admitted, not being able to help the vibes he gave off sometimes, the way he would stare her up and down, the way his eyes toyed at her in the car when her shirt blew up, she wondered sometimes if that's all he was interested in, but she could sense it, he wanted more than just sex, he wanted love.

"C'mon… I wouldn't use a woman like that." He put his hand to his chest in shock, a hint of sarcasm shining through, "But yeah…" He got serious, "I really do like you." He told her, placing his hands on her bare arms and running them up and down the soft tanned skin.

"I like you too." She told him, biting her lip and smiling up at him, turning back around and walking into the kitchen to look around, slowly taking a liking to this little cabin tucked away.

_Later that night…_

After a very short tour of the cabin, for how small it was, Punk found AJ some clothes to change into, letting her shower first before him as he waited outside in the bedroom, listening to her wringing her hair out in the shower room in the corner of the small bedroom which held a double bed and some clothing space.

She emerged from the shower in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, but the shorts were so short that the t-shirt hung over it, her legs toned and bare for his eyes to see. He didn't deliberately give her shorts just to be a creeper, it really was the only suitable thing he could find for her to wear and he figured she would be comfy, he would take a trip into town tomorrow to not only fill up their kitchen cupboards but their clothing cupboards and drawers.

"That shower was nice." She said, having enjoyed the warm water on her body, looking as he watched her take her hair out of the towel, bending over and drying the hair roughly with the towel, having to just let it air dry from having no hair dryer.

Punk could only imagine her in the shower, lathering her wet body in soap, he felt his pants get extremely tight. He'd never been so attracted to a girl in his life but yet wanted to treat her like a princess, she was definitely a future soul mate in his eyes.

"Go make yourself comfortable, I'll be out soon." He said, hanging out of the shower room door, "Maybe we can talk more about each other, like you said, you don't really know me, I don't know you. We have a lot to learn about each other." He said, watching her smile and nod.

She was natural, her skin didn't have fake tanning oil on it, she was pure and natural, her hair wasn't dyed and even with it wet and straggly all over her face, she was still perfect in every way.

AJ watched him as he stared at her with lustful yet adorable eyes, she had to ask, just to be sure.

"Will I be sleeping in here tonight?" She asked him looking at the bed, she seen this place as his, so she assumed he'd definitely be sleeping in the warm, fluffy covered, comfy bed after months of a brick single bed in the hospital.

"If that's what you want." He smiled to her, "If you want to sleep in the bed, you can. If you want me to sleep with you, I will. If not, I'll sleep on the couch." He told her.

AJ just smiled, appreciating his respect to her already but feeling confident for once, "I think I want some company." She smiled, watching him just nod and disappear into the shower room.

She smiled and turned around, looking across the room and out of the window, walking across to it and staring out into the night, the lake calm and still to the right of the cabin, the greenery making her feel calm in some what. Maybe this was the better place.

She hugged her arms and stepped back from the window, grabbing the curtains and closing them. She was glad to be with Punk, she felt safe with him, oh so safe, regardless of knowing him for a small amount of time or not. He was caring yet so passionate, teasing yet kind, he was everything she needed at this moment in time, he really did have the power to save her, she believed he did.

She hadn't felt down in a while, in fact, she almost could say she felt normal, she didn't feel alone or sad, she felt safe with her new friend, boyfriend, lover, whatever he was, she was safe with him.

She walked into the living room, sitting down on the soft couch. This was definitely better than the hospital. She wanted to go swimming in the lake, pick flowers from the garden, have a picnic on the grass, she wanted to be adventurous and outgoing, never feeling like this in her life, especially as of late, but it was all him, he influenced her to feel free and alive.

She was scared at first, scared that he might not realise what she was like, but he was the same, she was scared he might not have been the person she thought he was, but he so was, he was everything and more that she needed, call her crazy but he was perfect, she was attracted to his sadness and confusion, his depression and loneliness, that attracted her in a way that she knew how strong he was to deal with all, she was equally as strong.

This was the better place, with each other, getting to know one another and possibly, perhaps, just maybe… falling deeply and passionately in love with each other in a escape to their better place.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Super glad you are all enjoying the story, as always you are all fantastic with the REVIEWS and also if you are a reader but don't REVIEW, I'm still super appreciative that you read the stories, so thank you! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, express how you feel about the story through the REVIEWS, I love to read and see every single REVIEW, so please, keep them coming!**

AJ watched later on as Punk entered the small living room through the gap in the door, his chest bare while he strolled past her in nothing but sweats, his chest so colourful and shocking to her. She'd only ever seen his arm tattoo's, she had no clue that they were all over his chest. She loved them so much, she was never one for heavy tattooed men or people for that matter, but something about them on him made her feel even more attracted to him if that was possible.

"What are you watching?" Punk asked her through the kitchen. He noticed her hair was still soaking wet and it was such a turn on for him, especially when her shorts were barely covering anything, her t-shirt draping over her thighs as she lay on the couch flicking through the channels.

"I don't know. I've just been flicking." She told him, watching him walk back into the living room, taking a seat on the other couch, leaning back and clasping his hands together on his chest.

"I was going to take an early night. I can't wait to sleep in a bed where the springs are still in tact." He admitted to her, sitting up and running his hands up and down his arms as he looked over to her.

"I think I'm going to stay up for a little bit. On you go, I don't mind." She told him.

Punk done what he was told, standing up and walking on by her, his eyes tired and sore, ready to shut over any minute. He really wanted her to come to bed with him but he could tell she clearly avoided it. He didn't want her to feel awkward around him, but he understood, it was obviously going to take some time before she was used to him. Him, he could get used to her in a second, her smile and nature, her imperfections that were overshadowed by the perfections. He wanted all of her and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

He lay down on one side of the bed, falling asleep quickly as soon as his head hit the pillow, enjoying the comfort of the bed and warm covers, the plumped pillows caressing his head unlike the flattened single pillow he had in the hospital.

AJ waited for at least an hour before shutting everything off and tiptoeing through to their room that she could only see as being their little love nest very soon. The images of making love in here shook her to her core, the way she could see herself grabbing the sheets and rolling her head back into the pillow, it excited her.

She shut the room door over and walked to her side of the bed, looking over at him, fast asleep, breathing softly as his chest moved up and down, his body at peace, his eyes shutting the world away for now.

She lay down on the rather comfy bed, not having shared a bed with another man since a very long time ago. She turned her back to him, not knowing if she could face him, it may have felt odd.

She was just about to fall asleep when she felt him move behind her, his arm caressing around her as he pressed his stomach in against her back, not realising he was doing it as he continued to sleep, his soft warm breathing now travelling down her neck and creating goosebumps.

She didn't have the heart to push him away and also, she very much enjoyed the feeling of him holding her in bed, it felt so right. So right.

_The next morning…_

Punk woke up the next morning the same way he fell asleep, lonely and cold. He could see that AJ had slept in bed, the covers on her side were messy and clearly slept on, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He stood up and took his t-shirt from on the floor, putting it on and walking towards the window to open the curtains, when he did, he seen the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

He slowly walked out of the bedroom, his sweats and t-shirt the only thing covering him, his hair messy from his sleep, not slicked back like normal. He walked out of the front door slowly and quietly, looking over at AJ feeding what seemed to be a squirrel, watching her smile as she lay down the nuts on the ground for the friendly creature.

"You're making friends already." Punk said as quiet as he could, not wanting to scare the squirrel away.

"Yeah." AJ said quietly, so amused by this little pheasant who only seemed interested in the nuts she was feeding him with, not interested in fears or worries like she was, if only she was a squirrel.

Punk smiled as he folded his arms, standing still as he watched AJ smile, trying to get closer to the squirrel who seemed to be very tame around her, he didn't blame it, she was so gentle and sweet, her touch was everything and just like him, the squirrel was reaching out for it.

"Can we keep him?" She pouted as she looked across to Punk. She could have knelt down and fed this little squirrel all day, this was exactly why she liked this place, she could get lost in so many things that didn't consist of her fears, she could get lost in the good side of the world with an equally good person.

Punk just chuckled at her question, adoring her caring and deep love for animals and anything smaller than her.

"I'm going into town soon. Do you want to come with me to buy some clothes?" He asked, figuring she'd want to buy her own things while he went off to buy food shopping and clothes for his own.

"Where are you getting the money from?" She asked him curiously.

"I lost my job and house, I didn't corrupt myself." He told her, "Plus, don't you have a purse with money in it?" He asked her, assuming she'd taken one into the hospital.

"Yeah but I made pennies an hour pouring coffee. I'm lucky if I have enough money to buy a set of underwear." She laughed as the squirrel had ran away after she ran out of nuts to feed him with, getting up off the ground and dusting her knees off.

"Who needs underwear?" He shrugged, "Don't worry about money. I have enough to keep us going for just now. Are you coming with me or not?" He asked her for the last time.

"Yeah, ok." AJ nodded, "Just let me go put something else on." She told him, still in the clothes he gave her last night, running elegantly past him as her hair swished from side to side, heading into the cabin to change her clothes before heading out with Punk.

_Later that day…_

AJ strangely enough liked being out in public after so long of being trapped in the hospital, she enjoyed the chatter she heard in the mall, hearing people's different conversations while she walked with Punk through shops.

She'd bought a few t-shirts, a few sweat pants, jeans, sweaters, a new pair of converse and of course underwear, they had a washing machine back in their little home, she could rewash things. It was hard when they had such a small budget, not only that but they had to think about money for food.

Punk on the other hand barely bought any clothes related items, he figured he could wash the same three t-shirts and just live off of them. They needed to be wise with the money they had otherwise they would need to get jobs and neither of them were ready for that just now, he knew he wasn't.

"Did you get everything you think you need?" Punk asked her whilst driving home.

"Yeah." She nodded, "What about you?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, turning to her and watching her smile with a nod.

"Good." She smiled and turned round to face out of the window, listening as he spoke up again.

"Do you like it here?" He asked curiously.

AJ turned to look at him, watching him keep his eyes on the road, "I do. I like being here with you." She told him as she watched a smile edge across his face.

"And how do you feel? Mentally?" He asked her.

"Ok. I don't feel one hundred percent…" She told him as they pulled up to their small home, "But I feel good to be out in the open again." She told him.

Punk nodded as he watched her tuck her hair behind her ears, revealing her beauty more closely to him as he practically drooled over her, forever having images of them both together, as an intimate couple doing intimate things.

They unloaded their purchases from today into the cabin, filling the kitchen cupboards and fridges along with their wardrobes and drawers, making the house look a little more full.

AJ enjoyed the feeling of stocking her kitchen cupboards up because in a way she did feel like this was her home, her home that she shared with Punk, maybe one day when they both felt ready they could get jobs again, live like a real couple that were surrounded by beauty and peace.

She was in the middle of closing the fridge door when she felt and seen his arms circle around her waist from behind, taking her a little by surprise.

"Punk… what are you doing?" She asked.

As much as she fantasised and imagined what it would be like to be with him, sexually, it didn't mean she wanted him like that right now, she still needed to know him before being with him like that.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked her, something in him just couldn't wait any longer, maybe if they done this she'd feel like she knew him more.

AJ felt him bury his head into her bare neck, pressing kisses against her and holding her at the waist.

It felt so good, but it wasn't what she wanted, not this quick.

"N-No…" She gasped as she pushed out of his grasp, turning around quickly to face him and looking up at him, her lips trembling, "What happened to getting to me know me first?" She asked, looking at him with disappointment.

"There's always time for that. You make me feel things, April. I've never wanted someone so badly." He told her, reaching out for her hips to pull her into him when she backed away further.

"I don't want this. Not right now." She told him upfront, "I want to know who you are before you fuck me." She said firmly.

"What's there to know? Just look in the mirror… I'm just like you. I have nothing and no one." He said, "Trust me." He told her, pulling her into him quickly. He didn't want to look forceful or like a jerk, but he made her feel so animalistic, like he had to have her before time ran out, he was so addicted to her, so drunk on her that he just had to have her, he couldn't think about how she felt, he felt too strong about her.

"I said no!" She shouted, pushing him away this time, hard, watching him stumble back a little as she stared across at him.

"April…"

"Don't." She pointed her finger at him, "I was dumb enough to come here with you, I'm not dumb enough to be tricked into bed. You want me? You're going to have to play by my rules." She told him, not being messed around or to be taken advantage of, especially by someone who she really liked.

"I don't want to hurt you, you know that, right?" He said, he couldn't live with thinking she thought he wanted to hurt her, he'd never do such a thing.

"Yeah. But just respect my decision. I want to know you before we do anything." She told him, "I want this to be special… like you." She reached up and cupped his cheek, watching him smile down upon her.

"Whatever you want." He told her, he'd play by her rules, at least he knew that by the end of it he would receive what he most desired.

"I want to know you, all of you. Enlighten me, show me Phil Brooks… and then, then you can have me." She said.

"Promise?" He asked as he looked down on her.

"Promise." She nodded with a smile.

She wanted to know him first before things got serious, she wanted to know the man she was letting into her bed, was there such a crime in that.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Wise decision from AJ.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what do you want to know about me?" Punk asked her, walking into the living room with her following behind, collapsing down onto the couch as she sat beside, tucking her legs under her and looking across to him with a smile.

"Everything." She whispered.

"Everything? That means you'll have to tell me everything." Punk told her with a wicked smile.

"I will."She said, watching as he nodded and began to tell her what he thought she should know.

He told her about his upbringing, his parents, his brother, the type of relationship he had with them all, how he moved out when he was sixteen. She was acknowledgable about him having a high class job but when he told her the money he made in just an hour, she nearly fell off the couch.

"How did you lose it?" She asked.

"I was sleeping with my boss's wife." He told her shamefully.

"Oh." AJ said in shock, turning away from him, a little disappointed. She knew how it felt to be cheated on, she didn't know if she could get close to a former cheater.

"I'm kidding." He chuckled, "Your face." He slapped his hand off his thigh, getting a chuckle from her freightment.

"Hey, you know how I feel about that." She said, not being able to help herself smile.

"I'm sorry." He tried to stop laughing, smiling to the ground and looking up at her, "I lost it because my tax shares were the lowest in the company, I wasn't taking in anything for at least four months, so they began to decrease my pay, then they just completely fired me." He said.

"So you lost your house because you had no money?" She asked.

"Well I had a girlfriend at the time. As soon as I lost my house, I went straight to her, because why wouldn't I?" He shrugged, "She let me stay for the week but she was different, as soon as I told her I was out of my job and having sex with her was the least of my problems, she just got all defensive, said that I never treated her right, she finished with me and I had nowhere to go but my friends." He said.

"But by this point you're depressed?" She asked, just to be clear.

"Well yeah, I don't know I am, but yeah… I definitely am. I've lost my job, my house, my girlfriend. I went to my friends, they let me stay but they were always in my ear, telling me how uncooperative I was, how I was looking for attention through not saying anything. I didn't want to be around them but where else was I meant to go?" He asked himself as she nodded, looking into his eyes, listening to him in great detail. It felt so good to actually have someone listen to him.

"And that's when you put yourself into the hospital?" She asked, almost knowing his story already without him telling her.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I've never felt sadness like it in my life. I literally thought the whole world was against me, I was convinced." He told her, knowing she knew what it felt like, any other girl would just nod and smile, but she got it, she understood and that's why they were made.

"Well the world isn't against you. It's us against the world." She smiled, taking his hand and rubbing her thumb softly back and forth on the top of his hand, across the no gimmicks needed tattoo.

"I know that now." He smiled, "It's your turn now." He said, sitting up and crossing his legs in Indian style.

"You never told me everything." She kicked him playfully, watching him just shake his head with a smile.

"What exactly do you class as everything?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just things I should know." She shrugged, she wasn't kidding, she wanted to know everything about him.

Punk just shook his head, amazed that someone could be so interested in him, it just showed him how much she really cared and wanted to make this work.

He began to list everything that he felt was important that she should know, he told her about his parents and their unloving care for him, he told her about their death and how it affected him, he talked about high school, not being popular, having long blonde hair which she refused to believe, he talked about his first tattoo, why he got tattoos, different relationships he was in and how they ended, he talked and talked and the funny thing was, it didn't feel strange or awkward that he was telling her all of this, it felt so right and she was so interested to know everything about him. She was perfect, how could someone possibly care that much about someone else, it amazed him. He'd landed on the jackpot with this one.

"Quite the life you've lived." She smiled. She'd noticed the night had gone dark outside but the twinkly lights that were displayed outside shone through the window, it looked so sweet outside and everything just felt more private and intimate here.

"And now it's your turn." He told her, not letting her escape that easily.

"Can we go for a walk whilst I talk?" She stood up and wandered to the window, "It just looks so pretty out there." She said, she was sceptical about it when she seen the cabin, she thought it was too bright and colourful but now, she loved it.

"Yeah, sure." Punk said, standing up, figuring he needed to stretch his legs anyway.

They got their shoes and jackets on, or for the both of them, their sweaters, and headed out of the cabin, locking the door behind them and heading down to the stoned path that ran alongside the quiet lake.

"Where to begin…" She smiled as she looked up, taking a hold of Punks hand to his surprise but feeling him keep hold of it as they walked slowly together down the lake.

She began at her childhood and worked her way through, telling him that she never really was a happy person from day one, she always found something to get down about. She told him about her parents that were perfect until she got out of hand before going into the hospital, they cut her off then and claimed to not know who she was anymore, moved out of state and never returned or visited her in hospital, that was just another burden on her shoulders to carry through her depressed months. She told him about high school, how unpopular and geeky she was, her love for comics and animals, how she missed her dog that was living with her sister now, having to hand him to her when she put herself into the hospital.

She covered almost everything and for once someone was actually listening, he took in every word and squeezed her hand every time she crossed a sad point in her life. She'd never experienced this, having someone listen to her, it felt so good and it was also even better that she could relate to him.

"Shit lives huh…" Punk said as she finished talking, having turned back in their tracks now to head back along the lake to their home.

"Shit is an understatement." She told him, hugging into him as she held on to his arm, his warm body calming and soothing her. She wanted to feel his body against hers, with no clothing, but was she really ready, them having sex was a way of him telling her that she was his and she didn't know if she was ready to be anyone's girlfriend again, not after the last time she was a girlfriend, she had trust issues but she knew deep inside she trusted this man.

She paused on the spot with him and looked up at him with a smile, reaching up and cupping his cheek, "Take me home." She asked innocently, giving him sex eyes that he quickly caught on to.

He picked her up into his arms in a scoop, bridal style, feeling her wrap his arms around his neck whilst she buried her head into his neck, walking back along the stoned path and up the steps to their home.

He somehow managed to unlock the door whilst keeping a hold of her, swinging it open as she looked up at him, leaning her head forward and pressing her lips against his passionately, feeling him kick the front door over with his foot and take to their bedroom whilst their lips kept in tact.

"Do you have protection?" She whispered pulling back from the kiss as he grunted.

"No… I'll pull out." He told her, not waiting any longer, shutting their bedroom door with his foot and walking over to the bed, laying her down in the centre and climbing on top of her where she already began to felt dominated but yet so in heaven, lying in bed while looking up at him, his tongue and lips moving to her neck as he worshipped her body. She was extremely excited for the night to tick on slowly while she got completely and utterly lost in him. She knew him, regardless of it just being for a few days, she knew him like she knew no one and she trusted him, that was all she needed to persuade her into bed with him. Maybe when they done this, they'd become even closer. She was so lost in him already and this was only just the beginning, she had full confidence in him that he could love her the way she deserved to be loved.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

She wasn't aware of her clothes landing on the floor in a pile with his but they were and she was bare, in front of him, his eyes feasting on her. The way he looked at her, it was enough to send shivers up her spine. He was like this hidbrid, this mix, of a man who couldn't contain himself and she was his relief in everything.

He'd never laid eyes on such beauty, the way she was naturally built perfect, she was small but her breasts arched up, rounded and begging for his attention which he was so willing to give. She was already stirring underneath him and all he was doing was kissing her neck, she was sensitive, he could tell, any touch he would give her ended in a moan escaping from her lips, she was loud, which he loved, he loved hearing everything woman felt.

"You're beautiful." He whispered against the skin on her neck, so sweet and tanned, begging to be touched and kissed.

AJ just caressed the back of his head, her head rolled back into the pillow as her body begged for him underneath, feeling his naked stomach press against hers, the electricity was steaming hot.

She felt him trail down from her neck to her breasts, swirling his wet, warm tongue around the sensitive flesh, whichever breast he wasn't using his mouth on, he was cupping it with his hand, not missing any part of her, taking in all of her.

"Phil." She moaned at the pleasure, feeling him swirl his talented tongue around the peachy coloured bud, his eyes staring up at her whilst he done so.

He wasn't selfish like many men she had been with, it wasn't just all about him, in fact, from her point of view, he was making it all about her, giving her all the pleasure. She was surprised at how interested he was in her body.

She felt him travel down her stomach, his hands still cupping her breasts as he done so, calmly trailing down her perfect body, creating all sorts of nerves and excitement in her body. She could tell he was face on with her womanhood, she felt his warm breath on her swollen folds that ached for him. She waited and waited in anticipation, feeling him eventually spread her folds with his thumb and finger, slowly licking inside her wetness from top to bottom, her back completely bending off the bed in an arch, feeling him push her hips down to the bed for her to stay still, dominantly keeping her under his grasp.

"Mmm… Phil." She grabbed her own hair in denial, feeling him tease her with his tongue in her most private of areas, his tongue swiped up and down, hitting against her clit every now and then, sending her shivering and tingling inside. It was like he knew her body already, he knew how to set her off, he knew how to get her to moan.

He moved up her body whilst stroking his fingers against her clit, coming in level with her lips again and kissing her openly, giving her a taste of what he'd indulged in, continuing to stroke her whilst she moaned into their kiss, holding his arm still from stroking her, about to blow her load already, wanting her first orgasm to be whilst he was inside her.

She pulled his hand away from the middle of her legs and rolled his over, taking his arms and pinning them above his head, kissing him passionately on the mouth, never being so confident in all of her life.

Punk wasn't one for being dominated, he liked to be in control at all times, but she was an exception, nothing put a smile on her face than feeling her on top of him.

"I've wanted this since I laid eyes on you." She admitted to him, remembering that moment when he asked her if she was watching the TV in the hospital.

"Likewise." Punk mouthed against her lips, feeling her slither down his body, kissing his chest as she got to her desired destination, taking his boxers and pulling them down, watching his large length spring free from his boxers.

She threw the boxers behind her and wrapped her hand around him, trying to figure out how this was going inside her without tearing her apart.

Her touch, her hand around him, it was everything he imagined and more, the tingle in his stomach, the fire burning around them, surrounding the bed, it was warm and yet he wanted to get warmer.

He looked down and watched as she opened her mouth, taking his length into her wet mouth and bobbing her head up and down on him, listening to him lose it above her.

"April…" He moaned, his hand finding her hair, lightly pulling at it as she'd taken his length into her mouth in great depths, releasing him for air and to keep her eyes from watering.

Now that he was lubricated by her wet mouth, she stroked him up and down with her hand, slipping it up and down him as she looked up at him smirk and moan lightly, echoing the room as each minute on the clock slowly ticked by.

She took him back in her mouth and felt him lift his hips forward, hitting the back of her throat as she gagged, hearing a faint chuckle from his above, releasing him and smiling up at him, glad he seemed to enjoy hearing her choke on him.

She continued her teasing, taking his length in and out of her mouth when she felt him get a little too used to the feeling, figuring he needed something else to put his length in, something that wasn't her mouth.

She climbed up over him, watching him sit up against the headboard, his back completely straight while she straddled him, his length lingering around her wet opening.

"You sure you want this?" He asked her, feeling like it was polite.

"Yes." AJ said in an instant, "I'm positive, I want this so badly." She ached, mounting him, each leg on either side of him as she knelt up, waiting for him as he reached behind for his length, guiding it up and to her opening that was already so tight, barely letting him get in.

He almost died when she sank down onto his length, she was holding on to him like he'd never experienced in his life, she was slippery and warm, it was the best feeling he'd ever felt and all of his darkness and sadness had disappeared along with innocence.

"Phil… Oh." AJ's mouth made a small O shape as her eyes rolled back in her head, his length buried as far as it could go, no movement made yet but the pleasure of him just entering her enough to have her moan his name.

"April. You're so tight, baby." He moaned, kissing her shoulder as his arms circled around her back.

This wasn't the position he had in mind but he oddly loved it, he was comfy and ready to take her, somehow he figured she would wind up taking him considering the position they were in with her in control while he sat and let her do whatever she pleased.

AJ took it upon herself to begin moving her hips up and down on him, feeling him hit her g-spot every single time, a hiccupped moaned of excitement and pleasure escaping her everytime he re entered her.

His hands were placed at either side of her hips, helping her with the thrusts, pulling her hips up and down onto him as he thrust her hips into her as she crashed down on him, the sound of skin touching skin echoing the room with their moans and heavy panting.

"Tell me what you feel." He begged, resting his head against the headboard as she bounced up and down on him, he'd never been in such a comfier position, she was perfect, her breasts were bouncing up and down in his face, her hands were placed on his shoulders for support and her walls were closed completely tight on his length, there wasn't anything else he'd rather be doing at this moment in time.

"Love." AJ chuckled slightly but continued to moan through bouncing up and down whilst meeting his vicious thrusts, "Feels like love." She looked face on at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips roughly against his while he picked the pace up of moving her hips up and down, getting a little frustrated that he couldn't do anything to make the pace of things faster.

"Roll me on my back." She whispered in his ear, just exactly what he wanted to hear, not having to think twice about it as he flipped them round, caressing her body as he got full control over her, thrusting into her at a much quicker pace, feeling her nails dig into his back as she moaned louder as he got faster.

"Oh god, yes…" She moaned, "Faster… harder." She begged, circling her legs around his waist to give him an open access into her, feeling him go so deep, bumping her g-spot quicker and harder like she asked.

She'd never felt intensity like it, she'd never felt love like it, the way he handled her, like if he pressed too hard she would break, he was the exact lover she was looking for, someone who understood her, who understood the way she wanted to be treated.

"I'm so close… Phil!" She moaned, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them, expressing the pleasure through her grip, getting knowledge of his stamina, barely seeing a drip of sweat on him… yet.

"Cum for me, April. Let yourself go." He encouraged her, tangling his hand down between their heat, stroking her clit rapidly as he continued with his hard thrusts, driving her completely insane and over the edge.

"Phil! I'm…" She grabbed the sheets on either side of her and arched her back, feeling him meet her neck with his tongue and kisses as she gave him everything he sought, collapsing back on the bed as she rode out her most enjoyable yet tense orgasm, feeling him still going now for his own pleasure, she couldn't think of anything other than how this man made her feel, not even just in the bedroom now, all of the time, he amazed her, she'd never felt so strong for another person.

She soon enough felt a quick absence inside her, feeling him spill his seed on her stomach, hearing him moan and groan loudly whilst looking down upon her, marking his territory as of now on her stomach.

"April…" He gasped, never feeling anything quite like it, collapsing on his stomach beside her as he listened to her heavy breathing.

He turned to face her, watching her as she swiped her finger over her coated stomach, raising her finger to her mouth and licking it clean as she looked at him.

He'd never seen anything so sexy yet she had the capability of turning him to mush over her, she had him capable of loving her but destroying her at the same time, whatever the outcome… he still treated her like she was a princess, the way she deserved to be treated.

He grabbed for the tissues on his bedside table, wiping across her stomach and throwing the tissue in the trash, turning back on his side, pulling her into him as she sank into his chest, the sheets being pulled up over their bodies, the room warm and stuffy, the smell of fluids and sweat twitching her nose.

"You drive me insane." He looked down at her, watching her just smile and reach up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

She wasn't sure if a man like him was capable of loving her or anything for that matter, he was so dark, he'd been through things, felt things, but that's what she was attracted to, his hatred for the world because she felt the same. But she still wasn't sure what he was looking for, did he just want to be friends but sleep with her, did he want to be her boyfriend, make something of their lives with one another. She didn't know, she was confused and she was not about to set herself up for another heart break. She wanted answers, and she wanted them in the morning, right now… she couldn't tear herself from him to speak serious talk, she just wanted to be held in his arms and feel loved, playing back the amazing night they had just shared together in her mind.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

AJ woke up the next morning, the space beside her cold and empty, her naked body cold under the sheets as she sat up, holding the sheets to her body, looking around the small room, suddenly hearing noises coming from outside. She stood up and stretched, tilted her neck left to right, cracking the kinks out of it and reaching for his t-shirt on the floor, putting it over her naked body and standing up, looking at herself in the mirror, the t-shirt hanging just over her thighs, her hair messy, still feeling his fingertips run through it.

She opened the room door and headed for the front door, opening it up and leaning against the door as she watched him, shirtless, taking some sort of anger he had out on a large piece of wood, smacking an axe down on it in attempts to chop it up, his muscles flexing everytime he raised the axe to unleash his anger. His chest was sweating and his jeans were loose, showing a very impressive V line that she seen up close and personal last night.

"You ok?" She asked, surprising him as he turned around and dropped the axe.

"Yeah." He nodded, watching her as she pushed herself off of the door and stepped outside to walk towards him.

"Why are you out here?" She asked him curiously, watching him wipe the sweat from his forehead and smile down at her.

"I just wanted to clear my head." He told her truthfully, "I knew I couldn't stare at you sleeping all morning." He smiled.

"I want to talk with you later. I'm going for a shower right now." She said, about to turn away when she felt him suddenly grab her around the waist and pull her in close to him.

"Not without me you aren't." He said, reaching down and kissing her, tangling his hands in her hair as he reached down and lifted her up just below her ass, feeling her quickly wrap her legs around his waist as he began to walk back into their small home, shutting the door behind them and walking through to their bedroom and into the shower, quickly turning it on and stripping their clothing off.

AJ was naked in a flash, his t-shirt the only thing needing stripped from her as he took his time with his jeans, feeling her pull them down with his boxers and push him back into the walk in shower, closing the slides over and reaching up for his lips, tugging on his lip as he spun positions, pressing her up against the wall, lifting her up and running his hands down her wet sides.

"Do you want this?" She asked, "Do you want me?" She rephrased, leaning her head against the tiled wall, her hair sticking to it as he looked into her eyes, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as he held her up against the wall.

"I've never wanted anything so much in my life." He told her, taking her hands and arms, pinning them above her as the lukewarm water sprinkled down on his back, pressing his lips against her neck as she moaned between the four small walls of the room.

Images were still fresh in his mind from the night before and he wanted more, he was greedy with her, he wanted her all of the time, as soon as he woke this morning it was the first thing he thought about, he was officially addicted to her, she was the only light in this dark world.

"Show me how much you want me." She whispered through the spraying water, her arms pinned above her head against the walls, feeling him crash his lips against hers as she rocked his centre up and down in rhythm, loving the firm grip he had on her. She'd never felt this way about anyone. Opposites didn't always need to attract.

_Later on…_

After the most intense shower of her life, she got out of the shower with him, feeling him not being able to keep his hands off of her, loving this constant attention he gave her, the way he just worshipped her.

She suggested she made them dinner, he suggested they packed it up and ate outside under the stars. She agreed to the romantic idea and cooked something quick for them to store away and head down to the lake with.

"Does no one ever come out here?" She asked him, her hand locked in his, his other hand holding the bag of food, her other hand holding the blanket they were going to sit on.

"No. That's why I brought us here. It comes for free to me and it's out away from everyone." He told her.

"You really hate the world, don't you?" She asked him as they walked alongside the lake, trying to pick a good space to sit down.

"I like it better now that you're in it." He smiled to her, watching her smile down at the ground, tucking her hair behind her ear.

They found a spot on the grass beside the streaming lake and enjoyed their night, deeply looking into one anothers eyes, making out until they were breathless, touching and teasing one another, turning one another on deviously but both keeping their cool for now.

"It looks so clean in there." AJ said, leaning against Punk in between his legs, watching the streaming lake as it quietly lay still.

"You think?" He whispered, running his fingertips up and down her bare arms, so many ideas coming to his head, feeling her body close into his as she seemed to have an idea of her own, standing up out of his arms and edging close to the lake.

He sat up straight with a crooked smile, watching and waiting as she jumped in and disappeared into the water. He stood up and looked over, watching her reappear out of the water, wiping her eyes and looking up at him with a smile.

Punk wasn't going to let her get cold and quickly joined her in the surprisingly warm feeling water, still both fully clothed, both soaking wet against each other as their wet lips attached to one another.

_Later that night…_

The fire in the living room cracked behind them as he stripped her wet clothes from her in the dimly lit room, pulling her jeans down her legs, sinking down with them and kissing her thighs as she stepped out of her jeans for him, feeling him stand back up and strip her damp t-shirt from her.

Blankets were drawn underneath them as well as two pillows in which Punk had collected when they got back in the house.

She loved everything he done, everything he stood for, the way he treated her like she was the only thing that mattered, like without her he would be nothing. She brought the best out in him, she could tell.

"What is it you want from me?" She whispered as he held her body against his, their underwear the only thing covering them, their damp bodies touching as the fire roared beside them, warm and romantic, just like him.

"I want _you_." He whispered, feeling her look up at him as he stared down at her.

"For how long?" She asked curiously, raising her eyebrows.

"Forever. You amaze me, April." He admitted, "You're the only light I see in this dark world." He told her.

AJ smiled up at him. He was confused alright, but she was attracted to the darkness he seen in the world, she was attracted to the way he viewed things, attracted to the fact she was the only light in his dark world.

"Have me then. Make me yours." She asked him, she had never felt this way about a man before, she'd never been so crazy in his love, she'd never felt so attached so quickly, he was all she needed and more, he understood her, they were made for each other.

She felt him take her down to the ground with him, laying her on the blankets where her head rested on the pillow, the fire roasting beside them as their shadows were only visible in the darkened room, the fire being the only light in the heated room.

He'd never felt so strongly about a girl before, he was addicted, he couldn't go a day without her, he was attached, emotionally and definitely physically, she was the light at the end of his dark tunnel.

"Phil..." She moaned as he kissed and tugged at the nape of her neck, their bodies glowing in the orange flames, drying out from their lake adventure earlier, their clothes drying on the ground beside them. She felt him spread her legs, running his hands up and down her thighs as he pulled her panties to the side, brushing his fingers over her damp womanhood, her moan roaring in the midst of the crackling fire.

"You're mine." He told her in a serious voice, letting her be aware that she was his now, his forever.

She moaned and she screamed through the night, writhing under his touch and sexual torture, their bodies slipping against one another from the heat of the fire in the room, she could learn to live like this, with him, tucked away from all evil, feeling good every minute of the day. She could learn to live like it and she could learn to love it. His intentions were good, the only thing he wanted was her and her happiness. She knew where their relationship stood now, it was pure lust, desire and everything surrounding, he wanted her, lovingly, sexually, passionately, he wanted her for her and that was all she needed to know.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

AJ woke up the next morning, the fire burned down to ash, his body keeping warm however, his arm wrapped around her body as he held her tight into him, as if, if he let go of her, she'd disappear. Her naked body was pressed tightly into his as she rolled her eyes up to look at him, without moving a muscle, watching him as he slept, his breath light and soft, his eyes shut as he looked in peace laying with her.

She smiled and sunk further into him, not being able to stop thinking about how he made her feel. He had just entered her life and swept her off her feet, literally. The way he touched her and made her feel sensitive as ever, she could tell he loved it, he loved touching her, the smile on his face every time she let a moan escape her lips, he was addicted to pleasing her.

She started to feel him stir above her, turning over on his back and rubbing his eyes, turning to look down at her, smiling as she looked up at him.

"Morning." He smiled, laying his hand gently around her neck as he pressed his lips passionately against hers, moving his hand, stroking it down her naked back, down her spine and stopping at her tailbone, laying it on her side as he toyed with her mouth, his new favourite thing to wake to.

She never had this with her previous relationships, she'd maybe wake up to a kiss on the head or she'd wake up to an empty bed. Never had she woke up naked in front of the fire in amongst blankets, being met by a loving kiss and in somewhat teasement through her body, feeling his fingertips tracing down her side, causing her to shiver.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of loving you." He told her as he pulled back from her lips, "I could stay here with you forever." He admitted, pressing kisses against her neck, feeling her caress the back of his head with her hand, tilting her neck to the side to give him better access.

"Oh. I love you." She moaned without thinking, the words just slipping out without thought, watching him suddenly lift his head from burried in her neck.

He looked into her eyes as a smile slowly crept up on his face, leaning down and pecking her on the lips forcefully, pulling back and clearing his throat with a loud swallow, "I love you too." He stroked her cheek lovingly, leaning back down and kissing her softly, tangling his hands in her hair, never saying those words before and truly meaning them as much as what he meant them right now, saying them to April.

_Later that night…_

She sat on the porch outside on the swinging lounger, lying down with her head on his lap as he swung them back and forth lightly, smiling up at him as he buried his hand in her hair, massaging her head as she relaxed all her muscles, the night closing in on them quickly as they were surrounded by twinkly lights.

"Do you think we're getting better?" She asked him, lying comfortable, her head resting on his lap as the swing swung back and forth, the wind breezing over them.

"Maybe." He said, "Maybe we already are. As long as we have each other, right?" He smiled down to her.

"Right." She whispered, sitting up quickly, turning around, kneeling up on the swing so she was slightly taller than him now, leaning down and wrapping her arms around his neck, sitting to the side of him as he turned the top of his body to face her.

"You really love me?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Like I've never loved anyone before." She smiled vaguely, pressing her lips against his as he roughly grabbed one of her legs, bringing it around to the other side of him so she was straddling his hips, his hands cupping her ass as she ventured into his mouth, his sweetness driving her insane, the way he was rough and ragged with her but when it all came down to it, he was as gentle and elegant as a feather with her.

_A few weeks later…_

It had been a few weeks of pure love isolation in their little cabin in the woods and AJ gradually felt herself become more and more passionate and normal if that was possible, he brought it out in her. He was nothing but sweet and caring with her, always putting her needs first. He would bring her breakfast in bed in the morning, go late night walks with her if she had some sort of trouble sleeping, shower with her, smile with her, laugh with her, pleasure her and please her, everything he done, was for her and that seemed to make both of them happy.

She couldn't remember having a night where they just went to bed and slept, they had to do something, whether it was touching each other, passionately kissing or completely going to the highest of limits. They were young, dumb and in complete satisfying love.

What was worrying her was the finance side of their relationship. They both were unemployed and barely saving enough to feed themselves and she was beginning to worry over it, not liking the feeling in her stomach of unknown and worry.

Later on one night where she was already in bed, sitting watching the TV in their bedroom, flicking through the channels, she decided to ask him about it when he approached from the shower, nothing but a towel around his waist, his body so masculine and to her… way out of her league.

"What are you watching?" Punk asked, drying the back of his head with a separate towel, turning to the TV in the corner.

"Oh, nothing." She shook her head, "Can I speak to you?" She asked, sitting up in bed and cross her legs in a basket as he sat down and faced her.

"Of course. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well… I'm just worried about us. We've not got much money between us and we're getting no income. Isn't it time we go out and look for some jobs?" She asked.

"Is it something you feel strongly about?" He asked her.

"Well I don't want us to starve." She chuckled slightly, "It would be nice to have some money, to go out and buy some things for in here, buy more clothes." She said, wanting to decorate her home the way she wanted it, as small as it was, also feeling quite disgusted now, having to wear the same clothes continuously, even though of course she was washing them.

"If you want us to get jobs. We'll get jobs." He said.

"Really?" She smiled, never thinking she'd get so excited over agreeing to look for a new job, but she felt ready to face the public now, and so was he clearly.

"Yeah." He chuckled at her surprisement, "Don't be afraid to ask me things." He told her.

"I'm not." She shook her head, "You just intimidate me a little." She spoke nervously, speaking the truth, he did intimidate her sometimes, he was always in control, very rarely was she ever in control of anything, but she liked it, she liked being thrown around like a rag doll but treated like a princess.

"I intimidate you?" He raised his eyebrows, standing up off the bed, his towel still just wrapped around his still wet body.

"Sometimes." She whispered, "But I like it." She said quickly.

She watched as he reached out to her, lifting her from the bed and taking her place, lying down in the centre of the bed, his towel barely covering anything anymore, his hands going behind his head as she stood watching.

"Intimidate me." He told her, "Take control." He said, not asking her, telling her, watching her as she bit her lip, he swore he heard a slight moan from her already, clearly accepting his offer, watching her strip her clothes off in front of him, taking every piece of clothing off as he watched closely.

She put one knee on the bed, shimmying her way towards him, crawling towards him like a cat, a smirk forever on her face as she grabbed his towel, not hesitating to get it so far off of his body, watching him lift his hips up for her to swipe the towel from him, throwing it across the room as she straddled his hips, leaning completely down and pressing kisses on his chest, trailing them up to meet his lips.

She kissed, bit, nipped and tugged at him, trying her best to take control of him, knowing it could never work the same, even if he did feel a little intimidated. He just lay there, watching her, feeling her, enjoying her.

"Give it to yourself." He whispered, wanting her to feel in control like he did every night, knowing how much she would like it. He didn't know if it was a man thing or a Phil thing, but his job was to be in control, sitting back and watching her was tough but yet so enjoyable.

She went at her on pace, made her own rhythm, touched him the way she wanted to touch him, moving up and down on his erect length, touching herself in moments of madness, although she was thinking of herself right now while he just watched, she still wanted to give him all the pleasure he deserved.

She raised her hands from his chest, teasing her nipples as her hair lay down the length of her back, her wet walls holding him in with each passing jolt she took to him, up and down, up and down, not stopping, varying her pace, going extremely fast to agonizingly slow, torturing him and herself.

"I could watch you all day." He admitted in a groan, his voice low and husky just for her. He was the luckiest guy on earth, having her forever interested him, sexually, her drive was just as strong as his, and that was strong.

She put her hands in her hair whilst she moved up and down on his length which got squeezed tighter and tighter as she egged her orgasm on, the tingle in her stomach was unreal and with every passing minute on the clock she got more hot and turned on, keeping him entertained by touching herself as well as riding him like never before.

"Phil…" She cupped her breasts in her own hands, rolling her head back in denial and begging for her release, depending on herself to give her it.

"Just like that baby…" Punk moaned, just behind her with his release. He felt intimidated, she was clearly capable of making him weak without his help, she could do it all on her own and that intimidated him, it intimidated his manhood.

"Oh, I'm so close." She moaned out, her hands firmly on his chest now, needing to lean on something to increase her pace, her hair at either side of her face as she looked down at him, her hair tickling his chest.

"Do it, baby. That a girl…" He encouraged her as she picked her pace up for the final minutes of their intense few hours of lovemaking.

A mix of her orgasm shaking her to her core with Punk right behind her, their moans echoing the room as he gripped her hips while his seed flowed through her body, not finding the time to pull out like he had been doing, to lost in her to think about anything else other than her.

She collapsed on him in a sweaty heap, never feeling tension or pleasure like it in her life.

"Still feel intimidated?" He looked down at her as she lay on beating chest, lifting her head and smiling up at him.

"Not so much." She smiled, pressing a musky kiss against his lips, her energy weak from carrying their night by her own, wondering how he managed to do it every night, he was a man… that's how he managed.

"Good." Punk said, watching her as she lay her head back down on his chest, her breathing loud and echoing the sweaty room. Anything for his girl, whether it was a job she wanted or to be in control for one night of their relationship, he'd give her it, because he loved her, he loved her like he never loved anyone. She was his everything, she was the reason he still chose to breathe.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had passed by and AJ and Punk where both separately on the look out for new jobs. AJ forgot how nerve wracking it was to sit through job interviews and speak out on her talents, which wasn't very many.

No matter how awful some interviews where, she had Punk to go home to and cuddle, not feeling completely alone. Maybe all this time she needed to find herself someone, maybe that would have prevented any mental health issues, if she had the right guy to come home to.

Punk had also been trying everywhere, from warehouse jobs to car garages to even shop assistants in shops that he of course only shopped in. They were both yet to receive word back from any of the applications they had filled in and it gave them a little doubt.

"What's cooking in here? Smells good." Punk asked as he walked through to the kitchen after going for yet another job interview while AJ stayed at home, preparing what smelt like a dinner for them.

"I don't know…" She smiled as she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind, leaning down and sitting his chin on her shoulder, "How about I tie you to the bed and blindfold you. I'll feed it to you and you can tell me what you think it is." AJ smirked as he chuckled lightly in her ear, kissing her neck sweetly.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea." He whispered with an evil smile, looking at their reflection on the window which was dark from the dark world portraying in.

After their dinner, which did not consist of Punk being tied to the bed, they wound up outside on the porch, cuddled into each other on the swing lounger, swaying back and forth with the breeze in rhythm.

"What'd you say we go inside, I stick a DVD on and we fall asleep on the couch?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him, her head nodding up and down as he stood up, scooping her up so easily into his arms, walking into their home and laying her down on the couch.

AJ lay comfortable on the couch, hugging her arms as she grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch, waving out and over her, watching him as he crouched down to put on some DVD, shutting the curtains over and making his way over towards her, watching her sit up to give him access in behind him.

They got into a comfy position where AJ was sitting in between Punks leg, her back resting against his chest as the blankets covered over them.

Just as they had gotten comfy and settled down for their late night movie, the house phone began ringing in the corner, both of them making eye contact as it did.

"You have got to be kidding me." Punk said. The phone couldn't have picked a better time to start ringing, just as they had got into a good position.

AJ laughed, pecking his lips before standing up from their little love den, walking towards the ringing phone and picking up.

Punk leaned back against the couch, raising his hands behind his head as he watched AJ slowly pace up and down as she looked concentrated on the conversation through the phone.

A few minutes of AJ saying a whole load of 'thank you's' on the phone had passed and she put the phone down on the stand, she turned around to him with a huge smile, diving across the room and landing in his arms with excitement.

"I got the job!" She squealed as he held on to her, a broad smile appearing on his face.

"What one?" He asked curiously.

"The cafe one." She said. She knew it wasn't anything to be this excited about, but to her it was yet another step she was taking out of her illness, a huge step.

"I told you you'd get it. I'm so proud of you." He said, kissing her head, knowing how much this meant to her and how strongly she felt about getting a job. He assumed she'd want to decorate this place, buy herself more clothes, stock up the kitchen cupboards, things a girl and girlfriend would love to do. He was so glad she got the job, even if it wasn't the greatest pay, it was still something and he also knew how nervous she was about filling the applications in. He was truly happy for her.

_A few weeks Later..._

A few weeks had passed since AJ's phone call about her new job and she was officially back to pouring coffee, wiping children's messy faces and giving away free birthday muffins. She forgot how much she did like this kind of job in the beginning. It was a much more cleaner cafe than the one she worked at in New Jersey. It smelt great, either of hot warm cakes or strong coffee, she was enjoying her first few weeks and very much enjoying the pay cheques that were loading back to her banks.

Punk had also struck luck and got the job he applied for in the car garage. He needed to go on a few training programmes first before he got started which was what he was doing now, but as soon as they were over, he'd get straight to work. Since he had no experience with cars, not proffesional anyway, he had to go through some courses before he started.

He had finished his course early one day and decided to call into see AJ at work on his way home, pausing at the cafe window as he watched her pour coffee into a mug, a smile permanently on her face, some sort of glow about her, a radiance beaming from her figure as she put the coffee kettle back on the machine, taking a tray and delivering the ready made items to a waiting table.

He walked in, watching her head turn when she heard the door, watching a smile appear on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled, poking him with the now empty tray on his stomach, lightly of course as she made her way back to behind the counter, standing across to him, "Coffee?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I finished my training early today. When do you get off?" He asked curiously.

"I'm locking up tonight. I'll be home around 8." She said, watching him pout at how late she was working until.

"What am I going to do with the rest of my day?" He spoke like an upset child, frowning to her with a sigh.

"You'll find something." She reached over and stroked his cheek, "But you really need to go, because I have customers." She told him, looking behind him at the now waiting line in the cafe.

"Alright. I'll see you later." He smiled, reaching over and pecking her lips, about to walk away when he slid back into his place where he was standing, "Can I have one of those muffins?" He asked in seriousness, pointing to the glass that was shielded the cakes and sponges.

AJ chuckled and grabbed a brown paper bag, taking the tongs and picking the muffin he was pointing to up with them, plopping it in the brown bag and passing it to him as he dug in his pockets for money she assumed.

"It's on the house." She smiled sweetly to him, handing him the bag as he smiled, an impatient line forming behind him as he quickly pecked her on the cheek and headed out of her hair, blowing her a kiss through the window as she chuckled, a few waiting customers smiling at their young love.

_Later that night…_

AJ walked up the narrow country road to their cabin, her feet aching and feeling extremely tired, more tired than what she expected, yet she was still insanely happy about how her new job was going. It was walking distance from her home and it was just perfect for her, her boyfriend and their small home in the woods.

She took her key out that Punk had got cut for her, sticking it into the hole and turning it, walking in the door and dumping the bag that was over her shoulder on the floor in the small hallway.

She opened the living room door to complete darkness, assuming maybe Punk had taken an early night and headed to bed. She turned back around, shutting the living room door and walking across to open the bedroom door, opening it up and smiling at the room.

She spotted a bottle of non alcoholic champagne on the night stand, two glasses with a card with her name on it between them both, a small gift bag and a dozen roses standing tall in a vase. She had forgotten that valentines day was tomorrow, but Punk had probably done this just because he wanted to, not because of valentines day. She did believe that valentines day was stupid, love should be shown all year round and she knew Punk was extremely capable of that, more men should be like him.

She looked at the bed which had rose petals scattered across it, smiling and blushing, walking over to the nightstand and picking the card up from between the two glasses next to the champagne.

She read it with a smile, enjoying his messy handwriting and adorable little message. But he wasn't in the room, she read the card and seen an arrow at the bottom, as if telling her to turn around to the back of the card, doing exactly that and reading it.

_This is all for later. Meet me outside by the lake._

She smiled and sat the card down on the nightstand where her presents sat along with the gorgeous roses. She walked back out of the cabin, hugging her arms and stepping down the wooden steps to the sidewalk of the lake, walking along the stoned pavement, spotting him standing in the distance, smiling down to the ground and tucking her hair behind her ear. If only every woman got to experience a love like theirs, she wished.

She tapped him on the shoulder, watching him turn quickly, an immediate smile forming on his face when he seen her.

"You didn't have to do all of that." She told him, so touched by his warm heart and kindness.

"I know." Punk nodded, "But I wanted to." He said.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble. Sex in the shower would have been fine." She chuckled deviously to him as he pressed the palm of his hand in against her cheek.

"Not tonight it wouldn't have been. We're going to ring in Valentines day the proper way. Trust me?" He asked, knowing she did.

"Always." She nodded, watching as he leaned down for her lips, pulling her into him tightly as he swiped his tongue into her mouth.

Something about her felt different, she didn't know what but she felt more turned on, more attracted to him, more pleasurised just by the slightest kiss. She knew what it was, it was just pure love, pure love taking over her, although the love was giving her serious headaches and sickness.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

AJ felt sweaty and sticky, the scent of the non alcoholic champagne lingered on her body which was hiding in amongst the sheets, tangled with his and they finally settled down for the night to sleep, definitely having rung Valentines Day in the right way.

He really was a sweetheart. In the small gift bag lay a necklace he had bought her, it looked pricey but so beautiful, it had a diamond stone hanging from the chain and it was definitely something she would wear. Next to that he had bought her satin red underwear with frills, folded up neatly in the bag with the necklace sitting on top. He didn't have to buy her anything, she knew how much he loved and cared for her, but it was sweet receiving something on Valentines Day, it was a reminder that she wasn't alone.

She did have to get up for work soon, so she tried her best to shut her eyes in Punks arms, knowing she would be exhausted for work, but she just couldn't, she felt rather shivery, her stomach was churning for some unknown reason.

She sat up off the bed, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and slipping it over her body, heading to the bathroom as a natural offence, immediately grabbing the toilet pan lid up and doubling over the toilet, throwing up the contents of her stomach, trying to be as silent as she could, not wanting to wake him, but she did, he had ears that could hear from a thousand miles away.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a tired expression, standing over her in his boxers as she buried her head in the toilet, throwing up continuously until there was nothing left to throw up.

"I don't know." She shook her head, "I must have ate something yesterday." She shook her head, leaning back against the wall as she looked up at him.

""Come back to bed before we need to get up for work then." He said, taking her word that she had just ate something bad, not thinking of anything else, why would he.

He extended his hand out to her as she grabbed it, getting to her feet and leading the way back into the bedroom, lying down with him and eventually falling asleep for a few hours, almost crying when she heard that alarm clock. She wondered why she was so excited about a new job, especially when it was hard going shifts.

_Later that day…_

AJ had served customers on and off all day, considering she had to sprint to the toilet every now and then to throw up, not to mention the smell of the coffee was giving her the dry heaves. She hoped she wasn't coming down with anything.

"You don't look so good." Karen, her boss said, working alongside her behind the counter.

"I don't feel good. The smell of this place is giving me the dry heaves." She admitted to her boss who was much older with four children and a husband.

"I thought you loved the smell of coffee?" Karen asked suspiciously.

"I did. Just not today." AJ said, trying her best to push past the morning rush, every business man and women stopping by to have a coffee to go, as well as normal folk and regulars coming in to sit and sip away at their hot drink, whatever it may be.

"I'd let you go home but I'm short staffed." Karen frowned apologetically.

"Oh, don't be stupid. I'm here to work." AJ said, ignoring her weaknesses for the day and pushing through the hectic job, especially at this time.

Once the morning rush was done and a rare customer showed every half an hour, she finally got a chance to sit down and chug on a bottle of water, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"Are you sure you're ok, sweetie?" Karen asked, loading the mugs into the dishwasher as AJ sat on a stool in the corner, her hand on her forehead as she breathed heavily.

Next thing AJ felt was her body hitting the ground and everything turning black, no sense to anything whatsoever.

_Later on…_

Karen insisted taking AJ to the hospital but she refused, all she wished was for her bed and Punk lying beside her to keep her safe and warm, so Karen took her home while AJ called Punk, asking him to come home, telling him she really wasn't feeling well.

He was home in a dash, anything for his girl, having stopped by the pharmacy to get her some tissues and other flu essentials, not even aware that it wasn't the flu she had.

AJ had been sitting up in bed, thinking to herself while she waited for him to come home, adding things up in her head and screaming terribly on the inside. She couldn't be, not this soon, not right now.

"You ok?" Punk frowned as he walked in their bedroom, sitting the pharmacy bag beside her nightstand, leaning over and kissing her head, unzipping his sweater and walking around to his side of the bed.

AJ knew that the one thing Punk wished for in their relationship was honesty and the knowledge of her being able to talk to him about anything, no matter how bad, good or scary, so she took it upon herself to be an adult about it, to sit him down and talk to him about the possibility of the thing she hoped wasn't up with her.

"We really need to talk, Phil." AJ said, sitting up straight, her heart beating rapidly.

She didn't know answers just yet, but she felt like she already knew them, everything made sense, it was the only explanation to all her symptoms.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked, sitting down on the bed and looking across to her.

"Promise me you won't get mad." She said.

"I would never be mad with you, not about anything. What's wrong, baby?" Punk reached over and cupped her cheek.

"I don't know yet. I could be wrong but… Phil, I think… I think I'm pregnant." She hesitated, watching his hand drop from her cheek, the pupils in his eyes enlarging in size, his body completely still and paused.

"How can you be…" He paused and stood up, recalling the time he forgot to pull out, the time where she had full control over him and he just lost it. He was yet to invest in a pack of condoms, he'd just got to used to the natural feeling of AJ and was proceeding to use the pull out technique.

"I might not be. We don't know anything…" She shook her head, trying to reach for him, watching stumble back from her.

"And what if you are… I… I can't be a dad. How could you be so stupid?" He shook his head.

"Me?!" She shrieked, "It takes two. Don't pin this on me!" She yelled, standing up out of bed.

"I can't do this…" He shook his head. He felt like the room walls were closing in on him, ignoring her pleads for him to come back he left, pausing outside of the house when he felt the wind blow on his cheeks, drying in the fearful tears that had escaped him.

AJ sat back down on the bed as she heard the car engine outside, hearing him speed away as quick as he could. So much for him not getting mad. She couldn't believe he just left like that.

_Later that night…_

AJ had to take it upon herself to go out and buy herself a pregnancy test, coming home and doing them cold and alone with no one waiting outside the bathroom door to catch her when she came out.

She heard him enter the house shortly after, immediately coming in search for her, a bag in his hand, walking into the bedroom where she was, walking straight towards her, looking at him with pity for walking out already.

"What do you want?" AJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I just got scared, I was in shock. I had to go clear my head for a bit but I promise you, I would never leave you. Ever." He told her, sitting the bag on the bed and putting his hands on either one of her shoulders, "I love you and I am going to be here for you, through whatever is put in our way. I told you I would look after you and if in the process we… we had a baby, I'll look after that too." He rambled, still completely shaken up and nervous but expressing his feelings to her, telling her he would always be here for her.

"Phil…" AJ spoke.

"No, let me speak. I shouldn't have ran away like that, I shouldn't have scared you, but I'm here now… I'm not going to leave you, no matter how scared I am." He told her, "Look…" He turned to the bag on the bed, reaching into it and pulling out a baby grow, white with tattered teddies on the front of it, cute and dreamy for a baby girl or boy.

"Anything that fits into this can't be scary." He smiled to her, holding the tiny baby grow out in front of her, there was no one more scared than him right now, but he was going to be here for April and… their baby, he'd do whatever it took to make April happy and he'd do the same for their child, even if he was completely terrified and confused on how to even hold a baby.

"Phil…" AJ said, her heart breaking at his apologetic self, crumbling to pieces in side as she looked at the baby grow, "I'm not pregnant." She shook her head.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You're not?" Punk stepped back a little, realising how overbearing he was being, "You told me you were." He said.

"I didn't." AJ shook her head, "I said I could be, you ran out anyway." She sighed.

"Why didn't you stop me from rambling on then?" He asked her, throwing the baby grow on the bed with pity, so embarrassed that he had said all that when she wasn't even pregnant.

"I tried but you wouldn't let me." She said, "I think this is really sweet." She smiled, picking the small clothing up and smiling down at it, "I'm glad you came back but it was just a false alarm." She shrugged, not knowing what else to say, completely taken back by his commitment already, even if he did run out at first, he came back and that was all that mattered.

"It all made sense. You with the morning sickness, the smell of coffee affecting you, the glow you have about you." He sat down on the bed as she watched him, "It's for the best I guess. We've only known each other a few months." He chuckled lightly.

"It wouldn't have mattered, we would have dealt with it anyway and we would have got through it." She told him, sitting next to him on the bed, resting her hand on his lap.

"So what was with all the throwing up and not feeling good, the fainting?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I am coming down with something." She shrugged, "I think we should use protection from now on, just to be on the safe side." She suggested.

"Yeah." Punk chuckled a little, "That'd be a good idea." He nodded, "I better… take this back." He shook his head at the embarassment, about to rip the baby grow from AJ, feeling her keep hold of it.

"Just keep it." She shook her head with a smile, "Maybe one day." She nodded to him, opening the drawer of his bedside table, placing in and shutting the drawer.

"You knew I would have came back, right? I would never have left you." He said, "I was just a little shocked." He admitted.

"I know. So was I. But it's ok." She said, brushing her hands through his hair, "We don't need to worry." She smiled.

"I love you." Punk said, smiling down to her as she leaned up, kissing him slowly on the lips.

From being so unprepared, to convincing himself everything would be fine, to realising there was nothing to be worrying over, her stomach was empty and lifeless, it almost upset him a little, for just a moment he felt a hint of excitement. He'd always wanted to have his own family, he never thought he'd get it but he always wished for it, he promised himself he would be the best dad in the world to his children, better than his father anyway. But he wasn't going to be a dad, not right now anyway, AJ wasn't pregnant and he was a little disappointed now, but it definitely was for the best, he would have loved to marry AJ first, really know her like the palm of his hand before they had children, if she even wanted children, he hadn't even asked her what she thought of everything.

"If you were… what would you have done?" He asked.

"I would have kept it, obviously." She told him in seriousness.

Punk just nodded, not having anything else to say, he felt awkward, embarrassed and stupid, but at least AJ knew how he felt about it all, at least she knew he would be there for her throughout everything.

_Later that night…_

AJ had received a phone call from her boss later on in the night, telling her to take the day off tomorrow and not come in until she was feeling better. It seemed like she was coming down with something, just definitely not a developing fetus. She did feel put at ease however that even at the highest levels of situations she faced, Punk was here no matter, he did run out scared at first, but he came back and that was all that mattered, she was just glad she wasn't pregnant, she wasn't ready to be a mother, especially with a man she'd technically just met in the last few months.

Punk had got the day off from his training programme for the next day, so he could be with AJ and look after her, since she seemed to be coming down with something or having a bad case of food poisoning, he wouldn't want to leave her on her own.

"Drink some of this." Punk said, handing AJ a warm drink, some sort of herbal tea he had made for her, assuming it would help with whatever sickness she had.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, sitting up on the couch and gratefully taking the drink from him, it warming her hands instantly as he sat beside her.

"You feeling any better?" He asked her, turning his head to look at her as she stared back.

"I just feel cold, tired and sore." She frowned, her ribs were aching from all the throwing up she had been doing.

"You should be in your bed." He said, as if speaking to a child.

"I'm fine." She told him as he just shook his head at her stubbornness, turning his head back to the TV.

A few hours had passed and it was eventually dark outside, AJ lay on the couch fast asleep, her warm drink finished as she snored heavily, her throat and nose must be blocked from the way she was heavily breathing.

He turned everything off and lifted her up from the couch, her body hugging close into his as he carried her bridal style through to their bedroom, walking towards her side of the bed, laying her down and standing up straight, unzipping his sweater which was warm inside from him wearing it, putting it around her shoulders from behind and laying her back down, her head laying still on the pillow as he pulled the covers over her, gently pressing a kiss on her head.

"I love you." He whispered, stroking her cheek and standing up straight, turning the lamp off beside her bed and walking around to his side, stripping his clothes and getting into bed himself, cuddling into her like it was the last time he would cuddle her, his arms wrapped around her, his hand brushing across her empty stomach with a sigh, not realising how much he actually loved the thought of AJ being pregnant. But he knew they weren't ready, no one ever full was ready to be a parent, but they definitley weren't ready. Everything would happen in good time, they still had a lot to learn about each other, a lot.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

AJ woke up the next morning feeling slightly better, still feeling shivery then extremely warm, not helping that Punk was putting all his body heat beside her, hugging her tightly as he slept.

She felt extremely bad for him, for letting him express his feelings for a baby that didn't exist, she was glad she knew where she stood however, in his world she stood right at the top.

"How you feeling?" Punk asked her, his voice hoarse from his sleep, his eyes shut tightly still, having heard her move about, sensing she was awake.

"Better." She told him, assuming a good night sleep had done her the world of good.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" He asked her.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll be back at work tomorrow." She said, her stubborn side kicking in.

"No you won't if you're still not feeling one hundred percent." He told her, not wanting her straining herself when she was clearly ill with the flu.

"Can you stop with the whole controlling thing? It get's annoying after a while." She grunted, taking his arms from around her and moving them, sitting up on the bed and standing up to stretch her aching body.

"What's wrong with you?" Punk asked her tiredly, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at her turn around and throw her hands up in the air.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're controlling and obnoxious. I feel like you're continuously telling me what to do." She admitted to him, running her hands through her hair as he stood up, sincerely annoyed.

"Not once… not once, have I told you to do anything that you didn't want to." He said, looking at her seriously, not wanting to be made out as someone he most definitely wasn't.

"You just did… you just told me I wasn't going back to work until you said so, not taking into consideration how I even feel." She pointed to herself.

"I only said that because I care. You aren't well, I don't want you to do too much, is that such a crime?" He looked at her.

"You don't care you just… you don't give me room to breathe. I feel like I'm back where I was seven months ago, completely isolated in a relationship I never got a say in." She said.

"What are you saying? I control you? I get too close to you? Tell me?" He asked.

"Exactly that. You're always telling me what to do, telling me what's best for me when you don't even consider how I'm feeling." She said.

"I always ask you how you're feeling! Always!" Punk shouted to her, watching her step back at his loud, shrill voice.

"Then ask me now." She said.

Punk just stepped back, putting his hands on his hips and sighing as he looked at her, their first real and improper fight taking place, not realising how AJ felt, not agreeing with anything she was saying.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Like I don't want to be here anymore." She looked up at him, pushing by him and feeling him grab her by the arm, keeping her in place.

"Where the hell is all of this coming from? Last night we had a heart to heart about you not being pregnant, next thing you're telling me you don't want to be with me anymore? Is that it?" He shrugged.

"I love that you care. I do. But there's a difference between caring and controlling, you haven't found out the difference between them yet, clearly." She said, snatching her arm back to herself and standing still, looking up at him.

"You just don't know what it's like to have someone care about you that much that they will do anything for you. I'm not controlling, I just care too damn much about you when frankly… I shouldn't." He spat, "I can't help my feelings for you but I can give you some space if that's what you want." He said.

AJ just folded her arms and nodded, "This happened way too quick." She told him, not realising how awful she was beginning to feel, feeling like the world was against her again, as if the room walls were closing in on her, like she didn't have anyone to talk to, she couldn't spend her life with someone who tried to control her movement and everything she done in life. She hadn't really come to terms with realising he wasn't controlling, he just cared and loved her so much, she refused to believe that someone loved her that much.

"I don't know where all of this is coming from. I don't know if I've said something or done something but whatever it is, I'm sorry." He shrugged, not knowing what he was apologising for, he just cared about AJ so much that he would apologise for nothing.

"I'll call you." She said, in signal for him to leave, wanting to be alone, that thing that scared her the most.

"Ok." Punk nodded, turning his back on her and walking out of the bedroom and out of the small house.

She sunk down onto the bed, burying her head in her hands.

She knew that everything he done and said was because he cared about her, she just wasn't use to all of this attention, she'd never got it before and to her it was coming off a little overbearing, like he was trying to control her movement and footsteps, like he was keeping her under his wing for all eternity and it slightly scared her. She just felt intoxicated and back in that tragic bubble again like she was in the mental hospital, feeling alone and cold, broken and not well. She was so positive as of late, she felt so good about herself and her new life but these swings just came from nowhere, she got extremely clingy to Punk and then wanted him gone completely, she was confused and hadn't fully recovered from her depressed and anxious illness, he whisked her away so quickly she didn't know what was going on and her near experience of pregnancy was enough to wake her up, to make her realise she was living in some fantasy world where her and Punk lived happily ever after.

No one ever got happy ever afters, not even her.

_Later that night…_

Punk had stayed out of AJ's hair for the full day, not really knowing where her head was at, feeling hurt that she thought he was trying to control her when all he was trying to do was love her.

He understood she'd never been loved the way he loved her, but that didn't give her the right to accuse him of being pressurising and controlling like she was saying he was, it hurt him that she thought that of him.

He wasn't staying away from her for long. She had mental health issues, she probably had no idea what she was talking about earlier and would soon enough want him back in their happy little love nest, but for now, he was giving her space.

He knew how it felt to be confused and upset, to not realise what you were saying, he understood it all, sometimes he still felt it but he dealt with it, his way of dealing with it was being with her, AJ's way of dealing with it… well, he was about to find out.

"AJ!" Punk shouted as he walked through the front door, "It's just me, I'm just getting some clothes." He told her wherever she may be, not wanting her to think it was a burglar or intruder.

He heard no reply but proceeded through to their bedroom, going into his wardrobe and grabbing a few items of clothing to take for his stay away in some motel, only planning to stay one night for AJ to get her head back together.

He walked out of their bedroom, taking hold of the front door handle and opening it up wide, about to step out when he realised the best thing he should do was to check on her, he did care about her, so much, more than what he should have.

He lay the clothes he had collected down on the floor at the front door, opening the living room door and not spotting her anywhere until he looked through to the kitchen, a little piece of him dying along with her on the floor.

She lay cold and still on the kitchen tiled floor, a bottle of pills, or an empty bottle of pills he should say, lying in her hand, the cap popped off and across the kitchen.

"April!" Punk shouted, running towards her and turning her on her back, her eyes shut and her breathing slow and harsh, "April." He shook her violently, emotion paining his voice as he tried to think of something to do, immediately lifting her up and walking through the living room with her, her head lying back over his arm as he escaped into their bedroom, walking through to the bathroom and lifting the toilet lid up, leaning her over it and sticking his fingers down her throat.

"Don't you die on me!" He yelled, the bathroom echoing as he pushed his fingers as far back as he could, hitting the back of her throat as she gasped and opened her eyes, gagging and throwing up while he grabbed a towel and released his fingers from her mouth, sighing in relief as she threw up the evil tablets of sorrow she had drowned in.

AJ cried tears of pain yet joy when she seen him beside her, throwing up every few minutes and wiping her mouth with the towel he had gave her, feeling him rub her back, not knowing what would have happened if he wasn't here. He really did care, too much.

"You stupid little girl!" He yelled at her, yet sinking down to his knees and pulling her into him, forcing her head to his shoulder as he held her, her cries loud in his ear as he was lost for words, not knowing what to do or say, just holding her.

"Why am I like this?" She asked through her cries, not understanding why she had to feel like this, why her? Why couldn't she accept that she was loved, why couldn't she see things in clear writing instead of assuming he was controlling and obnoxious, why couldn't she just feel normal.

"You're fine. You're completely normal." He told her, rubbing her back in circular notions, having no doubt that taking her away from the hospital was the wrong thing. She wasn't healthy, not in the slightest, she went from being completely attached to him to having this paranoia about him, about him telling her what to do and how to feel. She was so confused. She felt lonely and then safe with him.

She might have saved him, she might have lit his dark world up, but maybe he wasn't strong enough to save her, maybe no one could.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

AJ sat on the bathroom floor in Punk's arm for a little while longer, holding onto him for dear life, so confused and scared, just realising what she had just done, trying to figure out why she had done it, without him being here, she would have been long gone. The world just kept bringing her back when she didn't want to, like it was trying to give her something to live for, giving her all of these chances that she didn't want.

"Why did you do this?" Punk asked her, rocking back and forth with her in his arms, pressing kisses on the top of her head.

"I'm scared, Phil. I… I don't feel right." She shivered, holding on to him as they sat against the wall.

Punk wasn't sure what to do or say, he was lost for words, if he couldn't help AJ, him, who loved her and cared about her, then who could save her?

"You have no reason to be scared." He told her, "Let's get you into bed." He said, standing up and bringing her shivering body with him, walking out of the bathroom with her huddled into him, going wherever he was guiding her to.

Punk helped her into bed, drying the tears on her face while he done so, pulling the covers up over her body, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her cold nose, standing up straight, about to leave the room to go fetch her a glass of water from the kitchen when he heard her speak up from in the layered covers.

"Don't leave me." She shivered, begging for his presence to stay with her, not realising how much she needed him until now.

Punk turned around and unzipped his sweater, throwing it down on the floor and walking across to the bed, lying in his side of the bed beside her, feeling her turn around into him, burying her head into his chest.

"What if this never goes away?" She asked him emotionally, wondering if she would ever feel normal ever again. Here she was, with the most amazing man in the world, trying to take her life away, she clearly still wasn't well, not in the slightest.

"It will. It has. There's nothing wrong with you, April. You're perfect, you're beautiful and kind and amazing. You're the reason that I don't feel pain anymore." He told her, "You're just more confused than other people, you aren't sure what you want in life and that is ok." He reassured her.

"But I do know what I want…" She stared up at him, watching him look down at her, "I want you…" She said, looking up at him for guidance, never realising how much she really did need him, she thought that he was controlling and obnoxious but he was none of them things, he just cared so much about her, he dedicated everything he done to her, he was saving her and she was refusing to accept it.

Punk reached down to her face, pressing his lips against hers softly and passionately, stroking her cheek as he kissed her sweet lips.

The only place she felt zero percent pain was when they were intimate and close together, showing their love for each other, that was the only time that she forgot to think and when she didn't think, she didn't do stupid things like swallow a whole tub of pills.

"Make all this pain go away." She pulled away from his soft mouth, begging for him to do the thing that only he could do in the world, take her away from the world, for a few hours anyway.

"You should just rest, your body is too weak. Just rest." He asked of her, pressing a kiss on her head.

"Please." She begged, "I need you right now." She told him sincerely, wanting to feel as less alone as she could.

Punk was beside himself, really wishing that AJ just rested and got some sleep, wishing they could just sleep in each other's arms, hoping to soothe her deepest and darkest thoughts.

"Ok." He nodded, doing what she wished, standing up out of bed and walking to the window, shutting the curtains over and the bedroom door, walking back to the bed and stripping his shirt off, getting back in beside her, climbing over her and hovering on top, leaning down and pressing his lips against her own, feeling her hands caress his back as he did so, doing everything in his will power to make her feel less scared and confused.

He moved along her jawline and too her neck, nipping at her collarbone and sucking at her pulse point until a red mark was left, leaving his mark on her body, a sign that she belonged to him.

"Phil…" She rolled her eyes back, already so far off planet earth.

She didn't understand how she possibly could have pushed him away, him of all people, him who understood her like no one else did. She needed him, forever. She could never afford to lose him.

Punk got the vibe that she was getting impatient, so he quickly got her bottom half stripped, not bothering lifting her t-shirt off her, figuring she just needed taken to that place, no plug ins.

"Just forget the world, tonight it doesn't exist." He whispered, unbuckling his jeans and shimmying them down, not all the way, just enough for him to pull his boxers down and let his length free, stroking it up and down slowly, making sure he was ready for her as she shut her eyes, getting ready to be taken to that place.

He pushed in to her already wet centre, feeling her walls contract on him as he held her at the sides, thrusting his hips back and forth against her.

"Phil." AJ moaned harshly, wrapping her arms around his back, digging her nails into his back as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers, not stopping with his thrusts that were slow but deep as he could get, making sure he hit every nerve inside her.

"Shh." Punk soothed, continuing to press his forehead against hers, swallowing loudly to stop his throat from drying, "Don't speak." He asked her, venturing inside her mouth with his own, the combination of her sweetness and her tightness sending him crazy.

AJ nodded and done what he asked, biting her tongue and grabbing the sheets at either side of her, feeling so completely filled and stretched but feeling lost in so much ecstasy, no worry or fear crossing her mind once. That was the power he had, the power to make any bad thing, as little or big as it was, to just disappear from her mind, to take her somewhere else, to take her to the better place he spoke about.

Punk had never had sex like it, so much meaning and thoughts running through him, it wasn't about the pleasure or the act of what they were doing, it was about the love they had, the comfort she seeked in him. He'd never been in such a relationship where he felt so attached and responsible for so many things in her world. He'd never felt a love like her, nothing compared to the likes of AJ, nothing or no one.

He went for hours, never so much as changing positions, speaking or moving, he just pumped in and out of her, occasionally running his hands up her loose t-shirt to cup and squeeze her breasts, watching her with his eyes closely, so many orgasms having taken toll of her body already, his yet to reach, feeling it tingle at the pit of his stomach, travelling slowly through his body.

There wasn't a thing in this world that could take him away from AJ, she needed him, she didn't need a doctor or a psychiatrist, she needed him, someone to love her, to tell her how much she meant to them, that's what she needed and that's what he could gladly give her.

AJ had never felt so loved, so lost in love, so much pleasure, he just wouldn't stop, he continued to go for hours, not taking his eyes from her, his thrusts staying at the same pace throughout the dark night, not letting go of her body.

There was only long he could stall himself however and eventually, after giving her all of the pleasure, watching her hands tighten in the sheets, listening to her curdled moans, he was finally there himself as she was again.

He groaned during the last few seconds, her orgasm and moans sending him completely over, the longer the wait, the more intensity he felt and boy was it good, so good that he couldn't find any strength or energy to pull out of her, it was just one of those moments where he forgot his own name, all he knew was AJ and his love for her.

"April…" He whispered as spurts of his seed poured into her, her legs shaking at either side of him, her head rolled back into the pillow, her eyes shut tightly.

"Phil." AJ moaned passionately, feeling so numb from him constantly being inside her for this long, but the numb feeling was overlooked by the satisfaction and pleasure.

She looked up at him, his hair gone damp, beads of sweat on his forehead as he hovered over her, going soft inside her, leaning his hands at either side of her head.

His arms were shaking from leaning on them for so long and he had no choice but to slowly lower himself down onto her, resting his head on her chest, feeling her run her hands through his hair which was all over the place, wet and damp from the sweat he had picked up throughout the hours.

The room had gone warm and stuffy, the smell of sex lingering around the air.

She admired his passion, his refusal to stop, his drive to please her and take all the pain away. He was remarkable, how could she ever afford to lose him.

"Please don't hurt yourself ever again." Punk gasped, breathing heavily and harshly, lying on her chest as he ran her hands through his hair continuously. He'd never gave someone so much of him in his life. He'd never loved another human being so much in his life, not like he loved AJ.

"I won't. As long as you're with me. I'll never hurt myself again." She promised him. He gave her all of him, he showed her his love for her and so much more. She could never lose him, she needed him.

"I love you, April." Punk whispered, still in a gasp, his breathing still so loud, so out of breath but not regretting a single thing.

"I love you too." AJ said, kissing his head, so beside herself on why she even thought about him controlling her, he just cared so much, that was all.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

AJ woke up the next morning, feeling an absence beside her in bed, sitting up and brushing her messy hair to the one side, looking around the room, her eyes still filled with sleep, the room taking a while to look clear to her. She noticed he wasn't around so she decided to take a shower, to clean herself up, feeling sweaty and muggy from the stuffy room.

She lifted her t-shirt, which was more like a night dress, over her head, laying it on the bathroom floor as she leaned into the shower, turning it on by the nob, jumping away when cold water spurted out of the head of the shower, waiting for it to get warm before stepping in, closing the shutters and hugging her arms as the roasting water sprayed over her body.

She was feeling much better today. Last night with him, it opened her eyes up clearer than they ever had been, he loved her, she figured he was just saying that to make her feel better at first but she could see it in his eyes, the damp in his hair, the shake and quiver in his arms, he loved her, with everything he had left to give.

She rubbed the shampoo into her scalp, rubbing the shampoo through her long hair and rinsing it under the water, listening to him come through the door, listening to his footsteps into the living room.

She stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to her body, wrapping it around her and sealing it into itself so it would stay. She walked out of the bathroom, the shower dripping it's last beads of water, the water still on her body, her hair soaking as she left a trail out of their room and through to the living room, walking straight on and into the kitchen, smiling at him as he unpacked the brown bag from the cafe she worked in, sitting her favourite type of muffin on a plate, taking the coffee cup out of the cup holder and sitting it beside the muffin.

"You didn't have to go out and get breakfast." She exclaimed, giving him a fright as she walked towards him.

"I didn't know you were up. I was going to bring you this in bed." He frowned at his plans being ruined.

"I got up and took a shower not that long ago. Not having you beside me woke me up." She hugged into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well since you're up… why don't we take this with us down to the lake. It's a nice morning, clear our heads." He smiled.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "Sounds good." She whispered, turning her back and walking back through the living room, his eyes following her all of the way until she was out of sight.

_Later on…_

They had found a quiet spot beside the lake, sitting on a nearby bench while they had their breakfast, which consisted of muffins and coffee, two things that AJ would gladly live off of if she had to to.

Her knees were hugged up to her chest as she held her warm coffee with two hands, taking small sips from it as she stared at the lake, streaming along so calmly and peacefully, his arm snaked around her as he sat watching it to.

"Thank you for last night." AJ spoke quietly, her quiet voice seeming so loud in the atmosphere.

"For what?" Punk asked her, a little confused on what she should be thankful for.

"For being there for me when I was such a dick to you before. I… I've never had someone care so much about me, I'm just not used to it." She admitted to him, "You really did make the pain go away." She looked up at him.

"I understand, April. You still aren't one hundred percent and I prepared myself for you to get down sometimes. Just… don't ever try hurt yourself like that again, I was terrified." He told her, which he was.

"I'm sorry. It's what it does to me. You know the feeling… I just take these notions, where I feel the world would be better off without me." She said.

"Well it wouldn't. My world wouldn't be better off without you. I need you. You're the only reason I get up in the morning." He admitted, looking back out across the lake as she did.

"I believe that." She rested her head on his chest, "I'm just scared that one day, maybe… you'll get fed up of me. That I'll drive you insane." She worried.

"I could never get fed up of you. I'm here to take care of you. No matter how moody or crazy you get. I'll never leave you unless you want me to." He told her.

"I've never had someone love me like you do. Physically and emotionally. Maybe all this time I've just needed you to come save me." She said.

"Maybe." He said, almost totally agreeing with her. She needed someone to love her the way she deserved to be loved, sometimes he thought he never even done it justice but clearly she thought otherwise.

"You were so quiet last night." She said, referring back to their incredibly passionate love making in which he seemed so quiet and just concentrated in her needs.

"I just wanted you to feel good. I had nothing to say." He said, "You asked me to take the pain away and that's what I tried to do."

"Tried? You did make the pain go away… so quickly." She said, "I don't think there's anyone else in the world that is capable of that." She admitted.

"Promise me that no matter how down you are, how depressed you feel, that you'll always think of me and realise how much I love you." He asked her, stroking her hair softly.

"I promise." She smiled, turning her head and looking up at him as he smiled down to her, leaning down and kissing her on the lips as soft as he possibly could.

_Later that night…_

After their breakfast and proceeding to spend their day doing absolutely nothing, night time shortly overcame them and AJ stood at the sink in the kitchen, doing the dishes from their dinner that they had both helped to cook. AJ had been giving Punk a few cooking lessons since he was completely clueless on cooking, but not one session had ever ended without her being bent over the kitchen table by him at her expense of course. Apart from today however, where she just enjoyed his company while she made dinner, explaining to him on how good a cook her mother was and how she assumed she took it after her.

"Do you want me to dry?" He came into the kitchen, crushing an empty can of pepsi in his hand and throwing it in the trash, looking over at the dishes drying on the counter.

"If you like." She smiled, throwing him a dish towel as he began to dry the dishes, missing so many spots that she later on had to go back and dry herself. He was a nightmare when it came to home tasks, but she thought it was cute, he was like a confused child. He barely knew how to fry an egg, he was hopeless.

Once the dishes were done and put away, she sat down with him on the couch, watching some sort of TV series with him that they had got clued up with on.

She smiled at just the feeling of being in his arms. She would love to see a ring on her finger one day, children's toys lying around the house, the house of course having an extension built on to it to make it a bigger home for a possible growing family. It was incredibly too soon to consider any of this, but it did lurk in her mind from time to time. She'd put so much time into being a wife and a mother, it was always something she wished to do but never found the right guy to do it with. There was no doubt about it, Punk was the right guy. But like she said, she didn't have to worry about any of that stuff, not until a few years down the line, if Punk still decided to tolerate her for that long.

_8 weeks later…_

A few weeks had past and AJ was back at work as was Punk, having nearly finished his course now, about to move on to full time work at the car garage which he was oddly excited about. He used to work in an office taking phone calls and trying to make money by the minute, this was definitely something different, he had a lot of fun with the boys and it wasn't so serious, he also had the most perfect girl in the world to come home to, there was definitely a smile on his face these days.

AJ however had began to feel quite ill again, throwing up before she left for work every morning, glad it was after Punk left otherwise he would have trailed her to the hospital no doubt. She put it down to the flu she had been having for the past weeks, but it just seemed to be making her feel different, like her body was changing.

Karen had told her countless times to go home one day, but she insisted to stay and finish her shift, not quite making it to the end however.

"April. I want you to go home, honey. Get some rest, call that boyfriend of yours to come home and look after you, you shouldn't be here." Karen told AJ who had began to get light headed and dizzy, everything feeling so far in the distance.

"I'm… I'm fine…" AJ shook her head, not even being able to convince Karen as the coffee she was holding spilled out of her hand, her body falling down to the ground behind the counter, not the first time of course.

Karen had no intention to take AJ home this time, she closed the cafe up and drove her straight to the hospital, contacting Punk and leaving AJ in the hands of the doctors.

_Later on…_

Punk was incredibly worried as he walked through the hospital doors, knowing he should have taken AJ to the doctors for whatever was wrong with her, whatever flu or illness she seemed to have.

He walked into AJ's room, looking at her sleeping on the hospital bed, her chest rising and falling, a good sign to him. He also was pleased to see she wasn't hooked up to any monitors, she was just lying there sleeping.

"Sir, are you related to Miss Mendez?" A doctor came into the room after seeing Punk walk into the room.

"Yeah. I'm her husband." Punk said, having to lie in the case of not being able to see AJ, incase her condition or illness was serious, "She hasn't got round to changing her name yet." He let out a small chuckle, looking at the doctor who held some files in his arms, "Are you her doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm Doctor Sturrock. May I ask your name?" Dr Sturrock asked.

"Phil. Phil Brooks." Punk sank his hands into his jean pockets.

"Phil… do you mind if we chat outside." The doctor pointed to the door as Punk nodded.

He followed the doctor outside the room door, facing him and folding his arms, "Is she ok? What's wrong with her? She wouldn't let me take her to the doctors before, she said she was fine." He said truthfully, feeling like he could have done something to help AJ sooner.

"It's alright, Mr Brooks. April is absolutely fine." The doctor smiled, "She insisted that it was just an ongoing flu she had when she woke earlier, but we advise here to check our patients over thoroughly before letting them leave, so we done some blood work on her, took other samples here and there and I've just received the results here." He said.

"So what is it? It's cancer isn't it…" Punk jumped to conclusions, holding his hand across his forehead in frustration, hating this waiting silence.

"Oh no, Mr Brooks. April is perfectly fine, there is nothing wrong with her." The doctor smiled.

"So the bloods came back all fine? She's ok?" Punk nodded for reassurance.

"She's fine." The doctor nodded, "However… you don't mind me asking a personal question do you?" He asked him.

"No, go ahead." Punk said curiously.

"You and April aren't trying to conceive are you?" The doctor asked curiously.

"No. What made you…" Punk paused as he stared at the doctor who nodded with a small smile. Clearly if he and AJ weren't trying to conceive a baby then that wouldn't have mattered anyway, the look on the doctors face said it all.

"Your wife appears to be 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor smiled, figuring this would be no issue, they were married, he could tell Punk cared a lot about her with all the questions he was asking.

Punk stumbled back a little, putting his hands to his head as he looked into the room through the rectangular glass chunk in the door, watching AJ as she turned around in bed, oblivious to the tiny human growing inside her.

After all of the commotion with her thinking she was pregnant the first time and now the real deal actually happening, he couldn't help but feel he was prepared.

Who was he kidding… he was shaking out of his boots, terrified, horrified, absolutely screaming on the inside.

**How original of me. ;)**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

"How can she be? Are you sure?" Punk shook his head after a moment of silence and complete shock.

"Pretty sure. Our testings are always positive. We haven't told April yet, I was about to tell her just now but I see she's asleep. Would you like to tell her?" The doctor asked Punk with a smile, figuring this would be an exciting announcement to make.

"I… I have to go…" Punk muttered under his breath, walking backwards for a few steps, quickly turning his back on the doctor and walking quickly down the hall.

"Mr Brooks!" The doctor shouted, not hearing any response, only seeing Punk dash around the corner.

Punk ran, forgetting he had a car with him, running down the street, cutting his way into some sort of field, running and not stopping, his tears drying in the wind, his heart racing, not believing any of his.

He eventually stopped, gasping for fresh air and a breather, leaning over himself while he stood, holding the palm of his hands against his knee caps, breathing heavily, trying to let at least some of this sink in.

He thought he was prepared, but hearing it from doctors, officials, everything completely confirmed the second time round, he was terrified. How something so small was his complete responsibility, he didn't even know how to hold a baby.

He sat down on the grass, feeling the world spinning beneath him, his mind going ballistic inside, almost about to explode. He knew it would have been the night that AJ tried to kill herself, they didn't use protection and they went for hours. He should have been much more careful. It was too late for that however, there was already a baby made, it was there in April's stomach and in 7 or 8 months it would be in his arms.

The thought scared him for life. In fact, he almost began to feel alone and down, like he was all too blame, like he had so much doubt of not being able to commit to being a father, which he was certain he couldn't. He just didn't know what to say or how to react, this wasn't meant to be, him and April were meant to have a life together, find the better place, cure each other, then possibly get married and the last thing he wanted to do was have a family, not the first.

He wondered what sort of baby that had even created… two equally depressed people, both mentally ill in somewhat, how could they possibly give a baby the right nurturing and love.

He lay down on the grass, placing his hands on his head, covering his eyes with them so he couldn't see the world, not knowing whether to scream, cry, assure himself or just give up.

_With AJ…_

After Punk had taken off, the doctor walked into AJ's room to wake her and tell her the results from the tests they done.

AJ assumed it was some viral flu she had, nothing some antibiotics wouldn't clear off. She wasn't worried. Although she did expect Punk to be by her side when she got the test results back. Just in case.

"How are we feeling Miss Mendez?" Doctor Sturrock asked.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded, sitting up in the bed, reaching for a cup of water beside the bed.

"Your husband… Mr Brooks was here, but he seemed to leave pretty quickly just about 15 minutes ago." The doctor said, just shrugging as AJ tilted her head.

"My husband…" She whispered to herself.

"Yes. Your husband. He came to see you. Now, moving on to the results…" The doctor said.

AJ just shook her head into confusion, not understanding why Punk would have said she was his wife, either way she just wanted to know where he had gone off to.

"It's just a flu, right?" She asked, everything seeming to suspicious, the doctor looking at her with his files, Punk having fled quickly obviously, maybe from shock or fear of what he heard in the results.

"Actually no. You're fine." The doctor smiled, "However we did find something… You appear to be eight weeks pregnant." The doctor said, looking at AJ's jaw drop slightly, her mouth agape and wide, her hands and arms lifeless beside her body. How could she have been pregnant when they had began to use protection from their first scare… then she remembered, the night she swallowed all this pills, the night she wanted all of that pain to go away, the numbers all added up, it made sense.

"I-I… I'm pregnant." AJ swallowed the lump in her throat, looking around the room, sinking in everything she was being told, not being prepared for this, it seemed so real, so life like, unlike the first time where she had her doubts. She was in the realest place to tell her.

"I believe so. The baby will be far too small yet to do a scan, but in a few weeks we'd like to see you stop by for your first scan, just to make sure everything is ok." He said.

AJ just nodded, her mind somewhere else at the moment. She felt so lost, she felt alone already, it was clear in her mind now that Punk fled the hospital when he found out, going against every single word he told her when she had her first scare. He said he'd be here, and yet… the room was empty.

She couldn't carry a child. She wasn't stable, she was ill, in her head, being knocked by an equally mentally ill man, how could they possibly commit to being parents when they couldn't even commit the responsibly of their own lives. She was clueless towards children, her siblings were all older than her, she had never been around younger children or newborns, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Would you like us to try contact your husband?" The doctor asked.

"He isn't my husband." AJ shook her head in a whisper.

_Later on…_

AJ had been discharged from hospital. The doctors never saw the need to keep her overnight and figured her home comforts would help her with the news of her pregnancy, which she still couldn't believe.

When she took a cab home, getting dropped at their little cabin in the woods, she walked in and seen Punk pacing like a dog who needed out for the toilet, clasping his hands together, his eyes extremely wide and alert, clearly the news going straight to his mind.

"April…" Punk whispered, his head shooting up as he looked at her stand in the door of their bedroom.

"Thank you, Phil. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you. Thank you for running off and leaving me in the hospital, leaving me alone to find out I'm pregnant. I really enjoyed being told how you ran off as soon as you found out." She threw her bag on the floor, unzipping her coat and throwing it down too.

"Give me a break, April. It went straight to my head. I'm sorry… I just, I didn't think this would have happened." He told her, "If it wasn't for that night." Punk said, referring back to the obvious night that their baby was conceived, "If you just went to sleep…" He sighed.

"I didn't hear you complain when you climbed on top of me and put your dick inside me." AJ spat, "Don't even try… don't try blame this on me. I'm just as scared and terrified as you, I'm the one carrying it." She said, looking down at her stomach with pity, not even realising it.

"I'm not blaming it on you. I'm just finding it hard to believe it." Punk said, rubbing his forehead frustratedly.

"Stop yelling!" AJ shouted, pushing by him as he turned in confusion.

"I'm not yelling at you…" Punk mumbled, watching AJ cover her ears and close her eyes, walking into the bathroom and shut the bathroom door tight.

"April!" Punk began to yell now, banging at the door, "April…" He quietened down, "You're not feeling well. Just… come out of the toilet, we don't need to talk tonight. Please, come out." Punk said in a soothing voice, not liking the feeling of AJ in the toilet by herself.

All AJ could hear was ringing in her ears, intense ringing, giving her an aching headache, the walls in the bathroom closing in tightly to her as she put her hands in her head, pulling at the soft hair, tears slipping out of her shut eyes, trying to shut them in hopes when she opened them she would wake up in bed, none of this would have happened and she wouldn't be pregnant.

She couldn't hear Punks soothing voice, she could just hear ringing, shouting, banging, she was losing her mind, sinking down against the kitchen door.

"April please…" Punk sighed, fearing for April and her health, not hearing any movement in the bathroom, "Don't make me bang down the door." He threatened.

AJ stood up from sitting against the door, leaning over the sink, holding her head up, feeling it weigh her down, looking at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes latching down to one of Punks razors that he used to tidy up his beard occasionally, picking it up in her shaking hand, holding her wrist out over the sink.

"April!" Punk shouted loud again, "AJ! What are you doing in there?" He asked, kicking and banging at the door.

"Leave me alone…" AJ whispered to herself, no way that Punk could hear her quiet and insane voice, her eyes rolling about in unknown ecstasy, completely high on fear and anxiety.

She gave in, reopening every scar she had created on her wrist, watching spots of blood land on the sink, coating the razor as she slid it across her wrist and scars, tears falling down her cheek.

Punk couldn't just stand there all night, he knew she was up to something, he had no choice but to kick and kick at the bathroom door, focusing on the hinges to get them lose, using every piece of strength he had and repeatedly kicking the door until the lock bust open and the door flew open, revealing AJ standing beside the sink, a razor in hand, her wrist covered in crimson, warm liquid.

He walked towards her, towering over her, snatching the razor from her and throwing it aggressively across the bathroom, looking at her and taking her wrist gently, turning the cold tap on, slowly guiding her wrist under the water, being as gentle as he could be, his heart aching at the state she was in, he figured she was worried just like him, not ready to be a parent, no one ever was… but they definitely weren't. They were both just a few months out of a mental hospital, they couldn't love themselves, how could they possibly love a baby?

AJ was surprised at how calm Punk was, how soft his touch was and how he wasn't yelling at her for doing this.

She was led back into the bedroom after he seemed satisfied with the rinsing of her wrist, dabbing it with a cloth, not saying a word.

She just had to find some sort of release, to let her mind know that she was in control of the pain she felt, not it. She felt tired, sad, depressed, upset, vulnerable… alone.

She put her trust in him like she always did, walking into the bedroom with him, feeling him take charge of her body, pulling back the bedcovers and laying her down on her side of the bed, tucking the covers over her body.

He wasn't saying anything, he wasn't sending any facial expressions her way, he looked hurt and sad, as soon as he seen the razor and the blood, he looked mad with himself, like he was telling himself he couldn't take care of her. If he couldn't take care of her properly, how could he possibly take care of a small baby.

Punk didn't know what to say or what to do. She needed to be in her bed and resting, especially after the day she'd had. He'd failed… yet again. He couldn't even get the boyfriend part right, he was convinced he wouldn't even make it to being a father. He was incapable of taking care of her, that's what he felt anyway. He was hurt that she had gone back to that place, where cutting was her only escape. He thought he was her escape.

"Phil…" AJ whispered as Punk turned the dim lamp on beside her bed, turning the bedroom light off, the only light coming from the lamp now.

"What?" Punk croaked.

"I don't want this baby." She shook her head, the back of it sliding back and forth against the soft and comfy pillow.

"We'll talk in the morning." Punk told her quietly and softly, exiting the bedroom and shutting the door over, leaning against it and sighing, wondering how something so good had turned out just like being back in the hospital.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

AJ woke up the next morning, sit up straight away and looking around the empty room, feeling cold and alone, waking up and not even realising her hand was protectively around her stomach… she smiled.

She stood up from bed, throwing back the covers and folding her arms, walking towards the bedroom door and walking through to the living room, pausing as she looked at him lying on the couch, snoring lightly, his cheek pressed up against the arm of the sofa.

Just the slightest movement she made towards him set him off, his eyes opening up quickly, looking across at her and sitting up, probably too quick to adjust to his head.

"April…" He whispered, "Are you ok?" He asked immediately.

"Yeah." She nodded, walking over to him and sitting next to him on the couch.

She meant what she said last night. She didn't want this baby, she didn't want to be a mom just yet, she didn't want to put a poor child through the torture of her illness, especially when it's dad wasn't any better than her, although Punks health had been pretty good as of late.

She loved the feeling of having a baby inside her, especially a baby that had been made from nothing but pure love, but it wasn't right, it wasn't right to keep it, not when she could barely look after herself, how could she possibly manage an infant child? Even with Punks help, she would struggle.

"What you said last night…" Punk started as AJ interrupted him.

"I meant what I said, Phil." AJ said, "I don't want to have a baby." She shook her head, hoping he would understand in somewhat… if anything this was doing him a huge favour.

"Don't you think you should think about it all? It isn't something you just sleep on and then wake up decided on your answer… this is a baby." He said.

"I know it is." She nodded sternly, "I'm not ready to be a mother… you don't really want to be a father, I know you don't. Not right now anyway." She told him.

"I didn't plan on being a father this early, but I wouldn't regret that baby being made." He pointed to her small tummy.

"It would be easier, for everyone, for me, for you… even for the baby… if I just had an abortion." She said.

"But AJ…" Punk sighed as he stood up, "It's not like you're 16 and pregnant… or you were raped, or you are seriously ill… I know you can be a good mother. I know you can." He said.

"It's not about that." She stood up and looked up at him, just wishing he could understand from her point of view, "I can't carry a child, I can't have a baby and raise it if I can't look myself in the mirror every day… A baby needs love, full attention, so much hugs and kisses… I'm too unstable to even hold a baby… I'm sorry Phil… I can't go through with it." She shook her head.

Punk just shook his head from side to side, not really knowing what to do or say. It was AJ's body, the baby as inside her, she had the choice to keep or dispose of anything she wanted and didn't and he knew he should support her one hundred percent… but how could he support her when she was killing their baby, his first conceived child, that would grow into a fully developed baby girl or boy, his son or daughter. How was he meant to support his first child being aborted… because he loved her, that was why.

Even if he didn't agree with it, he knew it was right. What did they know about being parents? They were ill, regardless of what anyone said, they were ill, in their mind and head, they were ill. They couldn't raise a baby in this state, even if they wanted to. He knew what he had to do.

"I'll support you. It's for the best." He nodded, kissing her head softly as she smiled in relief, so thankful he had understood her, she knew he had every right and say to this child's future like her.

Punk also knew they weren't financially ready for a child as well, their house was just enough space for both of them, god knows where a child's room would fit, no doubt they would have to invest in an extension. Baby's never came cheap, their jobs couldn't possibly fund the right nurturing a baby would need.

It just wasn't right. He knew when the time was right, the baby's would come along, maybe two or three, but right now, it just wasn't supposed to happen, as torturous as it was going to be, it was the right thing to do.

"Is there a way you can do it… so it doesn't hurt?" He asked, clueless about these type of things.

"Yeah." She whispered, "It's not going to hurt me or the baby. Promise me you'll come with me?" She asked.

"Promise." Punk nodded, never dreaming of leaving AJ alone to go through such a horrible procedure.

_One Week Later…_

AJ had been to the clinic earlier on in the week and had received an abortion pill, flowing out a natural miscarriage that she was pressuring to happen, the only way she could really accept was by using the pill.

Her heart ached when she swallowed it, the grip she had on Punks hand grew tighter and tighter, she felt like she was taking away a right to an innocent child's life, it was a horrible feeling, feeling such responsibility for vanishing something so precious.

Punk never really spoke about it. She could see how sad he was, how the full procedure was really messing him up, but he was there for her, and that's all she wanted.

She stood in the shower, lathering her body with soap, watching the water rinse away down the plug with her dripping blood, having been constant on and off since she took the pill.

It wasn't nice, but neither was raising a child who you couldn't look after properly, she was doing it for the best and only the best.

She got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and walking out of the bathroom, into their bedroom where Punk was lying fast asleep in their bedroom.

She smiled, dressing herself in some old pyjamas, incase of any blood stains, putting extra sheets down on the bed too just incase of an accident, the flow of the blood getting quite heavy during the night.

She lay in beside him, taking hold of his hand and closing her eyes, forcing the outside of his hand against her cheek, soothed by his touch.

"How you feeling?" He spoke up, shocking her as she thought he was asleep.

"Ok. I just feel so tired." She admitted. Everything was just taking so much out of her and her body was just aching with cramp, uncomfortableness and just complete stress and depression from the procedure of everything.

"Get some sleep." He whispered, stroking her cheek now as she smiled slowly.

"Are you mad with me?" She had to ask.

"No. Why would I be?" He asked, opening his eyes wide now, looking into her big brown ones.

"I don't know. I… I wanted to keep it… I did. But look at me. Look at us… we can't raise a child, we've just found each other, found our cures, a baby would ruin us… we would ruin it." She said, "I couldn't possibly carry a baby with good intentions. I would have been terrified of letting it down. I know you would be to." She said.

"I know." Punk nodded, "You don't have to explain, I get it." He nodded, "I… April…" Punk sighed, "I don't think I am helping you. I don't think I can… I thought I could, I was sure of it… but you need professional help. I should never have taken you from the hospital, you weren't ready." He said, coming to his senses, realising that AJ still wasn't fit and healthy enough to be outside again, regardless of how much love he had for her, he wanted her to get better and he didn't think he could help her anymore.

"What are you saying?" AJ asked, confused.

"I think you should go back to the hospital. Until you're completely ready." He told her shocked face.

It had all just got too much, the abortion being the final straw. No mother should ever have needed to give up her baby because of the way she mentally felt, he wanted her to feel better, feel normal and so far he hadn't succeeded yet. She'd try to take her life, she'd reopened scars on her wrists and now she would always be reminded by her first conceived child being aborted for the sake of it's own good.

"Why can't I stay here?" She asked with a sigh.

"You aren't getting the help you need. I'm only causing you trouble, more pain… I want you to get better so maybe one day we can get married and have children, we can feel good and normal, feel part of the world again... " He told her, "I'll be waiting for you. Don't you think I won't." He told her, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"I can't just stay here? You said the hospital is no use, you said you could help me…" She said, a lump in her throat.

"I guess I just was so caught up in you…" He smiled sweetly to her, "I just had to take you with me, not putting your health first, but now… it's clear to see you aren't getting any better." He told her, watching tears stream down her cheeks, "Don't cry." He smiled as he wiped them.

"I'm never going to get better, am I?" She asked.

"You will." He said, "You will." He whispered, leaning her head into him as he kissed it softly, "I promise you will. Just not around me." He said.

It wasn't easy for him to do this, but she needed to go get better, for her own sake. Being around him was just causing her more pain, she needed to recover from everything in her own way, alone, she needed to learn how to deal with her problems, without him, as much as it hurt him.

"You'll wait on me?" She asked, agreeing with him already, knowing that she was never ready to leave the hospital in the first place, she was too damaged and wether Punk had made things worse, she could still say she found love like she hadn't ever before, she actually found someone who loved her and cared for her.

"I'll be waiting for you. I promise." He told her, "I love you so much. I'm never going to let you go, no matter where you are." He said.

"I love you." She croaked through her hitched voice, so sad to believe he was right, she needed to get better, not through sleeping with him, or pressuring herself into a new job, by going back to hospital, as much as she hated it, and sharing her problems, going through therapy and getting strong and healthy like never before.

Punk just held her tight, whispering how long he would wait for her if he had to, never letting go of her or the love he had for her. It killed him to tell her that he couldn't take care of her, but what was he meant to say? She needed professional help, someone to stop the cutting, the urge to take her life, the scarring of the abortion which he was partly responsible for the pregnancy in the first place.

Her health and happiness came first in his world and for her to be healthy and happy, she needed to seek the help she needed and come out an even stronger woman who one day could become a mother and a wife, who wouldn't need to take the pain out on her wrists or feel the need to swallow a full tub of pills, who could be happy when that pregnancy test showed positive, who would have no fears of raising a child and showing it all the love she could give.

He was no help to anyone, he never had been, he felt hopeless at this point, but he could at least say he gave her the love she deserved, showed her what it felt like to be a princess for a few months, who showed her a new brightness into her dark world… the brightness just wasn't enough.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Ok, April. The tape is starting… let's talk about your time away from the institution." A pleasant lady smiled, sitting across from AJ in a bare room, a table the only thing between them as she sat in tattered clothes, old sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, the same sweater she wore the last time in the hospital, tucking her hands up into it as she hugged her legs.

She nodded, looking across at the woman as she began to speak up again.

"What made you feel that you were ready to leave from here?" The lady asked her kindly, a pen in her hand in between her fingers, a tape recorder recording beside them on the table.

"I thought I was better. For around three days I felt strong again, like I could carry myself out there, out in the scary world. I jumped ahead to quickly… gave myself a fright." She looked down at the ground.

"So you think you weren't ever ready to leave?" The lady, Sandra her name was… asked.

"No. I was trying to convince myself I was, but I definitely wasn't." She said.

"And did you meet up with some family and friends when you got out? Was it nice to see familiar faces?" Sandra smiled, a sweet vibe coming from her that made AJ feel safe talking to her.

"No. My family don't speak to me and I don't have any friends… I-I met someone." She smiled to herself.

"Would you like to talk about this someone?" Sandra asked, only asking AJ questions she felt comfortable with answering.

"He was like me." She said, going ahead anyway… "He viewed the world the same way I did. I thought he could save me, so did he." She said, leaving out the part of Punk being in the hospital as well and them leaving together, it would just cause confusion in her opinion.

"How did you meet him?" Sandra asked.

"On my way out of here, I was heading to a motel… I stopped by in a bar. Strange considering I don't drink, but I needed it, my first day out in five months, it was hard going." She said.

"I bet." Sandra nodded, "And he approached you?" Sandra asked with a smile, showing interest in her patients was what she was paid for.

"Yeah. He wondered why I was so sad." AJ said, strictly speaking lying but still telling her and Punk's story from it, "We talked for hours. He was sweet, amazing, unreal…" She whispered, "I wondered why he was bothering with me." She rolled her eyes.

"And did this turn into some form of relation?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah… you could say that." AJ smiled, closing her eyes, imagining their sweet little tucked away cabin, lying in bed with him, the safeness she felt with him, "I began to live with him." She admitted.

"And you put all this trust into him? Without getting to know him?" Sandra raised her eyebrows.

"He was just one of those people… that you trust." She shrugged, "He had some sort of presence about him, when he was gone I felt empty… still do." She whispered.

"And did this relationship turn into something sexual?" Sandra asked her.

"Much more than that." AJ smiled to herself, "He treated me with respect, worshipped me… put me first. He loved me." She fidgeted around with her hands.

"So what caused you to feel insane again? What drove you back here? If he was so perfect?" Sandra asked, starting to get a little confused.

"He was controlling. Well, that's what I thought. Sexually and emotionally. I never understood that all he was doing was looking out for me, caring for me… I wasn't used to getting so much attention from the opposite sex, my previous relationship I was cheated on… I have some, trust issues." She said, "I argued with him about it, told him to stop it and he explained that he was only trying to care for me. I didn't see it like that. Of course… I never see anything the way they are." She said.

"And so you had a fight? Did that feel like the end of the world?" Sandra asked.

"Oddly, yes." AJ nodded, "He left the house, said he was giving me some space, but I felt so enclosed, I felt my mind spinning inside, I thought he had gone. The first few months were amazing, staying up all night, late night walks, swimming in the lake… he showed me a new world, a better world. I even found a job that I was happy with, I was facing my public anxiety, but that fight… it shook me, I thought he was gone, the world was changing in front of my eyes and I wondered…" She looked up, "Is this going to be it? Every time we have a small fight? Will I feel like this? Like I've lost him? Like I've lost myself again?" She chuckled at the madness.

"So what did you do?" Sandra asked.

"I reached for the tub of pills, swallowed ten, passed out on the kitchen floor and woke in his arms with his fingers down my throat." She leaned her head against her shoulder, "He was calling me a stupid little girl but telling me how much he loved me at the same time. He was confused, not sure why I would do such a thing, that was when I realised he wasn't as ill as I was." She said.

"And did he look after you? Did he get scared and run off?" Sandra asked, interested in this story as a person now, not just as a therapist, she felt like she was listening to a movie being played out in her mind, some sick, twisted, love movie.

"He didn't get scared. He wasn't afraid of anything. He put me to bed, lay beside me, hugged me, let me know he was here. I wanted the pain to go away, the only time I could forget about everything was when he was inside me." She spoke, not being afraid to say anything that may not have been appropriate. She could tell she had made Sandra feel awkward, but she didn't care, she was speaking the truth.

"And so you both…" Sandra raised her eyebrows.

"Had sex? No… This wasn't sex. I still dream about that night. The way his body moved against mine, the constant hours of feeling good, all to his extent. His aim was to make me feel good and he reached that aim. I sometimes touch myself thinking about it." She whispered, hugging her knees tight to her chest.

"Is that something you do regularly? Touch yourself over him? Do you find that helps?" Sandra asked.

"It's not a regular occurrence. I'm not some obsessed masturbating freak. From time to time, it happens. Trust me, If you seen him, you would to." She said.

"So April… I'm interested to know how this perfect man who seemed to give you everything put you back in a mental institution?" Sandra asked, moving on and clearing all the tension from the air.

"We never used anything. When we slept together, he told me he got too used to the feeling of me, that it was too good to protect." She smiled to herself and blushed, "And I got preggers." She shrugged.

"Oh." Sandra leaned back on her chair, "I see." She nodded.

"I found out in the hospital. I fainted in work, my boss brought me and I got tests done. They told him first while I was asleep, he ran off, left me alone in the hospital to take in the news which if I'm being honest… I didn't want to hear." She said.

"So you were disappointed that you were with child?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah. And I'm not afraid to say it. I mean… What am I going to do with a baby? I'm a psycho." She chuckled slightly.

"I can assure you Miss Mendez. You aren't a psycho." Sandra said in seriousness, "Tell me what happened after that?" She asked.

"I went home. He was there. I was annoyed that he left me and I let him know. Whenever he spoke back though… I just heard him shouting at me, even though he wasn't. My ears were ringing, the walls were closing in, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Continuously remembering that I had a baby inside me was making me feel sick." She said.

"Is there a reason for the hatred you had for your baby?" Sandra asked.

"I didn't hate it." AJ spat, "I loved my baby." A lump formed in her throat as she looked down to hide her watery eyes, "I didn't want to get rid of it." She shook her head, drying a tear from her eye, taking the tissue that was passed from Sandra.

"Take your time." Sandra smiled sweetly.

"I guess… I just had so much doubt. I couldn't look after myself, how could I look after a child? It wouldn't have been fair to the poor kid." She said, scrunching the used tissue in her hand, "He was mad and upset. I could tell… but he knew it was the right thing to do. He wasn't particularly all clued up in his mind, he had his moments." AJ said.

"So you had an abortion?" Sandra asked to be sure.

"Yeah. It was simple. I swallowed the pill, bled for a week, it was over. Yet the thought of everything was so deep, I was killing an innocent life, a life made out of so much love. How could I ever forgive myself? I still haven't." She said.

"And was he there with you when you went to the clinic?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, of course." AJ nodded, "He held my hand, hugged me after it, told me things would be ok. He was always with me." AJ said, "But before…" She missed out a part that she remembered, "When I came in and felt like he was shouting, the walls closing in… I locked myself in the bathroom… he banged and banged, all I seen was the razor and a clean sink that needed my blood on it." She said.

"You cut yourself?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, just before the abortion. He had to kick the door down and drag me into bed." AJ said, changing positions in her seat, being her small self, finding many comfortable positions.

"What urged you to cut yourself again, April?" Sandra asked.

"Finding out about the baby, him running off at the hospital… I don't know, I just took one of this moments where I felt like everyone was against me… It was then when I realised I should never have left here." She said.

"So, you carried out the abortion, he helped you through it. What next?" Sandra asked.

"I was facing him in bed, he suggested about me coming back here. I didn't get mad with him… he was right, he seemed so annoyed, so disappointed in himself that he couldn't save me. But I knew I saved him." She said, "He put my health first and that meant the world to me. It showed how much he cared. He didn't take much to convince me, I knew I had to come back here, if there was any chance of me getting better and seeing him again, I needed to go back." She said, "He said he'd wait for me." She smiled.

"And you believe him?" Sandra asked.

"Of course. He'll wait. I know he will." AJ said, "I have this motivation now, to get better, to meet him again on the other side of this long recovery." She said.

"Was it hard to say goodbye to him?" Sandra asked.

"Torturous. I didn't think I could become so attached to someone like I had to him. He was the realest human being I'd ever met." She admitted, "I know I'll see him again. I have these dreams of meeting him again, we'll get married, just the two of us, no one else… we'll have these, adorable, sweet angel like children, a son who'll be just like him, a daughter who will light up his world like I do." She smiled.

"And these dreams, these fantasies… they help you through the day?" Sandra asked.

"They're going to help me through the full recovery course. I've had a small taste of what my life could be like. I've had a man floor me completely and love me. This story doesn't end here." She shook her head.

Sandra smiled, stopping the tape recorder, always feeling it good to reflect back on therapy sessions through hearing your own voice, "Well… thank you, April… for your time. I'll speak to you again soon, next time we can maybe work on discussing ways to deal with your negative thoughts, to stop you from driving yourself to self harm and suicide attempts. But for now, you can go back to your room." Sandra smiled.

AJ smiled with a nod, standing up and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her and walking down the halls.

It wasn't nice to be back here, but she knew it was what she needed to do, she ached for Punk, sometimes cried in her sleep for him, but he was waiting, he told her he would wait.

_With Punk…_

It had been an awful month, a lonely month, ever since he dropped her off and gave her that final last kiss, it had been awful, he felt cold and lonely again, like he did before admitting himself into the mental hospital. He wasn't coping with the pain, he'd even took a page out of the April bible and used his razors for an act that was not shaving.

He felt useless, images of her rotting away in her empty room in that rotten place, imagining her crying, looking at the books about birds that they always looked at together in the hospital. He just wasn't coping without her. He had no idea how much life she really did give him and all of the pain, he went about it in all the wrong ways.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed?"

He heard her voice speak those words, but it never was her. He stood by the window in the warm bedroom, smiling at the squirrel appearing that AJ would normally feed, scuttering away when it realised that the kind lady who was feeding him wasn't showing anymore.

"You need to leave." Punk mumbled.

"Excuse me…" The blonde haired girl asked as she sat up in bed, on AJ's side which he filled with a different girl almost every night.

"Get your clothes and get out." Punk said, turning around and watching the pissed off girl curse under her breath, getting out of bed and putting her clothes back on.

"You men… think you can use woman and toss them aside like they're nothing." The blonde haired girl grunted, who frankly he couldn't remember her name, "Are you going to call me?" She asked.

"What?" Punk shook his head like she was insane, "No, of course not." He said.

Punk watched as she got angrier by the minute, a whistling slap coursing across his cheek, not even feeling the pain as he turned his head and looked back at her, watching her curse upon him and leave the room and house all together.

He felt like he was betraying AJ so bad, he was so ashamed but every woman that came and gone, all he could see was her, it was his way of dealing with things, his way of forgetting about how much he ached for her, her touch and her kiss, the taste of her mouth. He'd do anything to see her, he didn't know how long he could wait, how long he could stall all of this pain, but it was his decision and he knew fine well it was the right one.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

"How are you feeling today, April?" Sandra asked AJ the next week, appointing their therapy session for the week.

"Ok, I guess. Had a pretty rough sleep last night." AJ tilted her neck from side to side, really missing her bed that she shared with Punk in their small home.

"Just in general? Or was something keeping you awake?" Sandra asked.

"I just wonder what he's doing, if he's ok… I miss him." She frowned.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon. Now, today we're going to talk about positive things you can do to shift the negative thoughts and urges. I have it down here that you've cut and tried to take your own life, so I assume you've reached your highest of limits." Sandra said, reading off the notes she took last time.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, agreeing with Sandra's words.

"So… let's go through many different things you can do, to make yourself feel less anxious and closed in. Do you listen to music?" Sandra asked.

"Not a lot. Occasionally if it's on the radio, when I was working in the cafe, music used to play a lot, it was nice, soothing…" She nodded her head.

"Well, there's always a set of earphones around, whenever you're feeling down, just pop them in, hit on a playlist and listen. It's said that listening to music releases happy hormones." Sandra smiled, "So keep that in mind… Do you work out?" She asked.

"No." AJ shook her head.

"That's also another way to get the happy hormones flowing. Even if you just go out a jog outside for half an hour, it decreasing depression by so much." Sandra smiled as AJ just nodded.

The next half an hour was spent with Sandra discussing with AJ about different ways to prevent her depression and sad moments she had to herself. It was a good session, AJ was happy with it, but she was really tired and was so glad when it was over, walking down the halls to her room.

She walked across the room, sitting down on her uncomfortable bed, about to lay down on her side when her door was knocked suddenly.

She stood up hesitantly, walking back across to the door and opening it, looking at the nurse stare at her.

"You have a visitor." The nurse said, "Come with me." She said.

AJ automatically got butterflies in her stomach, was he here to see her? He explained to her that he wouldn't come visit, since it would make things worse, but maybe he'd changed his mind, she couldn't wait to see his perfect face.

She walked behind the nurse with anticipation, around to the lounge with other patients visiting loved ones, immediately looking around for him, not spotting him anywhere.

"The woman over there in the corner." The nurse pointed to the older lady sitting in the corner.

AJ just sighed, her shoulders dropping lifelessly as she looked at her mother unzip her coat. Why on earth was she here and what the hell did she want?

_With Punk…_

Punk had spent the majority of the day outside in front of the house, chopping up pieces of wood, taken out his anger, getting himself into a sweaty mess, watching and pausing his loud music in his earphones as he seen a car drive up to the house, clear to him that a woman was driving.

He dropped the axe and pulled his earphones out that were attached to his ipod, sitting it down on the ground and picking up his t-shirt, throwing it over him as it stuck to his sweaty body, watching the woman stand out of the car, taking her sunglasses off and looking around.

"So this is where my little sister has been hiding?" The woman smiled, walking towards Punk a little, taking a look at him and shaking her head from side to side, "What's a pretty boy like you hanging around my little sister. Damaged goods that girl is." She said, "I've been driving all day, are you going to show me in?" The snotty woman asked as Punk just shook his head, walking on ahead as AJ's apparent sister walked behind him, showing her into the house where she continued to criticize.

"You do know that April is back in hospital, right?" Punk said.

"Of course I know. All because of you, I assume. April and men don't mix well together, she should have told you that. She get's too clingy." Her sister said, "I'm Erica. I'm sure AJ never spoke about me, but I think you and I need to have a long, long talk." Erica smiled as Punk just put his hands in his jean pockets.

"About?" Punk shook his head, quite confused by this sudden entrance of AJ's sister, "How did you even find out about me and where we lived… I live?" Punk asked.

"I was contacted that April was getting discharged from the hospital a few months ago. I was so happy, I caught a flight here, even took her stupid dog with me, was ready to meet her in the hospital, take her home, take care of her, like a big sister should, but I seen her leave with you, smiling, laughing, in your arms. I figured she didn't need me." Erica shrugged.

"So why are you here?" Punk asked.

"I found out April was back in hospital and I only assumed she was back in because of you. What'd you do? Cheat on her? Break up with her? Call her a bad name? She takes everything to heart." Erica rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do anything. She just… she was never ready to leave the hospital anyway, it was all too soon for her. I suggested that she went back, got the help she needed and she agreed with me. I told her I'd get her on the other side when she was done her therapy. I didn't do anything to her… I love her." Punk said.

"I'm sure you do." Erica smiled sarcastically, "She may be annoying and attention seeking, but she is still my little sister and clearly… you've hurt her, otherwise she wouldn't be back in that hell hole… now you listen to me…" Erica got closer to Punk, pointing her finger up at him, "Here's what is going to happen, my mother, April's mother is visiting her right now, we're taking April back to New Jersey in the morning, we're paying for expensive care for her, a private therapist so she can get back to her normal self and forget about you, I don't want you to go near her ever again, try change my mind and I'll…"

"You'll do what?" Punk towered over her, "You don't fool me, m'am, you can't stand the fact that you know I made April happy. You can't take her away from me. She won't let you, she has her own say in things." Punk said.

"She needs to be at home. Where she feels safe, not here in this cramped cabin with you. If you're lucky… I'll forget I seen a woman leave this place early this morning, her hair unbrushed and her skirt hiked up, unless you want April to know that?" Erica said.

"She won't let you take her away. She won't forgive your or your mom for abandoning her. If it wasn't for me, your precious little sister may have died, once or twice for that matter. She won't let you do this." Punk said, not having this. Not being threatened like this, not wanting AJ to leave Chicago.

"We'll take good care of her, you don't need to worry." Erica smiled, "My mom is telling her you moved away, that you packed your things and left. That way she doesn't have a choice." Erica shrugged, despite the fact she was technically hurting her sister, she did want what was best for her, as much as she got on her nerves sometimes.

"Over my dead body." Punk said, pushing by Erica and heading to go out the door when Erica spoke up.

"Unless..." Erica smiled, "Unless you want to spend life behind bars. This doesn't look to good, Phil. We know your mental history… this easily looks like some sort of kidnap fest you had on my sister. The house away in the woods, the cuts on her arms, her failed suicide attempt, her abortion… I see a lot of fingers pointing at you." Erica said, watching Punk turning around slowly.

"How did you know about all of that?" Punk asked.

"As soon as I seen you leave with her that day at the hospital, I knew you'd be trouble. I followed a lot of your steps. I wasn't going to let my little sister get cosy with a man I didn't trust." She said.

"April loves me. She loved that baby too but she… she wanted rid of it, not me. It was her choice and I supported it. You can't turn this into something it's not. I think maybe you need a trip to that hospital. If you think you're taking her away from Chicago, you're crazy." Punk said.

"She's going to leave anyway. If I tell her about all the woman you've been with since she's left… Make it easy for her, just leave her… let her come with us. She never has to know. We can all just move on." Erica smiled as if that was so easy.

"You aren't listening to me…. she won't let you take her away from here." Punk said.

"She will. Once she realises you left and never waited for her, she'll not find a reason to stay in Chicago anymore." Erica said.

"I can make her happy. She was happy, every day. She was always smiling." Punk sighed.

"And that's why she's back in hospital, right?" Erica chuckled, folding her arms as Punk looked at her coldly.

"Things just got difficult." Punk said.

"April is difficult. That's the problem. Just leave her to rot. It's best for all of us. She'll get the best of care back in New Jersey. Maybe she'll even find a new man, with a big house, money in his pockets, presentable clothes." Erica looked Punk up and down as she spoke her words.

"So because I don't have a big house, and I'm not wearing a suit, and I don't get paid a lot of money, that automatically means I'm bad for her?" Punk raised his eyebrows at her.

"In some what, yes. Also…"

"Bullshit. I love her, that's enough. She loved it here, she was happy, she'd sit outside and feed the fucking squirrels. She was happy here and I won't let you take her chances away of ever being happy with me again." Punk said.

"I already have." Erica said, walking past Punk and out of the door, hearing him walk behind her.

"I'm not letting you do this." Punk told her as she opened her car door.

"It's already done. Goodbye Phil." Erica said coldly, sitting in the drivers seat and closing the car door.

She did care about her sister, she wanted what was best for her, regardless of what mean things she would say about her. She loved her and in her world, no man was right for her little sister, especially not this one.

**Let's hope AJ doesn't go through with it. Next chapter will venture into her talk with her mother. Thanks for the REVIEWS, appreciate it so much!**

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

"You can't expect me to just up and leave with you. You were the one that abandoned me, remember?" AJ looked at her mother after listening to her request that she came home for private help they had paid for.

"There really is no arguing in it April, you're sick, unwell… you need your family around you and you need good, professional help." AJ's mother, Fiona said.

"I have someone to take care of me. When I get out of here… we-we have our life planned ahead, once I get better… You aren't taking me away, not from him." AJ stood her ground.

"Oh, April. He's already left." Fiona rolled her eyes, "Me and Erica came to find you and take you home, we got an address from some cafe you worked at not long ago, we drove up and the windows were broke in, the door was open, no car was there, no clothes were in the house… whoever it was that you think loves you, he most likely doesn't." Fiona said.

"I don't believe you." AJ said, "Phil wouldn't leave. I know him." AJ said.

"Well he has, and that's that. You know what men are like, you in particular, they use you and as soon as they stop getting what they want, they move onto the next girl. It's what they do best." Fiona said.

"But he loves me." AJ sighed, looking down at the ground, "He wouldn't just leave." She shook her head, looking around the room for answers, slowly starting to believe her mother, she had no reason to lie.

"He has. He was just bad for you, April." Fiona frowned, drying her daughters tears, "C'mon, don't cry now, you're going to come home with me and Erica, we're going to spoil you, get you the best care, you'll be feeling better in no time." Fiona smiled as AJ just nodded. If Punk was gone, what was the point in staying here?

"When are we leaving?" AJ asked without any emotion, all the life being sucked from her, feeling like she had been stabbed in the heart, so hurt that Punk had just left, without even bothering to let her know.

"Tomorrow morning. Our flight leaves at noon. I'll be round early though to collect you, get you out of those ugly clothes." Fiona shook her head, "April, I think you could be doing with a haircut too, it's all long and untidy." Fiona shook her head in disapproval, getting her jacket on.

"He liked my hair long…" She whispered to herself, sitting still on the couch, staring into space, mental images of him passing by her, not believing that he had just left, she was sure he loved her, positive in fact.

"I'll see you in the morning, sweetie. This is all for the best, I promise you're going to get better." Fiona stroked her daughter's cheek, walking off down the corridor, leaving AJ sitting still without moving, not knowing what to do, feeling lost, without his love, she was nothing.

_Later on…_

She felt so sad, so upset, so hurt, she didn't think there was a reason for her breaths to be taking anymore, if he couldn't love her, who would? Did he play her along? Did he just say he loved her to make her feel better about herself, she was so confused and hurt and all she could think about was taking all the pain away.

She stood in the girls bathroom, a few sinks lined up to one another with cubicles behind them, her razor was in her shaking hand, tears filling up her eyes as she looked into the mirror, only seeing an ugly reflection stare back.

She pressed the blade on her wrist, making no movement yet, just sitting it there, tears dropping down onto the floor as she silently cried, thinking about all the good times they had shared, never so much as thinking that he was playing her, he couldn't have been, he was so sincere and genuine, she could feel it, he was real, he loved her… she was so confused.

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice came from behind her.

"Jesus…" AJ turned around and dropped her razor, wondering why a man was in the girls toilets, "Can't you read the door?" AJ asked with pity upon him, looking into his insane blue eyes, his crazy blonde hair sitting on his head like a wet mop.

"Yeah. I can." The man nodded, "I seen you go in, crying… anything to prevent a suicide attempt." He smiled to himself, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Well, I wasn't trying to commit suicide. I was just…"

"Easing the pain?" The man asked her, "I'm a patient here, you don't have to pretend. I get it." He nodded, "I'm Dean, Dean Ambrose." He extended his hand as she gave him her smaller one, shaking it as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm April." AJ said, kneeling down and picking up her razor again.

"Nice to meet you, April." Dean smiled, "What's the cutting for?" He asked.

"Have you ever… thought someone loved you, listened to them speak the words to you and find out that… they never did?" AJ asked him, not really knowing him that well, but finding a comfort in him.

"Sure." Dean nodded, "Many times." He said.

"How'd you deal with it?" AJ asked curiously.

"I wouldn't. I'd avoid it until everything built up and suddenly I'm standing on top of a roof building." He smiled, "Take it from me, don't avoid it." He said.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with my mom and sister, they say they're going to take care of me but… I was sure he was going to do that." She sighed, "I'm sorry, you don't care about this." She chuckled.

"I do. I like listening to people's depressing stories, makes me feel less depressed." He smiled, "If it's your mom and sister, you're bound to feel safe with them regardless, maybe you should go with them." He shrugged.

"I don't think I have a choice." She looked up at him, "I better go, I have to pack my things. I would have really liked to get to know you… but I leave tomorrow." She frowned.

"It's alright. Got plenty of other depressed friends here. Good luck with everything on the outside." He smiled as she did, about to walk past him when he stopped her, taking the razor from her hand and smiling down to her, "I think I should keep this." He told her.

AJ just smiled and walked by him and out of the toilets, heading to her room to pack her things up. While she was packing, she remembered her session with Sandra earlier on, remembering her telling her that music was a good way to release any depression, so she switched the radio on, turning it on quietly and listened to it as she packed her things away, surprised at how much it was calming her down.

She then made a trip to go see Sandra, in hunt to take something with her that rightfully belonged to the hospital.

"April, is everything ok?" Sandra asked in her office.

"Could I have my tape? The first day we recorded." AJ asked.

"Of course, let me search for it." Sandra said.

AJ watched as she looked in drawers and cupboards, finally coming across the tape, handing it to her as she held it tightly in her hand.

_The next morning…_

AJ was taken early in the morning to her awaiting mother and sister. Having not seen her sister, she gave her a big hug. They hated each other 90 percent of the time, but there was always that 10 percent. She was slowly starting to get attached to the idea of going home, thinking about being around people she loved and trusted completely, not some phony, liar that never cared about her.

Her mother had bought her new clothes to wear which were not her style of course, some sort of tight dress and cardigan. She missed being with him, wearing his clothes and having no one care, wearing her sweat pants, feeling him undress them from her. She couldn't ever get him out of her mind.

"You look beautiful, princess." Fiona smiled, kissing her daughter on the head, very much a stylish woman in her own way, caring more about the name of clothing brands than the price.

"You'd never guess you're a psychopath." Erica nudged her sister with a smile as they walked out of the hospital.

AJ just smiled, not really knowing what to say, how to say anything.

The sun hit her face again, the last time she left was forever in her mind, him beside her, driving them away to their small home in the woods where they had the most amazing months ever.

A cab was called for them and all AJ could do was stare out of the window as the car drove down the highway, looking at the birds in the sky, the clouds passing by with the car. If he didn't love her, then what was the point? All her fantasies of them being together one day when she was better, getting married, having children, well they were all just exactly that… fantasies.

_A few hours Later…_

Punk couldn't keep himself still all day, he debated and spoke to himself, completely lost on what to do. She was leaving today, if she decided to go through with it. He didn't want her finding out about the woman he had slept with, they never meant anything but he knew how she felt about cheaters, she'd be devastated, but he couldn't just sit back and let her go, he was the one that needed to care of her, not her sister and mom.

He couldn't risk it. He jumped in his car and drove straight to the hospital, his cuts still fresh from last night, his eyes never being more crazy than now.

He barely let the car stop in the car space before he got out and ran through the hospital doors, crashing into the reception.

"April Mendez? Is she here? April is she here?" Punk asked quickly, slowly but surely feeling his mind spin round, not knowing what he would do if he was too late.

"Sir, slow down…" The receptionist said.

Punk just walked off, not having time to wait. He ran up to the mental institution, running through the corridors, coming into the lounge where he met April, where all the patients were out having their two hours of free time, some old patients and some new.

"April?!" Punk shouted as he walked around them all, turning girls around viciously that had the same colour of hair as her.

In the corner, Dean watched curiously, his finger tapping against his knee as he sat quietly to himself, watching this man look for the girl he spoke to last night in the bathrooms.

"April. Someone tell me where she is!" Punk shouted, scaring a few vulnerable patients in the lounge.

He watched as two men in white coats walked through the door, grabbing him at either side of his arms, his only instinct was to elbow one of them and turn round to punch the other, causing quite the scene, no one still telling him where his girl, his love of his life was.

"She's gone, man." Dean spoke up from the corner as the place fell silent, "She left this morning with her family." Dean said.

Punk took a deep breath, feeling like he was going to be sick, feeling empty and alone. He was too late, she was really gone, she was probably thinking right now about how much of a jerk he was for leaving, when he was here, he was always going to be here for her.

He felt the two men in white coats grab him again, he yelled and he shouted, but he just couldn't escape their grip this time, they dragged him down the corridor, out of sight from the other patients, yet they still all could hear his yelling and screaming for April.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you ready to speak now?" A woman with glasses asked Punk as she walked into the office, looking at Punk with his hands cuffed behind him on the seat, nodding calmly.

"Good. I'm Sandra." She smiled, "I'll be your therapist from now until your course ends." Sandra smiled, sitting down across from Punk who shook his head.

"What? No… No, I'm not a patient, I… I'm fine." He shook his head.

"Sir, you struck two members of staff and was upsetting our other patients in a very insane way. Plus… I see you've been admitted to this institution before. We'll be keeping you here until further notice." Sandra said, "Now, Stephen here will show you to your room. You've been here before, you know the drill. I want to see you back here in two hours for our first therapy session, you can maybe explain to me what all that shouting was about out there." She said.

"Fine. Whatever. Just… uncuff me." Punk demanded as one of the officers uncuffed him and pulled him up off the seat, guiding him out of the room.

Punk stood in the middle of his room, forgetting how sick this place made him feel, how it almost ended him a few times. He walked into the bathroom, turned the shower on and stepped inside after stripping, the water sprayed down his face and body. He closed his eyes…

"_I love your body when it's wet." She bit her lip, pressed against the tiled shower walls by him, her legs wrapped around him, not letting him go._

"_I love your body." He growled in his ear, kissing her neck as her arms wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back as he slid himself into her wet folds, pressing his head against her shoulder as he lost his self control for a minute._

_AJ lifted his head from her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, moaning into his mouth as he thrust into her, slow but so deep, almost making her catch her breath in a hitch, sliding up and down the tiles after every one of his hard thrusts._

"_Oh… Phil…" She moaned as she rolled her head back against the tiles._

"_Say it again, baby… say my name." Punk begged her in a whisper, nipping down on her neck and collarbone, his muscular chest pressing against her swollen breasts._

"_Phil… baby. Faster…" She begged._

"_Again." Punk demanded, his nails digging into her hips as he filled her completely._

"_Phil…" AJ yelped as her voice contracted with her moan._

"_Phil…"_

"Phil!"

He lifted his head from his daze in the shower, hearing someone banging at his door. He sighed, forgetting he had no privacy anymore, not really, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into his room, heading for the door where he opened and peaked his head out.

"Can I help you?" Punk looked at his now therapist, Sandra who studied his upper body.

"Tattoo's." She whispered to herself.

"What?!" Punk said, a little louder now, getting pissed and it was only a few hours after his admittance.

"N-Nothing…" Sandra shook her head, "Come to my office in one hour." She told him, walking off as Punk quickly shut the door, shaking his head as he looked around the room. How did he end up back here? After everything was so perfect. How did he end up losing the girl of his dreams? He dreaded to know what nonsense AJ's mom and sister had filled her head up about him. She probably hated him now and that was just something he couldn't stand.

_With AJ…_

Sooner than later, AJ arrived home in New Jersey, breathing in the cold air and approaching her old house. She stepped out the cab, pulling her dress down and looking up at the house, turning to Erica who took her sunglasses off, despite the no show of sun around.

"Home sweet home." Erica smiled to her little sister, wrapping her arm around her and squeezing her into her tightly.

AJ just smiled, comparing the hug to Punks, nothing comparing to the likes of his hugs and kisses.

"Come on, princess." Fiona took April's hand like she was a child, "Let's get you inside." She smiled.

AJ didn't like this feeling of being treated like a child, like she was different from everyone else, she felt de humanized and out of her mind.

Her mother led her into the large house, along the hallway and up the stairs.

"Exactly the way you left it." Fiona smiled as she opened AJ's room door, the same room she had as a child, which to what she left at as, all the different superhero posters still on the walls, her bed covers red with skulls on them, comics lying around with different ornaments and figures she had collected. How was this meant to help her?

"No… this is wrong."AJ shook her head as her mother looked at her with concern, "I shouldn't be here. I should be in Chicago." She dropped her suitcase.

"But this is your home, April." Fiona smiled.

"No… I want to be at the cabin, with him… I don't want this." AJ shook her head as she began to walk away, running downstairs where Erica stopped her from going anywhere.

"Let me get out." April begged her sister.

"You need help, April. Come on. Let us help you." Erica rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I should be with him." AJ cried loudly.

"He left! Remember? He left the minute he sent you back into hospital. He isn't worth it, April. He never was. Let me and mom help you, it can be just like old times." Erica smiled.

"She's right." Fiona said as she walked downstairs, "That boy upset you, dumped you back in hospital, fled and never waited. I didn't want to do this April, but you've left me no choice. Erica, show her the picture." Fiona said.

"What picture?" AJ asked confused.

"I went to visit you, before I knew you were back in hospital. It was a few days before he left the house. I pulled up to the house and I seen this…" Erica gave her sister her phone.

"What? What about it?" AJ asked, looking closely at the picture, "You were spying on him?" AJ looked at Erica with disgust.

"You aren't any different to what that girl is to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he picked her up from the side of the street, her skirt was so far up her…"

"Shut up!" AJ shouted, pushing the cell phone against her sisters chest forcefully, "I will not come here and have you both put him down."

"Why are you defending him?" Fiona chuckled at her daughters madness.

"Because I love him. I know he loved me. He made me happy, really happy." AJ said.

"And this is what you do when you feel happy?" Fiona roughly grabbed AJ's wrists and turned them into view, "You aren't well, April. You don't know what's up or down, and you certainly don't know this man. He doesn't love you. He left you. The quicker you understand that, the quicker we can get you to therapy." Fiona said, "Sweet child…" She brushed her daughter's hair from her face, "You'll find someone some day. I promise."

"I'm scared, mom." AJ sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek as her mother hugged her arms around her.

"Don't be. This is the one place you can be guaranteed to feel safe. Your home, baby. You don't have to leave. You're going to get better." Fiona said, brushing her hand down AJ's soft hair.

_With Punk…_

"Alright Phil… your tape is recording. Let's talk about how you ended up back in the institution." Sandra smiled, "The first time you were here, how did you know you were ready to leave?" Sandra asked.

"I didn't. But I had her, so it was ok. I felt like I could face anything with her, I really believed she was the cure to my illness." Punk said.

"This was a girl you met in the institution? You left with her?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah. I asked her to trust me. She did and we left, I told her we could find the better place together." Punk said as Sandra smiled and nodded.

"Did at any point… did you feel like you found that better place?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah." Punk smiled, "So many times… _staying up all night, late night walks, swimming in the lake, she showed me a new world, a better world."_

Sandra blinked her eyes for a minute, almost hearing those words somewhere else, ignoring it and shaking it off, asking her next questions, "And so you and this girl, where did you go?" Sandra asked.

"We went to a small house in the woods, not that long from here. It was quiet, peaceful, perfect for us. She loved it, she would feed the squirrels in the morning… I could have watched it for years. Everything was so perfect." He shrugged.

"And so you and this girl… things turned into a relationship? Were things sexual?" Sandra asked.

"_Much more than that." Punk smiled to himself, "She respected me, I worshipped her existence every day. She loved me." He fidgeted around with his hands._

Sandra got lost in the words again, positive she had heard them somewhere else, "Can you excuse me? I just need a drink of water." She said, standing up, pausing the tape and going over to the side, taking a bottle of water out of her bag and taking a few sips.

"You ok?" Punk asked her politely.

"Yeah. Just been a long day." Sandra said, walking back to her seat and sitting down, "So… if this girl was so perfect and you claimed to love her, what happened?" Sandra asked.

"She thought I was controlling."

"_He was controlling. Well, that's what I thought."_

Sandra nodded, trying to focus and ignore her spinning mind.

"In what way?" She asked.

"Sexually and emotionally. I never was…" He shook his head, "I just cared about her so much. I wanted to protect her. When we argued… she thought she'd lost me, she went and… she went and swallowed a tub of pills… I had to drag her to the toilet and stick my fingers down her throat. She was stupid, but I loved her." Punk said.

"_I reached for the tub of pills, swallowed ten, passed out on the kitchen floor and woke in his arms with his finger down my throat… He was calling me a stupid little girl but telling me how much he loved me at the same time."_

"Right…" Sandra nodded, shaking her head, "And… what happened after that?" Sandra asked, losing quite a lot of her focus on Punk, thinking of his words and how they matched someone else she spoke to recently.

"I put her into bed, she asked me to take all the pain away. The only time she could forget about everything was when I was inside her." Punk shrugged, not caring about the air becoming awkward.

"_I wanted the pain to go away, the only time I could forget about everything was when he was inside me."_

"And so you had sex?" Sandra asked.

"No… no, we made love. I still dream about that night, moving my body against hers, the constant hours of making her feel good, all to my extent." Punk smiled down at the ground.

"_This wasn't sex. I still dream about that night. The way his body moved against mine, the constant hours of feeling good, all to his extent."_

"Stop…" Sandra put her hand up in a stop signal.

Punk looked up, figuring he had went to far and made it uncomfortable for her, "S-Sorry… I thought you wanted me to talk." He said.

"I know your story, Phil." Sandra looked into Punks eyes, watching him shake his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

Sandra dug into her drawers, taking the notes she took on AJ, comparing to the ones that she had been taking on Punk, looking at them, almost identical to each other.

She took her glasses off and looked at Punk, "You got her pregnant that night, didn't you?" She flicked through more pieces of paper, all under April's files, "She had an abortion, after you suggested she came here, you felt like you couldn't look after her properly…" Sandra said.

"How did you…" Punk shook his head as Sandra took a second copy of a tape out from her desk, replacing it with Punks which had just been made, pressing play as AJ's first interview began to play, causing Punk to look up straight away, longing to have heard her voice, her sweet, innocent voice. He could have imagined her sitting here, hugged into herself, talking for hours about what they got up to.

He listened to the full tape, listening to her, the love in her voice for him was so strong, it was enough to make him smile.

"_He was sweet, amazing, unreal…" She whispered, "I wondered why he was even bothering with me." She rolled her eyes._

Punk listened and listened, so lost in the tape, not noticing that Sandra had left the room, leaving him alone to listen to the tape.

He listened as it came to the part where she talked about the abortion, he heard tissues being pulled from a box, almost hearing her tears drop from through the tape, it made him sad, but then he heard her go on about them being together when she got out, about their future, getting married and having a life together, it painted so many beautiful pictures in his mind.

He replayed the tape until his arm got sore and he knew her words off by heart. He would have requested to sleep in the office for the night, falling asleep to her voice and her words, but he supposed he had to leave. Her words were still fresh in his mind anyway.

He walked out of the office, walking along the corridor, heading for his room when he felt someone grab on to him and turn him around.

"What?" Punk asked, looking down at Sandra.

"I'm going to get you out of here. That girl needs you." Sandra pointed up to Punk, walking by him in a hurry, leaving Punk paused and waiting in unknown. Finally... someone who could see how much he cared about her.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

AJ didn't like her new therapist. He was cold, boring… in fact, he looked just as depressed as she was. But she tried her best regardless, she tried her best to seem interested, to do her recovery, just so she could get her mom and sister off her case… and because she did want to get better.

She was forbidded to talk about Punk anymore, she didn't want to talk about him, but thinking about him helped her, his sweet smile, his warm hugs, his growly laugh, she missed him so much, but kept reminding herself that he had left, he never waited like he said he would. It was best for everyone if she just moved on, clearly he had. She just wanted to get better, at this point, that was all she wished for.

"Dr Benson is nice, isn't he?" Fiona asked, looking across at AJ sitting at the kitchen table, preparing a sandwich for her.

She may have been a little over crowding her daughter, but she felt awful for leaving her all those months ago when she first went to the hospital in Chicago, she felt like she'd failed at being a mother, she was just trying to help her daughter now, it was the least she could do, it was her youngest daughter, youngest child, why wouldn't she protect her? Especially from that man back in Chicago.

"He's ok." AJ shrugged, being very distant since she came back home, not striking up a lot of conversations that lasted long, just sticking to her own business, going about in private, doing her therapy and forever dreaming about the life she longed to have with Punk, that she knew now she would never get.

"He's just a few years older than you. Don't you think he's cute?" Fiona asked.

"Mom… stop it." AJ said seriously, spinning around her empty mug that had coffee in it, leaning her head in the palm of her hand, her elbow leaning down on the table as she looked over at her mother shake her head and dry her hands from washing the dishes.

"I'm just trying to help. It would be good if you seen someone else, maybe get that stupid boy out of your head." Fiona spat.

"Boy? He's 35." AJ rolled her eyes.

"And you're 28. You shouldn't be mixing in with experienced men, April. God knows what he's capable of, what he's done. Normal men his age have a wife and children." Fiona tutted.

"You're unbelievable." AJ stood up and shook her head, "Don't you get it! He's ill, like me… I met him in there." She said, not understanding why her mom couldn't see how much she loved him.

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't have got involved with him." Fiona said, "April… I'm only trying to look out for you, you'll understand when you have children of your own." Fiona smiled, turning around to the sink as AJ stood facing her back, standing at the kitchen door.

"And I pray to god that when I do… I don't end up like you. Cold and alone, sour and bitter towards anything your children love." AJ spat as Fiona stayed still, not bothering to turn around and face AJ, carrying on with the dishes.

"I might be cold and alone, April. But I never got rid of any of my children. You just keep that in mind." Fiona spoke coldly as a tear rolled down AJ's cheek.

She ran out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs, running up them and into her room, shutting the door and locking it tightly, walking into the centre of the room, pausing as she looked around, the full room spinning.

"Stop it…" She whispered, putting her hands in her hair and pulling it to ease the pain, launching for the room walls, tearing down the posters, throwing glass ornaments across to the other wall, watching them smash to pieces. She screamed and screamed, ripping at her clothes until finally she calmed, pausing as she looked around the messy and destroyed room.

Her whole body was shaking, she walked over to her bed, lay down in it and hugged the covers up to her, tears dampening the pillow as she sorely wished for him and all this grief to go away, she just wanted to feel normal, she just wanted to be back in their little hide out, where no one knew about. But he had left, he'd moved on and that's what she needed to do, she needed to be strong for herself, she was done having people pick her up every time she fell, from now on every time she was knocked down, she would stand back up, by herself.

_With Punk…_

"How can you get me out of here?" Punk asked Sandra the next week at their weekly therapy session.

"Well, it may be harder than what I thought. You can't leave until you've completed the recovery programme." Sandra frowned.

"And how long does that take?" Punk asked.

"Normally about 12 to 16 weeks." Sandra cringed as Punk just chuckled like she was insane.

"No way, I'm not staying in here for four months, not while she thinks I left her, can't we speed it up?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. I do have other patients I need to see, otherwise I would have increased the sessions for each week. I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do." Sandra said.

"You said you were going to get me out." Punk threw his hands up in the air, looking at her with confusion.

"I would help you get out, but I don't want to risk losing my job, you understand that…" Sandra said, "But I promise… I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you to her, even if I have to get a plane to New Jersey and drag her here. I've never met… I've never met a woman so mad in love like she is with you. I hope one day I can find someone who'll love me like you love her." Sandra smiled, watching Punk smile sweetly and look down.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, "Everyone just seems to be taking me for a joke, like I'm stringing her along and trying to hurt her when I'm most definitely not. I love her, I love her so much, these months without her have been torturous." Punk sighed.

"I know." Sandra said, "The quicker we get you on your recovery programme, the quicker you can get a chance of leaving here. I know… it's going to feel like a thousand years, but just focus on the programme, use her as your motivation to get through it." Sandra said, "You going to do it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it. There's no other way." Punk said, "If it's what I have to do." Punk said, he would have honestly done anything if it meant getting out of here, regardless of how long it would take him.

"Be aware, I can always tell the office that you've made tremendous progress, there might be a chance they let you out earlier, so do your best, you'll get through it in no time." Sandra smiled as Punk just nodded.

_Later on…_

It was Punks two hours of free time and he spent it reading the book that AJ used to always read about birds, flicking through the pages, not reading any of them, just looking at the pictures, thinking of AJ with every passing minute.

He looked up when someone joined him at the table, coughing for his attention clearly.

"What?" Punk looked at the blonde haired man.

"She told me you didn't love her." Dean looked at Punk with crazy eyes, slightly confused.

"You spoke to her?" Punk asked, interested to find out what AJ had said.

"She was in a right state, ran into the bathroom crying, I went in after her and she told me her mom and sister were taking her home, that she realised you didn't love her… and here you are the next day, screaming out for her, attacking staff, getting locked away in a dark room. What's the deal?" Dean asked.

"It's complicated." Punk shook his head at the forward man who seemed rather nice but yet so crazy it was unreal.

"Oh right… sorry, I forget you had to go do other things and don't have time to talk with me." Dean looked at Punk like he was a child, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm Phil Brooks." Punk smiled, extending his hand.

"Dean Ambrose." Dean shook his tattoo'd hand, "So what's the deal with you and her? Fucked her in the ass and you want more?" Dean smirked with a nod.

"What? No… No." Punk cringed and shook his head.

"Well she seemed pretty fucking boring when I spoke to her. What is it? C'mon… good at giving head?" Dean nodded with a smile.

"You aren't normal, are you?" Punk paused and stared at Dean with half a smile, oddly liking his sense of humour and his wacky facial expressions.

"Normal is an underestimate, Phil." Dean smiled, patting Punk on the shoulder and smiling.

_A few weeks later..._

AJ had stuck by her word and put all her attention into her health, trying her best not to think of Punk, although sometimes she couldn't help it. Her therapy sessions were becoming more enjoyable and slowly but surely, felt like so much weight was lifting off her shoulders, she'd even been cracking a few smiles here and there.

Her mother had taken her for a haircut, of course not much was cut off, but she did look different, she looked older and more sophisticated, it was just a right length and she was happy with it. She'd also picked up a few brochures for different colleges she had been searching up on the internet.

She always wanted to go to college, she was always just too lazy to actually go, but she had gave up pushing things to the side and finally applied for a space in the college not far from her house.

She felt like a different person, she felt good for once and he wasn't the number one thing always on her mind, she was so focused on therapy and getting better that sometimes she forgot he even existed… he was the one that left her anyway.

Her relationship with her mother was getting better as the days went on, they were agreeing with things more and more and Fiona was so glad to see her daughter take life seriously now, instead of mourning around over that stupid boy she had claimed to have fallen in love with.

Of course she still had her moments. She wasn't one hundred percent better, but there had been so much progress and she was so pleased and happy with how she was feeling, her scars on her wrists with her healing, she just wished the scars inside her would heal to, the ones that ached for him.

"April…" Fiona knocked on her daughters bedroom door, walking into the newly decorated room.

After AJ had torn the room apart, she thought it was time to change it up a bit. Simple covers, simple paint, a dressing table, drawers and wardrobes, just things she needed on a day to day basis.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled, crossing her legs in a basket as she sat up on her bed.

"Have you taken your medication today?" Fiona asked, sitting down on the bed beside AJ.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

Even though she had therapy, she also had medication that she took every day to help with the emotional pain. Things were helping, she couldn't lie, but he was still forever in her mind, no matter if she had cut her hair, signed up for college and painted her room. She was still his April in her mind.

"Good." Fiona smiled, "Dr Benson called… he wants to take you out tonight for dinner. Isn't that sweet?" Fiona smiled.

"Oh… I don't know, mom. I don't think I'm ready yet." AJ shook her head in honesty.

"You haven't been out in weeks, this will be good for you. Please… for me?" Fiona smiled.

AJ knew it was the wrong thing to do. Why go on a date with someone she didn't like? Not in that way anyway, but maybe it would help her, maybe moving on with another man would be the final straw to overcoming all her anxieties and fears.

"Ok." AJ nodded with a sweet smile.

"Good." Fiona smiled with glee, "I'll come in later to help you pick something to wear." She said, leaving the room and AJ to herself.

AJ just collapsed back on her bed, looking up at ceiling as she ran her hand through her still long hair, just not as long as what it used to be. She was trying to move on with her life, do things for herself, become an independant woman who could stand on her own two feet. Hopefully she'd be accepted for college, she'd maybe invest on a house of her own, she maybe one day wouldn't need to see a therapist… things looked good, but he was still at the back of her mind. She missed him so much, she still loved him completely, she'd do anything to see his face again, but he just clearly wasn't interested, probably never was.

It was so hard to understand how he just stopped caring, when she knew fine well he loved her so much, he saved her multiple times, he was more than just a boyfriend, he was everything to her, but she had to move on, for the sake of her health and soon enough for the sake of her happiness. This date may not be him, no one could ever live up to his standards, but it was progress.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

"I see your eye bags have disappeared." Sandra smiled as she went through her usual therapy session with Punk.

"I've been sleeping better." Punk admitted, "I'm feeling better." He said, clasping his hands and nodding to the ground.

"That's what I like to hear. Have you been trying any of the techniques I told you about?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah. I've been listening to more music, I've been ripping it up in my room, I've made some weird friends… I'm getting there. I just… I want to do this for her, I know she's on the other side, ready for me to pick her up when I get out. That's what's getting me through." Punk said.

"It's good to set yourself a goal. It should bring out a positive effect on your appearance. I am really proud of you, you're working really hard, harder than any patient I've worked with." Sandra said.

"I'm doing it for her. Not for myself." Punk leaned back on the chair.

And he meant it… he was putting his heart and soul into his recovery, taking his medication every day, using Sandra's techniques, trying different things out, the image of April, her bubbly smile still fresh in his mind rolling away in his vision.

He would work out in his room, not that he needed to do, he was pretty ripped as it was, but it released some sort of happiness inside him, he lay down on the hard ground and done at least one hundred sit ups until he was dripping with sweat. He would hang from the top of the bathroom door and pull his weight up and down, as if he was in a crossfit gym, doing at least fifty until he couldn't hold his wait anymore. He done it all, every exercise imaginable, going for hours, really pushing himself to try recover.

He would listen to music in his spare time, when he wasn't working out. He'd lie on his bed or sometimes on the floor, the light turned off, lying in darkness as the music played loudly through his earphones, ranging from all different genres, closing his eyes and getting lost in the music.

He never used to believe that things like this would work, but it was and he was amazed, he was physically feeling better and he wasn't going to stop until he was one hundred percent and ready to go find April.

Weeks and weeks tumbled on and part of him was starting to enjoy his time in the institution, even though every moment he ached for AJ, he was getting through it, he was determined.

Him and Dean had been busy decorating the display wall at reception, painting and designing carefully, trying to brighten the place up a bit. He found a great friend in Dean, he might have been shit crazy, but he was there to listen when he wanted to talk, just like he was there for him when he needed to talk. They'd got on great these past few weeks.

No one was more prouder than what Sandra was, she'd never seen someone so determined for love, so positive and ready to conquer the world. He really was unreal the way AJ described him to her. She stood back and folded her arms, watching Punk stand on a ladder with Dean at the reception, putting their masterpiece up, another technique she had influenced on him, getting lost in art, considering the tattoo's he had. He really did pay attention to what she was saying, he'd done everything she asked of him and more, he'd never shined brighter.

"How does it look?" Punk asked over to Sandra, leaning over the ladder as he looked down at Dean.

"Amazing." Sandra smiled, looking on at the huge painting Dean and Punk had done, showcasing self harm and suicidal thoughts, a huge sun shining through the dark clouds, painted ever so neatly, "It's amazing." She smiled.

She watched as Punk smiled, looking down at Dean and talking quietly to him as he stepped down off the ladder, joking around with him, a smile on his face, the exact one AJ had described to her that she liked.

Sandra walked off into the main office, heading over to a computer and sitting down, logging in and loading up Punks files as her boss walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" The older woman asked.

"Phil Brooks is ready to be discharged from this place." Sandra smiled as she scrolled through Punks files. It had been a torturous few months for him, but he had grew strong throughout it all and overcame things he probably doubted he ever could, she was ever so proud of him.

_With AJ…_

Life for AJ was simple as she could have possibly wanted it, her therapy seemed to have worked and she no longer felt down for no reason, or felt alone and closed in, she felt like her own person with her own opinion. She was so busy with other things, moving on in life, she had almost began to forget about Punk, which her mother was ecstatic about.

She had been accepted into a college nearby and was studying Graphics and Administration, a lot of smartness needed, but she was a smart girl, capable of anything, well… that's what her mind told her.

She had been seeing her therapist, Corey, or Dr Benson as she still slipped up now and then, for a few weeks now. She wasn't feeling anything between them, no connection, no nothing, he didn't give her half the energy and spirit that Punk gave her, no one ever could.

She was content and happy. She had a part time job at the local supermarket, she buried her head into her books in her spare time, as well as going out a jog on the street which she still remembered from Sandra telling her. She'd also got into some classic rock music and some old punk rock music, remembering some band names that Punk told her about before, listening to them as she jogged around her neighbourhood early in the morning, clearing her head for the day ahead. It did help, one hundred percent.

She missed him every day, it hurt. It was like she had gone from being a psychotic wild girl with him, to transferring into a recovering, sophisticated lady. She blamed her mother, she forced tight dresses upon tight dresses on her, bought her expensive purses that she never used, spoiled her with things she didn't need.

She looked forward to having a quiet night in the house by herself for tonight since Erica was working and her mother was out of town. She planned on ditching her essays and assignments for college and decided she would hug with her dog on the sofa, enjoying the freedom of her night, knowing she had another date with Corey the next night. She knew it wasn't fair to string him along, he was decent, a nice guy, cute and friendly, but he just wasn't Punk, she knew it was going to have to end some point, she'd wait off for a little while longer.

Before heading downstairs to get her Friday night on with her blonde chihuahua called Nacho, she decided to take a long warm bath.

Her scars were almost faded, having used the cream her mom had bought her to get rid of scarring, almost not even seeing them which she liked, sometimes it just reminded her of that dark place she was at.

She sank down under the water, immediately bobbing her head back up and running he hands over and down her soaking hair now, rubbing her eyes to see as she leaned back into the edge of the bath, shutting her eyes as she looked down through the clear water, staring at her stomach.

She sometimes wondered what would have happened if she kept their baby, she'd be at least seven months pregnant by now, no doubt feeling huge and bloated, but her stomach was small and empty, forever reminding her that she vanished her child, her first innocent child.

She knew that at the time, it was the right thing to do, she was sick, the sickest she'd ever been, there was no place in her world for a child, it was the best thing she could have done for the baby, she just sometimes wondered if a child would have been the cure to not just her illness but Punks. Would she have had no choice and got better anyway? For her baby? She didn't know, but it killed her sometimes when she thought back to it.

She may have been feeling better and feeling like she had moved on from Punk and the illness she shared with him, but the memories still haunted her, good and bad.

_The next day…_

As soon as Sandra approached Punk with the news he had been longing to hear, he had packed in a flash and was ready to leave the next morning.

He said a long goodbye to all the people he had became good friends with, genuine, great people… especially Dean who he promised he would see again when he got April from New Jersey. He thanked Sandra with everything he had, without her, he may not have even been half way through his recovery programme, she really understood his love for AJ and done all she could for him and he appreciated that.

The fresh air was great, the sun on his face felt amazing and he felt free and happy, like he could have flew away.

The first thing he done was phone a cab to take him to the airport. There was only one way he was continuing in life, if she was with him, without her, he may as well just stay in the hospital, he was crying out for her, in need for her so badly, not being able to wait to see her angel like face. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Punk swore he saw every minute go by on his flight, it was the longest period of time he had ever had to wait. As soon as the seat belt sign went on and they came into land, he began to get butterflies.

He remembered which part of New Jersey AJ lived, she always talked about it, and he knew her house was across from a dry cleaners, not that that helped him specifically, there was bound to be more dry cleaners around, but it was a start.

As soon as he got off the flight, the night had crept up on him and it made things ten times harder to see out in the city. He was like a lost puppy looking for it's owner, not even knowing where to start.

He got a cab from the airport to into the main strip of the city, getting out and looking around. He took no bag with him, no clothes, nothing… his intentions were simple, find AJ, take her back to Chicago, start up where they left off.

He found a bench to sit on so he could stop and take his phone out, searching up where the different dry cleaners were, looking for any sort of directions that could help him. He also chanced his luck and text AJ to tell her he was here, in New Jersey, looking for her, but he assumed she'd probably got a new phone.

He searched high and low, almost like some dramatic love story, searching the busy city for her and not seeing a single person that resembled her. He even knocked on a few doors across from the dry cleaners store that he found, but she wasn't there.

He cursed under his breath, having been on his feet for at least four hours, not stopping until he found her. He knew it was this area she lived in, she'd showed him pictures before, talked about the different places and streets that he had passed, he knew she was somewhere close, he just couldn't find her.

He headed into a bar, in desperate need for some sort of drink, wondering if he should just hit the hay and start in search for her in the morning when he was less tired.

He passed his money over the counter, taking a seat on the stool as he gulped the soda, looking around the bar with tired eyes. He just wanted to see her so badly, knowing he was so close was killing him.

He was still continuing to look around, minding his own business, when outside something caught his attention.

He looked through the tall glass windows that enclosed the bar in… it was her figure, her tiny waist and her round ass, her soft, shorter however, hair… but she seemed to have some man's arm around her, he assumed he was seeing things, but then the woman turned for just a minute to brush her hair from her face… it was her smile, her tanned, perfect neck, her innocent eyes that looked so much more innocent than when he last seen them.

He wasn't even aware that he had left the stool at the bar. His feet were carrying him, taking orders from his brain as he walked outside, approaching what to anyone would look like a happy young couple.

He felt so much hatred for this man, he didn't even know him but he knew he hated him, the way his arms was around her waist, holding her into him, that wasn't his job, that was his job, he was so angry, so incredibly angry.

He pulled the man around, watching AJ turn around at the same time, her face lighting up when she seen him yet looking dull and unhappy that he was here.

"Take your hands off her." Punk gritted his teeth, hooking his fist across the innocent man's face, sending him keeling over, his nose becoming a bloody mess as he shook off his hand.

"Phil!" AJ shrieked at this sudden outburst, still so surprised to see him here, watching him tower over her date, his teeth clenched as were his fists.

"You know him?" Corey asked, looking from AJ to Punk, holding his nose as a audience formed around them, taking interest in the fight.

"What are you doing here?" AJ looked at Punk, noticing how better he looked, how his eye bags were no more, how his frown lines seemed to have disappeared.

"I came back to get you. They put me back into hospital, they thought I was insane… I came to…" Punk looked around at the people staring as they walked by.

"I don't want to talk to you. You can't just come here and punch my… my boyfriend in the face." AJ whispered as she helped Corey to his feet.

"Boyfriend." Punk whispered with a chuckle, "He's just some guy you're fucking, AJ. You love me… please, let's go somewhere and talk." He begged her, not believing he actually found her, so disappointed that he found her with some other man.

"No. I think you've done enough already." AJ spat as Corey waved a cab over, wanting to get him and AJ away from this crazy tattooed freak, his nose aching as the blood spilled from it.

"Just give me your address, please… I want to talk with you, I've missed you so much." Punk begged her as she opened the cab door.

AJ looked at him, he was really here, he was just as beautiful as he was before, pleading for her, clearly aching for her, she so wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him, but he had no right to come here and punch Corey, who never even done anything, it was just rude and disrespectful, but she could understand why he done it, in his eyes she was still his, no one else was allowed to touch. She figured she needed to hear his side of the story.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning. I start college at 11, you have til then to explain to me why you never waited on me. Then you can go back to Chicago, I can continue my life here and you can leave me the hell alone." AJ said, getting in the back seat of the cab and slamming the door shut.

Punk stood and watched as the cab drove away, extremely angry with himself, angry that he lost his self control, but he just couldn't help it, that was his April, no one else had the right to touch her apart from him. He wasn't leaving back to Chicago without her, she was meant to be by his side in their small house in the woods, it wasn't the same without her.

_The next morning…_

AJ couldn't quite sleep through the night, she tossed and turned, not believing that Punk was here. She had to just explain to Corey that he was an old friend that had the same mental illness as him, he understood of course, he was an understanding guy.

She got up bright and early and went for a shower, just trying to comprehend what she was going to say. She was secretly so glad he was here, he was like that breath of fresh air she was needing since she moved back to New Jersey, but she couldn't forgive him for sleeping with other women and leaving her high and dry in the hospital.

She walked along the cobbled pavement, seeing him in the distance, standing outside a small cafe, same clothes on as last night, his cubs hat on his slicked back hair, his hands in his jean pockets as he smiled irresistibly when he seen her.

"Hey." Punk smiled as she approached him, her arms folded and her face with the expression of a wet mop. He knew she was pissed, she had every right to be, but he just wanted her to listen, he knew deep down she loved him, she always would, she couldn't deny it.

She didn't say anything, she didn't greet him in response, she just walked on into the cafe, holding the door for him as she walked on ahead, already knowing what he would want, watching him take a seat in the corner as she got her wallet out.

He watched her from the corner of the cafe, her hair shorter than what it was but he surprisingly loved it, it was a perfect length and really showed the beauty of her face off. She was wearing much less revealing clothes than what she used to wear. He was so used to seeing her in tight shorts with one of his t-shirts draping over her. She was wearing jeans with a jumper that covered up to her neck, along with a coat and of course her converse.

"They didn't have any blueberry, so I had to get you chocolate." AJ said as she walked over to him with her purchases, throwing him the wrapped up muffin as he caught it with a child like smile.

"Thanks." He smiled, watching her sit down, noticing a lot of books and folders in her bag, remembering she mentioned something about college the night before.

"I don't have a lot of time and I don't want to sit here in silence with you, so just… just explain to me what happened, I'll go to college and you can go catch a flight back to Chicago, ok?" She said.

"I'm not leaving here until you agree to leave with me." Punk said, "I never left, AJ. Don't you see, your mom and sister set me up… they, they told me that I had pushed you back into hospital, that I wasn't good enough for you, your sister came and told me she was going to make up some bullshit story about me leaving to persuade you to come home. I thought she was right, I thought maybe it was my fault you had to go back into hospital, I thought maybe with your mom and sister, you'd gradually get better, I don't know… I never left you." He shook his head.

"But you let my mom and sister go ahead and bullshit to me anyway." She raised her eyebrows to him.

"I came to get you. I went to the hospital the day your mom and sister were taking you, I thought I'd catch you, but you were already gone… I went crazy, punched a few guys, harassed the patients… they took me away, sedated me and got me to calm down, then they admitted me into the institution because of my previous records." He said, "I had to do it all over again, for four months, the therapy, the group sessions, the two hour free time, the lonely rooftop view. I had to do it all again." He sighed, "But I knew when I came out, I was coming straight for you, to tell you the truth. April…" He grabbed her hand, not caring if she didn't want to hold it, "I need you. I can't live without you… look at these…" He pulled his sweater sleeves up, showing her the scars on his wrists, "The night you left, I felt like it was my only choice, I was in so much pain without you…" He sighed.

"Why would my mom and sister lie to me?" AJ asked herself and Punk at the same time.

"I don't know. They obviously don't like me. They don't want what's best for you, they just care about themselves. AJ, you know I can give you everything you want, just say it. I want you to come back to Chicago with me, to our home. Don't you remember how free you felt there? Look at you… this isn't you." He shook his head, "Your mom is trying to change you into something you're not. I know you, I know all of you." He told her, watching him look deeply at her.

AJ listened to him, every word he spoke, he spoke with such passion for her, such desire, how much she had missed him, his body, his self, she just couldn't contain herself.

"I'm better though. I… I've created a life, a routine… what if I get ill again?" She said, "I don't know." She shook her head, taking her hand back from inside his, so confused and lost.

"You won't. We're both better, we can finally have the life we want, the life me and you are destined to have, It's all I've been thinking about these past four months, the moment when I look across the aisle to you, or when you give birth to our first baby who then becomes a big brother or sister to our second baby. I know you love me, I know you do." He told her, watching her smile lightly at his words.

He did always know how to say the right things, she was already so lost in him, but the fear of becoming ill again terrified her, especially when she had just gotten better.

"Of course I love you, Phil." She said, "But I'm happy here." She shrugged.

"You could be happier. With me." He protested against her, "Your mom and sister lied to you, they told you I left just because they didn't approve of me and the illness we share, they didn't even consider how you felt about me. You know how safe I can make you feel." He told her.

"I know, I just… I don't want to become ill again. It took me so long to get to where I'm at." She admitted.

"We can make each other happy. I can make you happy." He told her.

AJ knew he could, she didn't doubt him, she was just scared.

"I know you can make me happy, Phil. I don't doubt that, but what if everything was just a fantasy with us, what if we were never meant to be in the first place?" AJ asked him.

"Are you mad? Me and you are it. We need each other, I can't live without you, AJ." Punk said.

AJ was so torn, she desperately wanted to go with Punk, go back to their life in the cabin, marry the man she loved, raise a family, have a normal job, have Punk worship her every day which he did, but then she also was terrified of becoming ill again, terrified of disappointing her mother, even though she had wickedly lied to her.

"You know what we had was special. I know you felt it. All those late night walks, waking up to you in the morning, lying out on the porch as the day turned to night. We were in the better place then… come back with me, I'm begging you here." Punk said, not leaving without her.

"Can you really be bothered with me? I'm just a mess. I'm probably better off burying my head in books and living with my mom until I die. I shouldn't be anyone's wife or mother." She laughed as a tear ran down her cheek, turning from him in embarrassment.

"You'll be my wife. You'll be my kids mother. I love you, so much that when I'm not with you, I feel so much pain. I need you." He told her, not being able to put into words how much he loved her.

AJ just smiled as he reached over and stroked her cheek, drying her tears as he done so, watching him smile to her sincerely. She knew how genuine he was, telling her how much he loved her, she believed him, but she didn't know if he was the reason she went insane, she didn't know if she could risk that for him.

She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearly 11am, figuring she needed to head to college.

"I need to go." She stood up and tucked her chair in, she just shook her head to him as she backed away, turning away and heading out of the cafe, pushing the door over and heading out.

Punk of course ran after her, not letting her go that easily, running outside and spinning her around.

"Meet me at the airport tonight. Pack a bag, your clothes are still in the house in Chicago, just meet me tonight, let me take you back into the love we had before, let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated." He asked her, "I'm leaving tonight, please… don't let me leave without you."

"I-I have to go…" AJ shook his grip away and turned away, not giving him an answer, turning her heel and walking down the street as Punk sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat as he watched her walk away.

His life really was incomplete without her. He just hoped she turned up at the airport later.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Punk waited and waited at the airport entrance, praying that she would show up, desperately needing her to join his side again, he felt so worthless without her, he done all of his therapy for her, to show her he was ready to be serious, which he was, he was ready to take care of her, hold her again, he just wanted to feel her again.

He wanted things to go back to the way they were, both of them together forever, in their little cabin, planning their life out together, so happy in each others arms, he needed that again.

He couldn't have felt any better as to when she pulled up in her car, parking literally in front of him and standing out of the car, shutting the door and approaching him as she locked the car with the keys.

"Thank god." He whispered, letting her hear it as she looked up at him, shaking her head from side to side.

"I came here to… to tell you that, I don't want to go back to Chicago. I… I don't want to get ill again, Phil." She said as Punks heart dropped, realising that she was standing her ground and staying put.

"You won't get ill again, April. I promise you. What do I have to do to convince you? Name anything and I'll do it." He told her.

"Nothing. This isn't anything against you. I just feel safer here." She shrugged.

"What? With your lying mom and annoying sister. They set you up, AJ. They told you that I had left Chicago because they knew you loved me. They don't want to see you happy and they know fine well you're happy with me. Please, just come with me." He begged her, emotion in his voice hitching.

"I'm so confused." AJ held her hand on her forehead, torn between so many things, between her health and happiness, between her lying, disgusting mother and this amazing, caring man.

"You don't have to be." He took her hands in his, "We can have it all, me and you." He told her as she smiled.

"I know we can. I just don't know if moving again is the right thing for me, especially when I've just gotten better, for you as well… I'm so proud of you…" She stroked his cheek, "You look so much better. So healthy… I don't want to ruin that." He told her.

"You won't. You are the reason I got better. You were my motivation. All that therapy will mean squat if I don't leave here with you. Please April, don't make me get on my knees." He asked her.

AJ just sighed loudly, looking from side to side and then finally up at him, "Come back to my house with me, my mom is out of town, my sister is working late tonight. I want time to think about this." She said.

Punk didn't think it was ideal, but it was a start, so he agreed, following her to her car and getting into the passengers side, watching her with a smile as she drove along the road, her window down as her hair blew behind her.

"I can go back to a motel if you want." Punk shrugged as they drove to her house.

"No, it's fine." AJ said, the truth being that she wanted Punk with her. She had missed him so damn much, she considered herself to be a fool for not just jumping on that flight with him, but she had to be realistic and take her fantasy head off.

They finally arrived outside AJ's house, or her mom's house to be precise, getting out and heading inside where Punk was extremely impressed by the house, it looked so clean and modern, but no matter what, it still didn't touch his and AJ's cabin in the woods.

"Nice place." Punk told her as she threw her car keys on the table beside the front door, walking through into the living room as he followed behind.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, "Do you want anything to eat?" She asked him.

"No, I'm good." He waved her off as she nodded, standing awkwardly across from him as he looked around, "So… that guy, he isn't really your boyfriend is he?" Punk asked her.

"He is." AJ laughed a little, "I was planning to end it a long time ago but I didn't have the heart. He knows I'm not looking for something serious." She shrugged.

"Does he treat you right?" Punk asked.

"Yeah. He does. He's sweet… not you though." She smiled down to the ground to avoid eye contact with him.

"And have you… have you both?" He raised his eyebrows as she looked up.

"No." AJ shook her head immediately, "The thought of having sex with anyone but you haunts me." She said, "But I know you don't feel like that." She spat as he sighed in sign of his mistakes.

"They were just stupid girls that I pictured were you. I'd feel sick to the stomach the next morning, but… it helped ease the pain. I was a mess without you. I didn't do it to hurt you, you have to understand that." Punk said.

"I don't know, Phil. I don't know what to do. I hate this place, I really do. My mom, she made me cut my hair…" She brushed hair behind her ears, "Made me wear dresses, signed me up for college and set me up with a boyfriend. I hate her." She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Then leave. Come with me. Don't you remember how happy we were?" He asked, walking towards her and taking her hands in his, "Don't you remember how good I could make you feel?" He asked her.

"I'm just scared of the future, what will happen to me…" She sighed, looking up at him for guidance, still not believing he was here after these torturous five months of absence.

"If I'm in your future… you won't be scared. You won't need to be." He told her, "Trust me. We can be happy, April. You're the only light I've ever known, the only person I've ever loved." He told her.

"I knew that you never left. I was just too stupid to believe my mom, I knew you wouldn't have left." She said, raising her hand and cupping his cheek, "I need you so much." She gasped, "I don't know how I've lasted this long without you." She admitted.

"Let me love you again. Come home. Come to Chicago with me. We can be happy." He told her, "Do you trust me?" He asked her like he did when they first met.

"Of course." AJ whispered, looking up at him as his face inched closer to hers, feeling his lips lock with hers, still as soft as she remembered, feeling him tangle his tongue with hers. She couldn't help the moan she made against his lips, it had been so long without him like this, she had missed his mouth.

Punk was already tipsy on her love again, indulging in her sweet mouth as his arms circled around her waist to hold on to her, just to give him the knowledge that she was really here and she was really kissing him.

He picked her up under her ass, her legs circling around his waist as he pressed her against the nearest wall, moving along her jaw line and to her neck as he kissed and nipped at it, hearing her moan shudder through the quiet room, her head rolling back along with her eyes as he dragged his wet, hot mouth along her neck and collarbone.

AJ grabbed on to the cabinet beside her, her knuckles turning white from holding on so tightly, moaning through his torture, having missed him so much, feeling his hands support her waist as his own body kept her pressed up against the wall, proceeding to kiss and nip her neck, moving his hands from her waist and lifting her t-shirt up, feasting on her breasts as he reached behind and unclasped her bra with one hand.

"Ph-Phil…" She moaned as he immediately enclosed his mouth around the tender flesh, massaging whichever breast he wasn't using his mouth on, her hand supporting the back of his head as she shut her eyes and smiled. Only him could ever make her feel like this, no one could come close.

She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and stripped it from him, wanting to feel his chest pressed up against her bare body, the electricity tingling in their stomachs as they touched, their love still there, if anything, feeling much stronger.

"I've waited so long for this." Punk moaned in her ear, attaching his mouth back onto her again as he walked from the wall, taking her with him, her legs still securely around his waist, feeling his length harden through his jeans, exciting her.

He lay her down on the couch, climbing on top of her and busying himself with the button of her jeans, finally getting them undone and pulling them, along with her panties down her legs, throwing them away and shuffling down the leather couch, leaning down to her womanhood and kissing her folds, just showing her how much he missed her.

She was wet and quivering and that eased him, he still clearly excited her in that way and he couldn't wait to make love to her again, after being so far away from her for so long.

He didn't stay too long in between her legs, just kissing her and worshipping her, moving back up her body as she smiled to him with satisfaction, her finger in her mouth as she looked up at him with drugged eyes, the best she had felt in so long.

"You're beautiful." He told her, "Every inch of you."He whispered, unbuckling his belt as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, undoing his jeans at the same time as kissing her, pulling them down with his boxers and kicking them away, eventually settling between her legs and looking down at her passionately, their eyes deeply locking with each other as he moved elegantly to guide himself into her still tight as ever core, her wet folds massaging him on his journey into her.

His arms shook as soon as he was buried to the hilt, finding it hard to hold himself up over her, listening to her below as she moaned with such a satisfying smile.

"Yes…" She whispered in a moan, expressing her positive feelings towards this moment, wondering what was so wrong with her that she couldn't just up and leave with him, she knew he could give her everything she wanted and more, she was just a scared little girl at the end of the day.

"I've missed you so much." Punk whispered in her ear, feeling her tilt his face in line with hers so she could reach up and kiss him, doing exactly that and pulling back suddenly.

"Please move…" She moaned, not being able to stand this constant wait of him still inside her.

Punk nodded and began to move himself in and out of her slippery self, being reminded by how good she felt and how intimate they used to be. He couldn't be without her, he wouldn't. If she couldn't move back to Chicago, then he would move here. He wasn't prepared to lose the most precious thing that had ever been given to him, he couldn't afford to lose her ever.

_Later that night…_

She lay in his arms, their breathing calm now, soft and low toned, a blanket over their bodies as the darkness crept upon them through the window, a small lamp on in the corner, giving off the only light to the room.

She traced her fingers over and along his tattoos, having already made her decision, knowing who it was she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, knowing who she wanted to marry and create tons of memories with, and it certainly wasn't her mother or sister.

"Take me away from here." She whispered as he looked down at her, lying on his chest as she looked up at him.

Punk smiled sweetly, finally accomplishing what he came for, her. He pressed a soft kiss on her head, holding her tighter than ever, a ton of weights lifted from, knowing that she was agreeing to come with him, come home where she belonged, along with him, living together, him working in the garage, her working in the cafe, lost in their blossoming love.

"Gladly." Punk whispered as she rested her head back down on him, her cheek pressed against his colourful chest as he stroked his hand down her hair, falling into the most relaxed sleep he had had in five months, mentally feeling like he could face the world now she was with him again. He would do anything in the world for her, he would protect her until the day he stopped breathing.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

"I can pack a bag quickly, before my sister gets home." AJ looked up at him, still lying on top of Punk on the couch, a blanket shielding them as she began to feel shivery, her sweat dying out, hugging into Punk for heat.

"Ok." Punk smiled, leaning down and pecking her lips.

"Ok." AJ smiled, looking up at him, "Come help me." She asked as he nodded.

They both got their clothes on and discarded their heated mess, heading upstairs to pack a small bag for AJ, not being able to stop touching each other in the process.

AJ felt a slight tremor of fear however when she heard the front door open downstairs and her mom call out to her in hello.

Punk just turned to her, "I thought you said she was out of town?" He said.

"She was. She must have came back early." AJ sighed, running her hand through her hair, "She'll never let me leave here." She admitted.

"Just keep packing your bag. You're coming with me. We are getting that flight tonight." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, burying his head down into her neck, kissing it softly as she moaned and smiled.

"I can't pack if you keep doing that." She chuckled as he pulled away and smiled, "What if my mom see's you?" AJ asked in frustration.

"Good. She'll see that you're your own woman and you make your own decisions." Punk said, "Now hurry…" He waved at her.

Soon enough, after another ten minutes of AJ packing personal belongings and things she needed to take with her, knowing her clothes were still at the cabin, clothes that weren't tight skirts and dresses, they finally walked out of her room and headed downstairs where her mother was in the living room.

"April, is that you?" Fiona asked as she began to walk into the hallway to the front door.

"Yeah." AJ cringed, holding on to Punks hand tightly as he stood impatiently behind her.

"I'm making your favourite for dinner toni…" Fiona paused as she looked on at AJ and the sick man who put her back in hospital, "April, step away from him." Fiona waved AJ over to her.

"No. I'm going with him. You have no say in it. I love him, it's him I want to spend my life with." AJ told her, "I am twenty eight years old, you have no right to tell me what to do." AJ warned her mother.

"But April… he isn't right for you." Fiona shook her head, trying to be calm about this situation.

"I think I can be the judge of that." AJ spat.

"Well… what about your college? Corey? You liked it here." Fiona sighed.

"No… you liked me here, going to college when I didn't want to, making me see a guy I wasn't interested in, cutting my hair, dressing me in clothes I never wanted to wear… you're a control freak. I want to be my own person… I want to be with Phil." AJ smiled up at Punk who just smiled sweetly back to her, extremely proud of her right now.

He stood behind AJ quietly, just watching the interaction, so happy that AJ was sticking up for herself.

"You're getting sick again, that's what it is…" Fiona began to panic, taking her daughter by the arm and attempting to pull her from Punk, "We need to get you to a doctor."

"She's fine." Punk spoke up, "Take your hands off her." He asked nicely.

"Either way April, you're going to get sick again if you stay around this man. He's no good for you." Fiona pointed to AJ.

"Again, I'll be the judge of that." AJ said, picking up her bag, "I just want you to be happy for me, but if you can't then I'll survive. I done fine without you before when you left me." She sighed, nodding to Phil who opened the front door.

"Don't come to me when you're back in that institution because of him. I won't be here." Fiona shouted as she stood at the door watching her daughter stand her ground and walk away with the man she claimed to love. In a sense, Fiona knew that she loved him, she also knew that Punk loved AJ, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Fine by me." AJ said, throwing her bag in the backseat of the car, opening the drivers door and sitting in, starting the engine up, pulling away from her house and setting out on the road to the airport.

_Later that night…_

Since Punk and AJ's flight was delayed, they had to wait to catch the 4am flight, which was a pain in the neck since they were both completely shattered, falling asleep on and off in the waiting area, AJ leaning against Punks shoulder as his arm shielded around her, peaceful in each others arms.

It was just heading on 3am, they were both awake and gathering their things. Punk continued to tell AJ how proud he was of her for sticking up for herself. AJ couldn't wait to get back into their little cabin in the woods and begin the life they always set out to have in the first place.

"Ready to go home?" Punk asked her, her head still leaning on his shoulder as she snuggled into him tightly, feeling at home already, he was home.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, lifting her head and looking up at him, reaching for his lips and slowly kissing him, her hand circling around to the back of his head, enjoying their slow meaningful kiss as he smiled against it, pulling back and holding her back in his arms, waiting for their flight to be called soon, so they could go home.

_The next day…_

After a very tiring flight where both AJ and Punk just slept, they finally arrived in Chicago in the morning, taking a cab to their house which AJ was so excited to see, she'd missed it so much, the surroundings of it, the fresh nature smell it had, she missed it so much.

"Still as perfect as I remember." AJ smiled, standing in front of the small house, Punks arm around her as the cab drove away.

"I don't know about you, but I'm absolutely exhausted from that flight. What'd do you say we go in and sleep until it goes dark?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him with a smile, nodding and leaning into his body.

She knew that this was the right decision, Punk made her so happy, she loved being with him, she loved being here in Chicago, she wouldn't have it any other way.

_A few weeks Later…_

A few weeks had past since AJ was back in Chicago where she belonged and it was just like old times, the midnight walks, feeding the friendly little squirrel in the morning, waking up in Punks arms, falling asleep on his lap on the porch, she felt so at peace, so oblivious to the world, feeling on top of it with this man.

She was back to wearing her normal clothing, the jorts with baggy t-shirts, or sweat pants and loose sweaters, she felt herself again, she felt like she could breathe and she had never been so positive.

"What you doing out here?" She asked as she walked down the lake, finding Punk sitting on the bench, throwing stones into the water, she'd realised he wasn't in the house and this was the only place he would have went, so she checked here first and surely he was here.

"Just wanted to get some fresh air." He smiled to her as she sat down beside him.

"I'm so glad I came back with you. There's no place I'd rather be." She leaned into him, holding his arm as her hand grazed off the inside of his wrist, opening them up slowly and frowning, "Why'd you do it?" She asked him, not having a conversation about the cuts on his wrists as of yet.

"I missed you. Blamed myself for your illnesses, I don't know. Just seemed like the right thing to do." He shrugged.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, not that she was unknown to the pain of cutting.

"The first one did, the next few felt good." He said, watching her lean down, feeling her press her lips down against his scarred wrist, looking back up at him with a sweet smile, cupping his cheek and reaching up to kiss his lips, softly and sweetly induldging in his mouth, feeling him tangle his hands through her hair as she moaned softly with satifaction at the passionate kiss, pulling away to speak up.

"Come back to the house." She rested her hand on his chest, purring like a kitten that needed fed, "Come with me." She smiled, taking his hand as he stood up, leading in front as she pulled him from behind, eventually reaching their house and tumbling in with him, their lips finding each other again as they stripped and pulled at one anothers clothes.

_A few hours later…_

"That was nice." AJ smiled to herself as she lay on his beating chest, naked in his arms as he held her tightly.

"It was." Punk agreed with a slight moan, completely satisfied, "And it's not even 5pm." He turned to look at the clock.

"I think we should take a shower, I'll cook dinner, we can pack it up and eat outside, light some candles." She smiled at the thought.

"Sounds amazing." He smiled down to her, reaching down for a kiss as she smiled, resting her head back down on his chest, feeling him begin to move around, not even aware that he was lifting her out of bed and walking towards the shower, stepping right in and turning the nob on the shower head, feeling the water begin to spray out.

"We do this too often." AJ giggled as her back pressed against the tiled walls, Punks head buried into her neck as he began to get hard again, tangling his hands down in between them and toying in the midst of AJ's folds, his fingers just sliding up and down her slit from the wetness she and the shower was producing.

"Not enough." Punk said, "God, you're so wet." He moaned, pressing her forehead against his as she looked into his eyes, cat like moans escaping her mouth as he continued to stroke her and play with her, for his own pleasure too, not just hers.

"Phil…" She rolled her head back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he silenced her moans with a passionate kiss, holding her and pleasing her, doing everything he said he would do, loving her and kissing her, making her his for the rest of his life.

_Later that night..._

They were lying on a blanket down at the lake, candles lit around them, empty food containers with plastic forks out of their sight, chuckling to each other as they joined up the stars. AJ felt herself resting her head against Punks chest through collapsing on to him at his humour.

"So what are we doing about jobs? Do you still have yours or…" AJ asked.

"No. I mean… I could get it back probably, but I'll have to go visit the guys… do you want to go back to the cafe?" He asked her.

"I mean, yeah… I liked it there, but… I was enjoying college." She shrugged.

"Well I'm sure the college downtown will take you on for you to finish your course." He said, "Do whatever you want to do, sweetheart. What is it you want?" He asked.

AJ sat up, feeling him stroke her back up and down, turning around and smiling down to him still lying down, his hands behind his head as he smiled like a child to her.

"I want to get married." She admitted, watching his smile fade out a little at this massive ask and commim


	28. Chapter 28

"What?" Punk asked her to repeat, sitting up to face her more closely, looking into her serious eyes, not sure if he heard her right.

"I want to get married." She hugged her arms and smiled at him, "I want to be your wife." She said.

Punk took a silent deep breath, running his hands through his hair and looking at her, she was so beautiful, of course he wanted to marry her, but he didn't think there was any rush, "Don't you want to wait a while? You've just got better, we've just found each other again. There's no rush in anything, we have all the time in the world." He stroked her arm lovingly.

"So you don't want to get married?" She looked at him, feeling so embarrassed with herself.

"Of course I do, April. I can't wait to marry you. I just don't think we should jump into anything. Let's just settle down to the house, find new jobs, I promise you… there will be plenty time to get married." He smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on her nose.

"I just thought… since we're together again… I don't know. It was stupid to ask you, I'm sorry." She shook her head in embarrassment, feeling him wrap his arm around her and pull her into him.

"It wasn't stupid. It'll happen sooner than you think. I just don't want you straining yourself when you've just got better, same for me too. I promise that when the time comes, it'll be the most perfect and beautiful day ever." He smiled, watching her nod in understandment with a small smile, pecking his lips and leaning back down on the blanket with him, lying on his chest.

"Have you always thought about getting married?" Punk asked her, running his fingertips up and down her arm softly as she curled into him, his body like a hot, warm, fluffy cushion that she never wanted to stop cuddling.

"Not until I met you." She admitted, "I never thought I would meet someone like you, someone worth marrying." She smiled, "Same with having kids." She shrugged, an awkward pausing overcoming them as they sat in silence.

AJ broke the tension, "Our baby would be nearly born." She whispered as she felt his body go stiff.

"Has that been nine months already?" Punk let out a deep sigh.

"Near enough." AJ nodded, "I feel so guilty." She admitted.

"Don't be stupid. We weren't fit to look after a kid, you weren't fit to carry it. We done what we had to do." Punk said, continuing to run his fingertips up and down her arm.

"Yeah." AJ agreed quietly, continuing to lie into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, smiling to herself, so glad to be here with him.

"If you want…" Punk suggested… "You don't have to work." He said as he watched her look up in confusion.

"Of course I need to work." AJ laughed.

"Well it's not as if we have a mortgage, this place is bought." He said, "You could be one of those stay at home wives." He smiled down to her.

"What? Cleaning up after your mess?" She chuckled as he sat up with her, looking at her.

"You don't have to work if you don't want to. I can imagine…" He took her hands in his, "You know… me coming home from work, all dirty and tired, you and our children sleeping, our son in beside you because you felt lonely, our daughter… so small and precious in her cot. And… you've left me a little note on the kitchen counter with leftovers from dinner, just something like, 'I love you.'" He smiled, "Sorry… was I rambling?" He scratched the back of his head.

"That's beautiful." AJ smiled, almost feeling a small tear build in her eyes, "Is it really going to be that simple?" She asked him.

"Yeah. If you want it to be." He nodded.

"I want all of that. I want to have this amazing life with you." She smiled.

"And you will. I promise. The day you stop being happy will be the same day they bury me six foot under. We're going to be so happy here, April." He said, watching her as she leaned over to face him closely.

"I know we will." AJ nodded, pressing her lips against his as they tumbled back over, keeping their lips locked and their hands on each other.

_The next day…_

"So you're really serious about me not working?" AJ asked Punk as she walked into the kitchen where Punk was standing.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to work that's fine. But it isn't necessary." He told her, "I have things covered." He smiled to her as she balanced her weight on one hip, putting her hands on her hips and smiling up at him.

"And what about when we need to add an extension to this house, do you think you'll be earning enough money to do that?" She asked him.

"I'm a hard working guy. We'll be fine." He said, leaning over and kissing her head, "I promise." He said as she smiled up at him.

"I'll get lonely and bored here." She frowned, coming to think of it, realising that she would be alone for the majority of the day while Punk went out to work.

"I'm sure you'll be able to humour yourself for a few hours. I don't know… decorate the house, take up knitting, go for a nap…" He shrugged.

"Are you trying to make me into an old lady?" She shook her head.

"You can't be an old lady." Punk shook his head, feeling her wrap her arms around him, looking up at him with an irresistable smile.

"Why's that?" She whispered.

"That smoking hot body of yours wouldn't pass as an old lady." He grinned her way as she laughed, leaning her forehead against his chest.

"And you won't be getting anymore of that smoking hot body if you keep making old lady references." She warned him as she pulled away from him.

"Alright…" He put his hands up in innocence, "No more references." He smiled and watched her as she giggled walking away, her hair swaying from side to side as she walked out of the kitchen. She was the most perfect, prized possession he had ever had, he couldn't afford to hurt, lose or break her.

_Within the next few weeks…_

The weeks were slowly but surely tumbling by one by one and life had never been so sweet. Punk had humoured the boys at the garage and managed to get his job back that he had to abruptly quit when he was put back in hospital.

AJ done what she thought was best and stayed at home, sometimes going out of course to maybe the mall or going grocery shopping, but she enjoyed having all of this free time to herself, not to mention having a wonderful boyfriend coming home to her.

They'd fitted into a routine, they'd wake up together, AJ would make them breakfast, they'd sit outside in the porch and watch the sun come up, Punk would then leave for work, planting many kisses on her lips and heading out to get the days work over, not minding it really, he was surrounded by a cool bunch of guys in a good environment for his health. AJ would busy herself around the house, maybe take a walk, tidy, watch a few movies, shamefully taking a nap sometimes, but definitely not knitting.

She was surprised at how quick the day went in doing nothing, before she knew it, Punk would be home and she'd be making dinner, listening to his day while she then told him about hers. They'd end the night with a walk along the lake and a movie in front of the fire with a tub of ice cream.

"Did you have a good day today?" Punk asked her, curled on the sofa with her, the TV flashing images in the distance as they both watched, cuddling into one another.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile, "I'm really tired. Can we just go to bed?" She asked as he nodded and switched the TV off, standing up and turning all of the lights off, going back over to the couch and scooping up AJ in his arms, walking into their bedroom and shutting their room door with his foot, putting her down as she smiled and walked round to her side, getting into bed and watching him strip.

"It's freezing in here." Punk shivered, quickly getting under the covers and hugging his arms around AJ from behind, spooning her and burying his head into her neck, the amazing scent of hair twitching his nose.

AJ waited until Punk was fast asleep, turning her head and looking at him behind her, his eyes shut and his breathing soft and deep. She opened her bedside drawer slowly and lifted out the small, soft baby grow from it, the baby grow that Punk had bought before she aborted their child. Being as quiet as she could, she looked at it and smiled, taking his lifeless hand while he slept that was placed at her hip and moving it to her flat stomach that wasn't as empty as he thought.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

AJ woke up the next morning, bright and early like the previous mornings, heading into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, her glasses on her nose from lack of contacts left in her pack, needing Punk to get her some on his way home from work today.

She switched the kettle on and stood hugging her arms leaning against the counter, two mugs out waiting by the kettle as so many thoughts ran through her head. Oddly enough, she wasn't scared this time round, of course she was nervous, especially since she hadn't told Punk yet, but she didn't have that trembling fear she had the first time.

She heard movement around in their room and began to hear the shower switch on, assuming Punk had woken up. She took a seat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, not wanting to drink caffeine this early in her situation she was in, leaving Punk's beside the just boiled kettle.

She didn't think telling him before work was a good idea, it would just put him off his full day, so she had planned out their night, she figured they would have dinner, go their usual lakeside walk and then she'd tell him, hopefully she would get a positive response from him.

"Morning sweetheart." Punk smiled as he walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, smiling over to AJ as she smiled back sweetly, walking over to the kettle and pouring the steamy water into the mug AJ had left out with coffee, picking it up and taking it over with him to sit across from her at the small table.

He loved her morning, natural look. Of course, AJ was always natural, but seeing her in her pyjamas, her hair messy, her glasses on, he loved it.

"Are you working late today?" AJ asked, not remembering what shift Punk was doing. He normally worked nine to five, but some days he'd stay on for an extra few hours to get extra money.

"No, just the usual time." Punk smiled, "What are you getting up to today?" He asked her with a smile, treasuring these moments he shared with her, waking up and having breakfast facing her, enjoying the simple life they lived.

"I don't know. I might go into town." She shrugged, not having decided yet.

"Do you want me to leave money?" Punk asked her, not sure if she was intending to buy anything or just going into to town to change the scenery and look around which was normally the case.

"Yeah. If you don't mind." AJ smiled.

"Ok. I'll leave some in our room." Punk smiled, finishing the rest of his coffee, leaning over and kissing her cheek as he stood up and put his mug in the sink.

_Later that day…_

Punk had gone to work and AJ had headed into town, gazing around at the different shops, mostly the expensive ones, looking in the shop windows and nearly falling over at the prices on things she wouldn't even spend ten dollars on. The smell of the bakery stores on the main street, her stomach churning in need for whatever it was she was smelling.

In just coincidence, a baby store was two shops down from the cafe she was approaching. She debated to herself on whether she should go in or not, standing outside and realising it was relevant to go in, pushing the door open and walking in, looking around, not knowing where to start.

There was so much, cots, prams, strollers, clothes, toys, diapers, pacifiers, high chairs, bibs, onesies, teddies, blankets, she hadn't realised until now how much a baby really needed. She walked around slowly, looking at the sweet little teddies on the shelf, holding them in her hand and smiling upon it.

"Mother to be?" A kind woman asked from behind as AJ jumped and put the teddy back on the shelf, turning around and looking at the woman.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Are you looking for anything in specific?" The shop assistant asked her.

"Eh… no, not really. I was just looking." AJ smiled.

"Ok. Well, if you need me, just give me a shout." The shop assistant told her, moving along to any other customers who needed help.

AJ turned back around to the shelves and racks with clothes hung up, taking out the adorable little onesies, adorable for a boy or a girl.

She picked one that she really liked, along with a soft as ever teddy, taking it to the counter with shaking hands, placing them down and paying for them, quickly taking the bag from the woman who served her, heading out this scary but wonderful shop and gasping at the fresh air when she got out.

She had no idea how terrifying this really was, how much was needed to be bought for a baby, yet every woman in the shop who was buying things looked so happy, no matter how far along they were in their pregnancy, why did she have to be so scared? She had the right to be happy that she was carrying a child like every other woman.

She eventually headed into the cafe, sitting down in the corner, digging in the bag beside her and taking the teddy out, looking down at it and smiling.

Her and Punk most definitely did use protection now, but it must have broke one night, there was no other explanation, they were much more careful now, but maybe it was a sign, maybe this was telling her that it was time, that she could make a wrong turn to a right, to get given a second chance and be the best mother possible.

She just hoped Punk responded positively, if she could deal with it, then surely he could. Of course he would be shocked and scared, but she knew he would be there, he always was.

_Later that night…_

"How was work?" AJ asked Punk as she cleared the plates from dinner, standing at the sink and beginning the dishes, hearing him walk over to her and wrap his arms around her from behind.

"It was so busy. We had four guys in with broken exhausts, hate changing they fucking things." He said, of course not getting angry at her, just telling her, resting his chin on her shoulder, tilting into her neck and kissing her neck as she, to his surprise, pushed him away lightly.

"I'm not really in the mood." She admitted as she paid more attention to the dishes than him, confusing him slightly.

"Are you ok?... You haven't let me touch you in a few days." Punk frowned in confusion watching her turn around run her hands through her hair.

"I'm fine." She reassured him with a smile, "I'm just a little tired, that's all." She admitted.

"Tired of doing nothing all day?" He laughed a little.

"Hey, you were the one that told me I didn't need to work." She said to him, hurt by his little comment.

"Yeah, because I thought it would make you happier. You've been really moody with me lately. Is it that time of the month or something…" He shrugged at his manly instincts.

"No. Can we just go our walk. Please?" She asked him.

"Fine." Punk nodded unenthusiastically, walking away to get his sweater as AJ turned around to face out the window, sighing deeply as she pulled away from the kitchen to get ready to go out a walk and face her fears.

_Later on…_

They had gone for their walk, strolling alongside the lake and small talking with one another, forgetting about their little snap at one another earlier after dinner. Punk just assumed it was because he was tired and AJ was as well, he shouldn't have snapped at her and instantly took it back.

"What did you get up to in town today?" Punk asked her, "Did you buy anything?" He said, walking back to their house now as it was pitch black and silent outside.

"I just jumped from store to store. I bought you they doughnuts you like." She smiled as he chuckled.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"N-No. That was it." She said, trying to find someway to tell him, not possibly being able to come out with it so openly.

"Well. I have the day off tomorrow, so maybe we can do something together." He suggested as she nodded with a smile, liking the sound of that as they began to approach their home, anxiety slowly creeping up on her as she felt like she was running out of time to tell him.

"Phil." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Punk said, turning to look at her as she paused, automatically pausing with her and facing her.

"I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad with me…" She said as Punk stared at her strangely.

"Is everything ok?" He asked right away, feeling her take his hands in hers.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just want you to know that I love you, so much." She said as he seemed to be getting distracted by something else while she looked down at the ground.

"I'm…"

"Can you hear that?" Punk asked her as he turned around and spotted a car pull up to their home, dropping her hands as she lost some of her balance and stumbled backwards a little, watching him stroll back up the steps and to track down whoever it was entering their land.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, following slowly behind him and walking up the steps, seeing a familiar face step out of the car that had pulled up to their home.

"Dean…" Punk said in shock but with a smile, ever so happy to see someone who he would call his friend step out of the car. He would forever remember Dean and the help and motivation he gave him to get out of the hospital to get AJ, and now he was here, looking ever so good and healthy.

AJ stood with her arms folded behind Punk as him and Dean brotherly embraced each other and began speaking. How could she possibly hold this off any longer. How could she get to tell him when Dean was here, which she had yet to understand why he was here, she didn't know he and Punk were in some sort of friendship.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" Punk asked Dean after embracing with him, having completely forgotten about what AJ was about to tell him, getting distracted by this.

"I got out a few weeks ago. I was in the garage downtown to get my car fixed and one of the guys mentioned you. I couldn't not drop by." He smiled.

"I'm glad you did." Punk said, completely forgetting about AJ behind him, hearing her cough to get his attention, turning around and looking at her, fed up and angry, "I'm being rude. Dean… this is AJ, my girlfriend." Punk introduced them to each other.

"I've spoke to him once or twice." AJ said, remember speaking to Dean in the hospital just before her mom came and took her. She watched as Dean just nodded to her politely.

"I wasn't planning to stay. I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing." Dean leaned against his car as they all stood outside the house.

"It was nice seeing you, Dean… but I'm going to head on inside." AJ smiled politely, not trying to ruin the mood, just wanting to go inside, to think of another way to tell Punk since he'd destroyed her first choice.

Dean just nodded and smiled to AJ as Punk watched her strangely, not knowing what was wrong with her, watching her walk into their house and shut the door over.

"Is it a bad time or?" Dean cringed suddenly, sensing some sort of atmosphere from AJ and Punk.

"No. Well..." He said, "I don't think so." He whispered.

"I'll get going anyway, it's getting late. Maybe we can meet up one day, I can introduce you to my girlfriend, you can bring AJ, pretend we aren't psychos for a day." Dean smiled.

"Sounds good. You have my number." Punk said, patting Dean on the shoulder as he nodded, remembering that he gave Dean his number in the hospital when he left, knowing he wanted to stay in contact with him.

"I'll see you around." Dean smiled, getting back in his car, reversing a little and turning around to exit the closed in land, back into what felt like the real world.

Punk walked away into their house, shutting the door over and locking it, searching around for AJ, not finding her in the kitchen or living room, heading to their bedroom where he spotted her sitting on her side of their bed, her back facing him.

"Hey." Punk said as she quickly turned around and stared at him for a few seconds, then immediately turning away from him.

Punk wasn't sure what he had done, if he had said something he shouldn't have, if he had done something to hurt her, but it was annoying him and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

He walked over to her, taking a seat next to her and rubbing his hand up and down his tattoo'd arm, not really knowing what to say.

"You aren't telling me something." He told her, knowing for a fact that something was on her mind.

"I was trying to but you seemed more interested in Dean." She said, fidgeting around with her hands, looking up at him shake his head.

"I didn't think it was something as serious as what you're making it out to be. What's wrong?" He asked, "Do you not feel good?" He asked, resting his hand on her lap.

"I'm fine. Really… I am. In fact, I'm happy." She shrugged with a smile, looking up at him as he smiled too.

"Good. I'm glad." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him tightly, kissing her head as she rested into his chest.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Punk asked curiously still.

"The thing is… I'm-I'm…" She gasped, "I'm pregnant, Phil." AJ said as Punk leaned back a bit, dropping his arm from around her and staring down at her, his eyes flicking from her to her stomach, not sure what to think. This was such new information, such new, exciting, terrifying information.

"Please, say something." She begged, not being able to stand the silence, watching him move his lips, no words coming from his mouth, just soft mumbles as he turned away from her and ran his hands through his slicked hair.

AJ had prepared herself for the surprised look on Punks face, she had seen the exact same expression in her own reflection when she done the test a few days ago, she just needed to know if he would be here, because if so, she was so willing to have this baby, oh so willing. She felt like it was right, like it was meant to be.

"You're… you're pregnant?" He asked her, looking down at her, his heart skipping a few beats.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I know… I was sho…" She paused in the middle of her sentence as she felt his lips crash against hers, his hands tangling in her hair as he cupped her cheeks, softly intertwining his mouth with hers, not being able to believe this. He didn't feel as trapped as he did the first time they found out, he felt like it was right, like they were prepared, that they were both able to start a growing family.

AJ melted into the kiss as he leaned her down on the bed, hovering over her as he smiled down to her, wondering why he was so stupid to not have noticed.

"How long have you known?" Punk asked as he looked down at her, not running this time, never daring to run, not now, especially now that he had many priorities.

.

"Just a few days." She whispered looking up at him, just so glad he had taken this positively and almost seemed overwhelmed with joy and happiness.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked her as she lay on the bed while he hovered over her, his hands keeping him up from squashing her, sitting them on either side of her head.

"I feel great." She admitted truthfully.

"Me too." He agreed with her, "We can do this." He smiled, still in shock a little but oh so pleased with this. The thought of a teeny tiny baby growing in AJ's stomach right now being his son or daughter mesmerized him.

"We can." AJ nodded positively, "We will." She reached for his neck and pulled it down as she tugged on his bottom lip before opening up to him and kissing him passionately, feeling much more passion for their love now since she was pregnant.

He was shocked, very, he'd yet to figure out how it even happened, they were extremely careful now, but the fact was it had and to him it was the greatest thing that could have happened to them.

"Is this why you wanted to get married?" Punk asked, assuming so, it made sense to him now.

"No." AJ shook her head, "I didn't know I was pregnant then. I did want to get married." She said with a nod.

"Let's get married then." He whispered.

"W-What?" She opened her eyes up wide, looking up at him.

"Let's get married. Let's go to a registry office, no one has to know." He stroked her cheek.

"Just because I'm pregnant?" AJ asked hesitantly.

"No. Because I want to marry you, April." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning down to lay gentle kisses on her cheek, trailing down to kiss her neck as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling at his soft cotton t-shirt as he kissed her neck.

"Ok." AJ gasped as Punk looked at her, pulling away from her neck and smiling, "Let's do it." She nodded.

Punk could already see this shining glow from her, her smile brighter than ever, her skins soft and smooth, her lips even smoother. It may have been happening fast but it was good, good for them to grow as people, to finally settle down now that they had found so much love in each other, maybe they weren't ready for the baby they gave up, but now they were, they were ready more than ever.

Punk had never been so proud and happy, of course he was still in some sort of shock, but it was a good shock, he'd never loved anyone enough to agree to settle down like he did with AJ, he couldn't wait to say I do, take care of her whilst she was pregnant and eventually hold his baby boy or girl in his arms nine months down the line. They deserved this happiness, after everything… they deserved this happiness.

_Later on…_

They lay in between the sheets with each other, later hours of the night ticking by on the clock as he held AJ, naked in his arms, enjoying the feeling of their warm skin touching each other. He still couldn't get over it, he couldn't process how their baby was developing in her tummy right now, how in nine months it would be out and in his arms for always.

"I didn't think I could be this happy and terrified at the same time." Punk whispered to her, the stuffy room dark and quiet, their breaths slowing down to normal again after their passionate love making.

"There's no reason to be terrified." AJ kissed his chest as she leaned into him.

"I just don't want to let you down… either of you." He whispered.

"You won't. You could never let me down." She looked up at him, "I love you so much." She told him.

"I love you too." He said, "I'm going to be here for you… both of you. Forever." He said as he rested his hand on her still small as ever stomach.

"I know you will." She nodded, "I could always count on you to take care of me… Us." She said, forgetting to speak on behalf of their unborn child now.

"And no matter what… we'll always have each other." He told her as she nodded.

"Always." She smiled, she really couldn't have asked for a better response from Punk, he was so interested, so happy, he looked so proud already, it brought a smile to her face. And now they were going to get married. Everything was shaping up to be just perfect.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Just want to say a thank you for the support &amp; REVIEWS during this story, it's so fun to write for me and knowing you guys are enjoying makes it even more fun. Thank you so much for the support, I appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter!**

_The next morning…_

"I still can't believe this." Punk said, having barely slept all night, too busy staring at AJ, trying to sink in the fact that she was pregnant and was going to have a baby, caressing her stomach with his hand as she slept through the night.

"I was afraid you weren't going to be happy." She admitted.

"Of course I would be. What made you think that?" He asked curiously.

"Just… with the first time, you ran out. I know you came back, but I don't know… I just wasn't sure how you'd react." She shrugged, lying on her back as he lay on his side beside her, stroking his fingertips up and down her arms.

"You know we weren't in good places then, both of us." He told her, "I don't know about you, I feel fucking fantastic." He cracked a smile as she did, mainly from seeing the happiness in his face.

"So do I." She whispered, "I didn't think I could ever be a mom after what happened to me. I thought I was too damaged." She admitted, putting her hand down on her stomach as he just leaned down and kissed her head, smiling sweetly to her.

"You aren't damaged. You're the strongest person I know. You're going to be the best mother ever. I know you will." He said, stroking her cheek as she smiled at his reassuring words.

"You won't be too bad yourself." AJ said as he laughed silently.

"I hope." He said with a small smile, looking down at her, leaning down slowly, hesitantly kissing her softly, gliding his tongue alongside hers.

_Later on…_

"So what do we do now?" Punk asked, a little clueless as to what happens during a pregnancy, he didn't have a little brother or sister, nor did he have children obviously, hell he didn't even have little cousins to look back on.

"We wait nine months." She smiled to him, sitting with him on the porch outside on the swing lounge, feeling him rock them back and forth gently as a warm breeze coursed through the air.

"I know. I'm not that stupid. I mean in between." He said.

"Well… we go to scans, we set up a room, we buy…"

"Shit… a room." Punk immediately realised, not realising until now that there really only was a living room, kitchen and bedroom to their small house.

"Hey, I'm the one that is meant to panic throughout this." She said, "We can get one of those extensions, can't we?" She asked, knowing that it was possible to add more to their small house.

"They're expensive." Punk said, running his hands through his hair, already creating stress lines on his forehead when the kid had barely been conceived.

"Well, I can work. I don't mind." AJ said, wanting to help as much as she could, not wanting to put so much on Punk.

"No. I don't want you working." Punk said, that being the final answer as AJ just nodded.

"I just don't want you to be so stressed. If we don't have the money right now, the baby can sleep in our room, it won't take up much room." She shrugged.

"But it isn't ideal, is it?" Punk turned his nose up at the idea of his own child not having it's own room to go home into.

"It can be temporary until we have the money to extend the house. Don't stress over it." She told him, resting her hand on his lap as he rocked them back and forth on the swing, his arm snaking around her as she leaned into his chest.

"I just want it to be perfect. I don't want to bring my kid home and have it sleeping in our room because it's parents are too broke to have more than one bedroom in their home." He said, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, be quiet. This baby is going to have all the love in the world, that's all that matters, that's all it needs, it won't care about a stupid room, as long as it has love and a roof over it's head, it'll be fine. Everything will be fine." She tried to reassure him, "Seriously, Phil… please don't worry, because then I begin to worry." She told him.

Punk knew he was panicking on some sort of level and knew he had to calm down. If AJ was stressing because he was, he knew it wouldn't be good for the baby and the last thing he wanted was for anything to go wrong with the baby or AJ, so he calmed himself, reassuring himself in his own thoughts that everything was fine and turned to smile upon AJ as she looked up at him.

"Sorry." He told her, "I just… I don't want to let either of you down. I wouldn't live with myself." He told her.

"And you won't. Stop doubting yourself already. You're going to be an amazing father, I know it." She told him as she looked up at him, watching him smile sweetly, appreciating her confidence in him already.

He began to talk more and more, passing through all subjects, talking about their baby, their home, getting married, he hadn't even realised AJ had fell asleep until at least another half an hour later.

He smiled as he continued to rock them back and forth, stroking her heart lovingly, holding her close to him as he enjoyed the full feeling of her in his arms. With her, he didn't feel empty, and now that they were setting themselves up to have a baby, he felt even less empty.

He stood up without letting her drop down, picking her up into his arms bridal style, walking back into their small home and through into their bedroom. He knew AJ was right, he didn't need to stress over this, when they had the money they would get an extension to the house, the baby could easily be fitted into their room, it wasn't ideal but it was temporarily fine until they had the money. He knew stressing would make AJ stress, which he didn't want. He wanted their baby to be safe and healthy.

"You gotta stop falling asleep on me, babe." Punk laughed as he looked at AJ in his arms, in a deep sleep, her pregnancy really taking it out of her already.

He lay her down on her side of the bed, crouching down beside her, eye level with her stomach as he smiled looking upon it, still not being able to believe his son or daughter was developing in there.

"I'm going to protect you and your mommy until the day I die." He said, caressing her stomach with his hands softly, gently stroking it, "I love you both so much." He said, leaning up and kissing AJ's head, reaching up into the lamp and switching it off, pulling the covers and blankets over AJ as he walked round to his side of the bed, stripping his t-shirt off on his way along with his jeans, collapsing into his side of the bed, lying on his side and facing AJ as he watched her sleep.

"This is just the beginning." He whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek, stretching back over to his side and turning his bedside lamp off, leaving the room in complete darkness as he hugged up to his fiance, never feeling so good and happy before like he was right now. Everything was just perfect.

_The next morning…_

AJ had woke up the next morning to find Punk already gone to work, leaving a cute little note stuck to her mug next to the kettle, just to remind her how much he loved her.

She really was blessed with the most amazing man in the world. She was so glad she decided to leave New Jersey with him, otherwise she wouldn't have felt this happiness she was feeling ever again, nor would their baby have been made.

She took her mug of tea and sat down in the living room, taking the morning paper that had been delivered with the TV on in the background, flicking through the black and white pages as her eyes came across something interesting at the bottom of the back page. House and apartment listings.

She looked at them, all mostly two bedroom, reasonable prices, in the nice part of Chicago. She wondered to herself.

_Later on…_

Punk was busy at work, lying on a skateboard under a car as he pulled at the brakes, on a mission to fix them for his newest customer, other guys around working on the different cars as the loud music blasted through the garage.

He felt a tap on his foot, assuming it was one of the guys, pulling himself out from under the car, shocked to see AJ standing with her hands in her coat pockets. He sat up and shook his head.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here… it's dangerous." Punk said, countless amount of dirt and machinery around that he found was dangerous for AJ to be around, being paranoid yet again.

AJ smiled, taking her hand and wiping the dirt from his nose, really attracted to his dirty scruffy look that he had whilst working in the garage, "I'm just here for a quick word, do you mind?" She asked.

"No… just make it quick, I need to have these breaks finished in an hour." He said, dropping his plyers and walking into the back office with her where no one else was around, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked.

"No… No, me and the baby are fine." She smiled, "I was looking at the paper today and I seen some apartment listings, not that far from here, up for sale, cheaper than what it would be to add on an extension to our house. Two bedrooms, they're perfect." She said, relaxing her shoulders.

"I thought you liked where we lived? You know… the late night walks, the greenery, the squirrels…" He shook his head.

"I do… I just… now that you said last night, I can't imagine bringing our baby home and it not having it's own room, decorated with toys and furniture. If we get an apartment, it can have it's own room. I mean… we can always go back to our house, it isn't exactly going anywhere." She said.

"I don't know, AJ." Punk shook his head, "I'd rather just get the extension." He said.

"But think about it… we're getting an apartment the same price as it would be to add on one extra room to our house. It would only make sense if we got the apartment." She said.

"I want our kid to be raised in our home. I don't care if I have to work every day for the next nine months. I will if that's what it takes. I don't want an apartment in the city. I don't want to move, baby." He shook his head.

"And I don't want you straining yourself and working too much." She told him.

"It's my job now. Providing. If you want the baby's room to be made within the next nine months, then it will be made. I told you… I'm not letting you down." He smiled to her.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"Yeah. I can just work overtime, save everything, find the cheapest builders. Everything will be exactly the way you want it. I want our baby to grow up where our love was found, not in some stupid apartment." He said.

"Yeah, you're right." AJ agreed with him on that, "I just want our son or daughter to have it's own room and a great place to grow up." She shrugged.

"So do I… and it will happen. I'm going to talk to Frank about doing more overtime. I should earn enough to have the extension done before the baby is born. So, you don't have to worry." He told her.

"You are the greatest man on earth, Phil Brooks. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging down from him as she looked up.

"You make me great." He whispered in her ear, "I'm going to take you out for dinner tonight. Be ready for me coming home." He said as she looked up at him with a surprised smile, rarely did they ever go out for dinner.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Now get out of here, before I get into trouble." He said as she giggled, going on her tip toes and reaching up to peck his lips, telling him she'd see him later as he did to, tapping her behind as she walked away, watching her turn around and giggle to him as he smiled, heading back to work.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

"You know… I've never really gave Chicago the credit it deserves. Never noticed how beautiful it really is." Punk said, walking along the pavement, his hand locked with his fiance's as they walked back from dinner.

"It is beautiful." AJ agreed with him as she looked up at the lights, the passing cars in the street, the loud busy chatter amongst everyone in the passing pubs and bars.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiled, squeezing her hand lightly as she blushed and looked down at the ground, tucking her hair behind her ear. She still got butterflies whenever he gave her a compliment, she didn't understand why when she'd known him for more than a year.

"I don't want to go home just yet." She told him, enjoying being out in the fresh air too much, coming close to the road they had to cut up into to get home. She smiled, pulling him across the busy, looking for cars first, pulling him along when there was a space, getting across to the other side of the pavement, pausing at the stairs that led down to the quiet, dark beach.

"Go on then." Punk nodded to her as she lead ahead, holding his hand tightly, feeling safe and protected in the dangerous neighbourhood with him by her side.

They stepped down onto the messy beach, complete silence falling around, no one to be seen around, the waves crashing in was the only sound.

"It's amazing down here." She said, walking on ahead, closer to the water with him.

"It is." Punk agreed, pausing as AJ leaned into him, his arm around her shoulder as she hugged into him.

"Do you think we'll always be this happy? Or will everything come crumbling down soon." She whispered.

"As long as we have each other. We'll always be happy, April." Punk said, lowering himself down onto the sand, pulling her with him into his arms.

"What do you think it will be?" AJ asked as she held her stomach, already feeling such a large presence in her small tummy, even though the baby was still the size of a pea no doubt.

"A boy." Punk said, not sure if he thought that or if he wished for that. Of course he wanted a son, he was a man, but he would have equally loved a daughter just as much, "What about you?" He rubbed her shoulders up and down as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"A boy." AJ agreed with him, just having a feeling that it was a son she was going to have, "Are we going to find out before or wait?" She asked curiously.

"It's up to you." Punk shrugged.

"I think we should wait, keep it a surprise until it's here." She suggested as Punk agreed, not being able to wait to the day that AJ gave birth to their son or daughter, it seemed so far away but he knew the days, weeks and months would tumble on by. He wanted everything to be perfect and just right, this was a new beginning, a new chapter in their life that had to start off perfectly.

"I spoke to Frank before I left work today. He's letting me do overtime and with that I should be able to pay for the extension in a few months." He said.

"Phil. I don't want you completely exhausting yourself." AJ sighed, "I'll work, it really isn't a problem." She said.

"You're pregnant. You need to be resting and lying up, eating cake and watching TV. Don't worry… I'll sort everything." He told her, leaning down and kissing her head.

"Just don't hurt yourself." She said.

Punk just nodded, knowing that AJ was only worried about him, which in some way brought him onto his next conversation, speaking about taking care of AJ for all eternity, he wondered when she wanted to get married, "So… about us getting married." Punk said as AJ looked up at him.

"What about us getting married?" She shook her head.

"I've been thinking and… we don't really have many friends, no offence, I like it better that way anyway. My family are dead, yours are assholes… why don't we just…" He turned around to face her, taking her hands in his, "Why don't we just go to a registry office one day, grab Dean as our witness. Get married." He shrugged.

AJ had never been one to dream of having a beautiful white wedding anyway, she'd dreamed about meeting a guy who loved her, that was all that mattered to her, so she had no problem with Punks suggestion, it seemed more intimate anyway, more close and private than a wedding with people she barely even spoke to.

"Yeah. Why not." AJ smiled as she looked up at Punk who smiled sweetly to her, glad she agreed, "When?" She asked.

"Whenever you want." Punk told her as she nodded.

"Tomorrow?" She said with a small chuckle, starting off as a joke, turning into reality as Punk nodded, taking out his phone and sending a text.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Texting Frank, asking for the day off tomorrow." He said, "I've got a woman to be marrying." He smiled as she gasped under her breath silently, not realising he was being serious.

She couldn't believe she was really getting married tomorrow. She was really going to officially belong to a man, she wasn't going to be Miss Mendez anymore, she'd be Mrs Brooks, which to her sounded way better. She just couldn't wait to be a wife, who would have thought, this time last year when she was so messed up in her head, that she would wind up becoming a wife and a mother the following year later. It was crazy.

"Done." Punk smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket and smiling down to her.

"Isn't it bad luck for you to see me the night before?" She looked up at him, her stomach doing butterflies, not believing that this time tomorrow, she'd be a wife. A wife to the man of her dreams.

"There's no such thing as luck." Punk said, "Everything happens for a reason… a little something you told me when we met." He said as she nodded, completely agreeing with him. Everything did happen for a reason, she believed anyway.

"I can't wait to be your wife." She smiled as he swooped down for her lips, tilting her chin up to him before taking her mouth against his, slowly and passionately accessing into her mouth, tumbling down on the soft sand with her, climbing on top of her as he kissed her neck, hearing her quiet moans, biting her lip so she didn't let out anything too loud, keeping her where abouts that she was still on a public beach that appeared to be pretty empty anyway.

"We can't do this here, Phil." AJ said, a naughty giggle escaping, knowing fine well that Punk was going to do whatever he pleased on this beach.

"Sure we can." Punk whispered, pushing the plain and simple dress she had on up past her hips.

She decided that since she was being taken out to dinner, she should make an effort, wearing the one and only dress she had kept that her mother bought her, plain and simple, not to tight, but tight enough to show the tiniest little bump over her tummy ever.

"Sand gets everywhere." She moaned frustratedly.

"I'm sorry. Wait and I'll move it out the way." Punk looked at her like she was a child, "Stop ruining the mood." Punk huffed as she chuckled, kissing him again as she felt him roll her panties down her her legs, stuffing them in his jean pocket and smirking.

"Classy." AJ nodded to him, "Really classy."

"Oh, shut up." Punk said, playfully of course, unzipping his jeans as he busied himself back to her neck, kissing and nipping away as she clawed at his fabricated back.

AJ felt him shift around, it being extremely hard to not move around on the sand, trying to keep still as his hardened length met her swollen folds, sliding past them and into her warm, fuzzy, tightness.

"Mmm… you feel so good." Punk said, never ever getting tired of the feeling of being inside her.

Her body shifted up and down on the sand everytime he heavily thrusted into her, his hands gripping at her sides.

"Oh… kiss me." AJ moaned, not really giving him a choice, pulling his neck down, giving him a sloppy kiss that silenced all her quivering moans, the beach still completely empty, dark, quiet and lonely, the music from the bars and clubs above could be heard alongside the tide coming in behind them, shadowing their moans.

"April…" Punk whispered, leaning his forehead down against hers as he continued his thrusts, speeding himself up with every passing minute, not letting her go, holding her close, showing his love for her, no matter where they were.

_Later on…_

"The stars look so bright." AJ said, lying on her back as he lay the same beside her, her dress back down, his jeans back up, both of them gazing into the stars.

"I'm going to name a star after you one day." He told her, "It's going to be the brightest star in the whole sky, lighting up everyones world. Mine especially." He turned his head and smiled to her as she stroked his cheek lovingly.

"You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." She turned from him and looked back at the stars, "I'd be long gone."

"Good job I'm here then." He shifted towards her more as she curled into him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"When we're old and all alone together… our kids are all grown up, promise me… you'll still love me." She said.

"I'll always love you. No matter if I'm 35 or 85." He smiled down to her, hugging her tightly as she relaxed into him.

AJ knew he would, she didn't know why she even asked, of course he would. He would take care of her until the day she was on her death bed, begging for him to come with her to the other side. He was more than just a husband or a father to her unborn child, he was what a real man was, a man who worked non stop to make his wife happy, to provide for a child he could easily neglect, even the simplest of things, like putting her to bed when she fell asleep on the couch, cuddling with her when she cried at a sad movie, reassuring her that ET came back to visit Elliot. He was the man she'd been waiting twenty eight years for and finally, after so much pain and horror, she finally had him.

She felt him move around, digging into his back jean pocket and holding her black panties over one finger down in front of her, "I think you've forgot an item of clothing." He smirked down to her.

AJ just chuckled, taking them from his devious self, standing up and putting them on as he watched her from behind, watching her turn around and give him her hand.

"I'll just pull you back down." He laughed.

"Try me." AJ said as he nodded, taking her hand as she surprisingly was able to pull him up to his feet, almost too quick that he stumbled over her, catching her in his arms as she nearly fell back herself, looking down at her with a smile.

"Let's go home." He suggested, figuring they had an exciting day ahead tomorrow, letting go of her body and going by her side, taking her hand as they scuffed along the sad and up the steps, heading home for the night, both thinking to themselves that the next night they would spend together would be as husband and wife.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

After the sudden realisation that they had to book a registry office wedding in advance of three months, that's exactly what they done, booking their wedding date for in three months time, which seemed like a lifetime away yet came in the blink of an eye.

Punk was glad they had to wait three months, it meant he could look across to AJ and be reminded by the fairly large, five month bump around her tummy, that she was having a baby soon.

Typically, Dean was down for whatever he had to say or do as a witness, bringing along his girlfriend for the day, completely stoked that after all those months in the hospital with Punk, listening to him babble on about how one day him and AJ would get married and have a family that it was finally happening.

The sun was shining the full day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was Punk's first day off in three weeks since he had been doing overtime for the past three months, having saved a hell of a lot of money already, almost ready to start the extension for their unborn child. There was no place he'd rather be.

It was all AJ expected and more. It was short and sweet, meaningful and intimate. She had a dress on, not a wedding one, more like a white sundress, plain and cut off just above her knee caps, making her bump look extremely cute. He was wearing a shirt and jeans, thinking about wearing a suit at one point but discarding the idea quickly, today wasn't about their looks or what they chose to wear, it was about marrying each other, taking each other as husband and wife for the rest of their life.

He slid the most beautiful, expensive looking ring on her finger, alongside the engagement ring he'd bought her after they set their wedding date in the office. She felt ever so grown up in a flash, she felt like all her mental problems were just bad dreams, this was her life, he was her life from now on, him and their unborn baby who was healthy and strong according to their latest scan.

After the ceremony was over, they found themselves back home with each other like they always did. Dean and his girlfriend, Renee, stayed for a little while but decided to give AJ and Punk some privacy to enjoy the rest of their night, leaving them as the memorable night tumbled forward.

"Today was beautiful." AJ said, leaning into her husband, it feeling ever so weird to say that now, swinging on the porch swing by his expense, his arm around her shoulder as he enjoyed watching the day turn to night.

"It was." He agreed with her, he reached down for the bag beside the porch swing that she had yet to notice, pulling it up and handing it to her, "For you, my wife." He smiled at acknowledging her as his wife out loud for the first time, feeling extremely good to say it.

"Oh. I didn't know we were doing presents." She said, having not bought him anything, feeling bad now and wishing she had, sitting up and taking the bag from him.

"Well… it's not really for you. Just look inside" His voice turned into a whisper as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, watching her smile at his soft lips on her cheek, carrying on and opening the bag up, the first thing her hand met when she dug inside was something soft and smooth, picking it up she noticed it was the tiniest blackhawks jersey ever.

"So you're really setting yourself up for a boy?" She chuckled, only assuming he bought this out of the intention that it was a boy.

"Either way, boy or girl, they're going to be the biggest smallest fan." He smiled to her as she chuckled.

"I love it. I'll add it to the drawer inside." She smiled, having been stocking up in an empty drawer in their room with lots of baby grows, diapers, bibs, pacifiers, things that didn't need to be bought under the influence of the sex of the baby.

"There is something else in there." He pointed to the bag as she picked it back up, having only felt the jersey, feeling back inside and noticing some pieces of paper she had missed, picking them up and scanning her eyes through them as Punk began to speak.

"Everything is confirmed, the guys are going to start in a few days. Said they'll have it finished in four weeks." He smiled, all his overtime and hard working shifts for three months having really paid off so far.

"I thought you said we were nowhere near the money." She said with such shock yet amazement.

"I only said that to see the look on your face right now." He smiled, no better feeling than seeing his wife filled with happiness and joy by this news.

"So that means no more overtime. I get to see you more often?" She asked, feeling almost a little emotional with this, putting the papers back in the bag, putting her emotions down to her hormones that were running wild since she woke up this morning.

"Well. We still have to think about decorating the nursery. I got a deal with the builders that they're going to add two rooms on to the side of the house, the door to them will be in our room, so when you're checking on the baby, it'll be just next door to our room. I haven't figured out what we'll do with the other room." He admitted.

"I don't care. As long as there's room for the baby, we can work on the other room as time goes by." She smiled, "I'm so proud of you. You've worked so hard over these months for this. I can't thank you enough." She told him.

"I told you. I'm not going to let you down." He said, "Real men don't let their wives down." He tilted her chin up to face him, swooping down and pressing his lips against hers, his hands on her waist as he elegantly picked her up, even whilst pregnant, she was as light as a feather.

He walked into their home from the porch, their lips never parting, soft and slow gentle movement made against each other as AJ already began to pull at Punks shirt, the moment arriving in their bedroom when he let her down she pulled it right off, reaching back up for his lips and getting lost within his sweet mouth, his hands running up and down her sides, just itching the pull the petite dress off of her body, knowing that there was nothing else but underwear under it.

"I've waited all day for this." AJ moaned, feeling him lower her down onto the middle of the bed, the bed where they always came back to each other, no matter how good, bad or stressful the day had been, it was where they could be with each other and love each other.

Punk unhooked the straps on her dress slowly, pulling it down her body and throwing it off the bed, leaning back down and capturing her lips, such burning desire for him to please her as his wife now and not just his girlfriend, although his love always stayed the same, and oh so strong.

He reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and throwing it away just like all their problems in the past, smiling down at her as she smiled up, her eyes dreamy and lost in him as she waited for his next movement.

He leaned his head down and pressed his mouth softly against her breasts, not being too rough as she always seemed to complain about how sore they had gotten since she became pregnant, he could think of other parts of her body that he could play with, parts that he knew made her go weak.

"Phil…" AJ moaned, running her hands through his slicked hair, the hot, wet, feathery kisses he put on her breasts turning her own so much more than what she already was, if that was possible.

"You're beautiful. Every part of you." He told her, stroking her cheek as he pulled away from her breasts, leaning back down and kissing at her neck which he knew she loved, feeling her nails scrape his bare back, silent moans ringing in his ears from her as he kissed and sucked at her pulse point until some form of love bite had been created and a red mark stayed within the surrounding of the skin, marking his territory on her.

"Oh, Phil." AJ moaned, moving her hand down into her panties, pleasing her own self as it became impossible for her not to.

"Someone's getting impatient." Punk said quietly, even though it was his job, he did quite enjoy AJ touching herself in front of him, her pregnancy had turned her into an impatient, horny, ice cream eating, crying, touching herself freak… and he loved it.

He got rid of his jeans that were only holding his hard length tight in his boxer shorts, finally feeling some sort of relief when he took them off, travelling down AJ's body, violently removing her hand from inside her panties, placing it on the bed beside her and removing the bottom half of her underwear, seeing her completely bare in front of his eyes now.

"I love you." He whispered to her stomach, not even sure if AJ had picked up on it.

He settled in between her legs, parting them as he seen the want for him in between her, her folds glistening in the dimply lit room, her womanly scent tingling his nose with anticipation.

He slid his finger down her slit, even that was probably enough to make her orgasm at this point, but it didn't, so he continued, holding her folds open with his thumbs, his talented tongue meeting her wetness, bumping against her clit as she grabbed the bed sheets above and yelped out for some sort of release.

"You like that, baby?" Punk looked up with a devious smile, only being able to tell that she did by her hands tangling tight in his hair, slowly pushing his face back into her, the moans curdling the full room, making him even harder, feeling like he was going to burst if he didn't get inside her quickly.

"Phil… baby… I want you inside me." AJ moaned, pulling at her hair in ecstasy, having had enough of the teasing, wanting the real deal, wanting her husbands full love.

Punk finished with his teasing, he really could have lay toying in between her legs all day, but he found some self control and moved back up her body, pressing his lips back down against hers as she moaned into his mouth, being able to taste herself on him.

He pulled his boxers down, throwing them away with every other piece of their clothing, holding his length in his hand as he leaned back down, pressing a kiss on her lips, shoulder, breasts, anywhere that he could get a response from her at, knowing the only thing she was interested in right now was being filled completely.

He knew the pregnancy increased the pleasure and intensity of everything he done, which he loved, he would have her pregnant every nine months if it meant she felt ten times better for it. She was glowing like a beautiful little flower, smiling every day of every passing week and month.

"Please, do it." AJ moaned, not being able to stand it anymore, eventually and finally feeling his length being eased into her, bumping right off her g-spot which had became even more sensitive, causing her to moan loudly and arch her back a little.

"God…" Punks eyelids fluttered opened and closed as he shivered, holding himself up by the hands at either side of her head, feeling incredibly satisfied already by just holding himself inside her.

"Oh… please, move baby… make love to me." She begged, her hands teasing her own nipples down as he leaned down to press a loving kiss on her lips, their baby in amongst their love, the same love that it was created from.

"How does that feel? Huh? You like that?" He asked as he rammed himself into her, his hip bones crashing against hers as her legs circled around his waist.

"Oh yes!" AJ screamed, pulling the sheets completely off the bed, shrieking out in pleasure every time he dragged his length quickly along her g-spot.

"Are you going to cum? Huh? That's it baby girl, let yourself go." He told her, his voice raw and full of passion as his only focus tonight was her and making her feel good.

"Please…" She grabbed his shoulders as thrusts became more hard and fast, almost making her lose her breath sometimes at how much pleasure was flowing through her veins, "I'm getting close." She moaned as he leaned down and kissed her neck, hoping that the combination of that and his passionate fucking of her would be enough to break that barrier holding her up.

"Please what? What do you want?" Punk asked her.

"I want to c-cum… Phil…" She rolled her head back into the pillow, her hands around his back as she dug her nails into his skin.

"Then cum…" He croaked, tangling his hand down in between them, stroking her clit rapidly, just hitting down on every last nerve she thought she had control over, her legs shaking uncontrollably at either side of him, "That's it baby girl… cum for daddy, let go… let yourself go." He asked of her, hearing her walls come crashing down, almost hearing the waves break inside of her, his fingers soon enough coated in her juices from stroking her, exchanging with her as he found his release just after, the joy of pregnancy letting him spill everything he had to offer inside of her.

"Oh my god." AJ moaned, gasped and chuckled all in one, watching Punk collapse down on the bed beside her, his body glistening with sweat, her body still shivering and twitching from that amazing high.

"Did you enjoy that?" He laughed, turning his head to her as she smiled.

"It was alright." She shrugged, "I think we could top it." She smirked, pulling him back on top of her, giving him no choice, watching him wipe the sweat on his forehead from the first time round, not complaining however, his wife wanted to be satisfied and he wouldn't stop until she was.

_Later on…_

It had been a fun night, almost too much fun. He was so mad that he had to go to work the next morning, but he was just glad he could leave the house knowing his wife was happy and their unborn child's room was in the process of being built.

He held her in his arms as she slept sound, one of his t-shirt on her for comfort, her hair tickling his chest as he felt her warm breath against his chest, her baby bump pressed against his stomach.

He was beginning to get an idea of how much AJ loved their child, the way she would caress it while she slept which funny enough was what she was doing right now, or when she watched a scary movie with him, the way her hand balanced on her tummy, as if shielding their baby's eyes, or even when she stood side on in front of the mirror in their room, smiling down to her growing belly. He'd gave her this life, he sometimes forgot that, it was his baby developing inside her. He couldn't wait to hold it and love it, protect it from everything.

He shuffled down the bed a little to come into eye level with her stomach, watching her stir in her sleep and turn on her back, making it better for him to start up a conversation, feeling extremely odd speaking to his wife's stomach, but he knew his intentions, he knew his son or daughter was listening.

"How long do I have to wait to meet you? Huh?" He said quietly, not wanting AJ to hear, wanting this to be between him and the baby.

"Me and your mommy are going to love you so much. We're going to give you everything you need and more. I know we were sick… but you've made us better, as tiny as you are. You're going to love it here…" He smiled to himself.

AJ lay still, one eye opened as she listened and watched him, not wanting to be noticed.

"And I know… mommy is crazy, she is… but that's why we love her. Isn't it? She's a good crazy now… and she's going to love you when you think everyone else doesn't. We both are. You're so important to us." He said.

"Boy or a girl. I love you so much. I promise you and I promised your mommy, I'm never going to let you down, neither of you." He said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on her stomach, shuffling back up to lay his head on his pillow, taking AJ back in his arms as she smiled to herself at his words, he was the sweetest, most amazing man she could have ever wished for as a husband and father to her baby.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Do you have to go to work?" AJ asked as she lay in bed watching Punk walk out of the bathroom and begin to get ready for work.

"Yeah." Punk frowned, "I'll be home before you know it." He told her, "Why don't you look through this." He walked over to his bedside cabinet, throwing the catalogue on the bed beside her as she picked it up.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Look through it and pick out furniture for the baby's room, just write down the serial number at the bottom." He walked over and pointed to the serial number under every item in the catalogue.

"Don't you want to do that with me?" She asked, flicking through the pages, smiling at the cute little changing tables.

"I'll agree with whatever you want." He said, watching her nod.

"What time are the builders coming at?" She asked, closing the catalogue over and leaving it for when she was showered and changed, still naked in their bed with the sheets around her.

"They just said in the morning." Punk shrugged as he put his last piece of clothing on, his sweater, zipping it up and placing his cubs hat on his head.

"And what time will you be home?" She asked.

"Around five. Do you want me to bring you home anything?" He asked as he walked round to her side of the bed, leaning down and laying a kiss on her lips.

"Just yourself." She smiled once he pulled away from their kiss, watching him smile and head out of their room, shutting the door over.

"Phil!" AJ called loudly as he opened the door back up and stuck his head in.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I love you." She sat up, holding the sheets to her body, always saying those three words before he left for work, no matter if they were in a good or bad mood.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Punk smiled, exiting the room again and closing the door.

AJ lay back down on the bed, hearing the front door shut over, his footsteps scuffling along outside as he walked his way to work, it was only ten minutes walking distance away, there really was no need to use up the gas in his car.

She lay for a few minutes in silence when all of a sudden she felt some sort of pressure on her tummy, but a good pressure, not a worrying sort of pressure. She knew exactly what it was, it was the baby kicking for the first time. It was so weird yet so amazing, the fact there was a little human inside of her, kicking at her, it made no sense to her what so ever but she loved it regardless, she only wished the baby boy or girl could have done it five or ten minutes ago for it's daddy to feel.

"You can't come out just now." She smiled, her hand on her growing bump, "A few more months." She told her son or daughter, swinging her legs around the bed and heading for a shower before the builders came to make a start on the house.

She would have loved to see the look on her mothers face right now, the look of guilt and shame, to know that she had doubted her daughters capability of becoming healthy again, even with a man who at one point was just as sick as her. She was proud of herself, proud of Punk, their time apart gave them the motivation to get better and find each other again and now look where they were, perfectly happy, a growing home, a growing family, a growing marriage. For once she could be proud of herself, rather than feeling ashamed and disgusted.

She quickly showered, feeling the baby still continue to kick, smiling whenever it did, it bringing out a happiness in her that she never thought would. The builders had arrived just after she got out of the shower and immediately got to work while she lay up on the couch, skimming and scanning through the catalogue, writing down numbers to which furniture she liked for the baby's room.

She couldn't believe it was only another four months until their baby would be here, it felt like yesterday that she was trying to find a way to tell Punk.

She sometimes felt a little guilty. She could never forget the first baby they conceived, she wondered what had made that baby so different from this one, what had made their first child not worthy of living, only her and Punk would ever know the answer to that, they were the only ones who felt it.

She didn't want to spend her life looking back on the past and saying what if to everything she never done, the main thing was that she was now married, in a beautiful home with a baby on the way, nothing could have been more special or perfect.

_Later that night…_

"How much work did they get done tonight?" Punk asked AJ, walking along the lake, his hand locked with hers.

"Not much. They got the scaffolding up, tomorrow they should start getting into things." She told him, "How was work?" She asked him.

"Same old, same old." He said, "How is the baby?" He asked her curiously, sitting down on a bench in front of the lake, taking her into his arms as she leaned against his chest.

"It kicked today." She smiled, "It was the weirdest feeling ever." She smiled.

"That sucks I missed it." Punk frowned, having wanting to be there for when the baby kicked for the first time.

"I don't know, Phil. I'm getting sort of impatient." She said, looking up to him as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"To find out what it is. I want to know if it's a boy or a girl." She frowned, really wanting to know what her first child was, especially now that she could be told since she was far enough on in her pregnancy.

"Well if you want to know, we'll find out." He said.

"But I thought you wanted to wait?" She asked.

"I did. But it doesn't matter to me. I guess it makes sense to find out, that way we can decorate the nursery prior to what it is." He shrugged.

"You're really ok with us finding out? I'll wait if you aren't." She said.

"Of course I'm fine. I'll book an appointment for tomorrow when I get off from work. We'll go straight to the hospital and find out. Ok?" He looked down at her as she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." She said, getting a tingle in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't wait to find out what the baby was.

"Now, give me a kiss." He smiled as AJ leaned up, pressing her lips against his softly as the lake streamed down the river in front of them, the peaceful noise of nothing in their ears as they enjoyed the calmness the world had to offer.

_The next day…_

"I'm nervous." AJ fidgeting around with her hands, burying them into her sweater as she sat in the waiting room of the sonogram department in the hospital.

"Why?" Punk asked her, sitting beside her patiently, just as nervous as she was, trying not to show it.

"I don't know. I mean… what if it is a boy, he's going to be a nightmare like you, and if it's a girl, she's probably going to grow up and work at hooters." She looked at him as he raised his eyebrows at her panic fest.

"Wow, jeez. I love the hope you have for our child." He turned from her as she lay her head back against the wall behind her.

"I'm just scared." She took his hand as he turned around.

"Don't be. Boy, Girl, Alien… We'll love it anyway." He said.

"Alien? You've been watching far too much V this week." She shook her head as he laughed, both of them talking quietly to themselves just as April's name was called.

"Mrs Brooks." The midwife shouted from the room across the hall, a pleasant smile on her face.

AJ realised that that was the first time anyone had called her Mrs Brooks, it felt unrealistic almost, like she was in a dream, but she knew she wasn't. She stood up with Punk and headed on into the room, this being her third scan now, knowing what to do at this point.

"How far along are we now Mrs Brooks?" The midwife asked her as she lay up on the bed, Punk sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"I'm just going on six months next week." AJ smiled, lifting her t-shirt up to reveal her grown belly, watching the midwife pour the cold gel on her tummy, wiring the sonogram machine up and rolling the probe around on her belly.

"Getting everything ready, are we?" She smiled to them both as Punk just nodded, leaving AJ to do the talking.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, "Is everything alright? Is it ok?" She asked, looking up at the black and white monitor.

"Everything is perfect. Very strong heart beat here…" She pointed out to the parents to be, "Everything is growing and developing according to plan. You're doing a great job." The midwife praised as AJ smiled and turned to Punk who smiled sweetly, glad their baby was ok, that was the main priority in everything.

"Could you tell us what it is?" Punk asked as the midwife looked back at the monitor, scanning her eyes on the picture, having been trained for this kind of stuff.

"I sure can." She nodded once she had come to terms on what the baby was, needing a moment to figure it out herself.

"What is it?" AJ asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"Congratulations… It's a boy."

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Congratulations… it's a boy."

Punk's face lit up like the fourth of July, it was the answer he was so willingly hoping for. A son, someone he could teach right from wrong, good from bad, a miniature him but with the kindness and warm heart that was of his mother's. It felt so right, like it should have been a boy, he wouldn't admit to AJ, but the fear he had if it was a girl, he wouldn't have known what to do with himself, he didn't know if he would ever be able to let a daughter of his go, even when she was thirty and he was seventy. He would have drove her up the wall with his protectiveness, he would barely let her out of his sight, plus… having a son meant he could relate more, take him to cubs games, watch the blackhawks on TV with him. He couldn't wait to meet him, he was already his pride and joy and he was yet to be born.

He turned to AJ who was smiling just as much as him. She hadn't said what she wanted it to be, frankly, he knew she didn't care, as long as it was healthy, but the smile on her face right now was irresistible.

"I'll give you both a minute." The midwife smiled, heading out of the room to leave the couple to themselves.

"It's a boy." AJ smiled as she looked down at her tummy, "He's going to be a nightmare." She chuckled as a tear rolled down her cheek, turning back to him as he nodded.

"He's _our _nightmare though." Punk said, standing up and leaning over to kiss her softly on the lips, feeling her cup his cheek as he smothered her.

"I love you." AJ said after he pulled back, still cupping his cheeks, never being so happy like this before.

"I love you too." Punk smiled, pecking her on the lips again before helping her down off the bed, passing her coat over to her.

AJ had said time and time again, she just wanted a healthy baby, it didn't matter to her what it was, but the look on Punks face when it was revealed to be a boy made her glad it was, he just looked so happy and proud and she knew she was giving him that. She could already imagine their son, kicking about in the old t-shirts Punk wears, a cubs hat on his head, his room filled with action figures and comics, a bond unbreakable with his father and a love like no other with her. He and Punk were the only reason she was smiling to this day, the only reason her life was worth living for. She just wanted to meet him already.

_Later that night…_

"So I guess that means we can decorate the nursery blue?" AJ asked as she came into the living room with a bowl of strawberries, sitting in between Punks legs and lying against his stomach on the couch as she sunk down and got comfy, the curtains closed, the fire and TV on as Punk stroked his fingertips up and down her arms.

"If you want to." Punk whispered.

"Oh and think about all the clothes we can buy now. All the blue little hats." She dreamt off in baby land as Punk just chuckled and agreed with everything she said.

"Did you pick out furniture you liked yesterday?" He asked her.

"Yeah. The numbers are all on the kitchen counter on a postit note." She told him, biting into the strawberries one by one, enjoying her late night snack in the comfiest position she could ever get into.

"Do you think that… maybe, your mom and sister have a right to know." Punk shrugged, putting it out there on something he had been thinking about lately, something that he knew AJ probably thought about.

"Right to know what?" AJ questioned him curiously, looking across at the TV.

"About us. I mean… we are married now, we're having a kid. Don't you think they'd want to know." Punk shrugged.

"I know what my mother thinks of me. She'll fill my head with doubt, panic me, send me back off the deep end again and not only take me from you but take our son from you. Don't stick up for her when she thinks so low of you." She told her husband, not wanting him to feel like he had to impress her mother. She loved him just the way he was and as far as she was concerned, she didn't want her mother or sister for that matter, in her or her sons life.

"I'm not. I just… maybe it will change her. Make her see sense. Once she sees what an amazing mother you'll be she'll have no reason to question your capability." Punk said.

"Why are you sticking up for her? She hates you. She took me from you. Why would you even consider giving her the royalty of seeing our son." She sat up and faced him now, not understanding why he was even mentioning her mother.

"I'm not sticking up for her, April. I'm on your side here. I know she hates me. I just figured you'd want our son to have at least one grandparent. I'd love to take him to my parents, show him off to them, as much as we never got on. But they're both dead. I don't even have the option. Just thank yourself lucky you still have family around, even if they are trash." Punk said.

AJ sighed and rested her hand on his lap, frowning sympathetically towards him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I don't want sympathy. Everyone's parents die." He rolled his eyes.

AJ quickly took her hand away and scowled towards him, regretting every trying to confide in him.

"I'm your wife, of course I'm going to show you sympathy when you start talking about your dead parents. Don't be so stupid." She spat.

"Just forget I ever said anything." Punk waved his hand, massaging his temples in frustration as he looked back at the TV.

"Well you knew how I would react. There was no reason to bring it up in the first place." She said, standing up and walking away into the kitchen, putting the bowl in the sink and standing still, looking out the window into their dark garden.

She walked back into the living room where he sat sulking on the couch as he kept his eyes on the TV, not being able to look her in the eye.

"I'm going to bed." She announced to him, "Are you coming?" She looked at him as he shook his head, flicking through the TV channels with the remote.

"I could really use a cuddle." She said, in hopes to maybe lighten the mood up a bit, feeling so much tension between them.

"Cuddle the pillow." He sulked as she rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"You're such a child." She shook her head, walking right by him and shutting the living room door over, walking into their bedroom and sitting down on her side of the bed, pulling the drawer out with all the baby clothes they had gotten over the past few months, smiling at the tiny footwear and baby grows, the cute little hats, everything was just adorable.

She couldn't believe how immature he was being, especially over a subject that wasn't even worth wasting breath on. She didn't want her mother involved with her son or her for that matter, she knew what her mother thought of her and she definitely knew what she thought of Punk, why on earth would she settle to look in the eyes of someone who didn't approve of her husband. She wouldn't. And knowing her mother, anything that came from Punk, she'd probably have some sort of hatred towards that to. She didn't know what or why Punk had even suggested telling her.

She lay down on her side of the bed, not getting into the covers, just lying on top as she looked at the scan picture that was taken today, smiling at the visible picture of the baby now, being able to see it's head, arms, legs, tummy, everything, it was incredible, she could have stared at it all day.

She heard a knock at their bedroom door, watching him slowly edge his way into the room and shut the door behind him. She looked up at him and then looked straight back down at the scan picture that she was way more interested in at this moment in time.

"You ok?" He asked, walking over towards the bed, lying down on his side beside her, on his back just like her as he stared at the ceiling.

"Fine." She said bluntly, not in the mood to chit chat with him now, not when he had just been so childish and immature towards her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." He said, hoping she forgave him for being such a douche.

"Why are you even so worked up about it?" She asked curiously, screwing her eyes up in confusion as she turned her head to look at him.

"I just… if anything happens to me. I don't want you to be alone." He shrugged, "Or when the time comes that we do have more kids, it's going to get tough, normal parents can just send their kids off to their grandparents and everything is sorted."

"We aren't normal though. Are we?" She turned and looked at him.

"I guess we aren't." He smiled, "I just thought that maybe, if your mom seen how much you loved me, how much you loved our son, maybe she'd change her perspective about everything. See things in a different light." He shrugged.

"We are talking about the same woman, aren't we?" AJ said sarcastically.

"I get that you hate her right now. But… all she knows about me is that I've been ill like you and that I apparently sent you back into hospital all those months ago. I'd hate me to if I was her." He admitted.

"I don't want you proving yourself to her, Phil. She doesn't deserve to know how amazing you are." She said.

"Maybe. But don't you think she deserves to meet her grandson. I know that when our kids have grown up and their having kids of their own, I'd want to meet my grandchildren." He said.

"But we won't turn our backs on our kids, Phil. She did." AJ said.

"But she came back for you, didn't she?" He said.

"Yeah, with only the intention to take me from you." She said.

"And with the intention to get you better. Look at everything she done for you in New Jersey. She got you better, she spoiled you, bought you things, looked out for you, helped you to become your own woman again. She does care about you, April. You just don't see it." Punk said.

"And that full time in New Jersey, all I wanted to do was be with you." She said, "And she never understood that. She told me that the devil didn't have to look evil with horns sticking out his head. I am not going to be ok with her disrespecting you. If she can't accept you, then I can't accept her." She said stubbornly, always siding with her husband.

"I get you. I understand, I'm glad you're always with me, but what I'm trying to say is… she's never seen us together, she's never seen us kiss or hug, she hasn't even had a conversation with me. Maybe if we go visit her again, she see's that you're pregnant, that we're married, she might see us in a different light." Punk said, "She really thinks I'm the devil?" He laughed as he looked at her.

"Yeah. She does." AJ nodded, "I don't think me being pregnant or us being married will change her view on us. We're good at being alone, it's kinda our thing." She nudged him.

"I know. And I'd be more than happy to be alone with you and our son for the rest of my life, but… I'd do anything to see my mom again, to tell her I'm sorry for all the things I said before. Believe it or not I miss her. She was a pain in the neck, I'd even go as far as horrible… but she was my mom, and I loved her. I don't want things to be sour between you and your mom, especially now that we're starting a family." Punk said.

"So if we went to New Jersey for a weekend, that would make you happy?" She asked him.

"Well not necessarily, it'll be tough, but hopefully good will come out of it." He said.

"And if she continues to be her normal self. Looks down on our relationship… then what?" AJ asked him.

"Then at least we can say we tried our best." He said.

AJ just turned away from him, looking back at the scan picture, smiling at it, not being able to help it. She knew Punk spoke the truth, as much as she hated to say. She could only try so much however, and this was the last chance she was giving her mom.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She rolled her eyes as she turned to him, watching a small smile appear on his face.

"You'll feel better for it after." He said, "I'll be so proud of you." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I just hope you're prepared to endure the worst weekend of your life." She said as he chuckled.

"I'll survive it. Now… do you still want that cuddle?" He asked her.

"Always." She smiled, shuffling over and lying in his arms, always knowing that everything he said and done was for the happiness, health and aid of her and their baby boy.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Do you think they'll be alright working on?" AJ asked Punk, doing her seat belt as they had taken their seats on the plane. Punk had told the builders to continue with the extension through the weekend and that they'd be back Monday morning, AJ was just slightly worried, like always.

"Yeah. They'll be fine." Punk assured her, "You nervous?" He asked her.

"A little." AJ nodded as she took a deep breath, "Ok, a lot." She said as he smiled sweetly, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Everything will be fine. We'll always have each other, just remember that." He told her as she nodded, resting her head down on his shoulder as she planned to take a nap during the full flight time, if not, all she would do was think about how bad this weekend could go, so with the help of Punk massaging her head and playing with her hair, she eventually did conk out to sleep.

_Later on…_

"That was such a good flight, don't you think?" She asked him as they sat in the back seat of a cab, on their way to her mothers house, giving Punk flashbacks to when he came to Jersey and wandered around like a lost puppy in search for AJ.

"Are you kidding me? You seriously didn't hear the kid screaming behind us? Were you that tired?" He said.

"You tend to get tired when you're carrying another human inside you." She made a face at him as he made one back, turning to look out the window as she spoke up again, "Plus, you'll need to get used to the sound of a screaming kid." She told him as he just smiled to her, knowing she was right, he did have to get used to the sound of losing his own thoughts due to a child screaming, it was about to go down in just a few months now.

"So… whatever happens, I love you. Ok?" He smiled to her, knowing that this weekend could possibly end terribly and of course he would feel guilty for it, but he just wanted her to know that he loved her and that they would be ok.

"I know. I love you too." AJ said as the cab pulled up at their desired destination, waiting outside AJ's mothers house.

Punk reached into his back pocket to reach for some dollars, handing them to the driver and getting out, getting the luggage from the trunk, carrying AJ's of course since he wouldn't allow her to carry hers anyway.

AJ led the way and walked up the steps to the house, Punk trailing behind nervously as she knocked the door with her knuckles, standing still and looking down at the ground, just hoping, praying that maybe her mother would see sense, and maybe she would accept Punk.

"I don't want what you're selling me, alright?" Fiona began as she began to get a glimpse of who it really was standing in front of her.

"Hi mom." AJ smiled as Fiona shook her head.

"April, what are you doing here?" She shook her head, spotting Punk behind her, spotting her daughters stomach large and round.

"We came to see you." She smiled, "Can we come in?" AJ asked, not wanting to stand outside in the cold all day, turning behind to Punk who stood calmly without saying a word, he didn't have to, not yet, his bit would come.

"Uh… yeah, come in." Fiona widened the door and let her daughter in, watching the uneasy gut wrenching feeling walk behind her and into her home, "It would have been nice to get some notice, April." Fiona shut the door over and turned to her daughter who, miraculously looked beautiful, healthy and glowing like a little star.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. If it's too much trouble we can go to a hotel." She looked at Punk who just nodded, still not speaking, now wasn't the time.

"Oh no. It's fine. More the merrier." Fiona smiled, "You'll have to sleep on the couch though." She looked at Punk who picked his head up.

"Why?" AJ asked immediately.

"Well, your room only has a single bed… and it looks like you're sleeping for two anyway. I'm sure Phil won't mind." Fiona looked into the green eyes that her daughter had so stupidly fell for, but not her, she seen right through him.

"Whatever." Punk nodded, having much preferred to sleep with his wife, "I'll go put these upstairs then." Punk raised the luggage in his hands a little for them to see, turning around and walking upstairs, having remembered where April's room was from when he took her away from her.

AJ smiled as she watched him walk upstairs, turning around and staring at her mother who glared at her.

"Decided to keep this one, have we?" Fiona raised her eyebrows at her daughter, staring at her grown belly, walking by her and into the kitchen.

Of course, she bad mouthed her when Punk wasn't around, typical cowardly act of her mother. She was over being hurt by her mother, she was so far over it, she was here for her son, for Phil, not for her mother.

She walked into the kitchen after her, taking a seat across from her mother at the kitchen table, watching her puff the smoke out in the air of the cigarette she was smoking.

"Aren't you going to ask how I am, what I've been doing?" AJ said.

"Well judging by that baby inside you, I know exactly what you've been getting up to, April." Fiona said, watching her daughter's nostrils flair.

"I don't even know why I bother. We'll just go stay in a hotel." AJ stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait." Fiona said, "Come back and sit down." She told her daughter.

AJ slowly and hesitantly walked back over to the table, sitting down as her mother continued to puff on her cigarette.

"I'm just angry, April. Those things you said to me when you left. They hurt me. And now, finding out you're pregnant with my first grandchild when you're almost ready to have the baby." She shook her head.

"I only said what I felt, mom. You had me suffocating here, dating a man I didn't have interest in, going to college and studying things I couldn't care less about, dressing me in fancy dresses and buying me purses. You were trying to change me into something I wasn't." AJ said.

"No, I was trying to show you that there is more to life than that man upstairs." Fiona said.

"That man upstairs is my husband and the father of my baby. If you don't like that, I know where the door is." She said.

"Husband… April, you didn't marry him, did you?" Fiona sighed frustratedly.

"Yeah. I did. Why is that such a problem for you? Why can't you understand that I love him." She told her mother, almost wanting to pull out her hair with her mother's uncaring and childish behaviour, she could at least pretend to like Punk.

"He's going to make you ill again. Do you think I want to see that?" She looked at her daughter, "I know a bad man when I see one, April." Fiona said.

"What are you talking about?" AJ shook her head, screwing her face up as Punk walked in through the kitchen door, turning to him, she pretended like everything was ok and smiled up at him.

"Everything is upstairs and unpacked so you don't have to do it yourself. I put your pyjamas, book, glasses and candles in the bathroom." He leaned down and kissed his wife's head as Fiona turned away in stubborness.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, not being able to be that overjoyed with her husbands effort when her mother continued to disapprove of everything he was doing, even if it was something nice, "In fact, I'm going to go for a bath right now. That flight really took it out of me. You know where I am if you both need me." AJ said as Punk shook his head towards her in a no signal, clearly not wanting to be left with Fiona by himself.

She just nodded to him, squeezing his hand as she walked by, praying that her mother could be mature about this and at least have some sort of conversation with her husband.

Punk watched as AJ went out of sight and turned round to look at Fiona who was still smoking her cigarette, looking everywhere bar him.

"If April's father was here right now." Fiona muttered under her breath.

Punk took a seat down across from his mother in law, raising his eyebrow in confusion and choosing his words carefully, "What do you mean by that?" He asked her as she looked up at him for the first time, looking in his eyes.

"You have such pretty eyes." She smiled to him as Punk gave her a small crooked smile, appreciating the very weird compliment, smiling nonetheless at the only nice thing she had said about him, "April's father wouldn't have let you near her." She puffed on her cigarette.

"He would if he seen how happy I make her." Punk said, "W-What happened to him… April never talks about him." Punk said.

"He was hit by a car a few years ago. A hit and run. I told them both that he just left us, it seemed less painful." Fiona said, not understanding why she was saying all this, to him of all people.

"What age was April?" Punk asked.

"She was twenty two. She loved him. I couldn't have told her he died." She shook her head, "If he was still here, he wouldn't let you go near her." She stood up and threw her cigarette out the back door as Punk just ran his hands through his hair.

"I know you hate me." He said, standing up across from her and folding his arms, "But I know you love April, and you should respect who she falls in love with, not who you want her to fall in love with. I'm sorry that I love your daughter. I'm sorry that your daughter loves me… but I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm happy with her, she's happy with me, we're married, we're having a baby, please… for April's sake, just be happy for her. Any normal mother would." He said.

"I am happy she is happy." Fiona nodded, "I'm just not happy that it's someone like you that's making her happy." She said.

"Someone like me?" Punk put his hand on his chest as if pointing to himself, just so confused with the way Fiona's brain worked sometimes.

"Do not breathe a word to April about her father. That will just be another thing to add onto my list about you." She spat, walking by him and out of the kitchen, leaving Punk standing with his arms folded and his mind wandering.

_Later that night…_

After Punk convinced April that he and Fiona had a reasonable talk, which was far from it, he headed downstairs to sleep for the night, kissing his wife, and her stomach, every night before they went to bed, slipping under the blanket on the surprisingly comfy couch, falling suddenly into a peaceful slumber, not even aware of the shadow that followed him downstairs.

She pressed her palm in against his cheek and brushed her hand through his hair, admiring how perfect he was, knowing that in her day, he would have been the talk of the neighbourhood, the popular guy at high school, the guy with all the girls, yet he had fell for her shy, quiet, mentally ill, nerd like but beautiful daughter.

"I know you love my daughter." She whispered, "But I can't forgive you for what you done." She looked at his sleeping self, such an angel like face with such a demonised head.

She took her hand from his soft cheek when he began to stir around, turning on his side and falling back into his slumber, not even realising that his mother in law was standing over him.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

"How'd you sleep?" AJ sat in the kitchen herself as Punk stumbled in through the door, his hair all over his face, basketball shorts and a t-shirt hanging on his body as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good. You?" He asked her, opening up the fridge and taking the carton of orange juice out, searching in every cupboard for a glass, usually if he was in his own home he would have just drunk it from the carton.

"He wouldn't stop kicking me when I was trying to get to sleep." She said, recalling back to last night where her son just wouldn't let her get to sleep.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled over to her, finally finding the glasses and pouring the juice into one, taking a seat across from AJ after putting the carton back in the fridge.

"I think whenever I'm awake, he's sleeping, and whenever I'm sleeping, he's awake." She told him with a sigh.

"Most likely." Punk chuckled.

"So really, how did the conversation go with my mom?" AJ asked, having not got a lot of detail from Punk last night.

"It was ok. We didn't exactly have a heart to heart, but we talked." Punk nodded, "I don't think she's ever going to like me." He whispered to his wife as she sighed.

"Her loss then." AJ leaned back on her chair, resting her hand on her belly just as Fiona walked in through the door, glimpsing over at her daughter and Punk, quickly turning away and walking to the fridge.

"How did you sleep April?" Fiona asked.

"Good. He wouldn't stop kicking me though." AJ laughed, forgetting that she hadn't told her mom what the baby was yet.

"He?" Fiona turned to them both, "It's a boy?"

"Yeah… sorry mom, I was going to tell you later, we both were." She looked at Punk with a smile.

"A boy…" Fiona whispered, "Father like son." She muttered to herself, holding her head in frustration, "Forgive me, April. I think I'm getting one of my migraines, I'm going to have a lie down." She said, walking out of the kitchen, leaving Punk and AJ staring at each other.

"What is her problem? Can't she just be happy for anything?" Punk looked at his wife, getting angry now.

"I don't understand why she hates you so much." AJ shrugged, it frazzling her mind, how could anyone hate Punk, he was sweet, gentle and kind, he treated her right. What was so hard about liking him?

"Neither do I." Punk shook his head and ran his hand over his hair, leaning back on the chair and sighing.

"It'll be ok." AJ smiled, taking his hand in hers as he tried his best to smile, not knowing what else he could do to humour this woman, he couldn't win.

Punk and AJ spent the day in the house while Fiona was at work. AJ could sense a sadness coming from Punk as she lay with him watching TV later on in the night. She didn't blame him, her mother wouldn't even give him a chance.

"We don't have to stay the full weekend." AJ said, "We can leave tomorrow, or tonight." She told him.

"No… I'm not leaving here until she understands how much I love you." Punk said firmly.

"Maybe she's just jealous." AJ shrugged at the possibility.

"Of what?" Punk asked in confusion.

"Well… my dad left her, she probably gets lonely, maybe she doesn't want to see me happy when she isn't." She said.

Punk went a little stiff at AJ bringing up her dad, but shook it off none the less, "That's a little selfish, don't you think?" He looked down at her.

"I don't know, Phil. I don't think she's ever going to be ok with us. I don't know what she has against you." She sunk down against him, holding on to him tightly as he ran his hands through her hair continuously.

"Neither do I." Punk whispered just as Fiona came in the door.

"April… are you home?" Fiona shouted as she came in the door.

"Yeah. We're in here." AJ called out to her mother as Fiona walked into the living room, looking on at her daughter curled up against Punk, taking a seat on the chair across from them.

"How was work?" AJ asked politely.

"It was ok. Do you want anything to eat, April?" Fiona asked, deliberately excluding Punk from her questions, truth be told she was trying to pretend he wasn't here.

"Me and Phil were actually going to go out… for dinner." She turned to Punk with a smile, "You don't mind?" She looked back at her mother.

"Suit yourself." She nodded, "What did you get up to all day?" Fiona asked, again, not including Punk in any type of question she was asking, making it so obvious to AJ and of course Punk.

"Phil is here, you know that, right?" AJ raised her eyebrows to her mother.

"Wish he wasn't." Fiona muttered under her breath.

"I can't do this anymore." AJ shook her head and sat up straight from leaning into Punk, "Why can't you just be happy for me? Are you… are you jealous of me, just because dad left us isn't my problem." She said, "Phil is trying his best with you and your just being such a bitch." AJ shrieked.

"April!" Fiona shrieked back at her daughters word choice for her.

"Calm down." Punk told his wife, resting his hand on her lap as he watched her just stand up and begin to walk away.

"I am done trying with you. I don't know what else you want me to do." She threw her hands up in the air as she began to walk out of sight.

"You are just too gullible, April." Fiona stood up as her daughter turned back around, while Punk sat quietly on the couch, his head resting on his hand, slumped over and trying to deafen out the argument going on.

"Gullible? What are you talking about?" AJ shook her head.

"Him…" Fiona pointed to Punk, "You're a fool to believe anything that comes from his mouth." Fiona said.

"God, what are you talking about, mom?" AJ pulled at her hair as she looked across at her mother, her heart beating rapidly as her brain twisted and turned inside, wondering if it was her mom that was the crazy one.

"Lost your job, my ass…" Fiona looked over at Punk, "Why don't you tell April the real reason you went crazy… tell your wife. Go on." Fiona folded her arms as Punk stood up, looking across at Fiona coldy, shaking his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, nor does April. We came here for a nice weekend, to maybe talk about you visiting when the baby comes, to be involved with your grandson, to be involved with your daughter, regardless of the hatred you have for me. But we don't deserve this… April, doesn't deserve this. We'll just go to a hotel tonight, because this…" He pointed from him to Fiona back and forth, "It's not going to work."

"Oh, give it up, will you? Stop trying to pretend you are a hero. You went crazy in your own guilt. You never lost your job or friends… you claim to love my daughter? Then why have you been lying to her all this time. How could you possibly look her in the eye every day, knowing what you done." Fiona said.

"Phil… what is she talking about?" AJ asked, standing behind the couch as she looked on at her mother and husband facing each other.

"Where were you, Phil? Six years ago… on the 23rd of May?"

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Why he hadn't thought anything of it before was beyond him, but it all came rushing back to him, every little detail, every little moment, it was a date he would never ever forget, for so many reasons. He never thought he would have to tell anyone about it, especially not his wife, she'd never look at him the same again, this would crush her, drive her away from him.

"You've been digging into my past?" Punk looked across at Fiona.

"And rightly so." Fiona said.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" AJ asked, clueless to the situation that was occurring right now.

"Go on, Phil. Tell your wife, tell the woman that is carrying your child… tell her about the little secret you've kept from her all this time." Fiona said.

"I think it would make sense if you went first. You're the one that's been lying to her all this time about something she definitely had the right to know." Punk said, bowing his head in guilt, "I swear… I didn't know it was him." He shook his head, not really knowing who he was speaking to at this point now, Fiona or AJ.

"But you left him, at the side of the road… what stopped you from getting out and phoning for help… you could have saved him." Fiona said.

"What are you both talking about?" AJ asked, getting angry now that everyone kept ignoring her, including Punk now.

"I panicked." Punk said, "I didn't know what to do. I was… I'd been drinking." He said as April lifted her head and looked his way.

"You don't drink." AJ shook her head.

"And there's another little lie." Fiona smirked to Punk whose nostrils flared her way.

"It was the first time I'd ever got drunk. I had just lost my job, I was passing a bar on my way home, it seemed right." He shrugged.

"Why did you never tell me?" AJ shook her head. She would have understood if Punk told her, but something was telling her that this was not what this confrontation was about, there seemed to be more to it, from what she was hearing.

"So you were drunk, that justified you leaving him, at the side of the road, not to be found until the next morning." She gritted her teeth, trying her best to look strong.

"When I hit him… I knew what was going on. I didn't feel drunk, I knew what was going on, I knew what I'd done. I-I would have got put to prison… I was driving under alcohol." He said.

"Hit who? Phil, what did you do?" AJ shook her head.

"He killed a man, April." Fiona looked at her daughter, "He hit a man whilst driving and didn't even call for help, he just left him there." Fiona said.

"Is this true?" AJ asked as she looked at Punk, swallowing the lump in her throat the best she could, feeling like she'd swallowed a brick.

"No.." Punk shook his head as Fiona turned to him quickly, glaring at him, "It wasn't just any guy… It was your dad." Punk said, already knowing he had lost her, for good this time, it had only occurred to him that it was her father when Fiona started speaking of him last night when April was in the bath. He was ashamed, disgusted, pitied by himself, it haunted him every day. The look on her face right now had already killed him and brought him back to the life to pay the consequences, the way she shook her head, as if trying to assure herself it wasn't true. She looked so confused, so filled with pain so quickly and knowing he was responsible, it killed him.

"In future…" Fiona said, looking towards her daughter who had filled up tears in her eyes, ready to unleash them any second, "Trust me before some lunatic you meet in a hospital." Fiona said, walking by her daughter who called her back.

"You told me dad left us…" AJ turned around, her back facing Punk now who had his hands running through his hair, his heart beating rapidly, unknown of what and where his and AJ's relationship stood now.

"That was only to protect you." Fiona said, "He's dead… and he's the reason why." Fiona pointed behind April to Punk.

AJ turned around and looked across at Punk, "Tell me she's lying." AJ asked, tears running down her cheeks, looking into the eyes of her husband, never suspecting such a deathly lie to come from him.

"She's not lying. I… I never knew it was your dad until we came here." Punk said, "I didn't know what I was doing that night. I'd just sat and drank at a bar, I'd lost my job, I wasn't thinking… the last thing I needed was being arrested." He said, knowing that if he replayed what he just said, he probably sounded incredibly selfish.

"You-You've both lied to me…" AJ shook her head as she backed away from both of them, "I expected something like that from you." She pointed to her mother, turning her head to Punk.

"I… I can't even look at you." She said to him, quickly walking away upstairs, her crying heard from both Punk and her mother.

She ran down the hall and into her bedroom, closing the door tightly and locking it, taking deep breaths in and out, feeling like she couldn't breathe anymore, everything felt so tight, she felt like so many knives were being put in her back.

Finding out her father had been dead all this time would have been hard enough, but realising it was her husband who had killed and left him, realising her husband, the only person she thought she trusted, had been lying to her all this time, she was beginning to fade into that unstable bubble she felt herself go into many times before.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

"April…" Punk knocked at her room door, after running up the stairs after her, in hopes to try and say something, just to make things a little better, knowing there wasn't a chance, nothing he could say would make this situation ok.

"AJ… please, just let me explain… let me explain and then I'll leave you alone." He said, tapping at the door every few seconds. He knew his wife got vulnerable, he knew she felt alone and small whenever she was hurt by him, he didn't want her to go off the deep end, not when their son was so close to being born.

He tapped and he knocked, calling her name until she finally opened the door, standing hugging a teddy that she had obviously held close since she was a child, her glasses on her nose, her cheeks and eyes red and puffy from her constant crying, her pyjamas on her, her bump looking cute as ever as she held the teddy close against it.

"What?" She looked up at him, not understanding how someone she thought loved her, could lie about something so serious, so devastating.

"Please, let me explain… let me tell you my bit and then… I'll leave you alone." He said.

"Ok." AJ said bluntly, walking away to sit back on her bed, holding the precious teddy to her body, crushing Punk even more, knowing how upset she was without even asking her.

He walked into her room and shut the door over, slowly walking towards her and sitting down at the bottom of her bed while she sat at the top, curled up with her teddy, tears spilling from her eyes without her even noticing.

"Please, don't cry." He said, putting his head down in shame, devastated with himself that he had made someone so important in his life, cry. Someone he loved like no other.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically as she glared at him, playing with the fluff on the bear, running it through her fingers, "He bought me this…" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"April…" Punk rested his hand on her leg as he sighed.

"Don't touch me." She said immediately, shooing his hand away as he removed it and put it by his side to her request.

"I know that… whatever I say, won't change what I done, but… you know how much I love you, I love you so much and I know, I should have told you, I should have told you when we met, that I was in the hospital… not just because I lost my job. I just… I'd never seen someone so perfect and, I thought if I'd told you, I'd scare you, I'd scare you away…" He looked at her as she refused to look at him.

"Why didn't you just get him help?" She asked him, "You left him… in the cold, t-to… to die." Her voice became a high pitched squeak, still not believing it. She didn't believe Phil could do anything that was unkind, but she'd never ever expect him to do such a despicable, unforgiving thing, because that's what it was, unforgiving, she wouldn't forgive him for this.

"My mind was messed up. I got fired and… I stopped by at a bar, I drowned my sorrows in the alcohol, broke every moral and belief I'd ever grew up with and then foolishly drove back on the road." Punk said, "I was a mess, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, everything had built up and then… out of no where, he just stepped out onto the road… I tried to break but it was too sudden." He said, "I stopped the car and got out, took his pulse and he… he was still alive, I thought… if I call 911, I'll get put to jail for at least a few years." He said.

"Oh, poor you." She growled at him, "I can't believe you left him there." She said, taking a tissue from the box beside her bed, drying her wet face as she proceeded to give him the royalty of her listening skills.

"Neither can I. If I could relive that day, I would have dialled 911 and got him help straight away. I… there was so much running through my mind, everything in my life was going horribly and then this happens. I figured that hopefully, if I got back in my car and drove away, someone would spot him on the side of the road, he was moving and breathing, I didn't think he was injured to the extent of dying." Punk said.

"D-Did you speak to him? Did he say anything?" AJ asked, having a right to know what her father's last words were, never expecting them to be to her future husband, the future father of her son.

"He… he asked me to help him." Punk clasped his hands, a tear rolling down his cheek as he heard AJ gasp through her tears, covering her mouth at the coldness of him, to just leave him.

"And what did you say?" She asked him.

"I told him… I said I was sorry, and that… that help would come. I believed it would." He said.

"But it didn't. He was left, in the cold, all night, to die. It didn't cross your mind that he could have had a wife, and children?" She shrieked.

"Nothing was crossing my mind. I was so confused, I just… I got back in my car and just put my foot down. I ended up waking up in a empty parking lot the next morning. I must have parked and fell asleep." He said, "I went home, showered and just kept telling myself… he got help, the guy got help. Someone surely stopped by and helped him." He ran his hands through his hair, "But I wasn't convinced… I drove back to the road that it happened and… it was closed off, tape around where he was lying when I left him, men in white suits… I knew what had happened, my brain just refused to believe it." He said.

"So you didn't phone for help, because you didn't want to get put in prison for drinking under alcohol." She said as he nodded, "That is perhaps the most selfish thing that I've ever heard anyone do." She said as he looked down at the ground, watching him nod.

"I know it is." He agreed with her.

"That's why you went crazy. Wasn't it?" She asked a question she already knew the answer to.

"Yeah. I got nightmares, I felt like I should have died instead of that innocent guy, thought about killing myself a few times, tried going to different therapies… but, the last option was the hospital." He said, "That only began to work when I met you." He said.

"And because I told you that my dad left me, you never thought anything of it." She told herself as he nodded, knowing that that part was all down to her mother for not telling her.

"You have every right to shut me out, to hate me, to never want to see me again… but I love you so much. I can't lose you completely. I never left him there to hurt anyone." He said truthfully.

"I've heard enough from you tonight." She said, "How do you think our son would feel… if he grew up thinking that you had left us, when really, some scum bag had hit you with his car and left you to die on the side of the road. How do you think our son would feel, Phil?" She looked at him through heartbroken eyes, watching him run his hand over his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said as she stood up and folded her arms, leaving the teddy on the bed and taking her glasses off, putting them on the nightstand, watching him stand up to and face her.

"We'll go back to Chicago on Monday, you'll stay at a hotel, I'll have the baby, we can pretend like everything is ok but you will never… ever, touch me again." She warned him, "I've lost my father, I'm not letting my son lose his, as selfish as he may be… you can have him weekends, I'll have him weekdays, we can work something out." She said, "I can't forgive you for this. I don't think I ever can." She shook her head as he looked at her painfully, his eyes teary as he dropped to his knees in front of her, not bearing to hear that he could never love her the way he used to.

"Please, don't leave me." He begged, literally, as she looked down at him, "I love you so much… I'm a good person. I know you know I am." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his cheek against her bump as he held her tightly.

AJ frowned, tears streaming down her cheek as she felt him hold on to her in such a pleading and worthless way, she felt ten foot tall, standing over him as he begged, but it wasn't what she wanted, she didn't take joy in it what so ever.

"Good people, don't leave people out in the cold to die." She said, taking his hands from around her waist, pushing them away and walking back from him a little as he stood up and nodded.

"Maybe I'm not a good man then… but I love you. I know, you know how much I love you. I can't go by a day without seeing your face, you're too important to me. I won't survive without you." He said.

"Well… you'll just have to. Just thank yourself lucky I'm even letting you near our son." She said, knowing that in her power, with the way she was feeling, with what he had done to her, she could easily have taken his right to see his son away, but she wasn't that cold, she knew he did have a heart, but it seemed that it was only for her and their son, literally.

"You can go now." She said to him as he nodded, obeying her orders, knowing the line they were on was extremely thin. In fact, perhaps the line had already broken.

"I can't tell you enough, how sorry I am. I understand if you can't forgive me. Just please… please, don't hate me." He said.

"I don't feel anything for you right now." She said as she rolled her shoulder lifelessly, "I don't think I know you." She shook her head, "Please, just leave." She begged as he eventually nodded and stumbled out of her room, shutting the door behind him and leaving her be, knowing that she would need space and a lot of it.

He just couldn't deal with how much this was hurting her, the tears in her eyes, the pain in her chest, the heartache in the tears that fell, the way she clung to that teddy like it was the only thing that could comfort her, considering the one person she took comfort in had been lying to her all this time. It was killing him. He'd never felt so ashamed and disgusted with himself, not since he actually killed her father.

He passed Fiona in the hallway, who now he could understand and accept why she hated him so much, she had the right.

"How is she?" Fiona asked, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand for her heartbroken daughter.

Punk didn't say anything. He couldn't describe the hurt that AJ was feeling, there was only one thing he could say to Fiona, "I'm really sorry for what I done." He told her, "But I'm not sorry I fell in love with your daughter." He said, "She wants me to leave her alone from now on, so… you don't need to worry." He nodded to her as she stood still with a watchful eye on him, listening to his sincere words, "If I could switch positions, if I could replace myself for your husband, I would." Punk said, not knowing how long he could hold himself up, "I'm so sorry." He said, looking down to hide the tears, his shoulders shaking up and down as he tried but failed to hold himself up any longer.

Fiona frowned, sat down the warm drink she had made for her daughter on the floor, stood back up straight and pulled the last person she ever thought, in for a hug, wrapping her arms around him as he gladly and surprisingly accepted the hug, dampening the shoulder of her top.

"You aren't a bad person." She told him, rubbing his back in circular notions, "I know how much you love April. It's the same love I had for the man you killed… you understand that… I can't forgive you." She took him by the cheeks and pulled his head from her shoulder, looking into his eyes as he nodded.

"I understand." He said.

"I can't forgive you… but I know how much my daughter loves you. The way she looks at you, the way she smiles at you, maybe somewhere, sometime, deep down in her… she might be able to forgive you one day." She said, having mixed feelings for this man now. On one hand she hated his guts, she couldn't forgive him for taking away the man she loved, but she also could sense how sorry he was and how much he strived to be a good person and of course, his love for April that was unexplainable.

"I don't know so much." Punk said, standing up straight and drying his tears.

"Just give her some time." Fiona said, bending down and taking the still warm drink in her hand, "You should feel better that she knows now." She said.

"I do… I just can't lose her." Punk shook his head.

"You won't. If you love her the way I think you do. My husband loved to see his girls happy. And maybe… he wouldn't like them anywhere near the man who left him to die, but if he could see the smile on April's face when you're around, the way you care for her and love her. I'm sure he could let it slide." She gave a faint smile to him.

She still felt physically sick to what he done and how that in all the men in the world, her daughter had landed in love with him, but he wasn't a bad man, he knew how to love, he knew how to love her daughter right.

"On you go downstairs." She said, walking on by him as he took a deep breath, trailing his feet along the floor, walking down the stairs, feeling so small and worthless, which he assumed served him right. He felt like a bad person, he was disgusted with himself, he couldn't believe the hurt and pain he was putting through his wife.

Fiona walked on down the hall, knocked on her daughters room door and walked on in, frowning upon the sight of her lying in her bed, cuddling into the teddy her father gave her, the face of an angel whose wings had just been broken.

"Are you ok?" Fiona asked, knowing the answer already, walking over and sitting the mug of hot chocolate on the bedside cabinet, watching her daughter sit up.

"Why him?" She cried, once she started, she couldn't stop, hugging into her mother who she now understand why she had been so harsh towards Punk and why she had been not herself for the past six years, she couldn't believe how strong her mother was, for holding it together for this long, for keeping it to herself.

She just couldn't stop crying, her mother's t-shirt was soaking now from the tears of both April's and Punks.

"I thought he loved me." April cried, of course at this moment in time, feeling like she wasn't loved, apart from by her mother.

"He does." Fiona whispered quietly, not to be heard through her daughters loud shrieking cries, "He does." She whispered quietly again, soothing her heartbroken daughter the best she could.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

"Why didn't you just tell us?" AJ asked her mother, brushing her hair from her face that was sticking to the wetness from her tears, looking up at her mother, in so much emotional pain.

"I thought it would be easier that way. I knew how much it would upset you." Fiona said, brushing her daughter's hair from her face.

"He was meant to be away on a business meeting." AJ said.

"He was… the meeting was in Chicago, where it happened. You and Erica were both out working when the police came to the door to tell me. I was in so much shock." Fiona said, recalling that day, "I wanted to know who it was that hit him, I was so angry, that someone could be so cold, to just leave him." Fiona said as AJ just moaned sadly, not believing this all still, not believing that it was Punk, the man she loved, that had left her father to die.

"Why could they never catch him?" AJ asked.

"Because it happened during the night, in a small country road, no one witnessed it or seen the car he was driving, so they had to drop the case, it was impossible to find unless someone handed themselves in." Fiona said.

"So… how did you find out it was him then?" She asked curiously, wondering how her mother knew when the police never.

"I told Erica about it… about your father. Because she was older, I thought she would have been able to handle it. It was round about the time that you started to get ill. She just wouldn't drop it, she insisted she found out who it was that killed her father, she was in shock for most of the time." Fiona said.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" AJ asked, not liking the feeling that everyone knew bar her.

"You were going ill, I knew that would finish you off completely, so I just told Erica. I always had it in my mind that when you got better and when you were in a relationship, and you were a mom, with your own house, your own morals, then I would tell you." Fiona said.

"What did Erica do?" AJ asked, drying her falling tears every few minutes.

"She impressed me." Fiona smiled at her eldest daughters motivation to find her fathers killer, "She went to Chicago, studied the full road that it happened on. She put one and one together and figured that it could have possibly been a drunk driver, so she called into the bar at the tail end of the road that your father was hit. She asked around and she got her answers." Fiona said.

"But how did they know he left and began driving, or how did the bar men know his name?" AJ shook her head.

"Shhh… let me do the talking." Fiona said, wiping her daughters tears, "Erica said that there was a regular customer sitting in the corner that shouted her over. He told her about the man he watched drink depressingly at the bar and then head into a car to drive home the night that your father died. He gave her a description, he gave her the car details, although… we assumed he had changed his car at that point." Fiona said.

"How could she have found him? In such a busy city." AJ shook her head.

"She didn't." Fiona shook her head, "She tried, but it was impossible." Fiona said, watching AJ sit up and cross her legs, resting her hand on her bump as she listened.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"The one thing that Erica always remembered, was that the man at the local bar, you know… the one that told her about Phil… he told her that he was talking to the bar man about losing his job. She always remembered it." Fiona said.

"But then she just let it go after she couldn't find him?" AJ asked.

"She had to. She became obsessed with it. Her room was covered in notes and plans, pictures of different men she had taken of whilst in Chicago. She needed to let it go, and she did. Then you went off to Chicago to the hospital." Fiona said, "A few months later, we got a call, you were being discharged, so I told Erica to go get you, I was planning a surprise party for you, I had all your friends round, the people from the cafe you worked at across the road, I couldn't wait to see my baby girl healthy again, and then Erica called me… said she seen you leaving with some man. The tattoo's struck her, the slicked hair, the lip ring… it panicked her, it was all the correct descriptive features she was given about her father's killer. She added it all up in her head. He was in a mental hospital, he'd obviously gone crazy from what he done, but she had to be sure, so she checked with the hospital about him and they told her that he was in because he'd lost his job and loved ones. She knew it was him." Fiona said, forever being so impressed with her eldest daughter and how she was able to find the man that killed her father.

"So why… why didn't she just call the police?" AJ shook her head.

"It had been four years since it happened, there wouldn't have been enough evidence, he'd got rid of the car, there was no one who could really say that he had done it, no one seen it. It just all made sense that it was him." Fiona said, "So Erica came back home and told me. I didn't believe her. I didn't understand how… all of the men in the world, and my daughter was with him. I was disgusted… I was scared, I thought he would hurt you." Fiona said.

"But he didn't." AJ shook her head quickly, "He didn't look capable of doing something like that." She cried.

"No one ever does look capable of doing bad things." Fiona said, "We gave it a few months, I wanted Erica to make sure she knew what was going on, that she was sure of it that it was this man. She hadn't been so sure in her life. So… we went to Chicago, we spotted you both… you were in a little cafe working, he was talking to you in it, he… he kissed you and turned around… it was the first time I had seen him. He seemed so nice, so full of energy and sweet, I couldn't understand how he had done something like this." She shook her head.

"And then I went back into hospital." AJ said, clued up with the timeline of the story now.

"Exactly. I took it as my chance. I had to get you away from him. I couldn't have you near him. So while I went to the hospital to get you, Erica went and seen him. At first I didn't trust her, I figured she would do something stupid. But she promised, she wouldn't even bring it up. Which she didn't." Fiona said, "She said she just spoke to him, told him that you were coming home with us, and that was it. She said it was a relief seeing him, seeing the man who left her father to die. But…" She chuckled slightly, "She told me, she wished he was meaner, she told me… he was too nice to have done something so despicable." Fiona said.

"I can't believe he lied to me." AJ said, leaning her head against the headboard of the bed, so tired and upset, just wishing the world could leave her alone for just a few minutes.

"He didn't want to hurt you. He only realised it was your father when he came here. Perhaps if he knew it was him, he would have told you before." Fiona said.

"Even if it wasn't my father, it would have been someone's," AJ said.

"I know, sweetie." Fiona said, "Just imagine how ashamed he's feeling right now. I know… I said I don't like him, a part of me will always hate him for what he done, but I know he loves you. I do. He looks at you the exact same way your father used to look at me." She said.

"So… now you're defending him?" AJ shrieked, her eyebrows raised as her voice was.

"No. Of course I'm not. I want him to pay. If I could, I would divorce you both right now and never let him near this baby. But… doing that isn't going to bring your father back. We all just need to move on. And I know… me and Erica have, because we've known for a long time now, for you, it's going to take a bit of getting used to, especially with Phil being so involved, but I know you can be strong and get through this." Fiona said.

"So… what are you saying, I should forgive him? Forgive him for killing my father?" AJ asked her.

"What I'm saying is… he's a good person that made one wrong turn in his life. I know he loves you, he wouldn't have married you, or agreed to raise this child with you. Don't let this mistake dictate the rest of his life. As big as the mistake is." Fiona said, stroking her daughter's arm lovingly.

"How can I possibly forgive him?" She turned to her mother.

"It's going to take some time. Of course it will. Just don't give up on him. I see good in him." She told her daughter.

Even after all this man had put her and her daughters through, she understood the goodness in Punk, the strive for him to make her daughter happy, he was a good man who had just fucked up big time at a bad crossroad in his life. She'd never seen her daughter so happy than when she was with him, she didn't want her to give him up, to part him from his son and her when he loved her so much, even for her, it would have been heartbreaking to see.

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time for not liking him. Maybe if I knew all of this before, it would have made a little more sense." AJ said, wanting to apologise for being such a handful to her mother about her lying husband who was the issue in all of this.

"I just wanted to protect you but… I found out he was doing a pretty good job of it himself." Fiona said, "Why don't you go talk to him, let him know where you both stand, he's probably assuming he's lost you." Fiona sighed, hating to see her daughter in so much pain.

"No." AJ moaned, curling up into herself, leaning against the headboard, taking her glasses off and throwing them on the nightstand, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "He's already lost me." She said, her voice cracking as she tried to calmly take deep breaths, never thinking it would come to this.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

After AJ had got herself together, she left her room without say to her mother, walking down the hall, taking each step down the stairs carefully, holding on to the banister with one hand, her other hand resting on her bump, looking up to see Punk with his sweater on, his bags packed, his cubs hat on his head, standing at the front door.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, stepping down to the level ground, walking towards him slowly.

"I don't think I should be around you. You should be with your family, with your mom and sister. I'm just going to go back to Chicago." He said, figuring it would be wise to get out of everyones hair, being the main target around here now, not even having his wife's support anymore, he'd rightfully lost that.

"I could call the police you know." She said as he lifted his head quickly, looking at her in desperation.

"And lock me away from our son?" He shrieked, not being able to believe that AJ had the guts to put him in prison.

"You're a criminal, Phil." She folded her arms as he leaned his weight on the one leg, taking his cubs hat and running his hands through his hair.

"I know." He nodded, "But I don't want to be." He looked at her, in those perfect brown eyes.

"I've made my decision." She walked closer to him, watching him look down at her in confusion.

"What decision?" Punk asked her.

"I… I don't want you at the birth. I don't want you around me anymore." She shook her head.

"You can't do that. That's my son just as much as yours… you-you can't take him away from me." Punk shook his head.

"I'm not taking him from you. I just don't want you at the birth. I want my mom with me. You can watch him Friday to Sunday, I get him the rest of the days. You don't speak to me, you don't touch me, you don't look at me. You come for him and you leave." She told him.

"How can you not want me at the birth? This is our son, April. I should be holding your hand every step of the way." He said, wanting to witness his son's first breaths right away.

"Because all I will be thinking about is how… this precious baby…" She rested her hand on her bump, "This precious baby that I'm bringing into the world, his father killed my father." She said, "If I knew everything that I know now before, I would never have married you, I would never have gotten pregnant, I would never have gave us another chance." She shook her head, "You lied to me about drinking, you lied to me about my father, you lied to me about why you went insane… you lied to me, Phil." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And I'm so sorry for it. I don't know what else I can say. I'll do anything. If I could, I would switch places with your dad, so he could be here, and I would be dead. I would." He said.

"I wish you could." AJ looked at him, watching him put his cubs hat back on his head, picking up his bags and nodding, opening the front door as he walked out onto the front step, turning around to face her, watching her lean against the door.

"So this is it? You're kicking me out of our home? You're giving me restricted days to see my son? You're never even considering giving me another chance?" He said.

"I can find an apartment in the city. Your money went into the house, you can keep it. I don't want to see you until the baby is born." She said.

"AJ, that's two months." Punk said, not knowing if he could spend two months away from her, that seemed so long.

"Yeah. You're right." AJ nodded to him like he was a child, "I want us divorced before the baby comes, so if you could make it easier and just sign things that are sent to you. Don't put up a fight." She shook her head.

"You've really thought this through?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said bluntly.

"I can't kiss you anymore?" He asked her like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do without her hugs and kisses, feeling completely lost.

AJ shook her head, taking a deep breath that hitched with her tears, drying them with her hands, trying her best to stay calm, "I'll call you when I'm at the hospital, ok?" She smiled to him positively, like nothing was wrong.

All Punk could do was nod. He was lucky she was still letting him be a part of his son's life, she could have easily wiped away all his rights.

"Can I give you one last kiss or hug?" He chanced his luck, assuming she would refuse, which he would totally understood.

"Yeah." She whispered as he looked up in shock, watching her walk closer to him and cup his cheek, bringing his neck down slowly and pressing a soft, everlasting kiss on his lips, feeling him deepen it slightly but being as slow as he could be, not like their usual rough and raw passion.

Their tears stuck together on one another's cheeks as Punk took every piece of this kiss into his memory, enjoying it while he could, almost wanting to cry when she pulled back from the kiss but still kept her face close to his.

"I love you." She whispered, swallowing the vicious lump that had formed in her throat, the tears now streaming like a waterfall down her cheek as he caught them with the pad of his thumb, "But I can't forgive you." She sighed, stepping back from him a little, taking one final look at him, knowing that the next time she would see him, would be when their son was born.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered, planting a kiss on his wife, to be ex wife, to be ex everything in his opinion, his lips pressing down on her head as he looked past her, noticing Fiona sitting on the stairs, watching her dry her tears.

He picked his bags up that had been dropped when he shared his last kiss with the one woman he could only ever love and walked down the steps, throwing the bags into the trunk of a cab, closing the trunk down and walking round to the back door of the car, opening it up and taking one final look at AJ stepping into the car and shutting the door over.

He knew this was what he deserved, he knew he deserved much more suffering than this. Maybe things would have been different if he was straight with her from the beginning, he knew the consequences of lying. He chose to ignore them and broke her heart, the one person he focused on not hurting was the one person he had hurt the most. He would never live with himself, he would never move on from this, he could never love anyone ever again. He was aligned to AJ and only AJ, if he couldn't have her, he wouldn't have anyone, and that was the way it was.

AJ watched as the cab drove away, stepping back into her home and shutting the door over, turning around to see her mother standing with open arms. She collapsed into them, sobbing loudly as her mother rubbed her back in circular motions.

"I'm proud of you." Fiona said, knowing how much that must have took for her daughter to stand her ground with the man she loved.

"I don't think I can move on from him, mom." AJ cried into her mother's shoulder, feeling so lost already, continuously being reminded with what he had done to her family.

"You can. And you will." Fiona said with a strong tone, "Dry those eyes." She pulled her daughters face up by the cheeks, looking her in the eye as she wiped her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs, "Let's get you on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and I'll go get the laptop. We can look for apartments in the city for you and the baby." Fiona said.

It hadn't even occurred to AJ that she would have to live alone now with the baby when it came, it seemed so terrifying, especially when she had agreed to take him for the majority of the week while she allowed Phil to see him on weekends.

"What if I can't do this?" She shook her head, her body shaking now with fear for her and her baby. She always depended on Punk, at one point her life depended on Punk, but not now, now she had to stand on her own two feet and be a working, providing, super mom.

"You can, April. I know you can." Fiona said, "This baby boy doesn't know how wonderful his mother really is." She said, "C'mon, let's go sort things out." She told her daughter, guiding her into the living room.

Two Months Later…

AJ was back in Chicago after a few weeks of staying by her mothers side for sheer comfort. She asked her mother to come to Chicago with her, to help her move into the apartment she had just started to rent out, and mostly to collect her things from what she now called as 'Phil's.' She sure missed her little home, but she had to think to the future, for her and her son.

Her mother spoke to Punk, vaguely, not much conversation, all he really asked was how AJ and the baby was, and that was it. She admired how well he was dealing with everything, even if he did deserve it. Her mother also informed her that the extension was done and that Punk had been busying himself doing the nursery up, she assumed it was the only thing that kept him from thinking about her.

It did seem strange, going out and buying everything again, decorating another nursery blue, but that's what her son's life would be, a weekend at dad's and a boring weekdays at mom's. Two worlds to change from, two worlds that were meant to be one.

Her mother had stayed in Chicago ever since considering April's due date was creeping up. As much as she did enjoy having this space to herself, she did miss Punk, she missed waking to him or getting a sweet kiss before bed from him. She felt so out of routine, so lost.

As well as moving into a new apartment, she had to file for divorce which was the last thing she ever thought she would have to do. She was pretty sure her tears were dried in onto the papers as it broke her heart to sign for them, as well as looking at Punks messy signature below hers, thankful he hadn't put up a fight like she asked him not to.

It all felt so surreal, but the initial shock of her father being dead and her ex husband being responsible was beginning to slowly, painfully sink in as reality.

"April, I'm going to make dinner tonight. You need to stop eating take out." Fiona said as she walked into the apartment that was perfectly sized for her daughter and her grandson, having picked it out herself and decorated it alongside her daughter.

"Mom…" AJ appeared from the toilet, her legs slightly apart as she walked, her jeans darker at the top half as her hands were up in the air with fear, "I think my waters have broken." She shook as she looked up at her overjoyed mother.

"We best get you to the hospital." Fiona said, dropping her shopping bags, "Your bag is packed in my car already to go, can you make it downstairs on your own?" She asked her daughter, knowing this was only early stages of labour, the contractions were bound to be very far apart from each other.

"Y-Yeah." AJ nodded, not sure who she was convincing, walking slowly out of her apartment, cursing upon the choice in floors she had picked, having picked the top apartment.

Fiona lifted the car seat to take the baby home in, knowing the rest was out in the car and picked her phone up, contacting Phil who picked up within one ring of the call.

"April's gone into labour. We're on our way to the hospital."

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

"April… April Brooks." He shook his head at the hospital reception desk, "Mendez, April Mendez." He corrected himself.

"She's in room sixty seven in the maternity department." The receptionist said from the information on the screen as Punk headed off.

Meanwhile upstairs in room sixty seven, AJ was standing her ground and refusing any drugs for the pain. She had said from the start that she wanted to do this naturally so the baby wouldn't come out all drugged.

"April, it is going to get a lot more painful. Now is your chance to take the epidural." Her mother said, watching AJ lie on her side and shut her eyes in pain, she was only five centimetres dilated, when she got to ten, she would no doubt regret not taking the epidural.

"N-No…" AJ shook her head, "I don't want anything." She shook her head.

"April…" The midwife said, "As soon as you hit eight centimetres, you can't have the epidural. You're going to be in a lot of pain. Now is your chance." The midwife said, looking at the contractions on the monitor.

"I don't want anything." AJ snapped, wanting this to go her way. She could deal with the pain, at least… she thought she could.

"AJ!" Punk fell in the door, everyones head turning around including AJ's as he walked towards her, slightly pushing Fiona out the way, "You ok?" He asked her as she shook her head in pain, "Remember the breathing we practised, yeah?" He smiled to her as she opened her eyes and looked at him, "And they books… they said you should just relax, don't panic." He shook his head.

Fiona smiled and tiptoed backwards out the room, quietly slipping out and shutting the door.

"You read the books?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "How have you been?" He asked, not just right now, but in general, how she had been doing. He hadn't seen her perfect face in two months and seeing it just now was like being in heaven, even if she did look in pain.

"Fine." She nodded, "You?" She asked him, large breaths in between her words as she had began to pant from being so warm and in pain.

"I've misse…"

"Oh god." AJ held her stomach as Punk turned to look at the monitor, squiggly lines appearing on the monitor in signal for her next contraction.

"Just breathe. Ok, it's nearly over. Look…" He pointed to the monitor as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly, looking at her watch the monitor, ignoring AJ's rules for him not to touch her, of course he was going to touch her.

"I don't think I can do this, Phil." AJ shook her head.

"Of course you can. You're the strongest woman I know." Punk encouraged her, "In a few hours, he's going to be here. Just remember that." He said as she turned to lie on her back, midwifes coming in to check how she was doing, mainly checking to see how much she was dilated.

"April, you're seven centimetres. Not long. I'm going to ask you last time, do you want the epidural?" The midwifes asked.

"No." AJ shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Punk cringed, he would be taking all the pain relief there was, and he was straight edge.

"Yes. I don't want him to be all drugged when he comes out." She said as Punk smiled, watching her already care for their son and he wasn't even here yet.

"I'll go get your mom, ok? I know you'll do just fine. I'm so proud of you already." He smiled, kissing her sweaty head.

AJ had almost forgot that she had told Punk she didn't want him there, but having him here, it increased the pain for some unknown reason, but she had to stick by her word.

"Ok." AJ nodded, watching him nod and walk on out of the room, sending her mother in who came to her side right away.

"How are you?" Fiona brushed her daughter's hair from her face.

"I am only doing this once." AJ stated, not sure if she would ever want to go through all this pain again.

"You won't be saying that once you've held him in your arms for the first time." Fiona said, knowing herself that all the pain didn't matter when you got the pleasure of holding the baby.

"Am I being too harsh with him?" AJ rolled her head to the side to look to her mother, holding her belly, trying to rub it and soothe it, breathing the way she had practised with Punk, way before they went to New Jersey.

"That's for you to figure out, not me." Fiona said.

"He looks so lost." She said, feeling guilty for the confused and lost look on Punks face, the way his skin was pale white and his eye bags were turning purple. She had missed him, she'd missed him so much, but she just couldn't take him back or even think about taking him back or trying to work something out because of what he done. She just couldn't.

She spent the next few minutes moaning and silently crying at the contractions which were now coming a lot quicker and staying for a lot longer. She was told she was well past the epidural stage and that it would be soon time to start pushing.

All AJ could think about, was how this didn't feel right, her mother with her holding her hand, Punk pacing the halls outside, that wasn't fair, even if they didn't see eye to eye with one another, he had a right to be present at his son's birth.

"April… it's time to start pushing, ok?" A midwife said, positioning herself at AJ's legs below.

"Go get Phil." AJ told her mother, "He should be here." She said, watching her mother nod, even she knew that she shouldn't have been present at the birth, of course Punk should have been in there, she was the one that was to play obsessive grandmother pacing the halls.

She kissed her daughters hand and left the room as AJ began to feel another contraction coming.

"Oh." She groaned, rolling her head back on the propped up pillow behind her.

"Ok, when I say push, I need you to push, really hard, ok?" The midwife looked up at AJ who was feeling alone, wishing Punk would hurry up, spotting him come into the room just at her time of need.

"What changed your mind?" Punk shook his head, ever so glad that she was allowing him to be beside her whilst she gave birth.

"You should be here." She said.

"Alright April, push." The midwife asked as AJ took Punks hand and almost crushed it in hers, clenching her teeth together and closing her eyes as she tried her best to make this quick, just wanting to hold her son at this point.

"Great, well done. Another one at the next contraction." The midwife said, barely giving AJ time to lay her head back down.

AJ knew this should have felt so different. She should have still been married, a ring should have still been on her finger, Punk should have been the one taking the car seat to take him home in, they should have been taking him home together as a family that they promised they would. She didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't possibly forgive him.

He rubbed her back as she leaned forward for the next push, holding his hand tightly as she bit her lip from screaming or shouting, collapsing back against the pillow when the contraction was over, never feeling so torn apart and open before in her life.

But he was here, and oddly, it felt good, even if he was just whispering encouraging words into her ear or rubbing her back each time she pushed, or telling her how proud he was, he was here and he always should have been, she had no right to tell him not to be. She just couldn't think about their relationship right now, she wanted to focus on bringing her first child into the world.

A few more pushes later and her son was finally born, deafening everyone with his screams, being showed to her and Punk before going to get cleaned up and wrapped in a towel. He looked so bloody, mucus was all around him, but it was the most beautiful piece of life she had ever seen. All that pain was completely worth it, no doubt about it.

Punk didn't say much, he didn't know what to say, it was overwhelming, surreal. It had only occurred to him now that this little precious life was his. It mesmerised him.

"He is perfect." The midwife smiled, bring him over to AJ and Punk after he had been cleaned, looking all soft and peachy now in a little white cotton blanket, still crying loudly.

The midwife placed him in AJ's arms as he began to stop crying for a minute, looking around at his first few minutes of being on the planet, rightfully so looking between his mother and his father.

"Hey little guy," Punk smiled down at his son, stroking his cheek with his finger, it being soft as anything, admiring those green eyes he had that reflected of his own.

"He's seven pounds, three ounces. Born at eight minutes past eight at night." The midwife smiled as AJ held him so close to her chest, already seeing so much of Punk in him, his little crooked mouth, his green eyes, his perfect little nose. It was all Punk and she wasn't even mad.

"I'm so proud of you." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek, watching her turn her face before he got a chance and feeling her lock her lips onto his, not being able to help it. She was feeling emotional and alone, her son had just been born and she wanted to kiss his father, no matter what he'd done in the past.

Punk took every willing moment of the kiss into him, cupping her cheek as he enjoyed this moment with their son being finally born and awake in AJ's arms.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled back, never having stopped loving him.

"I love you too." He smiled, brushing her hair out the way and chancing his luck again, pressing another kiss on her lips as she gladly accepted it.

He understood it was probably because of her hormones, the emotion of her son being born, everything all just building up, but if it meant he got a kiss out of it from her, then he would gladly take it.

_A few hours later…_

"He's so precious." Fiona whispered, finally getting to hold her grandson as AJ slept on the bed beside, Punk was busy filling in the birth certificate, sitting on the chair beside AJ's bed.

"He's perfect." Punk agreed with Fiona for once, smiling as he watched her stand, rocking him ever so lightly in her arms as he slept peacefully. It had been a long day for April, so Punk and Fiona had began to use their quiet voices in the room, so not to disturb her from sleeping.

"Have you got a name for him?" Fiona asked quietly, looking over at Punk filling the birth certificate in.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "AJ wanted to call him Tate. So that's what we're calling him." Punk smiled, not ever being that fussed about the name, he just wanted his son to be here and to be healthy.

"Tate." Fiona said to herself, smiling down at her grandson, "Suits him." She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Punk asked Fiona, sitting down the certificate and the pen, standing up and folding his arms.

"Go on." Fiona said, placing Tate down in the plastic bassinet beside his sleeping mother.

"Has April ever… talked about me and her? These past two months." He asked.

"Not really." Fiona shook her head, "She said she misses you, I think we can both see she does. But she just… she just can't forgive you. Surely you must understand." She said.

"I do." Punk nodded, "I totally do. But… she kissed me, when he was first put into her arms." He said, wondering if maybe Fiona could help him out and tell him if AJ was just being nice or if she wanted him back.

"She's being pulled in different directions. If she lets you back in, she'll feel like she's betraying her father, if she doesn't, she feels like she's letting down her son. She's confused, scared and alone. Of course she kissed you, having a baby is an emotional thing, it's overwhelming, breath taking. It's a moment shared between two people." Fiona said, "I can't tell you what she's thinking. Half the time I don't think April knows what she's thinking. But take my advice… give her some time, stick by her rules and who knows… maybe she'll give you another chance." Fiona said.

"Do I really deserve another chance?" Punk asked, not sure if he ever deserved April's love after what he had done.

"Oh, everyone deserves another chance. I think everyone here has established that what you done six years ago, was a mistake. You're a good man. You took care of my daughter when she was ill, something I could never do." She shook her head, "Just give her some time." Fiona said, looking over at her exhausted daughter.

"Thank you." Punk nodded.

"For what?" Fiona turned back to look at him.

"For being… cool with me, you don't have to be, but you are. So, thank you." Punk nodded, knowing how much he had hurt this woman too, he'd took her husband from her for crying out loud, she didn't have to be nice to him.

"Whether I like it or not. You're apart of my family now, you always will be." Fiona said, "And I see decency in you." She rested her hand on his shoulder, watching him as he watched April sleeping with adoration eyes.

"She's perfect." He muttered, "They both are." He said, feeling like the odd one out, feeling that he was surrounded with too many good people, blessed with their love.

"I'll leave you all alone. I need a coffee." Fiona said, tip toeing out the room, leaving Punk standing at the bottom of the bed, looking across at AJ and to the side at baby Tate. That was his world right there, and whether if they loved him, he would always love them, no matter what happened.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

Punk stayed awake all night by AJ's side, attending to Tate when he let out a cry, not wanting AJ to be wakened up, although… Tate seemed to sleep just as much as his mother did.

He still couldn't get over how small and precious his son was. His tiny little feet and hands, his cute little button nose, his small, delicate little mouth that let out soft whispery breaths, only to be heard if you leaned down to him. He was perfection, he took that from AJ.

It did bum him out that they wouldn't leave as a family, and most likely, AJ would take him home first to her apartment, but he felt like it was something they should be doing together, it was something they planned to do together since they found out she was expecting.

"How is he?" AJ turned her head around to look on at Punk with their son, after just waking up, the clock ticking by to 6am, feeling much more rested and better after having a good night sleep.

"He's fine." Punk smiled, glad to see her awake, standing at the side of the bed with Tate who was awake as well but not making a sound, just lying comfortable in his fathers arms, "Do you want to hold him?" He asked as she nodded quickly.

She'd never really gotten a chance to properly hold her son, last night everyone get poking and prodding at her, even after the delivery was over, she had no idea how hard labour was and had no intentions to do it ever again, even if she did work things out with Punk.

Punk lay their tiny baby son down in her arms as he wriggled his little hands out, quickly adjusting to the home comfort he felt with his mother.

"He's so precious." AJ smiled, holding him into her tightly, her hand holding on to his tiny delicate one, leaning down and kissing his soft head that smelt so babyish, coincidentally.

"He is." Punk agreed with her, taking a seat on the chair beside the bed, watching at AJ and Tate interact, smiling as she kissed him multiple times on his head and his soft cheeks, the love she had for him was already shining so brightly.

"Can we talk about what happened last night?" Punk asked her, clasping his hands together as she turned around to face him.

"What about last night?" AJ shook her head.

"When we kissed." Punk said as she began to recall and nod.

"Oh." AJ nodded, "Well, it was just a kiss." She shrugged, not having much to talk about it.

"Just a kiss?" He shrugged to her like she shrugged to him, wondering if she knew how cold that sounded in her own mind.

"Well of course I'm going to kiss you, Phil." AJ smiled to him softly, "Our son was minutes born, why would I not kiss you? I was feeling emotional and alone. I wanted to share the moment with you. That was all." She said, giving him the honest truth.

"So we're still doing the whole… I get him weekends, you get him weekdays, thing?" He asked, his facial expressions telling her that he didn't really approve of it.

"Until I can figure out what I'm doing with my life, then yeah." AJ nodded, "I've been looking at the college not far from here. It has a spot open for psychology… I was thinking of running that course." She told him as he nodded, not finding any of that relevant to him but nodding anyway.

"Isn't college, I don't know… a weekday thing?" He asked her, already knowing that it was.

"Yeah, but the college I was looking at has this baby care unit. While I'm at college he can be in good hands. The classes that I'll take are only a few hours anyway, so you don't have to worry." She told him, having been researching this for the past two months.

"I'm glad that you know what you want to do." Punk smiled, genuinely glad that she found something to be interested in doing, "But… what happens with, me and you?" He asked.

"Nothing." AJ said, "Nothing happens between me and you. We move on. I get my degree at college, take care of Tate. Make a home for him. You do the same." She said.

"And that's it? You expect me to just… forget about you? Forget about everything we had? Everything we done together… all the things we had planned?" He asked her.

"I want to give you another chance, Phil. I do." She told him, "But I just can't wake up every morning with you and realise that… I'm sleeping with my fathers killer. It's not right. My dad would be turning in his grave." She looked down.

"He wouldn't. Not if he seen how happy I make you." Punk said, "We should be a family. Tate should have his mom and dad together, under the same roof, he should have more biological brothers and sisters, no step mom or step dads, he should have the one bedroom with the one set of toys." Punk said, "And maybe I'm using that as an excuse, because… hell, AJ… I need you." He said, watching her sigh as she looked into his honest eyes.

"We can always be friends. I'll always be here for you." She said.

"I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your husband, your soul mate, all the things I used to be." He said.

"I want you to be that too. I just can't forgive you." She shook her head, it breaking her heart to see how lost he was without her, how much he begged and pleaded for her forgiveness. She just couldn't, she wasn't in the right place, state or mind to forgive him for what he done. A part of her didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive him, but she would always love him, always.

"Just give me some space. I know it's not easy, it's so hard not waking up with you or not hearing your voice around, but I can't just carry on and pretend nothing happened." AJ said, "I loved my father, Phil. And you're responsible for him being taken from me. If you ever want me to at least consider being together again, I'm going to need some time to think." She said, turning her head and looking down at Tate who was beginning to moan and gurn in her arms, "Shh… mommy's here." She smiled, stroking his cheek, rocking him back and forth gently.

"I just want to take care of you." He said, "What if… what if you can't do this alone. What if you get ill again and I don't know because you won't talk to me. I just want to make sure you'll be ok without me." He said, coming down to it, all he cared about was the safety of his ex wife and new born son, nothing else, as long as they were ok, he would deal with winning AJ's heart back soon enough.

"I'm not shutting you out, Phil. If anything happens to me, if I need help with him or anything… you'll be the first person I go to. I can do this on my own, you don't have to worry." She said.

"Well of course I'm going to worry." He said, running his hands through his hair and leaning back on the chair, "This wasn't how I imagined it would be." He admitted as she nodded and looked down at Tate, pressing her hand softly on his rising chest, never loving something so tiny before.

"Me neither." She whispered.

_A few days later…_

AJ and baby Tate were a few days home from the hospital and AJ was trying her best to fit into her motherly role as quick as she could. Fiona had left to go back to New Jersey, trusting that her daughter was more than capable of taking care of her own son.

It was hard for Punk to pull himself away to go home to his own house when leaving the hospital. He desperately wanted to go with AJ and his son, to see his son sleep his first night in his home, to feed him his first bottle of formula, to dress him in his own bought clothes. But he had to wait to the weekend.

"I just changed you, Tate." AJ sighed as she noticed Tate had spit up, standing off the couch while Tate lay on his back on it, his arms by his side, lying still on the soft material as he waited for his mother to return with a new outfit, that would be the third today.

"Are you deliberately trying to give mommy lots of washing? Huh?" She smiled none the less, sitting back down with Tate lying in front of her, changing him out of the white baby grow he was wearing, taking a baby wipe and wiping his small mouth gently, getting rather used to carrying out normal motherly procedures, like wiping his face, changing his diapers, feeding him. And funny enough, she felt less lonely, even if he couldn't speak or do much, he was still here with her.

Once he was changed, she picked him up under his small arms and lay down on the couch with him, his small body lying on her chest as she flicked through the TV channels, rubbing his back in circular motions to wind him from his bottle he had just had, which was obviously the reason behind him spitting up.

"We should be with daddy. Shouldn't we." She said, dropping the remote beside her, kissing his soft head that had the tiniest amount of hair on it.

"I know how much daddy loves us. And it would be so easy to go home to him, pretend like nothing happened… but is that really going to solve everything?" She sighed, noticing that her son had fell off to sleep, "You're a sleepy little man today. Aren't you?" She chuckled silently, standing up with him, keeping him tucked into her chest, walking across the living room and into her room in which she kept Tate in his crib beside her, she planned to for the first six months. She'd read about cot death, it terrified her.

"Mommy loves you so much." AJ smiled, leaning over her sleeping son, tucking her hair behind her ears and smiling, standing back up straight and heading out of her room, closing the door on the way out and taking a seat back down on the couch, tucking her legs under her and reaching for her phone, tossing it and turning it around in her hand.

She tossed it back over to the other side of the couch, taking one of the couch cushions and hugging it as she sank down into the comfortable sofa, her eyes on the TV yet her mind wandering. She had to stick to her rules that she gave, she couldn't give into him, she couldn't be so weak. She still didn't know if she wanted to be with someone who had taken her fathers life away, no matter how much she loved them.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

The weekend surely came around and after a few days of AJ debating with herself on whether to phone Punk for his company or to stick by her own rules given, she had no choice to speak to him now as she was dropping his son off to him for the weekend.

It did upset her a little, having to part ways with her son for the weekend, she knew that she didn't have to, she could easily vanish her rules and just stay with both her boys, but she wasn't jumping ahead of herself, not this quick.

It was nice to drive up the road to her old home, the trees overlapping each other, almost creating a bridge over the car, blocking the sun out as she pulled up to the house, smiling when she seen it, having not seen the extension finished yet, really liking how it looked.

She stood out of the car and went into the back seat of the car, taking Tate out in his car seat, holding the handle of it on one arm, swinging his bag over her other arm, shutting the car door over and locking the car as she walked on down to the house, knocking at the door.

It didn't take long for Punk to come to the door and when he did, he looked so happy, so happy to see his son after a few days absence.

"Hey…" He whispered softly, immediately taking the car seat Tate was lying in off of April, walking on into the house as AJ followed behind, shutting the door behind her.

"I know you probably have everything. But I packed a bag for him, just incase." She smiled, sitting the bag down on the floor beside the couch, watching Punk lift Tate out of the car seat and into his arms, holding him into his chest.

She did hate herself for keeping Tate from him for the first few days of his life, and would forever hate it when she had to pick and drop Tate off, but it was the way it had to go, for now.

"I think I have everything, but thanks." Punk said, appreciating her organisation for her son's first stay at his fathers house.

"Do you mind if I… take a look at his room?" She asked curiously, watching him nod.

She walked out of the living room and into what used to be the room she shared with him, opening the new presented door in the corner of the room, smiling as she walked inside and turned the light on.

Three of the walls were painted a light blue colour, while the last remaining wall was wallpapered with blue and white clouds. It looked so sweet. A monitor with toy animals and figures hung from the ceiling over the rich wooden cot, teddies inside of it too, as well as additional and needed furniture around the room too.

"Like it?" Punk asked, standing at the door with Tate in his arms, feeling so much more full with his son here now, not feeling lonely and cold like he had done for the past few days.

"It's beautiful." AJ smiled, "You've done a good job." She folded her arms.

"Dean helped me. In fact, half of the teddies in that cot are from him." He chuckled, caressing Tate's head as he kissed it softly, never feeling so responsible for such a tiny, precious little thing.

"That was sweet of him." AJ smiled, walking further towards her ex husband, "You won't put him in the cot though, right?" She asked him.

"Well… where else am I meant to put him?" He chuckled, his chuckle fading as he realised she was being serious.

"Haven't you heard of cot death? He should sleep in a crib, beside you at night." She told him like he was an idiot.

"A crib? He isn't Moses." Punk frowned towards AJ.

"Phil, I'm being serious." AJ sighed.

"Oh, alright. I'll go out and buy one." He rolled his eyes, rocking Tate in his arms gently as they stayed facing each other awkwardly in Tate's room.

"It's fine. I can bring you the one from my apartment over later. Saves you taking him out with you. I have some things to pick up at college first, but I should have it over to you later on." She said, walking him and heading for the front door as he followed.

"Are you doing that to be nice? Or do you just want to see his face again?" Punk smiled, already knowing the answer for that somehow.

"Uh…" AJ sighed, "I'm just going to miss him so much." She said, never thinking she could become attached to something so small in such a short amount of time.

"You don't have to stay away. You can stay here. I'll sleep on the couch… just as long as I get to see him." Punk said as AJ quickly shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't. I have to get used to this." AJ said, wanting to make it clear to him that this was a permanent deal with them, for now as it stood anyway.

"You shouldn't have to get used to this." Punk shook his head, all he wished for was his wife back, nothing more, he wished they could be a proper little family that he knew they both desired, yet he knew this punishment was what he deserved, hell… he deserved so much more.

"I know." AJ nodded, opening the front door as he stood with Tate, "But I have to." She edged a smile to him, "I'll be round later to drop the crib off." She said, watching him nod as she walked off, not even being able to leave her son for a few hours, not knowing what she was going to do for the three nights that Punk was watching him.

_A few hours Later…_

AJ had picked up some college forums that she had to and went back to her apartment to grab something to eat quickly, eventually taking the crib that Tate slept in from her room and loading it into her car, heading on back to Punks as the night ticked on.

She parked the car and took the crib out of the car which was light as a feather to carry, walking on into the house, forgetting to knock and immediately feeling rude but continuing her steps, closing the door behind her quietly, incase her precious baby boy was sleeping.

She walked into the living room and through to the kitchen, not seeing any sign of Punk or Tate for that matter, walking across to the bedroom and smiling at the sight in front of her, almost making her teary eyed.

Tate lay ever so peacefully sleeping on his fathers bare chest, he looked even more smaller when put on Punks chest. Punk lay on his back in the centre of the bed, just his boxers on, one hand laying beside him, the other softly on Tate's back, having fell asleep so comfortably with him.

She smiled and quietly put the crib up beside Punks side of the bed that she knew he slept at, she put the baby wipes on his nightstand along with an empty formula bottle for him to fill and feed when Tate awoke through the night.

No one understood the pain this was causing her, how precious this moment was yet all she could think about was what Punk had done and how he needed to be punished for it. She knew he was a good man, but that didn't mean what he done was alright, far from it. She was still having a hard time adjusting to everything and sometimes she did think about taking him back, being the little family they always wanted to be, but it always came back to her, she'd have nightmares of it, him just dumping her father at the side of the road and driving off, it scared her how cold he could be.

"My boys." She whispered, almost like looking at a mini Punk on Punks chest. She could imagine that this was what Punk looked like as a baby. They both even slept the same, their hands curled in and their faces scrunched up like there was a bad smell in the air. They were going to be unbreakable, for sure.

She painfully lifted Tate slowly from Punks chest, laying him down in the crib, just incase Punk accidentally rolled over on him. She hated to break the cute moment, but she didn't want Tate to get squashed.

She walked over to the cupboard in the room and lifted out a blanket from the bottom, spreading it out and laying it over Punks body, not being able to possibly lift him into the covers.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." She apologised to his sleeping self, brushing her hand through his as she caressed his cheek, stepping away and switching on the lamp in the corner, so the room wasn't in complete darkness.

She then leaned over her son, pressing a kiss against his soft cheek, trusting his father to look after him and keep him safe, she had no doubt that Punk could look after Tate, no doubt whatsoever, she was just going to miss her son so much, she'd became so attached to him, so attached with love. It broke her heart to leave him for the weekend, but it was only fair.

She managed to pull away and left the bedroom where they both continued to sleep. Even when Punk had caused so much hurt her way, him and Tate were still the two most important boys in her life, hell... they were the two most important people in her life. It hurt her for it to be this way.

She walked out of the house and shut the door, locking it with a key she had and agreed to keep for access to Tate. She kicked the grit on the ground as she walked to her car, sitting in the drivers seat and placing both hands on the steering wheel, having not even turned the engine on.

She questioned what on earth was going on with her life right now. Everything was so confusing, she wasn't in that better place anymore, that place that her and Punk shared. She was in that bubble of intoxication, intoxication of loneliness and fear.

She leaned her head down on the steering wheel as the tears poured out her eyes, crying loudly, knowing that she couldn't be heard by anyone, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

She just wanted her husband back, she wanted to go back to before they went to New Jersey, she wanted to erase knowing what he had done to her father. She just wanted to feel loved again, to not feel alone or sad or needy.

But it would never be the same from now on. She'd always be reminded by what he done, every time she looked in his face. It haunted her that he was capable of being so cold, what if he done something like that again. She felt that if she took him bag, especially this easy, that she was doing her father wrong. He was probably so ashamed of her for even having a child with the man who left him to die. But she couldn't help her feelings.

Being strong was her only option, standing her ground until she couldn't anymore was what she had to do. She had to be a strong, independant mother, focus on her son and get through college. She couldn't let this affect her like this, otherwise she knew where she'd be heading and it was somewhere she couldn't take her son.

She lifted her head and wiped her tears, putting the keys in the car engine and starting the car up, reversing out of the drive and pulling off into the open road, thoughts still racing through her head.

She wasn't giving in. Not this quick. He had to pay for what he done, no one can just leave a man to die at the side of the road and go on to have this perfect life with her, it wasn't fair. As far as she was concerned, right now, the only thing they had to talk about and see each other over, was Tate. She wasn't being some pushover, soft, needy little girl that would take him back after a few days, she wasn't that girl anymore. She could survive without his life… at least, that's what she thought.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Hey guys! Just want to say, thanks so much for 600+ REVIEWS, it's so overwhelming and I'm just so glad you're all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. You're all the reason that a new chapter gets published every day and I can't thank you all enough. You all rock.**


	44. Chapter 44

Punk awoke early hours of the morning, wondering how everything was laid out the way it was. He appeared to have a blanket over him, lying in the centre of the bed while Tate was sleeping in the newly found crib beside the bed, his cries beginning to echo the room. He also noticed that everything he needed was on the nightstand waiting for him.

He understood perfectly how this all happened. AJ obviously came round to drop the crib off and found him and Tate asleep in the bed, she obviously put them both to bed in some perspective.

"You stay there… daddy's going to make you your bottle, ok?" Punk spoke to his son as he cried, for no reason other than sudden hunger.

He stood up and took the empty bottle from the nightstand, walking away into the kitchen and reading the instructions for the formula he had to make up. He was new to this, he wasn't really sure what he was doing, he didn't have a younger brother or sister that he used to do this for. He was starting from scratch.

After making a bottle and testing it on his wrists, some rule he had read about in the baby books he had buried his head in on the remaining two months of AJ's pregnancy, he walked back into his room and sat down on the edge of the bed, sitting the bottle down on the ground and lifting Tate up in his arms, cradling him as he looked up at him.

"Bet you miss your mommy huh?" He said, reaching down with one hand for the bottle and beginning to feed his son for the first time, watching him latch on immediately and hungrily gulp down the bottle.

"I miss her too." He whispered, "I wish we could be a family. I wish she was here with us, I wish I could see you more than just three nights a week, but… this is what I deserve." He said, "I'm always going to be your father though… whenever you need me, I'm just around the corner." He smiled, his son being the only thing keeping him going at the moment.

He desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were, to when he and AJ were happy together in their little tucked away home in the woods. It wasn't meant to end here. They were meant to go on and have this amazing life, him working away while AJ was a stay at home mom and wife, always having access to her hugs and kisses whenever he needed them. It felt so wrong not to have her around. He was worried she couldn't cope on her own, he was worried she'd start to get ill again, especially with the burden of her fathers incident on her shoulders, as well as caring for a newborn infant. She was bound to break down at some point and he didn't want her to feel alone.

He desperately wanted to call her tonight, ask her to come round, spend just one night together as a family, so she could see what she was missing out on, so she could see what it could be like if they just moved on from his horrible mistake that he would live with for the rest of his days.

He was sorry, he couldn't explain how sorry he was. It happened at a bad time in his life, everything wasn't what it seemed. He never intentionally decided to set out one night and knock a man over, it just happened and if he could take it all back, everything that he done, the drinking, the drunk driving, the leaving him at the side of the road in hopes someone else would find him, he would take it all back in a heartbeat.

"Should we call mommy? Ask her if she wants to come over tonight?" Punk said as he rocked his son back and forth, so slowly as he was still taking his bottle, almost finished however, assuming he must have been hungry.

"Or will we go visit mommy and surprise her?" Punk asked Tate as he finished the bottle, his mouth a little messy from spilling a few drops out, not to be worried about as Punk grabbed some wipes that were also on the nightstand, wiping his mouth gently and throwing the wipes over in the trash bin.

"I'm sure mommy would love to see you… me, well I don't know so much." He stood up with Tate, holding him against his chest now and patting his back to wind him, walking into the blue room beside his own, attempting to change him now, another new thing that he had not yet done. While he adjusted to this new, gentle nature he had to have around Tate, never being used to holding something so tiny before, he thought and debated with himself on whether going to see AJ was a bad or good idea.

_Later that night…_

To distract AJ from thinking about Tate and how first full full day was with his father, she had began to do some college assignments in her living room. She had so much to do in such little time, she did suppose that it worked out well that Tate stayed at Punks on the weekends, it gave her a chance to catch up on work without being distracted by his little angel like face.

She was sitting indian style on the couch, her paperwork in front of her, notes and different spreadsheets to look at to help her with the assignments that were nowhere near finished. Her glasses were on her nose and her hair was tied up in a low ponytail. Her saturday night was about as wild as it was going to get.

She tapped her pen against the couch, studying the notes as she heard a knock at her apartment door. Confused on who it might be, she got up without nose and tiptoed to the door, looking through the peep hole which required her to stand on her tip toes, noticing it was of course Punk with Tate, who else would it have been.

She opened the door and smiled at Tate sleeping in Punks arms, all ready for bed in his baby grow, the crib in Punks other hand beside him.

"What are you doing here?" She shook her head, of course letting him in and shutting the door over, taking the bobble out of her hair, never wearing her hair up in front of him before, it was a thing she only done alone.

"I liked your hair in a bobble." He smiled as she gone red, putting the bobble around her wrist and walking into the living room.

"I was just doing some college work. Is everything ok?" She asked, not understanding why he was here.

"We're fine." Punk nodded, "We just got a bit lonely, didn't we?" He looked at his son who was sleeping, not feeling lonely at all, "Ok, I got lonely." He admitted as he looked at her smile.

"Put him in his crib, I'll go make some coffee." She smiled, walking by him as he smiled to himself, knowing that her making coffee didn't mean anything, but it was some sort of a start.

He busied himself with setting the crib up again in AJ's room, laying his sleepy son into it and turning the light off as he left the room, coming back into the living room where AJ was already sitting down on the couch, clearing away her college work as an act of manners.

"Don't stop on my account. If you have work that needs to be done carry on. I just thought you'd like to see Tate. It doesn't feel right having a newborn away from it's mother." He shrugged, "And also… I was lonely and was fed up hearing my own thoughts." He admitted, sitting down on the same couch as her, but fairly apart from her, taking the coffee she had made him, exactly the way he liked it.

"He shouldn't be away from his father either." AJ told him, deciding that she would carry on with her college work as she probably wouldn't have time to finish it during the week.

Punk agreed with her on some level, but everyone knew that a kid, especially as young as Tate would always desire for his mothers comfort, it was just a fact.

"What's your assignment on?" He asked her, wondering if he could help in anyway.

AJ knew that this was not part of her rules, they were meant to only see each other when picking and dropping off Tate, but she couldn't help feel for him, he was trying his best with her and she could sense him trying be more of a friend than a boyfriend/husband. She didn't have the heart to tell him to leave, especially when he was so kind to let her see Tate for an extra night.

"Well, I've to do these journal entries to record ideas, observations, questions, reflections on things related to the course I'm taking." She told him, noticing him shuffle along closer to her, sitting his coffee down and clasping his hands as she passed him pieces of paper with her work done so far, "Having these entries are meant to give me an understanding of key ideas by using course concepts and terminology." She said as he read through her work and notes.

"You never told me you were smart." Punk smiled to her, looking back at the work that she didn't seem impressed by herself with, "This is really good, AJ." He said, handing her the work back.

"I don't know." She shrugged feebly.

"Why'd you want to do psychology?" He asked her, already knowing the answer to that question, just wanting to see if he was right.

"Because of everything I've been through." She said as he nodded, "I want to know what was really going on in my brain, why I was thinking what I was thinking at times." She said.

"And what do you think you'll do after you've done the course?" He asked her, sitting right beside her now as she folded all her notes and work into the one binder, shutting it over and taking her coffee in her hands.

"Well it's a two year course." She said, tucking her legs up under her and slightly turning into him to face him, "I have a list of job careers that I would most likely get with a psychology degree, for when I'm finished the course." She said as he propped his elbow on the top of the couch, looking down at her, not even realising that they were having a full blown conversation without snapping at each other.

"And are you interested in any?" He asked her curiously.

"I'd really like to work with children." She said, "But I don't know." She shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Like a child psychologist?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I don't know if I have the patience to work with so many damaged kids though. I would assume it's pretty hard going." She said.

"I bet." Punk nodded, "You can do anything you set your mind to. You're great with kids, and with all of this…" He pointed to her folder, "You'll be great." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled, knowing he didn't have to do this, he had no reason to be nice to her, he could have easily stayed at home with his son through the whole weekend, but he didn't, he came to make her feel not alone and she appreciated that, he was always good at listening, "What about your job?" She asked.

"What? The garage?" He chuckled slightly, "It gets me through. I have no intention to do anything smart. Been there done that." He said, "I'm happy where I'm at." He smiled.

"Good. As long as you're happy." She said as he nodded, an awkward silence falling around them.

Punk put his empty mug on the coffee tabled and turned back around to look at her, "Thanks for tucking me into bed last night. On behalf of me and Tate." He smiled as she leaned over and put her mug down too, leaning back against the couch and smiling up at him.

"You both looked so adorable. He looked so tiny on your chest." She recalled back, wishing she had snapped a photo.

"He's really good. Slept all night without crying." He said, he had this mental image of him up every hour with Tate crying.

"He's been great. Especially for the first few days of being home." AJ agreed with him.

"You know… I do worry about you. I hate the idea of you sleeping here yourself, both of you without any protection." He admitted.

"But we're fine here. You don't have to worry." She smiled, this conversation with him demonstrating to her how much she had really missed him.

"I'm always going to worry. I feel so lost without you, I wake up sometimes during the night and I think, where the fuck is April, is she outside, is she in the kitchen, but I realise… you're just not here anymore." He said, watching her listen with a frown, "I imagined us… taking Tate home from the hospital, helping you in the door with him to her house, putting him in his room, us adjusting to being parents together, not individually." He said.

"I imagined all of that too, Phil. But…"

"But what?" He asked, inching towards her very slowly so she wouldn't notice he was moving at all.

"You know why it has to be like this. I can't take you back after what you did." She whispered.

"Even when you know it was a mistake, that I never meant to hurt anyone. Even when you know how safe you feel with me, and how much you want to be a family like we said we would. This isn't right, April. You know it isn't." He said, in a low toned, husky voice.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore." AJ said, looking down as she let tears escape her eyes, just so confused with everything as of late, "I love you so much but… how can I go on in life with you when you took away someone so important to me. And not even that… but lying to me all this time about it too." She said, looking up at him as he reached out and dried her tears.

"You just have to understand that…. that one mistake I made, it can't stop me from loving you, it doesn't change the fact that we have a son together. We're always going to be connected and this 'no touching, speaking or looking at me' rule you have going on, it's killing me. I want you, not as a friend, but as the girl I love, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. We can be so happy, you know we can. Me, you and Tate." He said, "Just give me another chance. I promise, I'll never lie to you again." He told her, forever keeping that promise until the day he died.

"But my father… he'd be so disappointed that I'm in love with… with the man who killed him." She said, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

"What do you think your father would want? You to be happy, regardless of who with, or for you to be alone and raising your son by yourself?" He asked her as she began to look at the situation in a different light.

She knew Punk made her happy, of course he did, she knew that he was a good man, he didn't deliberately kill her father.

"But what if it's just… always there? At the back of my mind." She said as he took her hands in his.

"It will take some time, we'll need to take one day at a time, but we aren't meant to be apart, April. We're meant to be together, under the same roof, raising our son together. We can work at this. Build a foundation." He smiled, "I can't be without you." He said.

"I can't be without you either." She admitted to him, knowing she was only fooling herself this whole time, she couldn't live without his love, she never could.

She watched him as he swooped down to kiss her, kissing her so hard that she fell back on the couch, his body tumbling over hers as he continued to prod at her lips, tugging on the bottom one and endorsing in her love that he had missed so much.

She felt him run his hands up her t-shirt while keeping his mouth on hers, cupping her breasts through her bra with his hands, running them back down her body, trying to dip them into her jeans when she pulled from the kiss and grabbed his hand at pause.

"I can't have sex yet." She shook her head, figuring that's where he was heading.

Punk just shook his head, "I'll just kiss you all night then." He said, taking his hands away from the top of her jeans and taking her glasses from on top of her nose, sitting them over on the coffee table and beginning to kiss her again, not sure how he managed to win her over so quickly, he believed they were destined for each other, they needed one another.

AJ couldn't lie and say she wasn't enjoying this kiss and how close she was to him again after so long, because she was enjoying it, she could have stayed there all night kissing him, feeling him caress her body and handle her like he handled Tate, softly and gently. She tried her best to shut him out, to let him go, but everytime she did, he just kept coming back. She supposed the old saying 'if you love someone set them free, and if they come back, it's yours' was pretty relevant to the situation. He was always hers, he was always going to be her Punk, there wasn't a bigger mistake in the world that Punk could make that would stop her from loving him.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

She lay in his arms all night, not a sound peeping out of her, or their son for that matter. She knew this was where she was meant to be, she was ashamed of giving into love, it wasn't her fault that she had fell in love with Punk, it was one of those crazy aspects of life, one of those things that had just naturally happened, and she couldn't help it, nor was she ignoring it and pretending she could live without him.

"Is this your way of telling me you forgive me… and that, you'll give me another chance?" Punk asked, looking down at his ex wife in his arms, tracing his tattoo's with her finger, somehow along the way of lying on the couch with her, he'd lost his t-shirt.

"Yeah." She whispered, "I know you." She looked up at him, pausing her finger smack in the middle of his chest, "I know there's a heart in there." She smiled.

"Only for you and Tate." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her sweetly, missing being able to kiss her so freely like this, finally being able to rest easy now that he had AJ under his watchful eye, this also meant that he could see Tate whenever he wanted to now, which brought a smile to his face just thinking about it.

"What'd you say?" Punk smiled, "Will you come back home with me? Be mine again?" He asked as she nodded.

"Of course." Punk nodded, "It's the only place me and Tate belong." She said as he smiled and agreed with her one hundred percent on that.

He reached down and tilted her chin up to him with his index finger, leaning down and slowly kissing her, knowing that he didn't deserve her but boy did she deserve all the love and protection he could give her and more. He strived to make her happy, her and Tate for that matter. It was his job now. They may not have been married anymore due to AJ acting out when her mind wasn't thinking, but they never needed to be married in the first place, they were always connected in love, even if a piece of paper didn't say so.

_A few weeks later…_

AJ had moved all her things back to where she rightfully belonged, with Punks help of course. It felt so good to sleep next to him again and wake up as a little family that she desired desperately to be.

She made some money in selling the furniture from Tate's room in her old apartment, considering that Punk had everything that was needed. If she was honest, she did prefer the room that Punk had decorated in their home, it seemed more warm and sweet.

It didn't take long to move everything back in, she didn't have much things anyway, but nothing brought a smile to her face than having a first class seat to watching both of her boys, morning noon and night.

Punk was such a sweetheart, whenever Tate did start crying during the night, he would be up in a flash to attend to him, letting her sleep on, which she appreciated as a new mom.

Speaking of mom… she had phoned her own mother recently, figuring she had a right to know what had went on and her mother, to her surprise, was rather happy and almost sounded glad that she had moved back in with Punk and they were trying to pick up where the left off, even after everything. She assumed her mother figured their love was unbreakable from the start, which she appreciated.

She also got to continue her college work whilst knowing Tate was safe and happy with his father, either lying on the couch with him taking a nap, being fed, changed or even just being held by him for that matter.

She felt safe and secure, and that was what mattered the most.

She was so surprised to see Tate's little features already changing, even if he was just a few weeks old. He was the most precious, piece of life she had ever been given. He was her little Tate.

"He's out cold." Punk smiled, a regular sleeping position Tate found himself in was curling up on his fathers bare chest while Punk lay on his back on his side of the bed.

"Found yourself a new cuddle partner, have you?" AJ asked with a smile of course, shutting their dimly lit bedroom door over and walking over to the bed, sitting the glass of water she had left the room in the first place for, down on her nightstand and slipping into the covers, turning on her side to face Punk and apparently Tate who was sleeping like a little angel on his chest.

"He's so small." Punk said, amazement in his voice. He still couldn't get over how precious and how real everything felt, he never thought he would hold something so small like Tate, so close to his heart, literally as it seemed.

"He's perfect." AJ added, reaching out and taking her son's tiny hand that was laid out on his father's chest, rocking it slowly back and forth, feeling his tiny, soft little fingers in her hand that seemed gigantic.

"Takes his looks after his mommy, don't you?" Punk whispered, kissing Tate's head which was processing the same colour of hair as his.

"Well… what can I say." AJ smiled as Punk did, eventually after feeling time ticking on, he sat up with Tate still tucked into his chest and laid him down into his crib that was next to his side of the bed since he did get up with him most of the times.

"I can get up with him tonight, I don't mind." AJ said, although really enjoying getting to sleep through the full night, unlike when she had Tate home for the first few nights on her own in her apartment.

"No, don't be stupid." Punk said, lying back down in the bed, turning to face her on his side, "You carried him for nine months and then spent hours giving birth to him. The least I can do is get up with him during the night to feed him for a fifteen minutes." He smiled, reaching over and brushing her hair from her face.

"I'm really glad you're here." Punk whispered, thankful everyday that AJ was back home in his arms, along with their son, where she should be, no matter what he had done in his past, even if it was to someone she loved dearly.

"It wasn't easy. It's still hard sometimes when I stop and thinking about it. But I know this is where I'm meant to be. I'm meant to be your wife, I'm meant to live here with our son. There isn't a mistake in the world that you could make, that would stop me loving you." She said as he smiled that irresistible smile that she loved.

"If you want to get married again, we can." Punk suggested.

"Maybe when Tate is out of that newborn stage, and we're back to normal." She nodded, still not feeling like her complete self around the house, still looking at Punk and thinking about what he done. Until that all went away, she still wanted them to go slow, focus more on their son than themselves, which of course was what they were doing.

"Yeah." Punk agreed with her, "I'm working tomorrow, will you be ok here with Tate?" He asked, knowing it was the weekend where she didn't have college.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "I'll probably just let him nap in the living room while I do some work." She said as he nodded, "When will you be home?" She asked.

"I might be late tomorrow. So lock the door just in case, I've been putting this car off and off for weeks now and the guy is expecting it fixed for Sunday, so I might have to stay a little bit later." He warned her, incase she got worried on why he wasn't home.

"Oh." AJ nodded, "Ok… well if you are late, I'll leave the leftovers from dinner on the kitchen counter. Make sure you eat something." She told him.

"Yes, mom." Punk nodded with a grin as she smiled, shuffling over into him, laying her head against his chest as they fell into their usual sleeping position with their son close by, sleeping his little newborn head off, just like his parents began to do so.

_The next night…_

Punk was right in saying he was going to be home later on than usual. AJ was still up at 11am from not being able to sleep and he still wasn't home.

She'd spent the day just chilling with her little man, getting some more of her assignments done, watching a little TV, cooking dinner, things that she enjoyed to do at this point.

Since she couldn't sleep, probably because Punk wasn't beside her… she got up and left Tate sleeping in their room in his little crib, tip toeing out so she wouldn't wake him and walking into the kitchen.

She was bored and itching for something to do, to kill time until Punk came home, so she could get some sleep with him beside her, so she pulled out her folder from the kitchen unit and sat down at the table, adding more to her due in assignment for later on in the week. She was so happy that she had eventually found something that she loved to learn about.

Sooner or later, Punk eventually came quietly in the door, obviously expecting AJ and Tate to be sleeping, getting a fright when he seen AJ sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing up?" Punk asked, watching her turn around.

He looked so dirty. His nose was covered in some sort of dried in oil, his hair was parting from it's slicked back ways, his jeans and t-shirt were dirty and ripped. But yet, she was so attracted to him.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, putting her work back into her folders and shutting them over, standing up and looking up at him, raising her hand up to his nose and trying to rub the oil off his face, failing to do so.

"It's canister oil. I'll need to shower to get it off." He told her.

"Go shower then." She said, so much desire in her voice, having waited as long as she could to be close with him, as close as she could be.

"Ok." Punk said hesitantly, not sure if she was trying to be sexy or if she was mad at him for being dirty, either way, he headed off through the living room and to the shower, passing Tate who he kissed on the head on his way to the shower, walking in and shutting the bathroom door.

AJ took a deep breath, slightly worried that it wouldn't be the same like before, what if all she could think about was what he done whilst they were intimate, what if she couldn't deal with him touching her when all she could think about was him dumping her father at the side of the road. She was nervous, but yet she still wanted him so bad.

She turned the kitchen light off and headed through the living room, into her bedroom and for the toilet, turning the handle and walking in, watching him in the process of taking off his jeans, his t-shirt already off as the shower head sprinkled out water in the empty shower.

"What are you…" Punk was in mid sentence when he watched her grab the hem of her own t-shirt and pull it up and over her head, no bra, no under t-shirt, just naked skin for his eyes to look at.

He dropped his jeans on the tiled bathroom floor and watched as she hooked her fingers in her pyjama shorts, sliding them down her legs with her panties, kicking them away in front of her as he caught them in his hands.

"Come here." She whispered, watching him drop the clothes and walk hesitantly towards her, not sure what to do or say, he hadn't seen her like this in what felt like years and he had almost forgotten how perfect she was underneath those clothes.

He towered over her, the way she liked it, looking down at her, being so close that she was straining her neck to look up at him.

"Touch me." She bit her lip, watching and hearing him swallow some sort of fear, she couldn't help feel like he was acting like he'd never seen a naked girl before.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her, he didn't think she was ready, he thought that what he done was still affecting her, he didn't want her to feel like she had to prove anything to him or please him in anyway.

AJ didn't say anything, she didn't have to, she reached down for his hand and placed it on her breast, watching him become a nervous mess in front of her, not the same wild Punk that she was used to, that would have kissed her neck off by now and sat her up on the sink and fucked her… no, this was gentle Punk, the Punk she seen with Tate, the one who felt like he would break her if he pressed too hard, she liked this Punk.

Of course he wasn't going to just stand there all day, she was literally standing full on naked in front of him, his hand on her whilst she bit her lip. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, taking his hand from her breast as much as he didn't want to, and running his hands through her hair as his tongue battled for dominance against hers.

AJ lead the way into the shower, of course pushing his boxer shorts off him before he stepped in with her, eventually leaning her back against the shower wall as he began to run his hands up and down her already wet body.

"Phil…" She moaned, completely lost and out of the world, not understanding why she was she was so scared of being close with him again, it was just like it used to be, he still had the touch, the power to make her go insanely crazy.

Punk had ached for so long to feel her body again and finally he could, leaning down and kissing her neck while his fingers traced over her belly, which was a lot bigger the last time they done this, not stopping there however, continuing to trail down her body until his hand was between her legs, cupping the sensitive flesh as she rolled her head back against the tiled walls.

"I've missed you like this." He told her, pressing his lips back against hers, stroking her clit in circular motions as she yelped into his mouth, digging her nails into his shoulders and detaching her lips from his to let out a tense breath.

"Phil… that feels so good." She moaned, feeling on cloud nine, rocking her hips against Punks hand as he suddenly pulled away from stroking her and lifted her up against the wall, roughly putting her legs around his waist as he listened to her squeal when he did so, but a playful enjoyable squeal.

AJ shut her eyes, as if ready to be taken to that place as he stroked himself up and down a few times, the wetness of their bodies making it so easy to just slip off of one another.

"Oh… yes." AJ moaned as she felt Punk enter her, biting her lip and arching her back off the wall a little as he held her up.

"You're mine. You belong to me." He whispered in a low tone in her ear, beginning to thrust in and out of her, the wetness of everything making it ten times more enjoyable and easier for them. He sped his pace up, her body slipping up the wall everytime he thrusted hard into her, a light moan turning into a sharp scream everytime he hit against her g-spot, pressing down on every button as he watched the features on her face, kissing down on her neck from time to time, enjoying this moment with her, glad she was the one that came to him, looking to be pleased. He felt officially back to normal with her now and there was no better feeling.

_A few hours later…_

They sat outside the shower, sitting up against the wall, worn out by the nights events, leaning against one another to hold them up from slopping down to the floor. She was clutching a soft towel to her body, while Punk had managed to put his boxers on, his upper body still soaking however.

"That was…" Punk ran his hand through his hair, not having a word to describe it.

"Mmm." AJ shut her eyes and leaned against him moaning, completely satisfied, "That was amazing." She finished for him.

"You are amazing." He rephrased to the term he thought was more relevant, "You know I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. You're always going to be safe here, this is where you belong." He said.

"I know. It took me so many lonely nights to figure it out. And… you're right, my dad would just want to see me happy, and I am when I'm with you. We can't change the past, but we can look to the future, live for the present." AJ said.

"You are my future. You're all I've ever wanted. I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you too." She smiled, looking up at him as he leaned down for her lips, taking them against his as he deepened it and deepened it, pulling AJ around to straddle his hips, pulling the towel from her body and latching on to one of her breasts, watching above as she rolled her head back

As much as they both wanted to carry on with their night, their attention was needed somewhere else as painful cries seemed to be coming from outside the bathroom.

AJ sighed and looked down at him, leaning her forehead against his as he smiled.

"We can continue this later." He told her, watching her nod and peck his lips.

He watched her every movement as she stood up off of him and put her clothes back on, watching her t-shirt fall over her body, sadly covering her away from his eyes as she done the same with her pyjama shorts, walking on out to the bedroom to either feed or change him, the two common reasons that he normally cried over.

He was just so glad that his family were back home with him, that him and AJ seemed to be working through their demons in their relationship, learning to gain trust over one another again and finding the love that they never ever lost. Who knew what the future would hold for them, but as long as he was her and Tate, he was down for whatever.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

It had been a few furthermore weeks and settling into life with a baby was beginning to get harder than Punk or AJ thought. They found themselves seeing less of each other and more of baby bottles, diapers and tiny little clothes that had been spit up on.

Although it was hard not having a lot of time for each other and feeling tired a lot, little Tate was such a precious little gift they held close to their hearts and spent hours upon endless hours just holding him, bathing him, hugging him and kissing him. He was a little charmer and had even let go of his first smile to his mother whilst she bathed him the other night, of course, holding him ever so carefully, terrified at first incase she hurt him or he slipped from her hands, but she was beginning to get the hang of it, as was Punk.

She could see Punk was having a hard time keeping up his knight and shining armour act by always getting up with Tate during the night, so she had began to get up herself now, knowing that her ex husband was extremely tired. She went to college for a few hours every day to sit down at a desk, he went to a loud garage, tugging at wires, fixing exhausts, getting down and dirty, for practically the full day. She knew it was her time to step in now.

Like every normal week day, she would head off to college soon after Punk had left for work. It made her feel better that her baby boy was in good hands at the child's care unit in the college. It was such sweet women who looked after him and she was comfortable leaving her son in the hands of them while she took a few classes of her course, picking him straight back up after and going home. She thought it was a great idea, especially in her case where Punk was out working and they had no relatives around to look after Tate. It was good to feel like she could rely on these women to look after her precious son.

She did miss having all this free time that her and Punk used to have. Going late night walks, going down to the lake, lazing around and doing nothing. Now, anytime they had some free time to themselves, it would be spent napping together or just cuddling and asking how one anothers day was. Life as parents seemed to look boring from other peoples perspective, but the joy that AJ found when watching Punk and their son bond, even at this day and age, she felt like she was on top of the world. She had everything. Yeah, her relationship of course still had those little demons that came back and haunted her every now and then, she sometimes questioned how she could possibly living with a man who hurt not only her father but her family, but the answer to that was easy, because she loved him with all her heart and couldn't let him go, even if she tried.

"Do you miss your daddy? Huh?" AJ smiled as she held Tate in her arms in the kitchen whilst bending down to look through the see through glass oven door, having just made a batch of chocolate chip cookies after coming home from college.

"I miss him too." AJ smiled, looking down at Tate who wriggled in her arms wrestlessly, letting out a small whale of a cry, so much pain coming through from the cry itself as she frowned, "Hey…" She said in a sad tone, "What's that for? He'll be home soon, I promise." AJ smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss on his soft head, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, laying him down in the centre where his little soft play mat sat that she had bought, ideal for infants and babies his age who needed a soft place to lie and stare at the ceiling whilst she got a soft seat on the couch, gushing over the baby noises Tate would make and his little eyes rolling around in unknown.

When she sat down however, her mobile began to ring from in the kitchen, so she pushed herself back off the couch and walked into the kitchen to pick it up, staring at the unknown number to see if she recognised any of the digits, picking it up none the less and strolling back into the living room.

"Hello…" She answered politely.

"Is this April?" A croaky voice came from the phone line.

"Y-Yeah… Who's this?" She asked nervously, not sure who was phoning her.

"This is Frank. Phil's boss, Phil's in A&amp;E right now downtown in the hospital. He split his head opened, someone accidentally kicked a pair of plyers down when he was down the dent, cut him right across the eye. He's ok, but I see he's left his phone here, just incase he's tried to get you." Punks boss spoke about the incident that had happened earlier today.

"Oh…" AJ panicked at first but remembered Frank saying that he was ok, that was all she needed to hear, "Thank you for letting me know." She said, with that hanging up and immediately not knowing what to do with herself.

She lifted Tate up and put him in his car seat, immediately leaving the house and heading into the car, not really knowing what to do with herself, hoping that Punk had just needed some stitches which was most likely the case, although hearing that he was in hospital of course shook her.

She immediately got on the road and headed for the hospital, not ideal that she had to take little Tate with her, but where else was she meant to put him? The struggles of being such a loner couple.

_Later on…_

"Does it hurt?" AJ asked, sitting next to Punk in a hospital room, running her index finger slowly at the side of his stitches, watching him wince and slightly push her hand away. "Sorry." She muttered.

"You didn't have to come. You shouldn't have brought Tate. They'll just give me medication and send me on my way." Punk said, of course being the protective father and boyfriend that he was, not wanting his wife and son in a hospital with bleeding invalids crawling around.

"Of course I had to come. How would you have got home?" She said, "Do you think you've damaged your eye?" She asked worried, Punks stitches from his open wound very close to his eye.

"I'm not sure." Punk sighed, "How has he been?" Punk said, a small smile edging across his mouth, seeing his son and girlfriend immediately helped the pain in his eye. He watched as Tate lay in his car seat, a little puff jacket on him, little jeans with just his socks on, he figured AJ just rushed out of the house to come see him.

"He's been great. Like usual." She smiled, stretching her hand down and stroking her sons cheek, watching him look from her to his father with those deep green eyes.

"Ok… Mr Brooks." A nurse who had checked Punk out said, coming into the room and walking to her desk in which Punk was sitting beside with AJ, Tate in his car seat which sat on the floor at AJ's feet.

"Is everything ok?" AJ asked quickly.

"Everything is fine. Your vision is fine, no symptoms of damage to your actual eye, however… your x ray shows a slight fracture in this bone just above your eye, here." The nurse pointed to the bone above Punks eye, "Orbital bone." She said as Punk nodded, pretending he knew that that was the name of the bone above your eye.

"So how long we talking that I'm out of work?" Punk asked.

"Well… if you had a desk job, I'd say a week, however… working in a garage where there is lots of caution, I'd say about a month, at the least." The nurse said as Punk went stiff, moving about on his chair nervously. How could he provide for his family when he wasn't working and taking in any income.

"Here are some medication if the pain gets bad. Any loss of vision at anytime, come straight back in, ok?" The nurse said as Punk nodded, "Ok." She nodded as Punk, as well as AJ who was carrying Tate in his car seat over her arm began to leave the room.

"Baby, are you ok?" AJ asked as they got out into the parking lot, walking alongside Punk while holding Tate's car seat over her arm, jingling the car keys in her hands as Punk began to speak.

"I won't be when we have no money." He sighed, not being able to afford taking time off of work.

"Hey, don't worry yourself about that." AJ told him as they approached their car. He went on into the passengers side while AJ put Tate in the back in his car seat, tickling under his chin before closing the door, heading around to the drivers side and getting in, turning to Punk who was looking down.

"How are we meant to pay for things?" He looked at her, his eye a little swollen now that he was looking directly at her, the stitches above his eye making her wince just looking at them.

"It's ok…" She rested her hand on his lap, "It's not like we have much bills to pay. It's only for a few weeks and if need be, I'll go out a find a part time job." She told him as he smiled at her, appreciating her reassurance, "I'm going to take care of you, ok?" She smiled as he nodded, turning away and starting the engine as Punk wondered how he got so lucky with this amazing, kind, sweet, humble woman.

_Later on…_

Although there was nothing physically wrong with Punk, he was perfectly capable of walking, standing for a length of time, moving his arms and legs, AJ had made him lie up in bed anyway while she brought him things every hour it felt like, even if it was just a kiss on the lips. She really was the perfect woman.

"Did you make these today?" Punk asked after biting into a cookie that AJ had made, watching her lie a sleeping Tate down into his crib, turning to him and nodding.

"I made them when I came home home from college." She nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed where he lay up against the headboard.

"It's almost like you knew I would be resting up." He smiled as she laughed, cupping his cheeks and leaning over to him, nudging her nose against his and pressing a kiss on his lips.

"Do you need anything else?" AJ asked him, standing up off the bed and watching over Tate who was sound asleep in his crib, his little arms above his head, his tiny little chest raising up and down and soft breaths could be heard from him.

"No. I'm good." Punk said, "I'm not disabled, you know. I've just fucked up my eye." He said, astounded by the care AJ was showing for him.

"I don't care. It's my job to look after you." She said.

"Well, as your job, just come sit beside me and keep me company." Punk said, patting her side of the bed with his hand as she smiled, climbing over him and sitting next to him, holding a cushion that sat on their bed for decoration close to her stomach, feeling comfortable as she rested her head against his shoulder, both of them small talking like a normal couple for a few minutes until the deep stuff began.

"Do you ever get sad? Like before?" Punk asked curiously.

"I have nothing to be sad about. I guess… having Tate made me realise that, I have responsibilities now, I can't be going cutting my wrists and popping pills, I have son to look after, if I didn't have him then there'd be a safe bet I probably wouldn't be only reason I got through everything with my dad and you was because of him." She admitted.

"I wouldn't have let you." Punk whispered, "It still gets to me about how much I hurt you. I know… I know you don't like talking about it, but, I love you so much and I could never have lost you, I thought I had… it was scary." He admitted.

"It always is. Being alone." She nodded, "Sometimes when you're at work and Tate is sleeping in here, I get lonely, I'm just sitting on the couch, drowning in my own thoughts, it's scary." She agreed with him on the subject of being alone.

"Promise me, you'll never leave me." He looked down at her, watching her lean up and cup the back of his head, pulling him down slowly for a meaningful kiss, pulling back but resting her forehead against his.

"I promise." She said, "Now… does that eye effect you anywhere else…" She said, sliding her hand down his chest, stopping it at the top of his jeans as he smiled.

"Tate's in the room." Punk whispered in a slight chuckle.

AJ laughed in a sigh as she fell against Punks body, "I keep forgetting." She whispered, leaning her head against his chest and sinking into him for a cuddle as he wrapped his arm around her.

Everytime she got carried away with Punk, she forgot that her son was sleeping in a crib right beside them.

"Do you think… Tate will turn out like me?" Punk asked her as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would that be bad thing?" She shook her head, not understanding the question.

"Why would it be a good thing?" He laughed, "It's me and you we're talking about here, creating something… me and you, who strived on razor blades and pills, who've been put in white coats, who've been told to our face about what we're thinking… don't you worry about, what Tate will become?" He asked.

"We've just taken some bad turns in life, that doesn't mean our son will. If he turns out to be the man you are, I'll have done my job right." She nodded, "You've made mistakes, Phil. You can't keep looking back on them, if you don't move on... you'll just be stuck in the same tier." She said, "I love you, despite myself I really do, even if you did do such a despicable thing to the other man I loved in my life, I love you and I love everything about you. You're sweet, you're caring, you put everyone before yourself, you're a great friend, boyfriend, husband and father." She said as he smiled with great pride at her reassuring words.

"What'd I do to deserve a woman like you?" He smiled, "I don't deserve you, that's the problem." He said as she shook her head in disagreement.

"We deserve each other. We deserve this happiness." She said, resting her head against his chest as he massaged in her hair, causing her to shut her eyes and let out a soft relaxed moan.

"Yeah… and whatever…" Punk began but was interrupted as Tate began to let out piercing cries, unlike him since he had just been fed and changed by AJ.

AJ lifted her head in confusion, but none the less, climbed over Punk and leaned over the crib to lift Tate up, his cries seeming more painful than usual.

"Haven't you just fed and changed him?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, slightly confused by her sons eruption of cries, "I'll go see if he needs changed again." She told Punk, walking round their bed and into their sons room, lying him on the changing table and taking down his little onesie, about to undo his diaper when she noticed something unusual, something that alarmed her as a mother.

"Phil!" AJ shouted, "Phil, come here." She said, hearing Punk shuffle about on the bed next door, hearing his footsteps lightly tread through into their sons room, over to the changing table where she stood looking on at Tate as he cried.

"Is everything ok?" He asked as he looked to where AJ was pointing.

"Is that a…"

"Hernia." Punk looked at the lump in his sons lower tummy, only appearing when he let out a sharp cry and tensed his little muscles, his little face scrunched up in pain. He turned to AJ who put her hand over her mouth and whispered something he didn't quite catch to herself, of course worried about her son's health, hating to see him in so much pain, extremely worried about him, especially when he was so small and couldn't battle nearly half the stuff she or Punk could.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

"W-What do we do?" AJ asked Punk, looking to him for answers, the sound of her shrill and worried voice clashing with Tate's cries weren't exactly angels to Punks ears.

"We'll need to take him to hospital. You'll need to drive." Punk said, lifting Tate up into his arms as AJ scattered around the room, not really knowing what to do with herself.

"Do we need anything?" AJ asked him, her hands shaking as she looked up at Punk who was caressing Tate's head and sh'ing softly in his ear.

"AJ… look at me." Punk took hold of one of her shoulders, watching her gulp and look up at him, "Stop panicking, everything is ok. Just go on into the car, ok?" He said, watching her nod and walk quickly out of Tate's room, through their bedroom and out of the door.

"C'mon little guy. It's going to be ok." Punk patted his hand on Tate's back gently, trying his best to soothe his son back to a sleep or even just to silence. He was so shocked by how much pain he was in, just by knowing his son was, he knew AJ was too, she was a mess.

_Later on…_

"That's a hernia alright." The doctor said as he took a seat at his desk where AJ and Punk sat across next to each other. Tate now sleeping in his mother's arms after being poked and disturbed by cold hands from the doctor, it being incredibly hard for AJ to listen to his little cries from next door.

"What happens now? Does he get surgery? What?" Punk asked, putting his hands out for some answers.

"I'm afraid so. Sometimes we can push them back in, especially with him being so little, but it's pretty big." The doctor said as AJ sighed and stroked her son's cheek.

"Isn't he too small for surgery?" AJ asked in almost a groan.

"No… sometimes we have to do this surgery on premature newborns. He'll be perfectly fine." The doctor smiled, "The type of hernia he has is Inguinal hernia, five in one hundred infants will get it every year, so it isn't uncommon." He reassured AJ, noticing how worried and scared she looked.

"Is he in… any pain?" Punk asked, staring down at his son, who even whilst sleeping looked distressed and uncomfortable.

"Most likely. A grown adult can cry with the pain of a hernia. Now, I'd like to do his surgery right away since he is so young. The surgery will be a one day trip, there will be no need for him to stay over in the hospital. We'll prescribe him with some medicine for the first few days of recovery, but the healing process for this type of operation is barely a week." The doctor said.

"So he'll be ok?" AJ asked, the only question she was really interested in the answer.

"Yes." The doctor nodded with a smile, "Now, I'll schedule the surgery for next week, early in the morning so he can go home later on that night." The doctor said.

AJ just nodded and looked up to Punk who could only rest a hand on her shaking knee. She could see he felt so helpless, she did to. She couldn't bare to think that her son was in any sort of pain, it hurt her, it made her want to cry. She just wanted her son to be ok.

_Later that night…_

"Do you think it's something we've done?" AJ asked curiously, lying on her and Punks bed with Tate in the middle of them both, lying on his back fast asleep as she held his small hand.

"No. Of course not. These things happen. You heard the doctor, it's a common thing." Punk said, trying to reassure AJ that their son was going to be ok.

"It just doesn't seem right, that someone so tiny… has to go through surgery." She sighed, looking down upon on her son, treasuring this moment of peace and silence, holding his hand with her finger and thumb, admiring how perfect he looked.

"I know. It isn't fair." Punk nodded, "But he'll pull through, he's a little fighter." He smiled.

"Just like his daddy." AJ said, lifting her eyes from Tate to Punk, smiling across to him as Punk nodded.

"Just leave him lying in here. He looks comfy." AJ said, pushing herself up off the bed, knowing it was far too early for her and Punk to go to sleep, her son to looking far too comfy to disturb and distress him.

It was a sight she loved to see. Although on some level both of her boys weren't one hundred percent themselves, they were still here and bonding together. There was no love like it in Punks eyes when he looked down at Tate, apart from when he looked at her.

She exited the room, leaving Punk still lying on his side looking down at Tate smack in the centre of the bed, his little hands above his head, his breathing heavier than usual as the doctor said it would be.

She treaded light footed through to the kitchen, taking a glass from the cabinet and filling it up with water from the fridge, looking out the window into the darkness as she took a gulp, having had such a stressful day, first with Punk injuring his eye, next with finding out her son had to have surgery next week. She was pretty sure that if she drank, now would be a good time to drink a shot of something.

She jumped a little when she felt Punks cold hands on her hips from behind, resting his chin down on her shoulder.

"Hows your eye?" She asked, pressing her back against his stomach, turning her head and kissing his cheek.

"It's ok." He said, "You've had a pretty stressful day, huh?" He sighed, not liking to see AJ in so much worry and stress.

"Just a tad." AJ laughed sarcastically, feeling him lay gentle kisses down on her neck, shutting her eyes and tilting her neck to the side for him.

"Can I help you… in anyway?" He asked her in a whisper, continuing to lay sweet kisses on her neck, watching her relax her tensed shoulders, listening to her soft moans that were escaping her mouth, "I'll take that as a yes." He said, trailing his hand down her centre, still standing behind her, tangling it down into her jeans and into her panties, cupping the sensitive skin which he felt got immediately wet at his touch.

"Oh…" She moaned at the intensity, feeling him separate her folds and stroke her clit in slow agonizing rhythms.

"Is that good?" He asked her, kissing her neck whilst giving her womanhood all the attention it deserved.

"So good." AJ gasped, although enjoying it in a great deal, she removed Punks hand and turned around to face him, pulling his neck down and kissing him softly, feeling Punk sit her up onto the kitchen counter.

"Everything is going to be ok." Punk told her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheeks.

AJ just nodded and pressed her lips back against his, tugging around at the hem of his t-shirt, finally lifting it up over his head and throwing it across the kitchen, attaching her lips back to hers again as he held his hands by her hips.

It was times like these where she was glad she had him by her side. She wouldn't have been able to be as strong as she was without him. No… she was strong, because of him.

"Take my jeans off… quick." She moaned with her eyes shut, his lips on her neck, his hands now tugging at her jeans, wanting to please her with everything he had.

He got her jeans unbuttoned and with the help of her raising her hips, he whisked them off her in a flash, throwing them across the kitchen along with his long lost t-shirt.

She circled her legs in around him to keep him tightly close to her, her t-shirt on it's way out along with her bra as he only needed to try once to have it unclasped, throwing it away like so and leaning down to latch on to her breasts.

"Phil…" She rolled her head back, cupping the back of his head as he swirled his tongue around her hardened nipples, running his hands up and down her bare thighs as he did so.

She knew that no other man could do this, no other man could help with stressful days or hard nights like he could. He got her, he was the only one that ever did. Regardless of her mother's love for her, she didn't get her, she never did. But he did, and that's why their connection, their passion, that's why it was so strong, that's why things always got so heated.

Punk scooped her up into his arms and walked over to the kitchen table, putting her down to her feet as she looked up in confusion.

"Turn around and bend over." He whispered, watching how interested she was already, watching her immediately turn around to where he was yet again standing behind her.

She didn't know what it was or why, but every time they were intimate with each other, he always tried something new with her, like he wanted to make everything so original, so relevant but still so full of love and passion, everything that he stood for.

She lowered herself slowly over the table, holding onto the sides, her cheek pressing down against the cold furniture as she felt him hook his fingers into her panties, sliding them over and down her toned legs, revealing all to him.

He bent down and to her unexpected imagination, she felt his tongue swept along her wet core, causing her to jolt and hold on to the sides of the table even tighter, her knuckles going white.

"Oh my god." She turned her head to lie the other cheek on the table, her mouth opened and her eyes wide, her legs shaking as he buried himself between them, striking much more nerves from being behind whilst doing it.

It wasn't a matter of where he made love to his girlfriend or when, or what things he done to warm her up, all he wanted was for her to feel good and to forget about he stressful day she had had so far, reassuring her that tomorrow would be better.

"Phil…" AJ moaned loudly, her breasts squashed down against the table, her hands clutching on to the sides for dear life as she felt Punk leave her wet, dripping and begging for more.

She heard him unbuckle his jeans from behind and lean over her, kissing her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "If this is uncomfortable, tell me and we can…"

"It's not." AJ said immediately, "It's so not." She moaned, not being able to help feel like she had done something naughty and was being punished.

"Good." Punk said, rather liking this himself.

He dropped his jeans and boxers and just for a moment, held himself back to look at her. Yeah… she was bent over a kitchen table naked and whispering for him to be inside her, but it was so much more than that, she meant more to him more and more each day and sometimes that scared him, how was it possible to love someone this much. He just didn't have the answers to that, but he had the evidence.

He guided himself into her wet opening, every inch of entering getting more and more heavenly until he couldn't go any further and his thighs were pressing against her ass.

"Oh my god… Phil!" She yelped, feeling him dig his nails into her hips, beginning to endure the most deepest intakes she'd ever had from him, each thrust and pump almost knocking her into next week, not being able to help the faint screams that were escaping her.

"Yeah? You like that? Go on, baby. Let yourself go." He said, thrust after thrust, moan after moan, she was so easy to slip in and out of, it still amazed him how she and woman in general could orgasm multiple times, he wasn't even jealous, he got pleasure from her pleasure.

"P-Phil…" AJ moaned, her knees weak and shaking as he thrusted in and out of her, "Don't stop." She moaned, her grip so tight on the edge of the table, looking forward now with her head raised.

"What's my name?" Punk moaned, grabbing her waist now, his hip bones crashing against her ass as her wetness covered him completely, making it so heavenly to slip in and out of her.

"Phil… Oh, Phil." AJ moaned, not wanting this to end, feeling so good so quickly, feeling that stress and panic feeling drain out of her as he drained into her.

It may have looked like he was taking advantage, but he wasn't that type of person, not towards April anyway. If ever she didn't want him, he would leave her alone, he didn't have to be told twice like some men. He was just all about making her happy, making her feel good.

"God, baby. You're so tight." Punk moaned and expressed, feeling so tightly gripped on by her, knowing she wouldn't let him go until she got what she wanted.

"Harder… faster…" AJ's breath began to get took away from how sharp Punks thrusts were and how he bumped her g-spot every single time.

It wasn't long until everything rose up to her core and that tingling sensation was built up to the top in her stomach, as was his.

He listened and he watched as she took her one of many orgasms of the night, watching her hands and knuckles turn white on the sides of the table, her moan louder than ever and her walls squeezing him like there was no tomorrow.

"April…" His eyes shut over from losing all control, holding on to her hips to keep him up as he spilled himself into her, spurt after spurt, filling her up with warmth.

AJ lay still over the table, breathing heavily as he did behind her, feeling him lean over and move her hair to the one side, kissing her shoulder on the bare side now.

She wasn't alone, and this was how she knew that. She had him, she always had him. She could never be without him.

_A few hours later…_

"I think you've damaged my insides." She chuckled, wearing his t-shirt, sitting on the kitchen floor, hugging into him, his body only covered with his boxers.

Punk chuckled, his arm around her shoulder as she was hugged tightly into him, both of them leaning against the kitchen wall, their clothes scattered around.

"In a good way, I hope." He said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, taking a good natured sigh of relaxation, "I needed that. Thank you." She said, kissing his chest.

"Don't thank me." Punk told her, "I just don't want to see you upset or worried." He said.

"I know. I still am, I just… what if, what if he's just too small to deal with going under surgery?" She leaned into him sadly.

"Hey, he's a little fighter, ok. Next week when he comes out, he'll be just fine. It's not going to be easy. You're right, baby's shouldn't have to have operations so early on in their life, but he needs it, to grow and develop the way he should. It just so happens that he has the best parents around to give him the best hugs and kisses when he comes out." He said, feeling her smile against his chest.

"Yeah. He does." AJ agreed with him.

"He'll be fine. I promise." Punk said, running his hands down her hair, holding her close to him, "He'll be fine." He whispered, kissing her head softly.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

_The next week…_

It was so hard for AJ to watch her baby boy get put to sleep for his operation, but she knew once this day was over and Tate was out of surgery, they could go home and continue back to normality.

She felt like the surgery had lasted a year, she paced, she sat, she went for a walk outside, all doing so with Punk of course, who was much better at hiding his worries.

She just hated the thought of her son being in a surgery room, put to sleep and being operated on, especially when he was so small. It didn't seem right.

"How long has that been?" AJ asked Punk, sitting in the waiting area together, a cup of coffee in her hand from the machine, her legs shaking, not knowing what to do with herself.

Punk took his phone from his pocket and stared at the time, turning around to his panicked girlfriend, "45 minutes." He groaned, putting his phone back in his jean pocket.

The surgery was only meant to be one hour, but to AJ it felt like a full year had gone by. She hated the silenced wait, it was killing her, she longed for nothing more than to hug her baby boy and to see his little face.

"Do you think he's ok?" She asked Punk.

"Of course he is." Punk said, "Stop worrying, ok? He'll be fine." He pulled her into him as she hugged him tightly, the only thing she seemed to comfort in was hugging him, she felt less worried and scared when in his arms.

It was another fifteen minutes of worried waiting before the consultant came round to speak to AJ and Punk to announce that the surgery had been completed with success, angels singing to AJ's ears.

"He responded really well and we managed to get rid of the hernia with no difficulties. He's in a recovery unit now still sleeping, the general anesthesia will wear off soon but I assume you'd both like to see him right now?" The surgeon asked the relieved parents.

"Yeah… I want to see him." AJ said quickly, looking up to Punk who nodded to.

"Ok, just this way." The consultant said, leading Punk and AJ to where Tate was, lying in a little bassinet, a breathing tube still around his nose and his throat, a dressing on his stitched up little tummy, just lying in a diaper, they didn't want to dress him incase it would irritate his stitches or anyone else.

AJ walked over and smiled, although he looked so small and helpless with the breathing tubes and the huge dressing on where he was operated, she was just so glad he was going to be ok.

"Do you both have any questions for me?" The surgeons asked curiously as Punk and AJ said quiet hello's to their sleeping son.

"When will he wake?" AJ asked quickly.

"In an hour at the max, he should begin to come round shortly. Don't be alarmed if he spits up or he cries, it's completely normal for children as young as him to be distressed after being put to sleep by the anesthesia." The surgeon smiled.

"Can we hold him?" Punk asked.

"I wouldn't advise it right now. Once he wakes up then by all means of course." The surgeon nodded, "Anything else?" He asked, clasping his hands as AJ turned around again.

"When can he come home?" She asked.

"Later tonight. I'll have one of the nurses stop by before you leave to talk to you about changing his dressing, signs to look out for incase you need to bring him back, recovery procedures… it's all covered." The surgeon said.

AJ just nodded with a relaxed sigh, "Thank you so much." She said, really appreciating what this man had done for her son, in such a short space of time too. She watched as the surgeon left the unit, now getting to turn her attention all on Tate who looked just as precious as ever.

"What'd I tell you?" Punk smiled to her, holding Tate's little hand in his, "Little fighter."

"I'm just so glad he's ok." AJ said with a relieved sigh, walking around the bassinet to Punk, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head on his chest as he rubbed her back in circular motions.

It wasn't long until Tate began to open his eyes and kick his legs around, letting out a cry, alarming AJ and Punk who quickly attended to him, wanting to take care of their little boy the best they could, seeing he was in such a poorly condition.

"I know, baby." AJ leaned over Tate, stroking his cheek, not having a clear path as the breathing tubes got in the way, still not stopping her from comforting her son, "You're a brave little man, aren't you." She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears and leaning over him, putting her hands down and lifting him up from under his arms, being as careful as she could with his delicate little tummy, never feeling so much joy than holding him right now.

Punk watched the love and care in AJ's eyes as she held their son, caressing his soft head as his cries quietened down to nothing, his little eyes roaming around the room.

"All better… huh?" AJ smiled down to Tate, kissing his soft head and looking up at Punk who stood close with a smile.

"All better." Punk whispered, bringing AJ into him as Tate lay in her arms between them. As little as he was, Tate knew who his parents were, they were standing right here, and whenever they were there, he was comforted and relaxed, silenced to crying.

_Later that night…_

"He's asleep." AJ smiled, walking through from their bedroom where Tate was asleep in to the living room where Punk was beginning to fall asleep in, lying up on the couch, having had a long day from being up at the crack of dawn.

"G-Good…" Punk smiled, his eyes shutting, having had his stitches taken out his eye from his injury from work, getting a more comfier sleep at night for it now.

"Do I have to put you to bed to?" She chuckled as he smiled, waving her over and budging over on the couch, wanting her company while he dozed on and off on the couch.

AJ lay down beside Punk on the couch, cuddling into him as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head and closing his eyes again as she let out soft relaxed breaths, so much weight lifted off her shoulders now that her son was going to be ok.

"You're the best father in the world. Do you know that?" She smiled quietly as he chuckled slightly.

"Far from it." Punk said, knowing for sure there were much more dads out there that were ten times better than him.

"Don't argue with me. You are. I couldn't have got through this week without you. I would have panicked too much, made myself sick with fear." She said.

"Well the main thing is, he's going to be ok and we can get back to normal life. I can go back to work soon, you can continue with college and Tate can keep growing." Punk smiled, his eyes still shut, the room calm and sweet, a warm atmosphere in the air as he held her tightly.

"And what about us?" She looked up at him, watching him open his eyes and look down.

"What about us?" He asked her.

"I think… I think, I want to put my wedding ring back on." She said, watching him slowly but surely present a smile to her, followed by a sweet peck on the lips.

_A few weeks Later…_

Tate had came on leaps and bounds from his surgery and was fighting strong, completely back to his normal, happy self, smiling, sleeping and eating. His favourite things to do. Punk was back at work, of course taking it easy still with his eye, and AJ was back at college after taking some time off to look after Tate.

She was whizzing through her college course and was almost completed the first out of five, having been burdening herself with essays upon essays which she found herself staying up during the night to finish from being too distracted by Tate and sometimes Punk during the day, she didn't complain though, she'd normally take a nap when she got home when Tate went for his nap, waking up in time for Punk coming home from work.

Her and Punk had spoken about marriage again and AJ suggested they done what they done the last time, it was simple, intimate and close to them. Having a huge wedding wasn't necessary since they were very private people with barely any friends or family for that matter.

Punk had suggested they set a date for when Tate was six months old, which was three months away. It felt surreal to say that his son was three months old already, it felt like just yesterday AJ was pregnant.

"I should invite my mom, shouldn't I?" AJ asked Punk who was feeding Tate in the kitchen while she made their dinner, watching him bounce him lightly in his arms whilst holding the bottle for Tate to feed off of.

"And your sister." Punk said, "They deserve to be there this time." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." AJ nodded at Punks suggestion, "I've been thinking…"

"What'd I tell you about that?" Punk smiled across to her as she made a funny face at him, watching him wind Tate now, having fed him all of the bottle.

"I'd really like to visit my dad before we get married again." She said, "I didn't think I could ever go to his grave… but I think it's what I need to do, for us to move on." She admitted as Punk went silent and nodded hesitantly.

"I guess that makes sense." Punk nodded, "Just make sure you're ready." He said, not wanting AJ to upset herself.

"I am." She said, "I want to forget about everything that happened between you and him, I want us to forget it all and move on. If we're getting married again, I want us to start clean, no lies, no pasts, no shit." She shook her head, walking closer towards him.

"I agree." Punk nodded, "I think for… for me to move on, I mean… I'll never forget what I done, it will always haunt me, but for me to move on and accept that it is what it is… I think I should go see his grave to, with you." He said as she smiled.

She was glad he was making the effort to come with her, it showed her how much he did really care and how much guilt he still carried with him. For them to move on as people, as a husband and wife, a father and a mother, they needed to do this, to clear the air once and for all and to live the life they always wanted to have from day one.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

AJ had contacted her mom to tell her that her, Punk and Tate were coming to visit in New Jersey. Fiona was ever so pleased, she couldn't wait to see her grandson, especially after his recovering operation. She had lots of hugs and kisses waiting for him.

They only packed for a few nights and didn't plan to stay too long. Punk had only got a few days off work and AJ had finally got a break from college work after finishing her first course.

"Do you think she'll make me sleep on the couch this time again?" Punk asked with a chuckle, bags in hand, walking up the stairs to the front door with AJ beside him with Tate in her arms.

"I don't think so." AJ smiled. It was hard being back here, when the last time her and Punk were here, he revealed such a shocking secret to her.

"April…" Fiona smiled as she opened the door, so happy to see her grandson, daughter and, as shocking as it was, she was glad to see Punk as well.

"Hi mom." AJ smiled, walking in the door as Punk walked behind her, noticing Fiona smile to him with a nod as he smiled back.

"How was the flight?" Fiona asked, shutting the door over and turning back around.

"It was ok. He was a little cranky." AJ said, "Nothing too terrible." She said.

"He's gotten so big." Fiona said, not being able to believe how much of a difference there was in Tate, she supposed she only did see him when he was a few days old. Now he was 3, going on 4 months.

"I'll go put the bags upstairs." Punk said as AJ nodded with a smile, watching him walk away upstairs and out of sight.

"How are you two?" Fiona asked.

"We're good." AJ smiled, "In fact… I'm going to go put him down for a nap in my room, me and Phil want to talk to you. Maybe… go put the kettle on and we'll be down in a few minutes?" AJ suggested.

"Yeah, ok." Fiona nodded suspiciously, walking on by her daughter and into the kitchen as AJ followed Punks trails upstairs and into their room for the few nights they were staying.

Punk had already got Tate's crib up and unpacked, turning around when she came through the door.

"Have you told her yet?" Punk asked, watching AJ walk over to the crib and put Tate down in it, knowing he would fall asleep quickly as he was awake the full flight coming here.

"No… I thought we should tell her together." She said, standing back up straight and folding her arms, looking across at her, "She'll appreciate that we're moving on, don't be scared." She said, watching Punk look rather white and frightened.

"What if she doesn't want us to get married again. I mean… she sort of has to accept us being together, for Tate's sake." Punk said.

"If she doesn't want us to get married again then boo hoo. We are." AJ said, looking over at Tate who was sleeping eventually, grabbing the baby monitor beside an identical one for the room and taking Punks hand.

Punk knew that the tension between him and Fiona wasn't as strong as what it was before, but he knew she still had a strong dislike to him, why on earth would she be happy that he was marrying her daughter again.

They walked into the kitchen, Fiona already sitting at the four seated kitchen table, holding a cup of coffee in her hands, two other cups sitting on the counter for AJ and Punk.

"Is he asleep?" Fiona smiled sweetly, watching AJ put the baby monitor down on the kitchen, silent with no cries coming through, which was a good thing.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, sitting down with Punk, both of them sitting across from Fiona.

"So… what is it you want to talk to me about?" Fiona asked, looking from AJ to Punk.

"Well…" AJ started, "We have a really good life. Phil has work, I go to college, Tate is growing the way he should be. We're really happy, mom." She smiled as Fiona smiled too.

"And I'm really glad." Fiona said truthfully, of course being happy for her daughter.

"I'm a mom and… I should be a wife." She turned to Punk who smiled and looked down, "I didn't think I could ever forgive Phil, but I did and… call me crazy, but I think our relationship is stronger for it." She said.

"So you two are… getting married?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded quietly, "We understand if you don't want to come or if you don't agree with it. But we're getting married." She said, making it very clear to her mother that even if she didn't approve, they were still getting married.

"I think its wonderful that you too still love each other after everything. Why wouldn't you get married?" Fiona said with a smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said as AJ let out a relieved sigh, as well as Punk who was smiling, finally feeling like he had Fiona's approval.

"It really means a lot to us that you can be there." AJ admitted, "And… because we're moving on, once and for all… me and Phil are going to dad's grave tonight. I never got a chance to say goodbye, Phil never got a chance to say sorry. For us to move on and get on with our life, I need what happened six years ago, to be in the past, and for it to stay in the past." AJ said.

"Well… I think that's very brave of you, April. And you…" She looked at Punk, "I can see that this mother and father thing you are both doing has really matured you both." Fiona said, "I'll keep an eye on little Tate while you go out tonight." Fiona smiled.

_Later that night…_

"It's freezing." Punk chittered, rubbing his hands together for heat as he walked along the graveyard with AJ who had been rather silent the full way here, "You ok?" He reached his hand down to grab hers as she looked up at him.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, going along the directions that her mother had gave her to her fathers grave, eventually coming to it and standing at the bottom of it, taking a deep breath and already letting her first tear escape down her cheek.

"I don't know if I can do this." She shivered, hugging into Punks stiff body.

"You can." Punk whispered, "You can." He kissed her head, taking her hands from around him and stepping back from her.

AJ turned around and looked back at the headstone, crouching down slowly and sitting on her knees, picking the grass, not knowing what to say.

"I really miss you." She whispered, "I'd give anything to see you again." She admitted, "I spent these past six years resenting you, thinking you had left us all those years ago when you were… when you were dead." She said, sniffing her emotions.

"I still can't believe you're really gone. I always thought you were out there somewhere, having a better life with some other wife." She chuckled slightly, her shoulders falling down, her hands on her lap as she continued to sit on her knees, Punk standing behind her.

"I'm sorry it was him." She whispered, "I'm sorry it was him I fell in love with. But it's that… I fell in love with him." She dried her tears, "We have a son, dad." She smiled, "He's perfect. You'd love him." She admitted, "Phil is such a good father. He takes care of us. I forgave him for what he done to you, and I thought that if I did… you'd be looking down on me with pity, but I know that all you'd want is for me to be happy. And I am. The only thing that would make me happier is if you were here." She admitted.

Punk looked over at AJ, hearing her words, watching her shoulders shake as she lost herself every few minutes. He done this. He was the reason she was breaking her heart right now. He could never forgive himself, never.

"We're getting married." She said, "I would love you to be there. To see how happy I'll be when I become his wife again." She smiled, "I hope you don't hate me for being with him. What he done was wrong, despicable, unfair… but I know him, he's a good man. He makes me really happy and I know that's all you'd be interested in." She said, drying her continuously falling tears.

"But I just wish… he never drove off. Maybe I'd still have my father." She said, breaking her heart again.

Punk felt a warm tear roll down his cheek, not being able to stand here any longer and watch AJ break her heart on her knees, all because of his actions. He tip toed away without her noticing, needing a minute to himself, not realising until now how badly this had affected her.

"But I guess…" AJ continued, "If he never drove off, I wouldn't have met him. I wouldn't have my son and… now that I have him, I could never imagine my life without Tate. He's the most important thing in my life, next to Phil." She smiled, not even noticing that Punk had disappeared from behind her.

"I'm probably boring you now, but… I just wanted to come here to say my goodbyes and to let you know that regardless of you not being here, I'm happy, dad." She smiled, "And it's just so inevitable that the man making me happy was the man who left you to…" She shut her eyes, "It's crazy…" She shook her head, "I love you, not a day will go by where I don't think about you." She got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her knees and putting her hands in her coat pockets, "I didn't think it would be as hard as…" She paused in the midst of turning around, Punk nowhere to be seen.

She walked down the path and into the car park, heading for their parked car with its engine running, opening the car door and looking over at Punk who's head was on the steering wheel, his shoulders shaking as he let silent tears out.

"Phil." She said quietly, watching Punk lift his head and look over at her.

She sighed and got in the car, shutting the door over and taking her hand, wiping it across his cheeks, "Are you ok?" She asked with a frown.

"This is all because of me." He sighed, leaning his head back against the car seat.

"Hey, we're moving on. Remember?" She said, smiling as he turned to face her.

"How can I ever move on from this? I'm always going to be the reason that you don't have a father." He sighed.

"You can move on from this. You will. I love you." She cupped his cheeks as he turned slightly round to face her, "My dad isn't here. You are. You're always going to be here. You're the one I need." She told him, "I forgive you, that's the important thing. We're going to get married, raise our son, have that life you always talked about when we met. Be in that better place."

"_There has to be a better place." She said._

"_There is." Punk nodded, "We just haven't found it yet. Help me look for it… please." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer._

"You're the better place, April." He told her, "Any place you are, is the better place." He told her, taking her hands from his cheeks, leaning over and kissing her on the lips, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck and melt in against the kiss, softly purring against his lips at the feeling, feeling Punk deepen the kiss and tangle his hands in her hair.

He was scared that one day, AJ would wake up and resent him for what he done, that she wouldn't love him like she used to, but that was the stupidest fear he could ever have had.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

Somehow they had found themselves in the back seat of the car, naked, confinding in one another for comfort, the windows steamed up and leaving streak marks when touched, the car stuffy and sweaty.

"Your mom is going to be wondering where we are." Punk said, hovering on top of AJ, an old picnic blanket they found in the back seat covering her body, holding onto Punks shoulders and leaning her head against his.

"She'll be fine." AJ said, "I'm really glad she's accepting you." AJ said, her breathing still harsh and fast, slowing doing as the minutes ticked on.

"She doesn't really have a choice now." Punk chuckled slightly, "I just really want to move on from everything. Give you the life you deserve, without all this shit going on in the background." He said.

"We are moving on." AJ smiled, "Soon enough, we'll be married again, Tate will grow and we'll be happy." She said as he nodded, a smile on his face, leaning down and crashing that smile against her lips.

_Later that night…_

"What took you both so long?" Fiona asked, walking down the stairs as AJ and Punk came in the door, a crying Tate in her arms, not going down to sleep for her since his parents left, "He's been a nightmare." Fiona sighed, walking across to Punk and AJ, passing Tate to AJ.

"We just took our time. There was bad traffic on the way home too." AJ said, her mother didn't need to know the real reason why they took so long.

"Do you want me to go put him down?" Punk asked AJ as she nodded, passing a gurning Tate to him who was beginning to quieten at his parents presence.

Punk slowly walked upstairs with Tate and headed for their room to try put him to sleep, just as a familiar face to AJ walked in the door.

"Erica…" AJ smiled at her sister's presence, not having got a chance to see her the last time she was here when everything kicked off with Punk, her sister hadn't even came to see Tate when he was born.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Erica smiled, always nice seeing her little sister, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Me and Phil are over for the weekend." AJ smiled, watching her sister nod, smiling fakely to her.

"Tate too?" Erica smiled.

"Yeah. They're both upstairs." AJ pointed up the way.

"I don't know, April. I'm not sure if I can stick around. You can come round to my house with Tate later though." Erica smiled.

"I know, it's hard for you. It was hard for me and mom, but I love him, we're getting married. He's a great guy. Just give him a chance." AJ begged.

"He killed our father, April. What does that say for you as a daughter?" Erica shook her head with disappointment.

"Ok, you two." Fiona stepped in, "I want a nice weekend with my family. My grandson, my two daughters and my son in law." Fiona said, deliberately looking at Erica, "Give him a chance, Erica." Fiona said with a sigh.

"Why should I? He took my father away from me. The fact that you can even live with him makes me sick." Erica looked at AJ.

"He isn't what you think he is. He isn't some mass murderer that deliberately kills innocent men. It was a mistake. We're moving on." AJ said.

"Well I'm not. I can be civil… but I will not try to even forgive him or see sense from his point of view." Erica said.

"Don't make him feel any worse than what he does in this house." AJ asked of her older sister, "I'll make a start on dinner." She said, walking through to the kitchen, Fiona following as Erica just rolled her eyes, assuming she was staying for dinner now.

She walked through into the living room, unzipping her jacket and dumping her bags, taking a seat on the couch and sinking back into it. It irritated her right now that the man that killed her father was just upstairs. She couldn't understand why AJ could forgive him. It was simple, she just didn't understand love.

She would never forgive him, she knew what was best for her sister and it was to stay as far away as possible from this man. Mistake or not, he was capable of killing another human being and being as cold to leave him at the side of the road. It sickened her.

"April… Tate's asleep now, I was going to go for a shower, do you mind?" Punk asked, assuming he was speaking to AJ, Erica and AJ looked extremely alike from the back.

Erica shivered at hearing his voice but stood up and turned to face him, watching him shake his head in confusion.

"Shit, sorry." He waved his hand in front of him.

"Is that what you said to my father?" Erica folded her arms, taking her phone from her pocket very elegantly, without Punk spotting, pressing record on the voice note app, shoving the phone back in her pocket as it recorded the voices in the room.

Punk just sighed, not really knowing what to say.

"Me and you haven't really had a chance to talk." Punk said as he looked across to Erica.

"Now is your chance. April and my mom are in the kitchen. Go on, explain to me why you killed my father." Erica said in her shrill voice.

"I didn't mean it. It was a mistake. I never meant to kill him. I... " Punk paused, feeling like he'd gone over this about a million times.

Never the less, he told his story, trying his best to have Erica see his point of view, not having a clue that she was recording everything he was saying to her.

"Well for April's sake… I'll be civil to you. I hope you know how little you deserve her." Erica spat.

"I know." Punk nodded, he knew how much better April deserved.

"If you excuse me, I'm going upstairs." Erica said, walking by Punk, pulling her phone out as she walked up the stairs, stopping the voice recording and reaching the top of the stairs.

Punk knew that it could have went a whole lot worse. He could see Erica was tough as doornails, but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying his weekend away with April and Tate.

_Later that night…_

After, to AJ's surprise, a not very awkward dinner with her mother, sister and fiance, her and Punk shot upstairs to have their own private space with little Tate sleeping in his crib.

"Were you speaking to my sister tonight?" AJ asked curiously, lying on Punks chest in the single bed as he stroked her arms up and down.

"Yeah. Just before dinner. She asked me to explain everything that happened. I did. She told me she'd be civil for your sake. And that was it." Punk shrugged.

"She's a pain in the neck sometimes." AJ rolled her eyes, of course loving her sister dearly.

"She has every right to be mad at me, I think we've established that." Punk said, "She's just looking out for you." He told her.

"I think I can look out for myself. I'm the one with a son and husband." AJ said.

"Not yet." Punk chuckled.

"Soon." She smiled up at him as he nodded, "We need to set a date when we go home." AJ said.

"We do." Punk agreed, "Think we can top last times wedding night?" He said, smiling as he recalled that great night.

"That was a nice night." AJ said with a satisfied moan, "I'm sure we can give it a go." She chuckled, feeling Punk kiss her head sweetly.

"I love you. So much." Punk whispered.

"I love you too, baby." AJ said with a smiled, falling asleep to the beating sound of Punks chest, her son sleeping comfortably beside them as she snuggled in for the night.

_With Erica…_

Erica had left Fiona's and planned to go straight home but found another destination she was heading for now, her phone in a plastic bag in her car, driving round the bend, the night dark and quiet as she turned into the police station, parking her car in the empty car park, getting out and taking the phone with her, walking into the station with only one thought in her head. Justice.

She walked into the station and to the front desk, looking at the male officer turn to her, "Miss, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'd like to report a murder from six years ago. Harry Mendez." Erica said as the officer began typing things into the computer system.

"23rd of May?" The officer looked over the computer to Erica who nodded, "Case left unsolved." The officer said, "What've you got for us?" The officer folded his arms.

"I know who killed him. I have evidence. Vocal evidence from his killer." Erica said, passing the mobile phone through. Having not thought about this clearly, not having thought about any consequences, only wanting her fathers killer locked up, not even aware of what this would do to her sister.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

Punk and AJ were soon enough on their way home and fitting back into their normal life routine. Work, college and taking care of their son. They had hoped to set a date for their wedding in three months, but due to the registry office not having any available dates, they had to wait until five months, which meant Tate would be nine months old. Which seemed so old to AJ.

Punk, nor AJ had suspected Erica's hanus plan involving Punk, in fact… AJ went away from New Jersey with a smile, Erica and Punk seemed to be getting along, but little did AJ know, it was all just an act from Erica.

AJ definitely felt cleansed and ready to move on with her life now. She'd done what she had to with her father, she felt like a ton of weights had been lifted from her shoulder and she could finally get on with her life without feeling guilty.

Punk pulled up from work, a rough day gone by, lots of hard work and angry customers. It would have been so easy for him to just walk into his home and head straight to his bed, but when he pulled up in his car he seen the most precious sight ever, his whole word just staring back at him.

AJ was standing at the living room with Tate in her arms. He was very much awake and lively, looking around and outside at the car, sensing his father's presence already and squirming in his mother's arms. He watched as she pointed to him through the window and mouthed something along the lines of 'there's daddy,' to Tate.

He was the luckiest man alive, that was all.

He stepped out of the car and walked on ahead into their home. It was quiet, peaceful, calm. It felt like what a loveable home should have felt like and more.

"How was work?" AJ asked Punk as she walked on into the kitchen as he got into their house.

"It was ok." Punk said, holding the back of his neck, tilting his head from side to side to take the cramping pain from it.

"Just ok?" AJ frowned, passing Tate to him as he got into the kitchen.

He gladly took his son with open arms, smiling as he lay his head against his chest, rubbing his little back in circular motions, "Just pretty busy, that's all." He smiled to her as she raised a spoon to his mouth with whatever food she was making on the stove.

It wasn't the first time she'd done so and Punk gladly took the spoon with an open mouth, "Mmm… what is that? That's good." Punk nodded as she smiled and turned back around.

"I'm not quite sure I even know myself." She said, "Can you feed Tate for me while I sort out this paper work?" She asked, turning the cooker down and gathering her course work on the counter.

"Yeah." Punk said, gladly taking the ready made bottle of formula and heading into the living room to get a soft seat while feeding his son.

It was these moments that got him. The little things. Like coming home to a family that loved him, feeding his son who looked up to him as his world, along with AJ. Playfully greeting April and getting that tingling sensation in his stomach when he seen her again. Even if it was just a few hours ago he seen her.

"Erica called today." AJ said from the open doored kitchen, writing her name on the different pieces of paper, leaning over the counter with a pen in hand.

"Yeah. What'd she say?" Punk asked, coorying Tate into him as he lay back on the couch feeding him.

"She just said she had a really nice weekend." AJ said, surprised but happy with the phone call her sister gave her earlier today.

Punk liked to think that he and AJ's older sister parted on good terms, he had no idea what Erica was really getting up to behind her fake smile.

"That's good." Punk smiled, looking down at Tate suckling away at the bottle of formula, his tiny little hands holding around the bottle. He was just perfection.

_Later that night…_

"His scar is really fading." AJ smiled as she got into bed with Punk, just after laying Tate down in his crib to sleep. She got under the covers and switched the lamp off on her side, Punks being left on as the only light in the room. She snuggled up to Punk, resting her head on his chest and sighing good naturedly.

"The doctor said it would." Punk said, kissing her head and stroking her long, soft hair. "I can't believe I have to wait five months to marry you." He sighed, expressing his frustration.

"Longer the wait, the better." AJ shrugged, "It will be all worth it." She spoke, beginning to lay gentle kisses on his chest, feeling him shift around beneath her in agitation.

"You shouldn't encourage me. It's late." He smirked and shut his eyes, stroking the hair on her head as she slowly and elegantly climbed on top of him, driving her lips against his and slowly rocking her hips back and forth against his length through his boxers.

"Not while Tate's in the room." Punk whispered but with a smile.

AJ stood up from the bed and slowly, carefully and quietly lifted Tate up, tucking him into her chest and walking into his own room where a crib was set up too, lying him down softly, pressing a sweet kiss on his head and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"You can be quiet. Can't you?" She smiled, getting back into bed, straddling over his hips, placing her two hands on his colourful chest and shifting down his body, disappearing under the covers and hooking her fingers in his boxers, pulling them down and feeling her face hit the air again as he lifted the covers from hiding her.

It was unexpected, but it was oh so good, the feeling of her warm wet mouth around his throbbing length was the perfect way to end his stressful day.

"April…" He moaned, tangling his hands in her hair, shutting his eyes in pleasure and rolling his head back.

AJ bobbed her head up and down, gagging slightly when Punk jerked his hips forward, hitting his large length against the back of her throat. He loved how forward she was with him, how sacaraficient she was. It turned him on even more than what he was.

"Just like that, baby. Yeah…" Punk moaned, brushing her hair from her face to get a clear view, watching those beady brown eyes look up at him with such innocence.

"Shh…" AJ removed her mouth for a minute, still stroking him up and down as he laughed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You're just too damn good. Keep going…" He moaned, guiding her head back down on his length, feeling her gladly start sucking again.

She loved pleasing him. She took so much pleasure in his pleasure, she loved hearing him and feeling him, tasting him, making his tiring day that little bit better.

"April… God…" He said with a shrill voice, his eyelashes fluttering as a tingle in his stomach began to rise.

AJ continued to bob her head up and down on him, going without releasing for a breath, feeling the grip of his hand in her hair get tighter and tighter.

"AJ, baby… I'm so close." He ached for his release, losing it every time she rolled those innocent eyes up at him. She was an angel, but a maniac in the bedroom. She strived to make her boyfriend happy.

His white warm essence was soon filled in her mouth as he came from the longing minutes of her tongue around him.

It was pure bliss for Punk, forgetting where he was and what his own name was, only seeing and knowing of AJ. It was forever the greatest feeling.

AJ purred like a kitten as she released him with an audible pop, wiping her chin from the spilled fluids from her mouth, climbing back up his body and roughly pressing her lips against his roughly.

"That was nice of you." Punk smiled like a child, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she smiled sweetly to him.

"Well, I'm a nice person." She chuckled, leaning back down and enjoying the taste of his mouth, feeling him roll them over until she was fully on her back and he was on top, his turn to love her and treat her right.

_With Erica…_

It had been a few days since Erica had handed in the phone for evidence and she was yet to be contacted by the police on any further news. She wasn't thinking about April whilst doing it, she wasn't thinking about anyone apart from herself and her father, she didn't even realise she could be leaving her nephew with no father, because no doubt about it, if Punk was found guilty, he would no doubt get a life sentence in prison.

She was sitting up one night in front of the quiet TV when her phone rang. She answered, hearing just the news she was waiting for, smiling as the police officer thanked her for the evidence and told her they would get to the bottom of it as soon as they put things together.

She didn't see this as punishing Punk, she seen this as her father getting justice for his unfair death. She hadn't even considered what this would do to April, how this could send her back into a mental hospital.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

Prior to Erica's phone call to AJ the other day, AJ wasn't that surprised to see her show up on her doorstep one day that Punk was at work. It was nice that her sister had become closer to her and was showing at least some remorse and respect for her decision to stay with Punk throughout everything.

Tate was having a nap in her and Punks room, which gave AJ time to chat with Erica. Because she was so friendless, and only really had Punk to talk to, it was nice to talk to someone else for a change, especially when it was her sister who she knew very well, or at least… she thought she knew very well.

"So where is Phil?" Erica asked, sitting across from AJ at the kitchen table.

"He's at work. Why?" AJ raised her eyebrows, "Miss him?" She laughed a little.

"Oh, you bet." Erica smiled sharply, "There is a reason that I came here, April. And I know you're going to be so mad, but once you see sense, you'll look back and thank me." Erica said, preparing herself for AJ to completely flip out on her.

AJ just shook her head in confusion and leaved forward, awaiting for Erica's reason.

"Go on…" She said.

"I feel like you're being led down a path you don't want to go down. I know you, I know how much you loved dad…" Erica said as AJ sighed and sat back.

"Erica, we're done talking about dad." She shook her head.

"No. We're not." Erica said sternly, "That's the problem, you want to… you want to erase dad's memory, just because you got knocked up by the man who killed him. You feel guilty, I know you do. Hell… I feel guilty just by knowing that dad's killer is still out there, it makes me sick that he is the one marrying you and living with you and raising a child with you." Erica spat.

"Where is all of this coming from?" AJ shook her head, "You were fine with Phil before." AJ said.

"Fine? You think I will ever be fine with him? He's a criminal, April. He needs to be locked behind bars." Erica said.

"No, he doesn't. He has learned from his mistakes, he thinks about that accident every single day. He is a good man, Erica. And I'll be damned if someone tells me different." She said.

"Last month. When you and him came over for the weekend, I spoke to him… I got him to explain everything that happened. And I recorded it all." Erica looked up at her sister.

"What are you talking about?" AJ shook her head.

"Later that night, when everyone was in bed. I handed it into the police, they've opened dad's case back up and they're looking for Phil." Erica said as AJ stood up from the chair, her knees went weak and her mind spinning.

"You… you went to the cops…" AJ shrieked down at her sister.

"I thought I would come here and let you know, so he has time to say goodbye." Erica said coldy, turning from her sister and sipping at the coffee in her hands.

"Goodbye…" AJ whispered, "No… I am not saying goodbye to anyone. H-How… why would you do this? They're going to lock him away for life, Erica!" AJ screamed.

"Good. Just what he needs." Erica spat, "The man's a killer, April. Won't take him long before he pops open another bottle of alcohol when he's had a bad day at work, and who knows, maybe he'll turn to his wife to take the aggression out on. I'm saving you and you don't even know it." She said.

"Tate is going to have no father. Do you have any idea what you've done?" AJ said, not knowing her sister would do such a thing, such a hanus thing.

"I've put my fathers killer where he belongs, April. That's what I've done. Our father is dead and here he is, living life the easy way, a nice girlfriend, a perfect son, great home, good job… tell me how is that fair, April? How is that fair when our father is no more?" Erica stood up and faced her sister now.

"I don't care about dad!" AJ shouted, "I've lost him, but I am not going to lose Phil." She pointed her finger at Erica.

"Well I'm afraid it's a bit late for that. The recording I done had him confessing it all, the drunk driving, the leaving him at the side of the road. You better say your goodbyes, April. Before they come take him away from you and Tate." Erica said.

"I can't believe you done this. How can you be so cold? I… I'll go off the deep end, Tate will be put into care if I can't look after him. You… you've ruined my full family, Erica." AJ shook her head.

"It's for the best. You'll thank me all in good time." Erica smiled, turning on her heel and walking out of the kitchen, headed for the front door.

"I'll never forgive you for this." AJ spat, her hands shaking, her lips quivering, feeling like the end of the world was near.

"And I'll never forgive him for killing my father. Me and mom are here if you need us. It'll be tough but I believe you can overcome it, there's other men out there, April." Erica said.

"Not men like Phil." She shook her head.

"I'll be on my way." Erica said, opening the front door as AJ spoke up.

"Do you know when… when they'll be here?" AJ asked, tears now curdling from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Days, maybe weeks, possibly months. I don't know." Erica shrugged, "Just be prepared for when they do." She said, and with that leaving her sisters home, her now weak and vulnerable sister who was bawling her eyes out already, not a speckle of sympathy was given from her however. Erica got in her car and drove off leaving AJ a mess, a worried and panicking mess.

AJ closed the front door over, not really believing that this was happening. They couldn't take Punk from her, no one could. They couldn't take him away from her and Tate, they needed him. She'd never hated someone so much, someone that she thought she loved.

Only one thing came to her mind and that was… to run.

_Later that night…_

Punk had just came home from work, extremely happy to finally see his girlfriend after a hard days work, however his happiness and excitement was wiped away as soon as he walked into their bedroom that had bags packed and a reckless AJ running around the room. Her face was extremely white and she looked like she was going to throw up any minute.

"April… April…" He reached out for her shoulder to put her at halt from running around the room and packing bags, "Where are you going?" He asked with confusion.

"Thank god you're here." AJ dropped the items she was in process of packing and wrapped her arms around him so tight with a strong force that Punk stumbled back a bit.

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked, hesitantly placing his hand on her back to comfort her when she suddenly pulled back and began packing again.

"We have to get out of here. We need to take Tate and we need to go." She shook, shivering with every bag she packed. Tate lay in the middle of the bed, eyes wide open and kicking his legs, unsettled by the atmosphere in the room.

"April, what is going on? Why are you packing bags?" He shook his head.

"They're going to take you away from me… but it's ok." AJ smiled to herself, reassuring herself and tucking her hair behind her ears, "If we leave now together, they won't find you. We just have to pack our bags and get out of here." She nodded.

"April…" Punk took hold of her shaking arm, wanting her full attention as she turned around to look at him, "Who is taking me away from you?" He said.

"The cops." AJ whispered, her bottom lip quivering as she let tears spill out from her eyes, "Erica turned you in. They're looking for you." She said in a hollow voice, so much fear in her eyes.

"How did she… they have no evidence." Punk shook his head, letting go of AJ's arm and standing back a little.

"When we stayed for the weekend, she got you to explain everything that happened with my dad… she was recording it all." AJ sighed, watching Punk run his hands over his face continuously. She watched him take a seat on the edge of the bed and bury his hands in his hair.

"I'll get put away for life." He looked up at her with terror.

"I know…" AJ kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands in hers, "That's why we have to get out of here. I don't care where we go, as long as we're together." She smiled, wiping her tears and standing back up.

"Why would she do this… how do you know they're looking for me?" Punk shook his head, all of this physically hurting his brain. It felt unreal and oh so scary that there will be out looking for him, to put him behind bars away from his family. It shook him to the core.

"She came to the house today, told me she wanted to tell me in advance so I could say goodbye. But I am not saying goodbye to anyone." AJ said sternly.

Here he was, thinking today would just be a normal day, that he'd come home to a kiss and a hug from his family, fall asleep to the sound of AJ's breathing and wake up to do the same thing all over again, but everything was changing, he couldn't live normally now, he was a wanted man.

"Help me pack." AJ said, "I'm not packing everything, just things we need." AJ said, watching Punk sit still in disbelief.

"What if they find me…" He looked up at her.

"They won't. I promise. The faster we leave the better. It's going to be ok." AJ nodded, going from being super panicked to being the wise mother she knew she had to be.

Although it seemed like his world was falling apart in front of his eyes, AJ's word seemed to calm him and give him some unknown strength to stand up and help her.

The only thing that kept him going strong, keeping him from falling down and just giving up, was his son lying in the centre of the bed, looking over at him with his mossy green eyes. He wouldn't let anyone take him from Tate, nor AJ. If they had to run, then so be it.

It was a tense few hours of carefully packing things, leaving things they didn't need and loading everything into the trunk of the car. It killed AJ to have to leave their home, but she had hope they could return one day, even if it was just for a week. No where would compare to the likes of their little cabin where they found their love.

The trunk was full as was the right side of the back seat, the left side of course was taken up by Tate who was now fast asleep in his car seat, having just been fed and changed for the journey ahead.

"Come on." AJ said, resting her hand on Punk's arm as they stood outside the locked door.

"I didn't think I would ever have to leave here." Punk sighed.

"Neither did." She leaned into him, "It's our only option. I can't lose you." She shook her head.

Punk shuffled the key into his jean pocket and looked down at her, "You aren't going to lose me." He smiled, as hard as it was to do so. He tilted her chin up to look at him and leaned down to kiss her stiff lips, softening her and she closed her eyes in comfort and wrapped her arms around him.

Punk pulled back after a meaningful kiss from his girlfriend, took one last look at the home they had build a foundation in, and eventually turned his back to the house and headed for the car as AJ did.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**HAPPY MANIA DAY EVERYONE! Hope everyone enjoys the show tonight.**


	53. Chapter 53

"Where am I driving to?" Punk asked, driving along the dark narrow road with both hands on the steering wheel. Tate was long gone to sleep and was sleeping peacefully in the back with his little blanket tucked under his arms. AJ sat in the passengers side, still so terrified and on the edge, not knowing if she could ever feel relaxed anymore.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, "Where do we go from here?" AJ shook her head to look at him as he kept glancing to face her, immediately turning his eyes back to the road.

"April… I don't have enough money to buy a house." Punk said in all honesty, not wanting to give AJ false hope of them running away into the sunset.

"We'll rent somewhere. I'll get a job. As long as we just go somewhere thats closed in where no one knows, we'll be fine." AJ said with a nod, trying to convince herself.

"What about your college?" Punk asked her.

"There should be colleges in every town. I can run the course from there." She said as he nodded. The last thing he wanted was for AJ's good, hard work to suffer from his mistakes. She was achieving so much and he didn't want to see her drop it all.

"I don't really know any places to go." Punk shrugged.

"Just keep driving, don't pay attention to the road signs. It'll bring us out somewhere." She smiled, resting her hand on his lap as he drove.

Punk turned and smiled to her sweetly, turning his eyes back to the road again before speaking up, "Get some sleep. You're safe here." Punk said in a soothing voice, although terrified himself he would not let his girlfriend get scared, not in a million years.

AJ smiled and lay her head back against the seat, shutting her eyes over and falling asleep to the sound of the car wheels rolling along the road smoothly.

Punk felt tremendously guilty for his girlfriends stress, for having to rip his son from his home that he was meant to grow up in. He felt so victimised, like he was running for his life, which he was, literally. But he couldn't let the cops take him. Maybe a few years ago, when AJ wasn't a known figure in his life and his son was nothing. But not now, when he had to take care of a family.

_The next morning..._

Being the troubled sleeper that he was, Punk had managed to drive through the full night while AJ and Tate slept fast asleep.

AJ awoke and was uncertain of her whereabouts, when suddenly she realised what was going on. They were running. That's what was happening.

"Morning." Punk smiled as he heard and seen AJ at the corner of his eye stirring around on her seat.

"Have you been driving all night?" AJ rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, not even beginning to guess where they were. Some back road, quiet and narrow with the fields on either side.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"You should sleep, Phil." AJ frowned, worried about Punk and his health, although… she did know he had a tendency to not sleep.

"I'm fine." Punk said, "I won't rest until we've found some place to stay at." Punk said, "We can stop by to a few motels. I want to get as far as possible." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Good idea." She nodded, turning around and looking at Tate who began to get stressed, letting out a sharp cry, ready for his breakfast now.

"I think someones hungry." She said with a smile, her sons cuteness and little face giving her enough light to see through the end of these days.

_A few weeks Later…_

It had been a few weeks and the struggle of finding an apartment to rent out in the city of Philadelphia, particularly the quiet and less busy part of the city was challenging, but both Punk and AJ got there and found a rather spacious apartment, three bedrooms, kitchen, living room, all on the same level of course on the top floor of the apartment block, which was a nightmare when hauling Tate's stroller up the set of stairs.

AJ had already been and visited the college, which unfortunately didn't have the baby care unit which was very much a need for her, considering no one else could watch Tate unless it was Punk's day off. She had to choose from the options of working from home and on a laptop, or taking Tate into actual classes with her, which wasn't exactly ideal.

Punk had scouted around the city and looked at the different garages in walking distance, filling in job applications and awaiting a response.

It was a horrible, boring, waiting procedure, but if it was what she had to do to keep Punk by her side, then of course she would do it. The apartment was nice, homely and warm, the city was a little run down, unknown and quiet, but she supposed that was good for their condition, hiding.

It was extremely late one night, heading into early hours of the morning. AJ was sitting at the kitchen table, her laptop screen the only light in the room, her two boys sleeping in bed as she had subsequently left Punk asleep in their room to get out and do some college work she was falling behind on. With them moving and the stress of everything going on, her own thoughts taking over her for a few weeks, she was three essays behind everyone and was trying her best to do them when she had silence to herself.

She had also been skimming and scanning through job applications online, wondering if anyone would have her. They needed the money and it wasn't fair to put all the pressure on Punk. She did get college fees of course, but they went to Tate, whichever she decided to buy him with it, her son came first.

"What are you doing up so late?" Punk stumbled into their kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning, his boxer shorts just below his hip dents, the only thing covering him.

"I have to finish these essays." AJ said, not having even looked at him, concentrating on the laptop, the sound of her fingers tapping the keyboard filling the kitchen.

"Not at 3am you don't. Come back to bed." He moaned, leaning his side against the wall and staring at her.

"Phil. I really need to do this. It's the only time I get a chance." She moaned at him.

"So daytime doesn't exist to you?" Punk rolled his eyes as she looked at him over her glasses, glaring at him.

"No. Not when Tate is screaming all of the time and you're out looking for jobs. Just… go back to bed." She shook her head.

"Look, I get that all this moving stuff is hard on you. It's hard on me too, but we have each other. I mean… before we know it, I'll have a job, you'll be flying through college and Tate will nearly be one." Punk said.

AJ threw her pen down at the side of her laptop where she was jotting down notes and ran her hands through her face. The annoying thing was, she was completely exhausted, there was no way she was doing her best work while going on only four hours of sleep.

"I'm just so tired." AJ said, her voice breaking as she looked up at him.

Punk walked over to her and slowly shut the laptop down, grabbed her hand to help her stand up and lifted her up bridal style into his arms. He watched as she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as he carried her through the short journey to their room, laying her down on her side of the bed and joining her in the other side.

AJ smiled and turned on her side to face Punk, "Thank you." She whispered, "I think I'm losing my mind." She admitted.

"No. You aren't. You're just tired." Punk said, stroking her cheek, already seeing AJ's eyes flutter opened and closed, watching them dart fully open when Tate let out a cry from next door in his room.

He was now sleeping in his cot, having just gone onto seven months, getting a little too big for the crib.

AJ began to sit up to go feed Tate or change him, whatever the matter was when Punk pulled her back down forcefully.

"I've got him." He said, leaning over and pecking her cheek, pulling the covers back and standing out of bed and heading for his son.

AJ smiled, smiled even more when she heard silence again as Punk had clearly got Tate back to sleep. She didn't realise how tired she really was until she just conked out on her pillow. All of this moving and just the general thought every day of the cops out looking for Punk was putting her under so much stress, but with Punk and Tate, it made it that little bit better.

Punk walked back into their room with a sleeping Tate curled into his chest. He was still so mesmerised how big Tate had grown in such a small amount of time. One minute he was a tiny little baby and now he was a grown infant, still very small of course but able to smile, wave his arms and legs around, understand who his mother and father were. He just couldn't wait for him to start walking and talking.

Punk stared at AJ who was out cold sleeping, oblivious to everything else in the world right now. He was worried about her, extremely worried. She was doing too much, she was the one suffering from his doings. It scared him to think about what would happen to her if he did get taken to prison. She wouldn't cope, he knew she wouldn't.

"Mommy's tired… isn't she." Punk whispered to a sleeping Tate, "She's finding this hard. So we gotta keep making her smile and help her. She is the most important woman in our lives. We can't let her get sick again." Punk said, kissing Tate's soft, satin like head.

He was scared for AJ's health. Extremely scared. She was on a thin line. She looked like she was ready to break, like things were just too much. But how could that be, when it was him that was in danger of being caught. His doings and his consequences weren't only being paid by him, but by AJ too, scaring her and draining her completely. He couldn't be held responsible for AJ going off the deep end. Not again.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54

Punk had left AJ sleeping the next morning and to his surprise, she sleep all the way through until noon. It just showed him how tired she really was, but he felt like he had to wake her, or else she wouldn't sleep later on that night.

He'd already been up, showered, fed and bathed Tate, went out to the grocery store to complete the list April made last night. If he could do anything to help AJ not feel as stressed and secluded, then of course he would do it.

He came home, lay Tate down in the living room just in time to receive a very good phone call.

"April…" He stood at her side, tapping her lightly on her shoulder as she woke and looked up to him, turning her head to the clock and gasping.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She said, sitting up in bed and grabbing her sweater from the bottom of it, putting it on and zipping it up as well as taking her glasses and places them on her nose.

"Because you were so tired last night." Punk said, "It's alright. I got Tate up, fed him and put him in the bath. We went to the grocery store, I got everything on that list you made last night. And guess what?" He followed her out of their bedroom, watching her approach Tate and lift him up for a morning, or in this case, afternoon kiss.

"What?" AJ said, extremely thankful for Punks input towards what she had to do today, she needed that lie in more than anything.

"I got the job that I put down for. I start on Monday." He smiled as she did, but almost with relief.

"That's great, Phil." AJ smiled.

Everything was falling into place, slowly of course, but it was falling into place. She just still couldn't help feel like she was protecting her identity, that she couldn't be herself in the public. She was living in fear, fear of a knock at the door any minute to come take Punk away. It still terrified her, but he was here. Punk was here and so was Tate.

She lay Tate back down on the blankets and walked over towards Punk. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and lay her head on his chest with a deep sigh.

"I'm still scared." She admitted.

"I know you are, sweetheart." He rubbed her back in circular notions. "I am too. But we're safe here. No one is going to know where we are. Don't worry, please." He begged. When AJ worried, he worried.

"Are we ever going to get married?" She looked up at him, knowing that their wedding date was coming close.

"We will, I promise." He nodded, "Just after we get settled here. Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah." She nodded, leaning her head back down on his chest as he kissed her head, her soft silky hair tickling his nose as he done so.

_Later that night…_

It had been a settled night in their warm apartment. AJ managed to catch up on some college work while Punk contented Tate, either just lying with him on the couch while a movie played, or waving stuffed toys at him, his little eyes lighting up at the different colours and shapes.

However, the night did tick on and Tate aswell as Punk and AJ were fast asleep. AJ was in some sort of nightmare that she couldn't get out of. She tossed and she turned restlessly. She knew she was dreaming, dreaming of such horrid things, but she just couldn't wake herself up. It was horrible.

She did eventually wake up and immediately called out for Punk, "Phil." She sat up, taking her hand and slapping the side Punk slept on, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing the room as Punk moaned.

"W-what… what is it?" Punk asked in AJ's attempts to reach out for him she may have slapped him a little hard on the chest.

"I'm sorry." She shivered, feeling the cold air from out of the covers hit her, "I had a really bad dream." She said as Punk shuffled himself to sit up.

"About?" Punk leaned forward, waiting for her to explain.

"They came and took you." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, hugging herself as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, everything feeling so real.

Punk could have guessed it was that, what else would have frightened her, "They didn't take me." Punk reassured her, brushing her hair from her face, "I'm right here. I'm always going to be right here." He told her as she nodded.

AJ gave a weak smile and looked down. Things were just so horrible right now. Her life was perfect. She was meant to be getting married, her college work was going great, Phil had a good job, Tate was continuing to be the perfect little bundle of joy ever and they had a fantastic home that she missed dearly. It was all just a little too much, she felt herself feel partially unstable. Like she wanted to take the pain out on something.

Punk could see her shivering, her baggy eyes hanging low and the way she was holding herself. She looked ill, physically and emotionally. It was impossible for him to watch her like this.

"I just don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life." She sighed, "I don't think I could live properly." She admitted.

"I promise you, I'm going to make this home the safest home for you and Tate ever. Listen to me…" He tilted her chin up to turn and face him, "They're probably looking for me right now, once they see I'm not in Chicago they'll realise I've ran. The case is too old to keep going. They'll drop it within weeks of searching. They aren't going to take me." He promised.

AJ just looked at him those love crazy eyes and waited on him taking full advantage of her vulnerability. She gazed at him with such want, only a fool would ignore her. He was no fool.

Punk crashed his lips against her and never messed around with deepening it and gliding his tongue inside her mouth, lowering her back down onto the bed and laying on top of her. He never put his full weight on her. He held it up by his hands on the bed at either side of her head.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

AJ didn't know if he was talking directly to her or just talking to himself. Nonetheless his talking was halted and he crashed his lips back against hers, indulging in her sweet mouth and caressing her frail self. She was just one of those people that needed that extra bit of reassurance, especially from him. She was a worrier, a big one. If he couldn't tell her it would be ok, he'd show her.

He ran his hands up her vest t-shirt, smiling when he realised she had no bra on, cupping her breasts lightly and continuing to lock with her lips, being as gentle as she possibly could be.

He eventually was fed up of just feeling her and whisked her t-shirt off her in a flash, throwing it behind him and looking down at her beauty.

She never was heavily chested, but she was perfect, her breasts were just the right size for him to cup, it was like they were made for his hands.

He continued to look down at her, only a small pair of cottoned shorts on her, her hands in her hair as her eyes fluttered opened and closed, so ready for him. She was the definition of perfect, and no one could tell him different, not even if they tried.

He leaned down and took her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peachy coloured bud and squeezing the other breast with his hand, making sure she was attended to in all places.

"Oh, Phil…" AJ moaned, cupping the back of his neck as he sent shivers down her spine, his warm wet tongue on her was the most satisfying yet tensional thing ever.

Punk loved hearing her, it was his favourite part of being so intimate with her. Most men were selfish and only cared about scoring their fix, which he of course did in some reckless occasions but he could watch and listen to her all day and get so much pleasure from it.

Once he had paid a close amount attention to her breasts and upper body, he shuffled down her body, leaving a trail of kisses through the valley of her breasts and the middle of her tummy. He finally reached her shorts and looked up at her whilst he hooked his fingers in either side of the shorts.

He slowly pulled them down, revealing her perfect womanhood to himself and doing away with them and her panties, settling in between her legs, his hot breath giving her goosebumps above him.

"Touch me." She looked down at him through her opened legs. She couldn't bare this wait, it was killing her.

Punk ran his finger down her slit and began to stroke her clit, watching AJ writhe above him. Wanting to get closer to her, having a strong urge to kiss her while she moaned, he shuffled back up towards her, keeping his hand set stroking her, only facing her now directly, lying on his side beside her and watching her turn her head to look at him.

"Is that good?" He asked her as she nodded and bit her lip, turning back away from him and rolling her head back onto the soft pillow, squirming as he pushed a finger into her wet and tight opening.

"Phil!" She shrieked at the unexpected presence inside her, wrapping one arm around him as he lay beside her, stroking and plunging his finger in and out of her, only to retrieve and add another finger, stretching her completely.

AJ grabbed the bed sheets with her other hand and gasped for air, her chest rising and lowering quickly as Punk bumped off her g-spot every single time he pushed his fingers into her. It was heaven. It was warm and fuzzy, heart clenching and love wreckoning. It made her tingle from her toes to her head.

Punk leaned in and began to kiss her neck, whispering in her ear as he stroked his fingers inside her a little quicker, really hitting the spot as AJ let out a loud moan, one hand clawing at the bed sheets and the other around his neck while he sucked at her pulse point.

It didn't take her much, just a few more quick strokes and she was there. The tingle in her stomach was set free as her juices coated his fingers and her back arched from the bed. He really knew how to set her off in just the simplest of ways.

Still quivering and shaking with Punk on his side beside her, he left her moist folds alone for only a few minutes and kissed down on her neck, hearing her purr and moan like a little kitten. He then felt her take his hand and lower the fingers that were just inside her to her mouth, tasting herself as he chuckled.

"Taste good?" He smirked as she nodded and let his fingers free from her mouth, smiling innocently up at him.

He lay back over her, settling in between her legs and doing away with his boxers, finding her willing opening again, this time with a much larger force, stretching her to the max and filling her completely.

"Yes… Oh…" She pulled his head down to express her love through a kiss, feeling his hips begin to move forward and back, dragging his hardened length against her sweet spot, pressing down on all buttons and sending jolts down her full body.

"April… you feel so good, baby." He moaned, pressing his forehead against hers as she gasped for air, losing her breath everytime Punk thrusted into her with such force.

"Harder… faster, don't stop." AJ moaned, clawing her nails down his back, feeling him take hold of her waist and thrust into her at a much forceful pace.

"Oh god…" Punk rolled his eyes, "You're so tight. I could do this between your legs all day." And he meant it.

"Oh, Phil! I'm close…" She shifted around, her body tingling and screaming on the inside with every thrust of his large length. With that and the occasional times he would suck down on her breasts, it was pure heaven. And it was enough for her to forget about the bad situation they were in. It was enough for her to not feel scared and alone, which made Punk extra happy.

"Come for me. C'mon April, that's a girl." He stroked her cheek and rapidly smacked his hip bones down against hers, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room along with AJ's piercing moans.

"Phil! I'm so close." She moaned, feeling sweaty just like her boyfriend, reaching up for the pillow behind her as Punk went to the maximum pace, feeling like he was completely numbing her, which to her he was.

He felt such a powerful burning sensation in his lower abdomen and with every stroke inside her he felt himself lose a little control, the fire ready to explode inside him.

"Phil! Yes! Oh god…" AJ moaned, almost in a cry as she felt her whole body shake and the sweet essence flow out of her and coating Punks length which was still going, throbbing inside her. It was the greatest high ever, her whole body quaked and shivered, the pleasure being too much for her to control.

"Yes, baby." Punk growled, leading his final thrusts on as he too reached his peak, spilling himself inside her, collapsing on top of her in a sweaty heap, feeling her body still stiff and shaky, holding her arms still so she would stop, although he did enjoy watching what he could do to her.

AJ felt so numb, but so numb and good. She stroked her hand through Punks damp hair, smiling as he looked up at her.

"We're going to be alright." He said in a husky voice, his breathing still harsh as hers was too.

AJ just cupped his cheeks and leaned forward for a sweet kiss, her body pressed up against his as he lay on to her, not having any energy left to push himself off and on to his side of the bed.

It was a sweaty kiss that was weak from both of them from lack of energy, but it was meaningful and sealed the night perfectly.

Punk lay his head back down on her chest, listening to her heart beat as she ran her hands through his messy hair, closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber, satisfied and tired, assured and reassured. They were fine here, of course they were. Everything was going to be alright. Punk said so himself, and she trusted him and his word.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

"Morning." Punk said with a hoarse throat, on his side facing AJ as she awoke the next morning. He watched as she turned around to face him, holding the sheets to her naked body and smiling.

"Morning." She whispered, face on with him as he smiled sweetly to her.

"I have to go to work." He moaned but with a smile. He was upset to leave his girlfriend for the day, but something about him was excited to start his new job.

"I wish you didn't." She frowned, "I wish we could just stay in bed forever." She shut her eyes and leaned into him as he kissed her head with a smile.

It was times like these. Times like waking up to her from a previous night of lovemaking, that he really took pride in and never once took for granted. As long as he was waking up to AJ for the rest of his life, he was completely fine.

"So do I. But duty calls." Punk said, sitting up and standing out of bed. He tugged his days clothes out of the wardrobe and lay them on the bed.

"I'll get Tate and make you breakfast." She smiled, sitting up in bed with her bare back facing Punk, feeling him leer across at her as she placed his t-shirt from last night on herself, it was the only thing in reach on the floor and it covered her all the way down below her thighs.

Punk smiled as he watched her place her glasses on and walk out of the room to attend to their son. She was great. She was a great mother, girlfriend, student, wife, everything. She was just a great person and he wondered every day how he had ended up so lucky. How a man like him deserved a woman like her.

AJ attended to Tate while Punk began to shower. She lifted him from his cot, swinging him from her hip and picking out Tate's outfit for the day. It was so hard considering Tate had such a variety of clothing, probably more than her. She went with the adorable tiny jeans that her mom had bought him and a t-shirt that had 'rawr' written in bold letters with dinosaur on the front. It was a typical 7 month old little boys outfit.

She put him on the changing table at the bottom of the cot and changed his diaper along with getting him ready for the day. He was such a good little boy. Of course he got gurny sometimes and let out cries here and there when he was tired or hungry, but he was such a content little soul with the brightest little smile. She wouldn't know what to do without that little smile.

She couldn't wait until he could start talking and walking. Right now he was just cracking smiles, making baby noises and faces and crawling a little when he felt like it. She couldn't believe that in five months he would be one. It felt like only yesterday that she had given birth to him.

Once changing him, not putting any shoes or coat on him considering she was planning to have a working day at home, she took him through into the kitchen where she stuck the kettle on for Punk and herself and also started to make a bottle of formula. She couldn't wait until Tate was able to start eating soft foods, she was fed up of bottles. The pediatrician that she went to had informed her that she should start taking Tate off the bottle when he was round twelve months, which meant only five more months of bottles.

She sat down at the kitchen table with him cradled into her, holding the bottle down to his mouth which he, through no fault of his own had began holding himself, or in others words wrapping his hands around the bottle to make it look like he was holding it up by himself.

She remembered how slow she was at being a mother, but she was so surprised at how fast she had got the hang of it. It just came second nature to her now. The changing, feeding, burping, everything. And she could tell Punk had got the hang of it too. He was such a good father. They had really proven themselves. Not that they had to prove themselves to anyone.

Tate's little face lit up like the fourth of July when he seen his father come into eyesight. He bounced on his mothers lap, his little legs bending up and down as AJ held him under the arms, smiles upon smiles on his face. He was the greatest little gift anyone could have offered them both and AJ, as well as Punk were grateful for him everyday.

"There's my boy." Punk smiled, taking Tate from AJ and up into his arms for a morning hug, "Is this the t-shirt I picked for you? Huh?" He smiled as he tickled Tate's round little tummy where his scar was still very visible, but slowly fading.

"I made you coffee." AJ smiled, sitting at the table with her coffee, another mug sitting across from her as she watched Punk take a seat across from her with Tate in his arms.

"Thank you." Punk smiled, "What's your plans for today?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to be glued to my laptop. I have a few spreadsheets to do, shouldn't take me long. But then I have an essay to at least start, if not finish. I'm hoping Tate goes for a long nap. His cuteness just distracts me." She frowned, looking over at Tate pulling Punks t-shirt and smiling, leaning his head against Punks chest.

"His cuteness could distract anyone." Punk agreed with AJ, "Don't cook tonight. I'll bring us home pizza." He told her as she nodded with a smile.

"I already miss you and you haven't even left." She frowned, this being the first time in a while that Punk would be gone from 9-5, since he'd been off work through moving and settling in. She'd just gotten used to him being here and now he was off to work again. Although now she knew she would be able to get some proper college work done, Punk as well as Tate were pretty cute distractions when doing so.

_Later that night…_

AJ was surprised at how much she had actually got done in the space of nine hours. She had finished all her college work and was now up to date for her class tomorrow. She had went to the bank to collect her college fees and transfer them into her savings account. She'd came home and tidied every room in their apartment, and as well as all of that, she'd even got an hour to herself to spend playing with Tate in the living room where Punk had just came home to see with a pizza box in his hand.

Punk wouldn't have been surprised if AJ had just sat playing with Tate all day, he knew she would if she could. He was a little charmer.

"Hey." Punk smiled, walking over into the living room and sitting the pizza box on the coffee table, watching AJ get to her feet and hug him tightly.

"How was your first day?" She asked with a warm welcome, pulling back from the hug and folding her arms to listen while Tate threw lego blocks around the living room.

"It was ok. The guys are cool, the work wasn't too hard today, was quite quiet. They can tell I've done it all before so they just left me to it." Punk smiled, "But how was your day? I see and smell you've cleaned in here." Punk twitched his nose, smelling cleaning products, air fresheners and candles that were lit in the kitchen as soon as he walked in the door.

"I had a very productive day, I'll have you know." She smiled, "I am officially up to date with all of my college work." She drew a line with her hands as he smiled.

"That's my girl." He pulled her into him and kissed her head.

"And, me and Tate took a trip to the bank, didn't we?" She looked down at Tate who looked up at her with such wondering eyes, the same eyes as his father.

"And what were you doing at the bank?" He asked her curiously.

"I was taking my college fees and putting them into my savings account." AJ said as he nodded.

It amazed him how organised and prepared AJ was, she was careful with the money she had, and was extremely careful with whatever money he would give her. Any money she did have would go to their home or Tate. She wasn't interested in spending any money on herself, which sometimes he wish she did, she deserved to buy herself nice things, she worked hard, made a living for their son, cooked and cleaned, raised a family right. But that was just April for you.

"And then I came home and cleaned." She smiled to Punk, "So I don't know about you but I'm starving. I'll go get us some plates, he should be tired enough to lay down, he's just been fed and changed." AJ said, watching Tate's heavy little eyes hang out of his head.

"I'll put him into our bed." Punk said.

It was just a habit they had got into. Whenever Tate was going for a nap or was tired during the day he would sleep in the middle of their bed. Punk couldn't remember why they decided to do that, but it just stuck.

While he put Tate into their room for a nap that he looked in need of, AJ collected plates for their dinner and re entered the living room just as he did.

"This smells so good." AJ smiled, standing up with Punk beside her, tucking her hair behind her ears and opening the pizza box up, looking strangely at the top of the box.

Punk sat his plate down and watched as she tilted her head in confusion.

"What is this?" She asked herself, reaching her hand out and taking the sellotaped piece of paper from the box, standing up straight and reading it into herself.

"That… is a booking confirmation for our wedding date. I know how much you want to be married again. We have three months to wait because of the registry office having no spare dates, but the longer the wait the better, right?" He smiled.

"Oh, Phil." AJ smiled with glee, wrapping her arms around Punks neck with such force that Punk nearly keeled over.

"Til death do us part. Right?" Punk smiled, hugging her back just as tight, watching her look up at him.

"Right." She nodded, "I love you so much." She said, leaning up and pressing her lips against his sweetly. She couldn't wait to be his wife again.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

_3 months later…_

It was an extremely excruciatingly painful wait to the date that they were getting married on, but it came around in a flash and AJ was just so excited. The months leading up to it had been really promising. She was doing well at college, already half way through her second course. Punk was working away at the garage and earning enough money to fund his home and his family. And Tate was continuing to grow and learn something new every day. He had gotten so big, AJ couldn't believe it, it felt like just yesterday that he was a tiny little baby in her arms.

Registry weddings weren't all that exciting, of course it wasn't as big and beautiful as a normal traditional wedding that every girl dreamed of. But AJ didn't dream of that, she dreamed of marrying a man who loved her and who she loved him, and that's what she was doing.

It was short, half an hour at the most, but they said what they needed to and their love was official again and this time, she promised that her ring would never leave her finger.

It was special, romantic and oh so intimate. Just how AJ liked it.

They'd come a long way. It felt like not that long ago that they were both in hospital battling their fears and anxieties and now here they were, husband and wife, working, providing mother and father. They had really shown that anyone can change and get better. Even the craziest of people.

Tate was extremely tired from the days events, there was so much going on, so many things to watch and hear, and he fell asleep in his father's arms on the way up the stairs to their apartment.

AJ had such a perfect view whilst walking behind Punk. Her sons eyes completely shut as he leaned over his father's shoulder, the cutest little face ever.

"I'll put him into bed." Punk smiled to her as she nodded, both of them walking into their apartment, Punk heading to Tate's room, AJ heading to her and Punks room.

Punk lay Tate down in his cot for just a minute so that he could take out pyjamas for him in his drawers. It was times like these that made being a father so enjoyable. He couldn't believe Tate was ten months old. It amazed him.

He took him back out of his cot and began changing him into his pyjamas, being gentle with his tiny little arms and legs. He sometimes had to remind himself that Tate was his son, that he was all his. He never thought being a father would be something he would have dealt with, especially when everything with the car incident happened, he didn't think he could love anything after that, then AJ came into his life, and that love him and AJ shared was the reason Tate was born.

"Daddy loves you." He pressed a kiss on Tate's forehead before putting him down into his cot, tucking the blankets over his little body and smiling.

It was unconditional love that could never be replaced. Being a father was the most amazing thing he could ever do, right next to being a husband, which reminded him he couldn't sit and stare at his son all day.

He switched the light off in the room and shut the door over behind him, walking into his and AJ's room to find AJ lying on the bed on her back on her side. She was fully clothed, which surprised him, and she looked to be in great thought.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked, shutting the room door behind him, slowly walking over and lying down beside her.

"Yeah." She turned her head and smiled.

"Did you have a good day?" He propped himself up on his elbow, turning his body on his side and staring at her beauty that she didn't know of.

"It was beautiful." She nodded.

"So what's with the, lying… staring into space thing you've got going on?" He asked.

"I'm just thinking." She said.

"About?" Punk asked her.

"Everything. Us. How far we've come. I can't even remember how I even got myself into such states, I can't remember the pain I used to feel. That life feels like a lifetime ago." She admitted.

"It's good that you can't remember. That life is in the past. We're boring now, we work, we have a kid. We have responsibilities." He said.

"I'm just glad you asked me if I was watching the TV that day in the hospital." She smiled to him.

"Me too." He nodded, leaning over and pressing his lips softly against hers, pulling her by the waist on top of him, watching her lean up and brush her hands through her hair.

"I have to tell you something." She said, putting her two hands on his chest firmly, looking down at him whilst straddling his hips, her hair pulled over to the one side.

"Can't it wait?" He asked.

"Not really." She shook her head as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" He asked. She'd got him in a situation now where he couldn't get back out without her help. So she had to make it quick.

"I'm pregnant." She looked down at him, watching his eyes go wide and his lips slightly part.

"You're… pregnant?" He asked, "How far on?" He asked.

"12 weeks. That night that I had the nightmare. We never used anything." She told him as he recalled at his stupidity.

"And how do you feel about it?" He asked her, not really knowing what to say. He was delighted but very much shocked at the sudden reveal.

"I thought I would be scared and angry, but I feel great. I want to have another baby." She nodded with a smile, "I've never felt so good about something." She admitted. As soon as she found out not that long ago, she was even surprised at her own excitement. She told herself when she had Tate that she wouldn't have anymore children, but now that she was married and happy, she was extremely fond of the idea.

"We're going to have another baby." He nodded to her with a smile.

"Yeah." She whispered, leaning down and pressing her lips against his, their passion strong and fiery from the exciting day they'd had. Not only had they got married, but now they were adjusting the thought of another baby, a brother or sister for Tate who of course was only very young still, but he would be over 1 when the baby came, with Punks help, AJ knew she could handle it.

Punk rolled them over, gently of course now that he knew of their second little bundle of joy growing. He kept his lips on AJ's, indulging in her sweet taste, on such a high from the days events. Getting married again and finding out he was going to be a father again, it was all terrifying stuff, but nothing he hadn't done before, literally.

Tonight was all about the love they shared and had. It was going to be intimate, romantic and close. They had nothing to worry about, everything was perfect.

_4am…_

AJ lay on his naked chest, equally as naked as him, the sheets over them as Punk kept his arm around her to keep her close. Their night was special and intimate and now after the heat and energy used up from their bodies, they slept into each other, peaceful and quiet like the rest of the apartment, until a loud banging came to the door.

It awoke Punk first and because of his wakening, AJ woke up. It was loud and sudden, a horrible way to be woken up, especially at such an odd time.

"What the hell is that?" AJ asked, turning on her back, taking the sheets with her and holding them to her chest.

"The door." Punk groaned, swinging his legs round and grabbing his boxers, placing them on along with his jeans, not bothering about a t-shirt and walking on out of their room.

AJ grabbed the silky night robe from the back of their room door and wrapped it around her body, tying the rope around it to hold it in place. She walked out just in time for Punk opening the door. She'd never been so lost for words in her life.

"Put your hands behind your head!" One of them shrieked, guns pointing.

There were so many of them, all with shields up and guns pointing to her husband. She watched as Punk slowly put his hands behind his head.

She knew this was a dream, it had to be, she was about to wake up, any minute now, she would wake up, she would.

"I am arresting you on the murder of Frank Mendez on the 23rd of May 2006. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do so may be given in evidence." One of the officers implied, cuffing handcuffs around Punks wrists forcefully.

They were dealing with a murderer here, they had to be prepared, even if it looked in the cruelest of ways.

Punk couldn't bare to turn round to AJ, it would have been too much to bare, to see her upset and a mess, not only that, but Tate had began to cry from his room at the loud commotion outside.

It was AJ's worst nightmare coming true, after everything settling down, including her fears, she was so happy, so content with her life and was sure that everything was going to be fine, just like Punk said. But this wasn't fine. Her husband being caught and arrested for something that was of a misunderstanding, it wasn't ok. He would get locked away for life, she'd never get to see him unless it was a ten minute visit. She wouldn't get to touch him or kiss him like she used to, Tate would grow up without a father now and her unborn child inside her wouldn't even know who his father was. This couldn't happen. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, thrown on the floor and stomped on into oblivion.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

AJ was still in shock. Her body wouldn't move from the still position she was standing in. She watched with teary eyes as they pulled Punk out of the apartment. They couldn't just take him like that, not when they hadn't even heard his story. This wasn't fair, he was needed here, she and their son needed him so much.

"W-What… what is happening?" AJ walked forward a little to the remaining police officers. Tate could still be heard crying from his room in discomfort.

"Miss, have you been affected by this man in anyway?" One of the officer asked with sympathy.

"No!" AJ shrieked, "Of course not. He's my husband, we have a son…" She pointed to Tate's room, "This is all just a misunderstanding." She shook her head.

"We have very officiant evidence that your husband committed a murder offence six years ago. I know this must be hard for you, but we can send round support warens if you find things tough." The officer said.

"No. I want to see him. Where are you taking him?" AJ said, snatching on to the police officers jacket.

"You'll be able to see him when we get him to the station and cells…"

"C-Cells…" AJ ran her hands through her hair. She felt so dizzy, like the room was spinning around. She'd not realised until now that her husband was being put to jail, probably for the rest of his life. It was all too much, she felt physically sick. How would she survive without him. She wouldn't.

_Later on…_

AJ was a mess. It hadn't even gone 9am and she was shaking from her core. She didn't know where to go or who to go to. Tate wouldn't stop crying, she'd fed and changed him but he just kept crying and crying, not making things any easier for her.

"Please Tate… stop crying." AJ begged, crying her own tears as she bounced Tate lightly in her arms, standing in the middle of the infants room.

Everything had just happened so fast. It was like someone had pinpointed the most relaxing and special time for her since she arrived in Philadelphia. Just after their first night as husband and wife again and not just that, but also revealing to Punk about their second child which she wasn't so excited about anymore, it was like someone had decided to take Punk from her in her most needful of times. She couldn't bare to think what was happening to him right now. He was probably getting changed into a jumpsuit, making statements, being shown his cell. It was killing her, inside and out.

"Please stop crying." AJ cried, "Please." She whispered, as Tate cried the apartment down. It was clear that the ten month old sensed disruption in his home.

"Why won't you stop crying!" AJ shouted, placing Tate back in his cot and walking briskly out of the room, closing the door behind her tightly and leaning against it. Her hands raised to cover her mouth. She couldn't do this by herself. She was completely alone. If she didn't have Punk she didn't have anything. She wouldn't be able to gave Tate the proper care he needed, she wouldn't be able to carry this child.

Immediately feeling terrible for abandoning Tate in his room still screaming, she emerged back into the room and lifted him back up into her arms. If he was losing his father, she sure as hell wasn't going to let him lose her too.

""Mommy's here. Shh." She rubbed his back to soothe him, "It's ok." She said, trying to sound as calm as she could. She was still shaking with fear. She needed to see him, as soon as possible. She needed to know what was going to happen, even if she didn't want to hear it.

On her way to the prison, of course she had to take Tate, but an idea came to mind to make life that little bit easier. She stopped by to Punks work, taking Tate out of his car seat and walking into the noisy garage, a few men walking around, dirty the way Punk always looked.

"You waiting for your car?" A man approached her, staring at her strangely.

"N-No… Um, I'm Phil's wife. Can you just…" She passed Tate to the man who had no choice but to hold Tate, confused as to what was going on.

"What are you doing? Where is Phil?" The man asked, his hair half blonde, half brown. Not even occurring to AJ though, she was still on a different planet.

"Just… just keep him there." AJ mumbled, walking away from the garage, ignoring the man's confused shouts to her.

She got into her car and drove off to the prison. She had no one else to look after Tate and Punk always spoke about the guys at the garage being cool and sweet, so it was her only choice. She wouldn't be allowed to speak to Punk if she had a baby with her. Despite the workers at the garage being confused and angry, she knew they would be fine with him, it's not like she was leaving him, she'd obviously get a limited amount of time to speak to Punk. She would pick Tate up straight after.

She parked her car in the prison car park and walked on into the intimidating building.

It was hard to convince people she was the wife of a killer, but they didn't know the story, they didn't know Punk. She wasn't leaving until she spoke with him. She needed to hear his reassuring words, or else she wouldn't keep cool through the night.

After talking to a few officers, they managed to realise what she was blubbering about and escorted her to a dark room with a table and two chairs in it.

She couldn't sit still on the chair, she was shaking like never before. She had never been so terrified in her life.

He soon came into view, traipsing in the room with his hands cuffed in front of him, a police officer behind him for safety of others.

"Phil…" Her lip quivered when she seen him. She stood up and hugged her arms forcefully around him, only to be retrieved and pulled back by the officer.

"What are you…" AJ shook her head at the officer putting his hands on her.

"You don't touch him." The officer warned her. For all they know she could be sneaking a weapon in his back pocket, or a stash of drugs. It had happened before, they had to be aware.

AJ sighed with deep depression and watched as Punk sat down. He looked in shock himself. He looked tired, broken and embarassed. He shouldn't have been in here.

"Phil… you're going to get out of here." She sat down across from him, putting her hand on his, stroking it softly, ignoring the officers death stares.

"No I'm not." Punk whispered.

"You are." AJ said with great strength, "I know you. These rats don't. They don't know what happened. You need to be strong… for Tate, for our baby." She said, her voice crumbling as she began to lose the strength she thought she had.

"They'll let me out for the birth. I'll be handcuffed, but I'll be there. Apart from that, I'm not getting out of here." Punk said with gloom, his eyes were hanging out of his head and he had such a groan to his voice, as if it was painful for him to admit it.

"You don't belong in here. Phil, please… please tell me things will be ok.. I-I'll get put back in hospital. Tate will get put into care. Don't leave me." She shook her head.

"You can be strong." Punk whispered, "Keep Tate safe, keep our baby safe. Keep yourself safe." He told her.

Everything had happened all so suddenly. One minute he was finding out he was going to be a father again, then he was making love to his wife on their wedding night, then he was lying naked with his wife sleeping and then somehow he ended up here, being locked away from everything he cared about. He wasn't going to cry, he didn't want to make AJ feel any worse, he needed her to be as strong as she could be.

"Phil. I can't do this without you. I can't do anything without you. I need you." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You can. I'm still here. You can visit me. Maybe I won't get too long in here. I can only hope. But I want you to prepare yourself for the worst." He said.

"But Tate needs you. I can't have another baby without you." She shook her head. She wouldn't have known what to do without Punk through her pregnancy and birth with Tate.

"Tate has his amazing, beautiful mother. And our baby is going to be fine, ok. It's going to be brought up in a sturdy home with an amazing brother and mother." He said.

"But it needs its father." She cried, "Isn't there any way you can be let out? Just for one night?" She cried.

"They have all the evidence they need. I don't have the option for bail, otherwise I would have gotten out until my court day. Look at me…" He told her as she found it hard to lift her head up.

"I can't, Phil." AJ mumbled, her face wet and messy.

"You can. You will. I know how strong you can be. You'll get through this." He told her, lifting his two hands cuffed together, stroking her cheek in the most awkwardest ways. But to AJ, it was still his touch, it didn't matter.

"Alright, wrap it up." The officer in the room said, only doing his job, having been given a limited amount of time to give for Punk seeing his wife.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Punk nodded to her with a smile that was so painful to make. He had nothing to be smiling about, absolutely nothing.

"I can't do this, Phil." She continued to tell him.

Punk was about to speak up again when the officer grabbed him up out of his seat.

"W-Where are you going?" AJ stood up as the officer began to take Punk from the room.

"I love you." Punk said, trying his best to reject the officers strength, but it wasn't enough. He was in a building of pure domination now. He didn't win.

"Phil!" AJ screamed, trying to reach out for him as the door closed, slamming shut the image of him fresh in her mind, leaving her in nothing but a dark and empty room.

She screamed and she cried, punching her fists off the wall and throwing the chair to the other side of the room, not even taking into consideration that she was pregnant. She felt isolated, she wanted to be in control of the pain, she wanted a razor and a tub of pills. Without Punk, there was no AJ.

_Later that night…_

After having to be calmed down by many people who didn't understand her pain, she left the prison in a state, getting into her car and drying her tears.

Nothing could have been worse, she may as well been poked teasingly by a pitch fork. It was heart aching to see her husband be treated like an animal, the way they just pushed him around, giving him no free will, it was killing her. She couldn't do this on her own, she couldn't provide for her son and unborn child without the man who held everything together.

She drove off onto the road, headed for her son, only hoping that cuddling him tight could make her feel a little better, it normally did, but this was a completely different situation she was finding herself in. Her husband was in jail. And he possibly would be sentenced in there for life, which meant he would never get to see their children grow, or they wouldn't be able to have more children, or be married lovingly like everyone else.

She wasn't really looking on at the road, she was more attracted to her spinning thoughts in her head. Her brain was thumping and she just couldn't believe any of this was happening.

She continued driving without caution, her foot on the accelerator the full time until she had to suddenly break when a little girl rode across the road on her bike. She braked so hard that she thought her tyres were going to go on fire, she closed her eyes and prayed it would be enough to miss the little girl.

"Please… please no." She shook her head as the car came to an abrupt halt, hitting her head off the steering wheel as she looked up, watching the little girl ride away on her bike unharmed.

She'd seemed to see a glimpse into her husband's past mistake. How sudden everything could have changed in one split second. She looked into the rear view mirror and watched as the blood poured out of her nose from hitting it on the steering wheel in the midst of breaking.

She'd had better days.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**As I'm sure you all know, AJ Lee has been announced retired from WWE. As you could guess I'm a huge fan and had the honour of seeing AJ live four times. I'm hearing that it's pregnancy related speculation on why she retired, but whatever it is, I wish her the best. Happiness above all. Now Punk can have her all to himself. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. You are all amazing!**


	58. Chapter 58

AJ sat in her car at a pause for a few minutes, taking a tissue from the glove compartment and cleaning her bloody nose, hoping it was just a little knick she'd gave herself with the sudden clash of her nose with the steering wheel. She was shaken up just by the scare of nearly hitting the little girl, she couldn't imagine how Punk felt when he actually did hit her father with the car.

Her day couldn't get any worse. She was cold, alone, tired and sick. There was no bright side to look at, nothing good was ever going to come from this situation. She planned to go and collect Tate from the garage, go home, feed and change him and lie next to him on her and Punks bed, just so she didn't feel alone.

_Later on…_

She done exactly what she said she was going to do and was currently lying on her and Punks bed, watching Tate as he slept, his tiny little chest rising and falling so peacefully. He'd had a stressful day and she was glad he was finally settled at peace. She couldn't thank the guys at the garage enough. They were still slightly confused as to why they were dumped with one of their work mates son, but nevertheless of course they looked after him until AJ picked him back up.

"What are we going to do, Tate?" She frowned, taking Tate's tiny hand in hers and stroking the front of it. He had such soft skin, just like his father. It hurt just to think about Punk and knowing he couldn't be here.

"Promise me you won't leave me." AJ whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at her beautiful son, leaning over and pressing a kiss on his cheek, watching him curl his little hands in a fist and kick his legs out at his mothers touch.

She lay back down on her side, her eyes drifting shut and open as she tried to fight the sleep, finally falling into a peaceful slumber when the apartment door started banging. She jumped suddenly, having flashbacks of the last time their door was knocked like that.

Nevertheless she got up from lying on the bed and headed out of her room, leaving Tate sleeping and wrapping her cardigan around her body, hugging her arms as she approached the door.

She opened the door and seen one person who she desperately wanted to hug and cry to, and one who she wanted to punch, scrape and crawl at.

"Mom, you can come in." AJ said with a tired smile, "You can get the hell away from me." She looked at Erica who just rolled her eyes.

"Now is not the time to be fighting." Fiona said, "I need you both to sit down and speak like the adults that you are." Fiona said, pushing Erica into the apartment in front of her and closing the door as AJ walked away, her jeans making a suede noise as her legs rubbed against one another.

"I-Is he… Has he been?" Fiona hesitated to ask AJ whose back was facing her.

"Has he been what? Taken from me? Ripped out of my arms during the night? Handcuffed and treated like some sort of cage animal? Yeah, yeah mom, he has." AJ turned around to her mother and sister, her arms folded as a lump formed in her throat.

"April." Fiona sighed with sympathy towards her daughter.

"Oh. Boo hoo." Erica walked towards AJ in the living room, "He is an animal. It disgusts me that he got away with it for six years. He killed our father. He took the life of our father away. Why don't you get that?" Erica shook her head.

"I do get it, you stupid bitch. And I accepted it. My son has no father, my ten month old son has no father. He is in their, sleeping after crying all day." She pointed to her bedroom, "Do you have any idea, how horrifying it was to be sleeping, on my wedding night, with my husband, and for it to all disappear in the knock of a door." She batted her eyes at her sister.

"April, you know Erica is just upset about her father." Fiona said, trying to play the responsible mother in all of this, but she herself was heartbroken to find Punk had been put into jail away from his family.

"No… she's just jealous." AJ spat, "You have no love, no children, nothing worth living for. You couldn't stand to see me happy." AJ said as Erica just chuckled.

"No, I just care about my father, April. Something that you clearly don't." Erica said.

"Don't you dare." AJ pointed to Erica, "I loved my father." She whispered.

"Girls, that is enough." Fiona said with a firm voice.

"Do you know what I was doing just before my husband was taken from me? I was telling him that I was pregnant. That I was carrying our second child." AJ rolled her eyes and looked up.

"Didn't take you long again." Erica folded her arms.

"April, that is wonderful." Fiona smiled.

"No. No it isn't. In fact, it's tragic. My baby isn't going to know it's father, at least Tate got a taste. How can I possibly raise two children on my own?" She looked at them both.

"Should have thought about that before you spread your legs for him." Erica grunted as AJ growled her way.

"Alright, that is it. Erica, I want you to leave." Fiona said, "Go wait in the car, I want to speak to April." Fiona said.

Erica just nodded and said, "You'll thank me later for it." Erica looked towards her little sister.

"Get out of my apartment." AJ gritted her teeth as Erica backed away and turned on her heel, leaving out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her, leaving AJ to collapse into her mothers arms in a fit of tears.

"Oh, April." Fiona sighed, stroking her daughters back as she practically heard the breaking of her heart.

"I'm so lost without him." AJ cried, "I don't know what to do." She sighed, "I thought we were safe here." She looked at her mother, drying her uncontrollable tears.

"You need to be strong for him, sweetheart." Fiona said, "You need to stay strong for Tate and for the baby. Phil is going to want his children to be safe and he'll look to you to take care of them. Don't fall apart, I know it seems like the easier option, but Tate needs his mother, now more than anything. And you need to keep safe and healthy for the baby." Fiona said.

"But I can't do it alone." AJ shook her head.

"Yes you can." Fiona said, tilting AJ's chin up to look at her, "Do it for Punk." She said as AJ tossed her head from left to right, groaning at the situation. Being strong was always so much harder than being weak, but being weak wasn't as hard when you had Punk beside you every step of the way, which she didn't, which meant she had to be strong. She had no one to save her if she went off the deep end.

"I'm scared." AJ whispered with a cry, shivering in her mothers arms.

"I know you are." Fiona nodded, hating to see her daughter in so much pain. But she knew that AJ could be strong enough to keep her children safe, she was such a good mother, she would do Punk proud.

_Later that night..._

Once AJ's mother had left, AJ managed to get some sleep lying next to Tate in her room, dreaming wonderful dreams of Punk being with her and touching her, kissing her and hugging her, just holding her in his arms. It was so realistic which made it all the more better. It just saddened her to know that she would wake up and that was all it would be, just a dream.

Meanwhile downtown, Punk had just been given his cell and jumpsuit. He didn't know what horrified him the most, the cell or his cell mate.

"You look decent. Why are you here?" The greasy man across on the other bed asked Punk who lay down on his brick like bed.

"I killed someone." Punk mumbled, not paying much attention to his cell mate, he had other things to worry about, like his beautiful pregnant wife and his son. He prayed and hoped they were ok.

"Nice." The creepy, uncomfortable man smiled, pulling out a bag from under his pillow and emptying the salt like texture onto the floor.

Punk watched in horror as the man got down on his knees and lined the obvious drugs up, inhaling it all through his nose, snorting and choking, but a sick smile on his face throughout it.

Trust him to get landed with a drug addict.

"How did you get that in here?" Punk asked curiously.

"The whole building is full of it. We have a system. How? You want some?" The man smiled.

Long black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a year, scars and slashes on his face, his eyes alert and paranoid, his skin yellow along with his teeth. Something about him just terrified Punk.

"No. I'm good." Punk waved his hand.

"What?" The man stood up and towered over Punk, "Are my drugs not good enough for you?" The man raised his eyebrows as Punk sat up and stood up, not being intimidated by anyone.

"Dude. I'm not here to make friends. Just leave me the hell…" Punks words were knocked out of his mouth when his cell mate punched him square on the jaw, sending him to the ground in a clutter. The bad thing was, Punk wasn't even fussed by the pain of his jaw, in fact, he liked it.

Punk leaned up from the ground, his two hands on the ground as he spat blood across the room. He wasn't going to survive in here. This was why what he done wasn't prison worthy, he wasn't a bad man like his cell mate from obvious assumption. He was a good man with a loving family who needed him. He didn't need to be in a cramped cell with a drugged, violent, creepy cell mate. He feared for his health, he really did.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

Once AJ got a decent night sleep, which in other words meant two hours of actual sleep and the rest tossing and turning, worrying about Punk, she got up and got ready. The first thing on her mind was to go see Punk, but she had to remind herself she had a ten month old son who needed looking after.

The only people she knew and trusted would be the guys at the garage, but she didn't want to tell them that Phil was in prison, they'd fire him right there and then. Although it didn't look like Punk was returning to work anytime soon.

She got ready anyway and fed and changed Tate, heading out to visit her husband, dropping her son off on the way.

She assumed that Punk would be in a jumpsuit now, in a cell, lonely and cold with no one to talk to. It killed her, she just wanted one more night with him, but she knew one night was never enough.

She parked outside the working garage early in the morning and took Tate from his car seat, swinging him from her hip and walking towards the garage and into the dangerous environment.

"Hey, hey, hey... " The two toned hair man waved his hands about and shook his head, "No more babysitting, ok? Where the hell is Phil? He was meant to be here an hour ago." The man said with a grunt.

"Please… can I speak to you out here?" AJ asked with innocent eyes, hoping the man would be kind enough to hear her out.

"Ok, but I have work to do, so make it quick." The man said, wiping his dirty oiled hands on a towel and stepping outside with his work mates wife and son, "I'm Seth, pleasure to meet you." Seth smiled.

"You too." AJ nodded, "Um… Phil is in a bit of trouble and, I need to go visit him. Without Tate." She said.

"What sort of trouble?" Seth shook his head.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder. Look… if I have to pay you to watch him, I will. I really need someone to look after him, just for a few hours until I get back." AJ begged with pleading eyes, "We're new to the city, we don't have anyone else." She said with a lump in her throat.

Seth sighed and looked down to the ground, folding his arms and looking back at the shaking girl. He knew Punk would do the same for his wife and kid.

"Alright. But only for a few hours." Seth said, taking Tate from AJ's arms. He wasn't any hassle the day before, there really was no problem in watching him other than his cuteness did distract a lot of the workers in the garage.

"Thank you so much." AJ said with a relieved smile, "I owe you." She said as he shook his head.

"It's fine." Seth waved his hand, "Is Phil ok?" He asked curiously.

"Hopefully he will be." AJ said, "I have to go. I'll be back in a few hours. Again, thank you so much." She said with honest gratefulness, not knowing what she would have done if this kind man didn't agree to watch her son. It was nice to have someone she knew Punk trusted take care of his son while she visited him.

After getting into her car and driving all the way down to the prison, parking her car and heading on into the scary building in which her husband was living in now.

She walked to the visiting area and stated her husbands name. Being lead through the room full of other visitors and criminals made her blood siv, but then she realised that her husband was a criminal. Yeah, he didn't mean for it to happen, but it still happened. But no one knew him like she did, no one could understand like she did and that was the frustrating thing.

She was lead to an empty table and chairs and sat down with her hands in her pockets, her legs shaking as she looked at the door where they released inmates.

She waited and waited until finally Punk approached from the door, only, she wouldn't have known it was Punk unless for the tattoos. His eye was completely black and his jaw was swollen and red, not to mention he looked as white as a ghost. Knowing that was only the first night terrified her.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, this time getting hugged back from him having no handcuffs, feeling him squeeze her body as tight as ever, but she didn't care.

"Are you ok?" Punk mumbled, taking seat as AJ did too across from him.

"I'm fine." She nodded, "W-What happened to you?" She asked.

"Is Tate ok? Where is he?" Punk asked with a smile, trying to pretend he never heard AJ ask that question.

"Tate is fine, Phil. What happened to your face?" AJ asked with batting eyes this time.

"I just got into a little fight last night. It's nothing to worry about, trust me." He nodded to her.

"A little fight?" She raised her eyebrows, "How could you be in contact with anyone else?" She shook her head and then realised, "Is it your cell mate? Can't you ask to move cells? They'll understand when they see your face." AJ rambled in nervousness.

"April." Punk breathed her name, "This is prison. Not a hotel. I can't just switch rooms. Everyone is the same in here. I just have to deal with it. This is the only time in the day that I can see you, so can we not… talk about it." He asked of her.

AJ just nodded and sighed, not wanting to make Punk feel any worse.

"How is the baby?" He asked with a small smile, "Have you been to any scans yet?" She asked.

"No. I was going to book one last night but I fell asleep. It won't be the same without you." She sighed.

"I know. Trust me, I want to be there. But there is no way I can." He shrugged watching as a tear rolled down her cheek, not getting far as he quickly brushed it away with the pad of his thumb, "Don't cry." He whispered.

"I really miss you." She said, her lip quivering as she tried not to cry. Knowing that her husband wasn't with her was painful enough but knowing he was here, in obvious pain, it made her feel ill, sick to her stomach.

"I miss you too." Punk took her hand in his tightly, "But… you have to be strong, you need to eat and sleep and take care of yourself, for the baby. And for Tate." Punk said.

"How can I sleep when you are here?" She said, "I have no one else to talk to." She cried silently.

"I'd rather have no one else to talk to than have my cell mate beside you. He looks like Jesus… on crack." He said as AJ chuckled a little, bringing a smile to his face, "I know you can be strong. There's only one thing I want you to do and that's to look after my kids and look after yourself. As long as you're doing that, I'm fine in here." He said, not entirely true. He would never be fine in here. No one could ever be fine in here.

"I'm just scared of doing it all on my own." AJ said, running her hands through her hair, so much stress and weight on her shoulders already.

"Who is Tate with just now?" Punk asked curiously.

"Seth. I think that was his name." AJ shook her head.

"Yeah, Seth." Punk nodded, "He's a good guy. He'll help you out if you need it." Punk nodded, watching AJ footer around in her coat pocket for a minute.

"I eh… I remembered to pick these up this morning." She took out a few small photographs and slid them along the table to him, "I figured you might need them." She said as he picked them up one by one.

It was three pictures, three very special pictures. One with him and AJ, before they had Tate. One of Tate not that long ago, his first picture smiling. You could see that Punk was standing behind him holding him up on his feet while AJ took the picture. And finally, one of AJ and Tate, AJ was laid flat on the couch with a three week old Tate on her chest. She looked so happy, so motherly with their precious son. These pictures were definitely needed.

"Thanks." Punk smiled, "Staring at these will be much better than staring at the walls of my cell." He smiled, watching as an officer came to their table and nodded to them. They knew what the nod was, the visiting time was over. It was barely a visit in AJ's eyes, more like a few exchanged words.

"When is your court trial?" AJ asked, standing up as Punk did.

"I'm not sure. Could be a few weeks, few months. I want you to prepare for the worst. I could be in here for a long time." He said as she nodded, a lump in her throat, just thinking about Punk being in here for any longer than a year was killing her, she didn't know if she would cope if he was sentenced to years in double digits.

"I know. I could never be prepared for it though." She told him as an officer came by and pulled Punks jumpsuit.

"Alright man, let me say goodbye." Punk tutted at the officer who stood and waited in front of them both.

"I'll see you tomorrow." AJ nodded with a fake smile, not believing that her visit was over and that she wouldn't see him until tomorrow now.

"I'm not going anywhere." Punk smiled as she did too, hugging his arms around her as she left a few teardrops on him, not wanting to leave his arms, only being pulled away from the officer without a choice.

"C'mon." The officer pushed Punk to turn round and walk back out, heading for the door as AJ watched until he disappeared, grabbing her things and leaving.

_Later that night…_

AJ sat playing with the food on her plate for about an hour until she finally decided that she wasn't going to swallow anything, which of course she knew that was all Punk desired, that she was healthy, eating and sleeping, but it was impossible. She felt so alone and scared.

Tate was fast asleep in his room, having had a much more peaceful day than the previous. He even had a giggle and splash about in the bath earlier, which did make AJ smile. But she could sense he did miss his father, sometimes she seen him look around for him while he played in the living room, it crushed her.

She didn't know how she was going to make it through this, to her it felt impossible, but she had to be strong, for her baby and her son, she wasn't going to let Punk down, he was suffering enough in there.

She would go to scans, continue with her college work, keep Tate safe, keep herself safe. It would be hard, but she would do it for Punk. She could only hope that he would get out sooner than expected.

_With Punk…_

Punk was lying on his bed staring at the three pictures that AJ had gave him, they were enough to keep him going. He wasn't sure what would happen with him, would he plead guilty to manslaughter, which was what it was… would he get sentenced to one year or ten. He didn't know, and that was what was making him feel sick, and because his cell mate was probably the most evil man on the planet.

"What are you looking at?" His cell mate, Tim asked. He didn't even know why he bothered to ask his name in the first place. He was so high on drugs he probably didn't even know it.

"Just pictures." Punk mumbled.

"Of what? Tim sat up on his bed and stared across at Punk.

"My wife and son." Punk said, flicking through the three pictures continuously. He must have seen them all one hundred plus times.

"Can I see them?" Tim asked with a smile, watching Punk turn his head to face him with suspicion.

"Yeah." Punk shrugged, sitting up and passing the pictures to his cell mate. Maybe they just got off on the wrong foot.

He watched as Tim's smile turned into one of twisted and sadistic.

"Oh yeah. I'd bury it in her." Tim nodded as Punk shook his head and grabbed the pictures back. He should have known better.

"Don't talk about her like that." He said sternly.

"You better watch, Phillip. If I get out before you, I know exactly where my first stop will be." Tim raised his eyebrows up and down. He reached out for the picture again, snatching it from Punk and holding it back, nodding and smiling to himself, "I mean, look at that ass. No wonder you're depressed in here." Tim laughed.

"Just give it back." Punk stood up, trying to reach for the picture back when his obnoxious cell mate kept waving the picture around.

"I bet she's tight." Tim looked up at Punk, trying his best to get under his skin, it was fun, he took pleasure in it, "I bet her pussy is so tight." Tim watched as Punks fists clenched, "I'd let her suck my dick any day." He laughed, only to be pulled off the bed and slammed up against the wall, punks hand choking around his neck.

"Don't talk about my wife like that." Punk gritted his teeth, choking the life out of Tim, still managing to see him smile.

"Or what?" Tim laughed.

Punk was about to retort when he felt a kick in his gut, causing him to double over in pain and let go of Tim.

The two brawled for the next fifteen minutes in their cell until officers came to break it up, having heard shouting and banging from their office. Punk was pulled in one direction while Tim was pulled in the other, away from each other and away from danger.

Punk was a mess, he wasn't even sure if he would make it to his second child's birth, this was his second night and he was already busted open and black and blue.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

_A few days Later…_

"Tate… why now?" AJ sighed, early in the morning as she headed out for her first booked scan, Tate swinging from her hip as he spit up all over himself and her.

Tate looked at his mother innocently as she sighed and backed her tracks into the apartment, changing his t-shirt and her own for that matter, already being late as it was . It was times like these where being herself came as a massive disadvantage. Instead of taking up the time to change her t-shirt then Tate's, Punk could have changed Tate's while she changed her own, saving a massive deal of time. But Punk wasn't here. That was the underlining problem.

Once rushing around like a headless chicken, she finally left the apartment in a hurry and headed to the hospital.

She practically ran down the hospital corridors, ten minutes late for her appointment already, not even realising that her t-shirt was on back to front.

"I had an appointment booked for ten minutes ago." She said at the front desk, "My son was sick and I had to change him… and myself. I'm sorry." She said as she shook her head.

"Oh, it's alright." The receptionist smiled, "What's your name?" She asked.

"April. April Brooks." She said.

"We're running late anyway today. You're just on time. In the second room, just there." The reception pointed across the hall as AJ smiled and headed on in.

It was an embarrassing moment when she realised she had no where to put Tate. She couldn't stop thinking how much easier and better it would be if Punk was here. Lucky for her there was a student midwife in helping the fully qualified midwife, so Tate had found himself a young lady to charm while his mother got her first scan.

"How old is he?" The qualified midwife asked as she spread gel over AJ's stomach, smiling over at Tate bouncing in the students arms.

"Ten months." AJ smiled, "Nearly eleven." She realised.

"You're going to have your hands full." The midwife smiled whilst wiring the machine up. She ran the probe over AJ's stomach, bringing up a clear image on the black and white screen of the baby.

"Is it ok?" AJ asked, looking up at the screen whilst Tate mumbled in the corner.

"It has a strong heartbeat… however, it's rather smaller than I expected. Are you eating and drinking plenty? Sleeping at night? How about stress? Is that an issue?" The midwife asked.

"I've just lost my appetite these past few days. Everything is fine." She nodded, lying through her teeth. She didn't need the full of Philadelphia knowing that her husband was in jail, which really was the real reason for her baby being small and weak, which upset her a great deal.

"Well… you must get it back. It isn't good for you, and definitely not good for the baby." The midwife said, "I hope to see a big improvement in size at your next scan in a few months." She said, handing AJ the black and white picture, almost impossible to see the baby, it really was tiny.

AJ just nodded and wiped her stomach clean, putting her coat on and taking Tate and her forums. If only they knew what was going on in her world.

_Later that night…_

AJ had decided to go to the night time visit to see Punk, which she hated to do since she would have preferred to see him as early as possible, but because of the scan, she had to dismiss.

Because of the amount of times Seth was looking after Tate, he began to come round to the apartment to look after him. He considered Punk as a friend and even though he didn't know where or what sort of trouble Punk was in, he had an idea. He had a wife and kid of his own, he'd expect someone to be looking after them.

AJ was expecting Seth any minute. She was really appreciative of what he was doing, she nor Punk had never really had a friend, apart from Dean who they no longer seen anymore. It was nice to not feel as alone as what she did the first few days.

She opened the door as soon as it knocked, not just greeting Seth this time but his wife and what she only assumed was his daughter, not much older than Tate.

"H-Hi…" AJ smiled, letting them in, seeing that they had brought a pot of food of some sort, which of course was for her. Of course.

"April, this is my wife, Paige." Seth smiled, watching AJ and his wife exchange handshakes and polite greetings, "And this is my daughter, Olivia." Seth smiled as AJ awed at the little girl in small pigtails and pyjamas, as it was night time of course. Tate was already in his pyjamas and in his cot sleeping.

"Seth said how much you had going on…" Paige smiled, "So I cooked you something, you can just stick it in the oven when you get back, it should be fine to eat." Paige smiled.

Although to AJ, the woman didn't look capable of cooking anything, she had black hair, a lip piercing and was rather scary, although very pretty, she was very appreciative of the gesture.

"Thank you… that was nice of you." She smiled to them both, taking the bowl of food covered up, walking into the kitchen and placing it in the fridge. She would attempt to eat it later, but right now she just wanted to see her husband.

"Tate is already sleeping…" AJ said as she walked back into view, putting her coat on and flicking her hair out from it being tucked in, "Make yourself at home. I shouldn't be too long." She said, "Thanks again." She nodded to them.

"We're happy to help." Seth said as AJ smiled.

"I won't be long." She said, walking by them as Seth spoke up, something catching his eye on the dining table.

"Forgetting something?" Seth said, holding up the black and white sonogram picture that was left out on the table. Her head was all over the place that she forgot to pick it up.

AJ just smiled and took the picture, heading off and closing the door behind her, sticking the picture in her back jean pocket.

She hoped that the scan would brighten up Punks day in some way. These past few days he had seemed to be getting worse, his face was becoming more bruised, he was becoming more paler, under his eyes looked purple from no sleep. She was so worried about him and it was only just the beginning.

She made her way through the normal drive to the prison, into the building and through to the visiting area. She sat down and waited, watching him as he traipsed out of the door. He looked like a walking skeleton.

She could tell he was finding it hard to smile and hug her. He knew that in fifteen minutes the visit would be over and he'd go back to getting knocked around in his cell.

"How are you?" AJ asked after a long hug, sitting down across from him as he just shrugged.

"Same as yesterday, same as the day before." He looked at her, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok. I went to the scan today." She took the picture from her pocket and handed it to him, watching him sit up and take it with desiring eyes, a smile across his face.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "It's a little smaller than what they hoped to have seen, but it's fine." She nodded.

"Why is it small?" He asked confused, coming to sudden realisation, "Do I have to send people out to feed you, AJ?" Punk leaned back against his chair in frustration. He had so much to worry about, not only did he get lumps knocked out of him every night, but in the back of his mind were his grieving family and poor healthed wife who wouldn't eat or sleep.

"I'm finding it hard, ok." She said.

"It's all I'm asking you to do, AJ. Just eat something, sleep… don't worry about me. What if you lose the baby?" He whispered and leaned forward to her, "I'm not going to be there to help you through it. Get yourself together." He told her.

"Don't you think I'm trying." She gritted her teeth, "It's hard, ok. How can I eat and sleep when you're in here, looking like a skeleton, suffering over something you didn't mean to happen." She said, "It's hard seeing someone I love so much in so much pain." She said.

"I know it is. But I don't care about the beatings and the loneliness in here. I expected it. All I need to know is that you, Tate and the baby are fine. That's the only thing that bothers me." He said.

AJ looked down for a second and looked up to look in his eyes, "Is it still going on?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Can't you tell someone?" She asked with an upset sigh.

"We're all criminals. That's the way the cops see us. We're all the same." He shrugged, "I can't do anything about it." He said.

"Someone must be able to stop it." She said.

"They get me when no ones around. When we're outside and no ones watching." He clasped his hands together and sighed, looking at her innocent eyes that he just missed so much.

"They?" AJ raised her eyebrows.

"He has friends." He said as AJ ran her hands through her hair, leaning back against the chair, "Five of them. They talk about you. They talk about Tate. They tell me… he's going to end up in here, like me one day. Do you have any idea how hard that is? Combined with a punch in the face, it's getting unbearable." He said, running his hands over his face, at breaking point.

"Isn't there anyway you can…"

"There's no way!" Punk shouted, watching AJ jump as other people in the room turned around to stare, "Don't you get it." He said as she backed away a little, "I'm stuck in here. I'm not going anywhere. The next time I see Tate he'll be an adult… hell maybe, I'll even see him in this building." Punk shrugged.

"What is wrong with you?" AJ whispered but harshly, "I'm not going to bother coming if you're just going to patronize me and yell at me." She said.

"Don't come then." He shook his head, watching AJ stand up, the chair legs screeching against the floor as she stood looking down at him.

Punk immediately regretted snapping at AJ as he watched a tear roll down her cheek and her image turn on him, walking out of the room in an emotional mess.

He just sighed and stood up, taking the sonogram picture with him and coldly looking forward down the cell block. This was his life now. He couldn't help it if he began to drop his sweet husband and father act. AJ didn't see the men he was dealing with. Or the men that were dealing with him he should say. It was hard to be so blunt with her and he never meant to come across as hurtful, but she seemed to be living in some fantasy that he was getting out soon and that he could vanish his cell mate and his screwed up friends from preying on him at every opportunity. This was his life now. There wasn't anything he could do about it.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

AJ drove her way home from her visit with Punk with tears in her eyes, blinking every few minutes so her tears wouldn't bother her vision. Like it wasn't hard enough for her, but with Punk shouting at her through the only fifteen minutes they could see each other, it almost made it unbearable.

She pulled up outside the apartment, turning the keys as the engine quietened. She couldn't keep going like this. She thought Punk going to be the worst thing that could ever happen to her, but it wasn't. The worst thing that could happen was if she was stranded pregnant with a small infant to take care of, while knowing her husband was in prison getting dragged around up and down walls. It was hard to believe when Punk was so strong and prone to not backing down in a fight, but then he revealed to her that there was more than just one guy on his case, which she then understood.

She got out of her car and headed to the top floor of the building, walking on in to see Seth and Paige sitting on the couch with their sleeping daughter. They looked so happy, so close and full of joy, and here she was, alone, empty with no one to keep her safe at night.

"AJ…" Seth stood up, "How did it go?" He asked, watching as she shook her head, her face still red and puffy from constantly letting tears flow when driving home.

"Don't ask." She tried to smile but it turned into a rather serious frown, "Thank you guys. For everything. For looking after Tate… for the food, for being here. It's nice to have a helping hand." She said, an exhausted smile escaping her lips.

"You know we're here to help you. Phil's a good guy. He shouldn't be away from you, or Tate. Just make sure you're eating and sleeping plenty, especially since you're keeping baby number two in there." Seth smiled, pointing to her stomach as she nodded.

"I actually think I'm going to just go to bed." AJ said, sitting her purse down and taking her coat off, watching Paige and Seth head towards the door, their daughter fast asleep in Paige's arms.

"What have you ate all day?" Paige asked curiously, looking up at Seth.

AJ turned to them, scratching the back of her head, trying to decide if it was best to lie to the only friends she seemed to have, "I eh… I had coffee." She looked at them.

"And?" Seth raised his eyebrows.

"I had coffee." AJ said.

"So you aren't eating and the only thing you're drinking is the one thing you aren't supposed to whilst pregnant?" Paige said with worry.

"I'm dealing with a lot right now, ok? I'll get up tomorrow and have something to eat, please… I just want to be alone right now." AJ said, watching as Seth nodded to Paige, in signal for her to go on out to their parked car outside the apartment block.

"I'm not telling you to eat and sleep and try not to worry for me, I'm telling you for your son or daughter. How'd you think Punk is going to feel when you have to go tell him you lost the baby? He'll either blame himself or blame you for not doing what he asked you to do." Seth watched as AJ looked down, not looking him in the eye.

"It's easier said than done. I feel like I'm losing myself each day… you don't know me, Seth." She looked up at him, "You don't know what I can get like." She told him.

"As long as you're ok, Punk will be." He rested his hand on her shoulder, "I can trust you to get up tomorrow morning after a good night sleep, and eat something?" He said, watching her as she nodded unconvinced with herself.

"Thank you." AJ smiled to him as he grabbed his jacket, heading out of the apartment with a smile, closing the door over as she walked towards it. She locked the door and put the chain on, walking across the living room and into Tate's room.

She could hear his peaceful breathing as soon as she stepped into the dark room. He was the only light in all of this, the only thing that kept her on her feet from falling flat on her face.

"Mommy is never going to leave you." She stroked her hand over his soft, peachy cheek, "We're going to be strong. For daddy, and for your baby brother or sister." She told him, staring at his peaceful little figure, lifting her eyes to the chest of drawers beside his cot, smiling at the frame sat on top of it. It was at their old house, down at the lake. The sun was shining behind them with clear blue skies. She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was just after Tate's operation and Punk suggested they go for a picnic down by the lake. Tate lay in between Punks legs while she leaned into her husband, not a worry or care in the world. Their timed camera captured the moment and she immediately had it framed.

She couldn't believe there was going to be another baby, so soon as it seemed. She wanted Punk here with her, to experience the full pregnancy, to be there when the baby kicked, or when she found out what it was. He may have been 'allowed' out for the birth, but she understood what would happen, he'd be handcuffed the full time with a security officer beside him. How was he meant to hold his newborn son or daughter, knowing he would never be able to be there for him/her. How could he even hold it when he was handcuffed. It just wasn't fair. She didn't think things could be so bad. If it wasn't for Tate and the baby, she would have lost herself already.

_The next day…_

After one of her better sleeps through the night, she got up before Tate and attempted to make some breakfast. Her pyjamas were still on and her hair was tied in a bobble at the back, her glasses perched on her nose as she slid them up every time they loosened down her nose.

She could feel herself that her bump was smaller than usual. She was nearly four months. When she was pregnant with Tate, she already had a visible bump at four months. It felt like nothing was even there.

She had Tate's bottle ready for him wakening and made herself toast with a glass of orange juice. She wouldn't normally eat any more than that anyway.

Each bite was a struggle, she couldn't concentrate trying to enjoy it while just thinking of what was happening to Punk.

Tate eventually woke and kept her company in his high chair at the table, holding his bottle all by himself now, sometimes dropping it of course, but she was there to help him. She was always going to be there. She promised.

"Mommy is going to see if you can see daddy. She's going to talk to some men today when she goes to see see if he can see you." She wiped the spilled bottle from his mouth as he dropped the bottle again.

"D...Dad...ahh." Tate spoke.

AJ's remaining piece of toast in her hand dropped onto the plate as she smiled in awe, "Tate… you said your first word." AJ smiled, lifting him from his high chair and sitting him on her lap as he played with the necklace around her neck. She was so glad that it was dad that Tate had said first, she knew Punk would be so proud. If only he was here.

"Say it again… say dada." She smiled down at him as he continued to play with her necklace, without even realising mumbling 'dada' over and over again quietly.

He was nearly one, but she wasn't expecting it, it was such a nice surprise that she knew Punk could never experience now. It was already done. He'd spoke his first word, Punk wasn't here to have heard or seen it. That's what was so scary and upsetting about being alone, facing everything, may it be good or bad, alone.

_Later that night…_

AJ had dropped Tate off at Seth's and was headed to the prison to see Punk. She was hoping to speak to some officer or someone of that authority, to see if there was any chance of Tate being able to see Punk, privately. She also was hoping Punk wouldn't snap at her, which she completely understood, it just wasn't very nice to see or be on the receiving end of.

"Hi… can you tell me if there is any possible chance of my son being able to see his father… privately?" AJ asked as soon as she got into the prison, at the main reception desk, not wanting to give Punk false hope when she went and visited him in a few minutes.

"How old is your son and who is the convict you wish him to see?" The officer asked.

"My son is eleven months old. His father is Phil Brooks." She said, crossing her fingers and toes that there was a chance of Punk being able to see Tate.

"Phil Brooks huh? Down for the murder of an innocent man six years ago? You wish your eleven month old son to be around this man?" The officer asked as he read the computer screen.

"Yes." AJ said bluntly, "You don't know anything. All you're doing is looking at a computer screen with false accusations. I only want a yes or no answer." AJ said, not asking her husband to be looked down upon.

"There's a room just down the corridor. You can bring your son there every Wednesday at 6 for half an hour. However, any bad behaviour from your husband in the cells can jeopardize the chance of him seeing your son, so tell him to behave for us, yeah?" The officer said as AJ nodded.

"Thank you." She said with no remorse for the officer, walking on down the narrow corridor, into the visiting area, stating Punks name at the desk and taking a seat.

She tapped her fingers nervously on the table, watching and waiting as convict after convict came through the door, no one that matched Punk. She was sure of it, he would be so happy and intrigued to find out about his sons first word, he'd be even more happy to find out he could see Tate, every Wednesday for half an hour. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

She waited and waited until they closed the door, all the convicts that had came out were settled talking to their visitors while she was staring across at an empty seat.

She stood up and walked back to the desk.

"My husband, Phil Brooks… he hasn't came out." She told the man at the desk, watching him stand up.

"I'll go check." The officer said, walking away down the room and out of the door that lead to the cells.

AJ stood impatiently at the desk, full of fear and worry, her stomach in knots. She got even more nervous when she seen the officer walk back her way with no company.

"Mr Brooks says he doesn't want to see you right now." The officer said with a sympathetic frown.

"W-What?" AJ shook her head, "Of course he didn't. Did you go to the right man?" She asked.

"Yeah. Cell 185. I told him you were here but he refused to come out. Maybe try him again tomorrow." The officer suggested.

"Go… tell him that our son.. he spoke his first words today, yeah…" AJ nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "He was calling out for him… and tell him that, that… he can see Tate on Wednesday… Tate our son… and… tell him… tell him…" AJ felt gravity win against her as her legs gave way and her head felt light as a balloon, tipping her right onto the ground as she fainted. The worse had officially gotten worse. Punk didn't want to see her, he didn't want to come out and look at her, hug her or speak to her. Just when she thought she could be strong, something else went wrong and now she was here, out cold in a fainted slumber with officers around her calling for an ambulance. Her weak unborn child at so much risk with her recent behaviour of not eating or sleeping. Things were just too bad, they were unrecoverable.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62

AJ woke up to the sound of beeping noises all around her, she could see she was on a drip and was in a hospital bed. But there was no greater sight than turning around and seeing Punk sitting beside her. Then her eyes caught on to his handcuffs around his wrists that were attached to a chain that the officer guard behind him was holding. It was like he was a dog being taken out for a walk. It disgusted her.

"Did I lose it?" AJ asked her husband tiredly with no emotion. She was expecting the worse.

"No." Punk shook his head, "The baby is fine." He smiled to her, "You had a panic attack." He told her.

"Why didn't you come out to see me?" AJ asked her husband with a lump in her throat. She'd never felt so alone as to when Punk refused to come out of his cell to see her.

"Dude, can you give us a minute." Punk turned the officer who was to accompany him at all times whilst out of the cells. Punk watched as the officer shook his head, "C'mon man. I'm not going anywhere. I just want to speak to my wife." Punk said sincerely as the officer grunted.

"You have ten minutes." The officer said, dropping the chain that was attached to Punks handcuffs, walking outside of the room.

"How are you allowed out?" AJ asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"I'm allowed out if any spouse or relatives are in hospital." He told her, "As soon as they told me you collapsed, I had to come see you. I expected that you had lost the baby, but it's a little fighter in there." He went to raise his hand to her stomach when he realised his hands were cuffed together.

"Why didn't you come to see me? I had good news for you." She leaned her head against the pillow.

"I didn't want to upset you. And… I felt ashamed for snapping at you the last time. Everytime you see me, I look worse, and I can see that scares you." Punk said, "The more scared you get, the more you're putting our baby at risk. Seth came to see me…" He said, watching her look up at him.

"What's that got to do with anything?" AJ said.

"He told me you weren't eating. Anything." Punk looked at her bluntly, "Look at you, you look like a skeleton." He said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I just really miss you." She cried, putting her hand over her eyes, shielding the tears from him, not wanting to look anymore weak than what she already felt.

"I know you do." Punk nodded, "But I'm not getting out anytime soon. This is it for us. And I know you're scared. I am too." He said, "But I need you to move on with Tate, and the baby." He said as he watched her shake her head.

"What?" She shook her head, already refusing to do such thing.

"Go on and live your life. Raise my kids and keep them safe. Get your college degree. Be a great mom that I know you are. Move on and forget about me." He said.

"Why are you saying this… don't say that." AJ cried as he lifted both cuffed hands, taking hers in his restricted ones.

"I can't bare to see you fall apart every time visiting session is over, or proceed to starve yourself." He said, this being harder than he thought.

"I can't just forget about you. I can't let Tate forget about you, or our baby." She cried, "Please, tell me you're just being stupid, tell me you don't mean this." She begged.

"You can't live your life like this." He told her, "I can't be in here knowing that my kids think I'm a bad man. Just move on, for me." He asked her, it was the only solution he could come up with.

"I can't do that, Phil." She shook her head, "I won't." She said.

"You can. You need to be strong. Raise our children, work hard, live a great life." He said, lifting his hands and stroking her cheek, the metal handcuffs clinking together as he done so, "I'll always love you." He stood up, leaning over and kissing her cheek, watching her turn her face and meet his lips with hers. She passionately kissed him with everything she had, cupping his cheeks as she lost herself in him one last time.

She didn't see that she had a choice. It was the only way to stop the pain, to allow her to carry on with normal life. She'd never forget him. Not until her last breath of fresh air. Maybe one day they'd meet again. But that day was far beyond the horizon at this point.

Punk pulled back and smiled to her, looking in those gorgeous eyes for the last time, a tear falling from his cheek as AJ wiped it away.

"Tate said his first word today." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows with a large smile.

"What'd he say?" Punk asked, extremely proud of his son for speaking his first word today, no doubt it would 'mommy.'

"Dad." She looked up at him, "He was shouting on you." She smiled as he looked down, biting his quivering lip and looking back up at her.

"Tell him I love him. Kiss him every night from me. Take care of him." He said as she nodded.

It broke AJ's heart, but for everything to grow, and for life to continue, it was what was best. There was no way out for Punk, there wasn't even any false hope she could live off of for the time being. It would only get worse.

"Alright Brooks…" The officer shouted in the door as Punk watched AJ gasp and lean into her neck, whispering something into her ear.

"The baby is a boy." He whispered, sealing it with a kiss on the cheek, pulling back as AJ smiled and cried at the same time. Tears of joy and sadness combined.

Punk was present while the midwife scanned the baby whilst AJ slept. She asked if he wanted to know the sex of the baby and he figured he should, he needed to create images in his head for the future years of what his two sons would look and act like.

"I love you." He said, letting go of her grasping hand and backing away, taking one last look at her and turning his back, walking out of the room and taking a deep breath, putting his hands out for the officer to take hold of the chain, guiding him out of the hospital.

"I love you too." AJ whispered, leaning her head against the pillow, crying deeply as she shut her eyes, no tissues in the world could rescue them. They were everlasting and filled with so much sadness.

_One month later…_

It had to be the toughest month of her life, but she had began to find herself again. She was back to eating three meals a day and getting enough sleep at night time. Tate proceeded to call out for his father but had also now learned how to call for his mother, which AJ was so proud of. There wasn't a day went by where she didn't think about Punk or what he was doing. She couldn't believe this was it. This was the start of forever.

She'd began to pick up her college work from where she left off and was using it as a distraction against everything going on in her mind. Her bump had grown in size and the midwives were delighted with the size of the babies growth in just a short month. He really was a little fighter. It was scary, the thought of two sons, two boys, two Punks. But it was just another bundle of joy that could remind her of his sweet father.

She found herself curling up on the sofa with Tate every night, getting into the habit of watching horrible but intriguing TV series. It kept her mind off of real life for a minute and in that moment, it was just her and her son, his tiny little arms wrapped around her as he lay on her chest.

Punk only asked her to do one thing. Take care of herself and his children, and that's exactly what she was going to do. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. She'd long for Punk every day, but it was the only way things could move on like normal.

So far she'd not taken another panic attack, which was great. She was controlling her mental health extremely well. She'd take Tate to the park when she got a moment to herself, the fresh air cleared her head, all the other children smiling and laughing made her smile, her son so happy to be pushed on the swing made her equally as happy. She'd also lay on her bed at night and listen to music, smiling when some of Punks favourite bands would appear on the playlist. She wanted to stay as healthy and positive as she could, for her new baby son and for Tate.

It was one Sunday night, late on, and she was curled up on the couch with Tate in her arms, stroking his back in rhythmical circles, looking on at the TV as she watched it turned down low, really just enjoying the comforting moment with her small inner family. Her baby strong and healthy in between her and her other baby.

Her peaceful and quiet night was suddenly interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. She wasn't sure on who it could be, the only person she would assume was Seth who had been checking up on her every now and then.

She lay a sleeping Tate down on the couch as she stood up, walking over to the apartment door and opening it, standing back as her mother looked at her, a piece of a newspaper in her hand as she smiled her way.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" AJ shook her head.

"I know how to get Phil out of prison." Fiona smiled, walking into the apartment, waving the newspaper in front of AJ as her daughter took it from her and read with hopeful eyes.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63

"Wait… what is this?" AJ shook her head with confusion.

"I was reading it the other day. Phil can appeal to get out of prison. He can use his mental health problems against them." Fiona said. Ever since she left her daughter a few weeks ago, she couldn't just sit back and wait for time to pass. She hated seeing AJ in so much pain, and she knew that two kids needed their father desperately.

"He didn't have mental health problems when the crash happened though." AJ shook her head.

"They don't need to know that." Fiona said, "The article here…" Fiona took the cut out newspaper from her, "This man appealed when he said he had bi polar. Got out four weeks later. He was meant to be in prison for fifteen years. April, there is hope." Fiona smiled.

"Phil doesn't want to see me though. How am I meant to tell him about it?" AJ asked. She was done believing in false hope. She kept low expectations so that when something good happened, it would be surprising and oh so worth it.

"Why doesn't he want to see you?" Fiona asked with confusion.

"He wants me and Tate to move on. He says that it's too upsetting to keep going the way we were. He's right." AJ said.

"But this could get him out of prison, April. His name could be cleared." Fiona said, wondering why her daughter had just gave up like this.

"His court trial hasn't even been yet. Doesn't he have to wait until then to appeal?" She asked.

"Yeah." Fiona nodded, "But his trial shouldn't be long away, he's already been in there for a few months. Don't you want your children to have their father growing up?" Fiona shook her head.

"Of course I do." AJ nodded.

"Well then go to him." Fiona handed back the newspaper to her, "Before visiting hours are over. I'll watch Tate." She said as she watched AJ sigh and look down at the paper.

"I don't know, mom." AJ shook her head, not knowing if this was worth it, with her luck these days, it would fail miserably.

"If it doesn't work, at least you tried." Fiona said, "Please go." Fiona asked. She knew her daughter was at her happiest when her husband was around. She wanted her daughter to be happy.

"Ok." AJ nodded quietly, "Just put Tate to bed for me." She grabbed her coat from the dining table and put it on, taking the newspaper and heading out of her apartment.

She didn't know how she was meant to get Punk out of his cell, there was a possible chance she may had to tell a cruel lie that she had some underlying problem that he needed to hear. She drove all the way to the prison with shaking hands. She hoped Punk would be happy to see that she had a fully grown bump now, being six months along and all.

She stuffed the newspaper into her jean pocket and walked into the building, walking down the hall which she knew like the back of her hand, entering the visiting room and standing at the desk.

"Who are you here to visit miss?" The officer stood up at the desk.

"Phil Brooks." AJ said, taking a chance first as the officer went to go collect Punk, emerging back himself like AJ expected.

"Mr Brooks doesn't wish for any visitors right now. I'm sorry." The officer said.

"Ok, tell him his wife needs him urgently. It's extremely important." AJ said as the officer sighed and turned back to go give Punk the message.

Two minutes later, AJ seen Punk enter the visiting room, his hands cuffed, his face a little more beaten up if that was possible. She sat looking up at him as he arrived at the table, he looked angry and mad that she was here.

"Sit down." AJ whispered, watching him take a seat.

"I told you not to come here." Punk said, not sure how clearer he had to be. He knew it had been a month, but he meant forever when he told her not to come back.

He still took daily beatings from his cell mate and his friends. Under his jumpsuit was an army worth of scars, his right eye was black, his neck had a few slashes. This was exactly what he didn't want AJ to see.

"I have something to show you." AJ reached in her jean pocket, taking out the newspaper and sliding it along to him as he picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked her before reading.

"My mom found out. This guy was sentenced to fifteen years in prison, appealed against it using his mental health as to why he committed the offence. Got out four weeks later." AJ told him

"Ok… that would work, only I wasn't mentally ill when I hit your dad with my car, AJ." Punk threw the newspaper back at her.

"And no one needs to know that. You can just say you were." She shrugged.

"This says here that if the appeal was unsuccessful he would have got more jail time." He looked AJ in the eye, "You really want to risk me getting put in here for longer than I have to?" He asked her.

"I would risk anything for you to get out of here." She said, "You don't belong here." She shook her head, "You should be at home, with your family." AJ told him, there was no hiding that she wanted Punk home wit her, and this appeal seemed to be the only option she had.

"When do I appeal?" Punk asked her.

"You go to your solicitor, he'll tell you everything. After your trial." AJ said as Punks nose twitched, watching him bury his head down to the ground.

"My trail has been." Punk told her, "It happened just after I told you not to come anymore. I didn't want you there, I didn't want you to be in the stands, everything was finalised last week." He said.

"H-How long did you get?" AJ feared to ask.

"I pleaded guilty to manslaughter. I got ten years in federal prison with excess probation when I get out." He told her.

"Ten years." AJ whispered, running her hands through her hair at that huge number, suddenly realising that the trial being over and done with was a good thing, "You can appeal now. You could get out soon." She said with a smile as he looked at her with a sigh.

"Go home, AJ." He leaned across the table and kissed her cheek, standing up and turning his back on her, walking out of the room and back to his torturous cell.

AJ just sat, holding back her tears as she scrunched the piece of newspaper up, standing up and carry herself out of the prison. She was done trying. If he wanted to spend ten years locked away from her and their children then he could. At least she tried with him.

_Later that night…_

Fiona was surprised to hear how Punk had reacted towards what was his only option of ever seeing his family again, before ten years absence of course. She wanted her daughter to be happy and she just wasn't. Not without Punk.

"It's like he wants to be in there." AJ said, curled up against her mother as she let out a few grieving tears.

"I'm sure that isn't the case." Fiona shook her head, her daughters head leaning on her shoulder as she played with her long brown hair, "He just wants you to move on. To not suffer any of his pain." She said.

"He isn't even trying. He's getting killed in there. He's hurt and I can't do anything about it, I can't comfort him or be there to tell him it's ok. He's in there, all alone." She cried.

"The only thing you can do is be strong. Just keep Tate and the baby safe. That's all you can do." Fiona said, continuing to stroke her daughters hair soothingly.

"I wish I never got so attached to him." She sighed.

"And if you didn't… Do you think Tate would be here?" She said, "Huh? Could you imagine your life without him?" Fiona asked.

"No." AJ shook her head immediately.

"And this baby… would you regret him ever being made?" She asked.

"No." AJ shook her head again.

"Don't live your life full of regrets, April." Fiona told her, "Things will get better." She told her, meaning every single word she said.

"I hope so." AJ shut her eyes, trying her best not to think about how rotten her life was at the moment. Her husband was gone for 10 years, that meant Tate would be eleven years old when he seen his father again, her second son would be ten when he first met Punk for the first time. It just wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

_With Punk…_

"I thought you weren't letting your wife visit you." Tim smiled over at Punk who was lying on his side, his back facing Tim as he stared at the four photos he now had of his family. A sonogram picture being added to the three pictures AJ already gave him.

"I'm not. She needed to see me." Punk said, hearing Tim behind russling with the bags he had filled with illegal substances. It disgusted him.

"Lost the baby has she?" Tim looked over at Punk.

"No." Punk said harshly, "It's none of your business." Punk said.

"Well I only have another two years to go in here. You have ten. Maybe I'll visit April when I get out. See if she needs any help with anything. Hey, maybe your kids will even call me dad." Tim chuckled coldly, watching Punk scamper to his feet, grabbing Tim by the neck and pushing him up against the wall.

"You go anywhere near her, or my kids. You'll be wishing you never left this place." Punk said.

"Hows that?" Tim laughed, "When I get out in two years, you'll still have another eight to go. I can go visit your wife, I can go fuck her in the ass, I can go buy your ratty kids ice cream. And guess what? You can't do anything about it. Because you'll be here, rotting away, your wives screams in your ears constantly. You're in here while your wife suffers the consequences outside, you're going to feel so helpless and useless. And I love it." Tim laughed as Punk dropped him from the wall.

Punk walked over and lay back down on his bed, seeing Tim at the side of his eye get to his feet.

"Either way…" Tim said, "No matter what pain your feeling in here. It won't add up to the pain she's feeling out there." Tim grunted as Punk stared into the ceiling, for once listening to what Tim was saying.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64

_One month later…_

AJ couldn't believe she was seven months along in her pregnancy. She was coming near the end to meeting her second baby boy and it was the greatest feeling in the world. Of course every day did have it's struggled elements. Sometimes it hurt to get out of bed and face the world alone. Or going to college and facing all the other woman, trying her best to smile and pretend like everything was ok. It was the only fear she had in the world, being alone. And she was facing it head first.

Fiona was sticking around for the time being to help AJ around the house. The bigger AJ got the more tired she was beginning to feel and Tate was a handful at the best of times. It wasn't easy seeing her daughter so miserable.

AJ didn't know where to turn or go. Every morning she woke up she felt completely stranded, like she was in the middle of no where, trapped in a maze she couldn't get out of. The thought of Punk alone and trapped, suffering inside what could only be described as hell, it was tearing her apart. Bad men went to hell. Punk wasn't a bad man.

AJ had just came home from her college class, Tate in the back seat in his car seat swinging his legs back and forth, clapping his hands and mumbling unconstructed words together.

She smiled and got out of the car, walking around and opening the back door, unclipping Tate from his car seat and lifting him up into her arms, shutting the door and locking the car. She walked on up to the apartment block, walking up the stairs to their apartment, feeling Tate play with her necklace like he always done.

"Let's see what presents are in here for Tate." AJ smiled to her son as she tried to open the apartment door with her key, already finding it opened. It was indeed Tate's first birthday. It was such a joyful day that was just missing one important thing. His father.

She couldn't believe it had been a year since she had Tate. It felt like just yesterday. She wanted today to be all about her son, she couldn't afford to think about Punk, not when it was such a special day on her calendar.

She walked into the apartment to see her mom, Seth, Paige and unfortunately Erica. It was nice to have all the people around that cared for her and Tate when Punk couldn't be here, besides Erica of course.

"There's the birthday boy." Seth smiled as he scooped Tate from AJ's arms.

Tate knew there was something going on, he knew he was centre of attention and he loved it.

AJ walked over to Erica who stood watching Tate open his presents, well… with the help from Seth and Paige of course.

"You know you aren't welcome here." AJ looked at her sister.

"It's my nephew's first birthday. I wanted to be here." Erica said.

"Yeah, your nephew that you left without a father for the next ten years. I don't want you here. Today is about Tate." AJ said as she felt a sharp tug on her wrist from her mother, pulling both her and her sister into the kitchen.

"Behave, both of you. April is right… Today is all about that little boy in there. Not you two bickering with one another. Now before you come out I want you to talk with each other. Not yell or scream. Just talk to one another. Tate's been through enough commotion these past few months, don't you think?" She looked at them both, turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

"I have nothing to say to you." AJ folded her arms, looking across at her sister.

"I'm sorry that you're hurting. I am. I love you, I don't want to see you in pain." Erica shook her head.

"I've lost my husband, Erica. And I know you can't imagine how that feels because you don't have one, but it's the most painful experience I've ever had to go through. And when I'm looking to blame someone, I can only think of you." AJ sighed, "He gets beat up in there, he's alone, cold… scared. And I can't do anything about it because he doesn't want to see me anymore." She looked over at Erica who was showing a slight frown.

"April I…"

"You don't know how this feels, Erica. You have no idea. My children, my sons won't see their father until their ten and eleven years old. You can't possibly understand how this feels because you don't have a husband, or children. You've ruined my family." AJ said, quickly wiping the tear that ran down her cheek.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. Not just to get justice for dad, but to get him away from you. I always pictured you with this amazing husband, living somewhere sunny, adorable children and a huge smile. When I seen you with him I just had visions of him hurting you, I was scared that he wouldn't just take my father from me but… my little sister too." Erica said.

"He is the reason that I'm still here. He's the only person that has ever loved me, and never turned their back on me when I got too difficult to handle. I have no one now. I don't want to look at another man again unless I'm looking at him." She said looking across at her sister with no remorse.

"I didn't realise how much he meant to you." Erica shook her head as she digested all of her sisters heartbreaking words.

"He's my husband. He means the world to me, and more." AJ cried, "My son misses his father. He shouts out for him at night, he cries lying on my chest on the couch. He knows there is something missing. You have no idea how hard it is to watch your child miss something he loved so much. And I know Punk is on the other side of those prison walls doing the exact same thing." She said, "You can't possibly understand how I'm feeling, because you don't know what it's like to have someone love you so much that without them, you feel like nothing." She said.

"You're right." Erica looked down as a tear dropped from her cold eyes, "I don't know. I've no husband, no kids. I can't understand how you're feeling. But I was looking out for you, as much as you can't see it that way, I was. I seen him as a criminal while you seen him as an Angel." Erica said.

"He isn't an angel." AJ said, knowing her husband wasn't perfect, "But he isn't the devil either." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "He's a normal man with two sons and a heartbroken wife, who made a mistake seven years ago." AJ said.

"If I could go back, I would." Erica nodded, "If I knew how much it would affect you, I would." Erica said, "But at the end of the day… he still killed my father." She looked in her sister's eyes, "Our father."

AJ just shook her head, leaning against the kitchen counter, looking across at her sister, "Imagine us two, growing up, our dad makes a mistake in life that he doesn't mean, that he can't take back and one night... He gets taken away from us. How do you think we'd feel?" AJ looked at her sister looking down at the ground, "That is exactly how my children are going to feel growing up."

"April… I'm sorry." Erica looked up, "I thought I was protecting you, I thought that you could move on and get your happy ending, be with a man who had no flaws." Erica said.

"No one has no flaws. We all have our demons, we all have our scars. Your biggest one is taking two innocent boys father from them." AJ folded her arms, hugging herself due to the chill in the apartment.

"I was just looking out for my sister. I was putting my dads case to bed. I… didn't think about him." Erica said, "I done it for you, so that one day you'd thank me for opening your eyes to what's really out there. A woman like you, a kind and beautiful woman like you doesn't deserve to be married to someone like him. You deserve so much better." Erica said.

"I will never, ever thank you for this." AJ shook her head, "I can't ever forgive you for what you done to my family. For what you done to my husband." AJ shook her head, "So if it wouldn't be much trouble, I'd like it if you could go give your present to Tate and leave the apartment." AJ said, watching Erica nod, brushing the tears from her cheeks and leaving the kitchen.

AJ looked up to stop her own tears from coming, running her hands through her hair and listening to Tates excitement from the kitchen, a smile on her face. Her sister would never be forgiven, not even if she was down on her knees begging. No apology in the world could be accepted for putting her husband in prison. Even if her sister was 'trying' to look out for her, that didn't matter to her.

_Later that night…_

Everyone had left the apartment not that long ago. Erica seemed to have left without a fight as soon as she gave Tate his present, which AJ was glad of. She didn't have time to listen to anymore of her unreasonable explanations. She wanted to concentrate on her son.

Seth and Paige left when her mother did, making sure AJ was ok before leaving. They left the birthday boy asleep and in his mothers arms where he felt at peace.

"I'm sorry daddy couldn't be here." AJ frowned as she lay on the couch with Tate curled into her, brushing his hair from his face as he slept peacefully, completely exhausted from his exciting day.

"He'll be here one night. Just not tonight." She said, kissing his little head and treasuring the moment, feeling the baby kick like it had been doing for the past while now, smiling at the feeling. Her two sons were all that mattered now. They were the only little pieces of Punk she was allowed to keep.

She finally began to fall asleep, her sons soft breathing putting her to sleep, holding on to him the way she would if Punk was here, keeping her safe. It was quiet and peaceful. All was said and done. It was just her and her boys from now on. Just the three of them…

She woke suddenly at the loud knock at the apartment door. Fluttering her eyelashes as she opened and closed her eyes to regain full view, wiping the blur from her eyes.

She stood up, leaving Tate lying on the couch, still lost in his sleep as she hugged her cardigan around her body while walking to the door, undoing the chain and unlocking the door.

She swung open the door without thought, expecting it to be her mom having forgotten her purse or something, but instead she was met with her mirror again, her soul mate, her best friend, her husband.

"Ph-Phil…" AJ raised her hand to her mouth. He was in the same clothes that he went into prison with. He was smiling, he was shaking with excitement.

He walked in the door, shutting it over with his foot and picking his wife up off the ground, not feeling so restricted, his hands free to go wherever they wanted, his whole body free, his time no longer limited with her.

AJ looked down at him, her legs wrapped around him as he held her up around the waist, her tears falling as she shut and re opened her eyes, the only explanation was for this to be a dream, but it wasn't.

"I appealed." Punk whispered, "I got out." He smiled with a laugh.

AJ smiled like never before, cupping his cheeks and pressing a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling back and hugging his frame tightly, never feeling so relieved in her life. It was the perfect dream come true, she couldn't believe he had appealed. There was no word to describe how happy she was at this moment. This moment right here.

Punk hugged his wife as tight as he could, getting a glimpse over her shoulder at his son sleeping on the couch. He placed AJ down on her feet and walked over, picking Tate up and holding him in his arms again.

He was surprised at how much he had grown, then he realised he had been gone for nearly six months.

"Happy birthday, son." Punk said, kissing Tate's head where a lot more hair had grown since he last kissed it. He pulled AJ into him, holding his family close, never realising how much they meant to him until he was sent away from them. He'd never leave them again.

Meanwhile outside the apartment block Erica sat in her car, a smile on her face as she looked up at her sisters window, tears running down her cheek as she looked up, shadows in the window of a family reunited. She done everything to get Punk into prison, and she done everything to get him back out. She never knew what he meant to her sister, she never knew him. And that was the problem. She knew him as her fathers killer, not as her brother in law who took care of her sister.

She turned her car engine and drove off, leaving her sister to reunite with her husband.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**Next chapter will go further into depth on Punks appeal on how Erica helped him in such a away. A few flashbacks will occur in the next chapter to show what happened with Punks appeal and Erica. The story is coming to an end unfortunately and I just want to thank all of you so much for 900+ REVIEWS. It's insane and I'm so thankful for all of your support. I assume there will be no more than 10 chapters, so enjoy the ending and thanks again!**


	65. Chapter 65

"H-How… I didn't think you would appeal." AJ shook her head.

After the overwhelming shock of Punk being here with her, and putting Tate into his cot after a long hug from his father, she finally stood face on with her husband in the living room, never thinking she would see this day until ten years down the line.

"The day you came to tell me about it, it was that night." He said, "I went to my solicitor and I got my lawyer. I told them about being in the mental hospital for evidence and they looked at my files there. They seen I'd been in twice and figured I stood a good chance in court again. They wanted witnesses to say that all my mental capacities weren't right at the time of the crash." He said.

"Witnesses?" AJ shook her head, "Who went?"

"Today… in the afternoon. Your sister came to visit me. I figured she was there to shout at me or tell me to stay put away, but she came and apologised to me, asked me if there was anything she could do to change what she done, then she would do it. So I asked her to be a witness. I figured that having the person that put me in prison would look extra better if she was trying to get me out." He said.

"Erica helped you out?" AJ shook her head.

"Yeah. She stood in court with me and told the judge that I wasn't mentally well at the time of the crash. Once everything was finalised, she paid extra money to get me out of prison tonight rather than in the morning. She dropped me off here too. I don't know why she had a change of heart, but I'm so glad she did." He smiled down at her.

"Me too." AJ said with a relieved sigh, "I'm so glad you're here." She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his beating chest. No one could have redeemed herself more than what Erica just did. She couldn't bare to let Punk go, he may have been beaten up still with emotional and physical scars from his torturous months in prison, but he was safe now, he was back alongside her where he belonged, she could comfort him and hug him whenever she wanted to without a time limit. She had her husband back and she couldn't have been happier.

_Flashback…_

_Erica sat in the visiting room, looking around at all the other convicts. It shook her, she couldn't imagine how AJ felt coming here knowing her husband was locked behind those walls. She was beginning to soak in her mistake already and it didn't feel good. She watched as convict after convict evolved from the huge steel door, finally seeing Punk walk out. She was expecting the worse and that's what she got. His face looked like it had been stomped on by a horse, he was skinny and lost most of his mass, he'd gone past the phase of being white and was a funny yellow colour. She couldn't help but feel that this was all her doing._

"_What do you want?" Punk sat down, intrigued to know why the woman who put him in here was visiting him._

"_She wasn't joking, huh?" Erica spoke to herself, looking at his black eye and wincing under her breath, "I'm not here to give you grief." She waved her hand at him._

"_So why are you here?" Punk asked._

"_I've just been to see Tate. To give him his present." She said as Punk nodded. As if it wasn't painful enough that he wasn't with his son on his birthday, but now Erica was coming to rub it in his face, "April needs you, Phil." Erica bit her lip as Punk sat up._

"_Well gosh, if only you'd said sooner, I would have ditched this place." Punk glared at her, "If that's all you're here to tell me then it isn't new, I know she's hurting." Punk said._

"_I didn't realise how much you meant to each other. Maybe I was jealous of April, for having someone so sweet look out for her when I don't. But I was just trying to look out for her. I seen you as my father's killer and not my brother in law. I was scared incase you'd hurt my little sister like you hurt my father." She admitted._

"_I would never hurt April." Punk batted his eyes to his sister in law._

"_And now I know that." Erica said, "If I could change what I done, if I could get you out of here, I would. Phil, I am so… so sorry. I was selfish and demeaning and just wanted you in here for killing my father. I didn't put into consideration how much my sister loves you." Erica sighed._

"_Well… there is one way, you could get me out of here." Punk said, watching Erica sit up with her eyes alert._

"_What?" Erica shook her head._

"_About a month ago, AJ came to visit me, she told me about appealing to get out of prison, I could use my mental illness before as my brainchild, I have the records at the mental hospital, I have the evidence. My lawyer thinks I have a pretty good chance." He said, "I need a witness, and being the woman who put me in the prison, I think it would make sense if you were it. That way, your dads case is getting put to rest, you can move on and I can go home to my family." Punk said._

"_So you're appealing to say you were mentally ill at the time of the crash, even though you weren't?" Erica asked._

"_Yeah." Punk nodded as she sat back and thought to herself._

"_Ok. I'll be your witness, as long as you promise me one thing…" She said as Punk looked across at her with a nod, "Take care of my little sister." She smiled._

_End of Flashback…_

"I've missed you so much." Punk said, pressing his lips on her head, inhaling her sweet scented, soft hair, feeling at home as he hugged her body, her bump sticking in between them as he caressed it with his hand.

AJ looked up at him, cupping his cheeks and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, feeling him lift her up into his arms again, her legs wrapping around his waist. He walked into their bedroom and shut the door over with his foot. He had no idea how much he could miss a room so much, his own bed sheets, the soft mattress, the company of his wife and her pregnant body. It was all he longed for at this point.

AJ wasn't thinking about anything at the moment apart from being back in the same room with her husband, in their bedroom. She never wanted to let go of him. She still believed this was all a dream that she was soon going to wake from, but she was very much awake, she felt everything, his touch and kiss, his hands on her waist, his tongue soaring over hers. He was here indefinite.

AJ jumped down from clinging to his body, pushing him softly on the bed as he sat down, almost having forgotten how soft his own bed really was. AJ leaned forward, hooking the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head, throwing it away and looking at his chest, watching him look away from her.

"Look at you." She whispered, taking her hand and grazing it along his battered chest, bruising soaring through his tattoos, fresh new scars on his stomach, along his straight edge tattoo, as if put there deliberately to mock the personal tattoo, "Does it hurt?" She asked with a sigh, tilting his chin up to look up at her.

"Only when I think about it." Punk said, "I get if it's too much for you to take. If you don't want to see me like this. I can understand." He nodded.

"Hey. You're still my husband, you're still the same man." She stroked his cheek, leaning back down and capturing his lips with her own, feeling him strip her t-shirt from her. He smiled while throwing her t-shirt away, sitting at eye level with her seven month along bump, looking up at her as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Baby boy number two. Huh…" He smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss on her stomach for the first time, standing up after he'd done so and picking AJ backup, turning around on the spot and laying her down in the middle of their bed. The last time he remembered sleeping in his bed was the night of his wedding. The greatest and most tragic night of his life.

To Punk, AJ couldn't have been more perfect. She was real and natural. She had that pregnant glow to her that he had been longing to see, she was like a bright light shining in a dark hole to him. He couldn't describe to anyone how good it felt to be back with her.

"Are you comfy?" Punk had to ask, bearing in mind that she was pregnant and maybe sex wasn't exactly what she wanted to be doing, which didn't seem like the case to him.

"Yeah." She nodded, pulling him down by the neck and kissing him passionately, feeling him go off line with her lips and travel down to her neck, sucking at her pulse point, nuzzling at her neck whilst busying his hands with her pants, undoing them and sliding them down her legs, leaving her neck for a minute to get rid of her bottom half of clothing, including her panties.

AJ reached behind her while Punk took care of her bottom half, unclasping her bra and sliding down the straps, throwing it away on the floor and looking up at him smile.

He cupped her breasts and leaned back down to kiss her passionately, having to make it up to her with all the kisses he had neglected her of these past months. They'd been through so much, everything was all leading down to this one night where six months absence was getting to their heads, and other body parts.

"Phil…" AJ latched her nails on to his back as he toyed with her sensitive neck, dragging his lips along her sweet tender skin.

"Won't this hurt the baby?" Punk asked for a minute, feeling AJ fumble her hands around at his belt on his jeans.

"No." AJ shook her head, "The baby will be fine." She smiled as Punk took over from her, undoing his jeans and kicking them away along with his boxers, settling in between her legs, feeling her tummy press up against his own scarred one.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers, pecking her lips teasingly and rapidly, positioning himself at her opening, no need for protection when he had nothing to protect, as odd as they may have sounded. Their baby was already there, there wasn't any chance of making another one.

"Please, take me…" She gasped, watching him nod at her commands, soon finding a presence inside her that was enough to let out a small scream.

Punks arms were shaking, both hands at the each side of AJ's head holding his weight over her as he buried himself inside her. He couldn't help lose himself for just a second, resting his head down against her shoulder, forgetting how good it felt to be this intimate with her.

AJ lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into his eyes, reaching for his lips to give him that little bit of strength to carry on. She felt him gracefully begin to thrust himself in and out of her wet opening, hitting every little sensitive nerve when he done so, everything being extra sensitive since she was pregnant.

Everything was so tense, but it was a good tense. It was a relief to all his pain and sadness over the past months. It was just him and his wife. No longer alone individually, but alone together, the way they liked it.

"Phil, oh god. Don't stop, baby." AJ gripped at his hips and up his torso, her hands brushing over grazes and white faded scars. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist to give him a more open access.

"April…" Punk moaned, looking down at her as she lay so naturally with so much pleasure in her facial features, her lips pursed and her back arching every time he hit her g-spot, "Tell me you're here, tell me you're really here." Punk whispered as he kissed her neck, continuing to wander his hardened length in and out of her tightness, so warm and tight, closing him into his home.

"I'm here. I'm right here…" AJ breathed harshly, her hands on his shoulders as he pumped in and out of her, not being too rough with her, not in the delicate state she was in. But of course, he wasn't holding back for anything.

Punk had never felt more free in his life. He didn't have to hide in fear anymore, he could live his life, be the husband and father he needed to be, not worry about his family from behind prison bars. It was all about this moment. Where it was just him and his wife. Going back to the start when they were mindless psychos in a mental hospital, searching for that better place on the rooftop, never knowing that all along, they were each others better place. They consoled in one another, laughed together, smiled together, grieved together. All along they thought it was a place they needed to be, when it was really a person they needed to be with. Each other.

"Phil. I'm so close…" AJ moaned, one hand grabbing the bed sheets, the other holding onto Punks shoulder as he thrusted into her like he never would again, leaning down and capturing a kiss from her every so often.

"Let go. Just let go." Punk said, a tingle and outburst of fire erupting in the pit of his stomach. Ready to just lose it any minute now.

"Oh! Yes. Phil!" AJ moaned, writhing beneath him, her head rolling back onto the pillow as she grabbed his arms, his hands now at her waist for support.

"April. Fuck." Punk cursed at the feeling of letting himself go inside his wife again, spilling his essence inside of her as she lay, shaking and quivering under his touch, everything so much more intense and pleasurable. Her hormones were running crazy, and she hadn't had sex in six months.

"Oh, baby." AJ smiled up at him as he rolled over on to his side of the bed, lying on his back and breathing harshly.

"Just lie here with me. Don't speak." Punk asked, still panting harsh from his endless minutes of making love to his wife.

AJ cuddled into him, feeling him wrap his arm around her, holding her into him as he shut his eyes.

A horrible six months had passed. A month of appealing had paid off and he was finally here with his wife, holding her close and never letting her go. He couldn't believe he almost wasn't going to appeal. It was probably the most stressful thing he'd done in his life. The lawyers, facing the courts again, knowing he could get more time if it was unsuccessful… but it all paid off for this moment. Lying in bed with his wife, their baby son growing strong and healthy in her tummy, their one year old son next door sleeping sweet dreams. He didn't belong in a prison like Tim and the other guys who beat him up daily. He belonged with his family.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

Punk couldn't describe how good it felt to wake up next to his wife. He had missed her so much, no one could ever understand, words didn't do it justice. Just realising that his name was cleared and he was a free man again gave him butterflies. Knowing he could take care of his family now, for always. It was the greatest. Even the smallest things like being in the comfort of his own bed, in his own sheets, his own furniture around, it meant so much to be in his own home again, under the same roof as his wife and son.

"I still can't believe you're here." She said, lying into his battered torso, tracing his tattoos with her finger as he stroked his own fingertips up and down her soft arm.

"Me neither." Punk said, "I thought I was trapped in there. I had images of coming out in ten years, the boys grown so much, missing their first words, first steps, birthdays, first day of school, christmas's. I had nightmares of you being married to someone else, living in a huge home where the kids didn't know who I was. It terrified me. I knew I had to take any chance that I got to get out." He said.

"I'd never move on from you. Never." She looked up at him, "You're my husband, and you always will be." She said, kissing his chest as he smiled above.

They lay for another few minutes, just soaking in the wonders of being reunited again, when Punk began to hear a faint little voice from next door, calling on his mother as he had woken up from his sleep.

AJ went to sit up when Punk pulled her back down softly, "I'll get him." He said, kissing her head and sitting up, his stomach doing butterflies. He was so excited to see his son again, of course last night he seen him, but he was fast asleep and was oblivious to everything around him. Now Tate could finally see that his father was back. He hoped he remembered him.

Punk walked out of their bedroom in his boxer shorts, feeling so much relief from not wearing those disgusting jumpsuits anymore. He slowly pushed Tate's room door open and to his surprise, seen Tate standing up in his cot, holding on to the bars around for support as his legs still weren't all balanced yet, he'd yet to take his first steps himself.

Punk watched as Tate smiled, completely obvious that he knew who this man was. Whether it was the tattoos that stood out to him, or that he just remembered him as his father, either way, he began bouncing on his little legs and mumbling the word that actually meant something now.

"Dada… dad…" Tate exclaimed with joy, his smile so bright, his tiny little teeth on show, his green eyes mirrored to Punks.

Punk smiled and walked further to Tate, lifting him up out of the cot and into his arms.

"Daddy's here. I've missed you so much, buddy." Punk said, kissing his head and rubbing his back in rhythmic motions. Just holding Tate's little frame again gave him so much comfort. He'd never do anything to risk being sent away from him again. He never truly knew the impact on what Tate had made in his life until he got took away from him.

Tate stared into his fathers eyes and then simply rested his head down on his shoulder, holding onto the bear he slept with at night in his tiny little hand as Punk rubbed his back and kissed his head, treasuring this moment with everything he had.

"He's really missed you." AJ said, standing at the room door, leaning against it and smiling, a silky bath robe around her body. She was so glad that her son was finally reunited with his father again, especially when he missed him so much.

"I've missed him too." Punk said with a smile, "So much." He said as AJ walked towards them, hugging into Punks opposite side of which Tate was hanging from, finally her and her son were back where the felt the safest.

_Two months Later…_

Two months had gone by and what a great two months it was. Punk had got his life back together and was back to working at the garage. Any normal job would have fired him after being in prison, but Seth was different, he was kind and understood the situation. Punk owed him a lot, especially for being there for Tate and AJ when she had no one.

Their third bedroom in the apartment, which was always used for rubbish or things that they didn't know where to place in the house, was finally tipped upside down into a newborn baby boys room. The light blue walls, the rusty wood furniture, the adorable little cot. It was insane to think that there was only just one year between Tate and his brother. They sure were going to be a handful.

AJ had been laying up now, patiently waiting to go into labour any day now as she had past her due date. She had Punk on speed dial since he was working right up to the birth. They needed the money. It was almost like nothing had happened in those six months, everything just slotted back to normal. Although one thing did concern AJ.

During the night, Punk would normally wake up in a panic. He'd shout for people to get off him, toss in his sleep and sometimes flinch when she touched him. She knew it was obviously hard dealing with the emotional side of prison, as well as the physical, but she was worried. She didn't like seeing him so frightened, especially now that he was home and should feel safer than ever. She knew she just had to give him some time.

Nightmares or not, he was still home keeping her safe and she was just so thankful that he was. God knows what she would have done if he didn't appeal.

Tate was back to having that unbreakable father/son bond, she couldn't separate him from Punk if she tried. She could see Punk treasured each moment that little bit more now that he'd seen what it was like to be away from Tate. Her family were happy, and that meant she was happy.

She was laid up on the couch one day, reading a magazine with Tate sitting on the floor with his building blocks. He had been pulling himself up to his feet these past few weeks using the furniture, and even trying to take a few steps, but he couldn't manage it just yet without falling down in a fit of laughter which amused Punk and AJ very much.

She was sitting, listening to Tate yell at the blocks for falling down, even though he had knocked them down himself, when a knock at the door came to her ears.

If she thought she was big when pregnant with Tate, then she must have been massive with baby number two. She was in that uncomfortable stage where she couldn't even sleep at night. Punk would stay up with her, rubbing her back until she fell asleep in between his legs, trapping his poor self from getting his own sleep. But hey, she was the one carrying his son, she deserved just a little bit of sympathy.

She waddled over to the door, opening it up and spotting her sister standing at the door. Her hate and anger for Erica had certainly died down, after all, she supposed she had to thank her for helping Punk get out.

"Can I come in?" She asked as AJ nodded, opening the door wider and closing it when Erica came in, "I can't stay long. I'm actually here to give you this." She smiled, passing over a blue gift bag to AJ.

"What's this?" AJ shook her head.

"It's for the baby. I thought that you'd have had it by now, but I guess he likes it in there. I'd stay longer to see him, but my flight leaves tonight." She said.

"Flight? Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"Spain. To visit Claire, from high school." Erica said, watching AJ recall her high school friend from years ago, "She says I can stay for as long as I want. I think I need a break from this place." She smiled.

"Well… before you go, I just want to thank you, for helping Phil." She nodded, not really knowing what else to say.

"I made a mistake. I never should have put him in there in the first place. I couldn't leave knowing I didn't do anything to get him out. He belongs here, I trust him to take care of you." She smiled, "You're really lucky to have him." Erica smiled as AJ smiled too.

"We all make mistakes. I'm just hoping we can move on. Maybe we can even visit in Spain when the baby is settled." AJ smiled, beginning to feel like she had her sister back and not some crazy woman who was obsessed with getting her father's revenge.

"I'd like that." Erica smiled, "Send me a picture of the baby when he's born." Erica reminded April.

"I won't forget." She smiled.

"Can I hug my little sister? Or do you still hate me?" Erica frowned.

"You can hug her." AJ smiled as Erica wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"You did the right thing." AJ said as she pulled back from the hug.

"It's all worth it to see you happy again." Erica said.

Even though Erica may have destroyed her husbands life for six months, she also saved him and brought him back to her, and she couldn't be any more thankful. She still would never forget what her sister done, putting her husband in prison when she didn't even know him, but she redeemed herself and brought him back home. That was enough for AJ to forgive her and let her set sail into a different continent while she lived on a happy life with her husband and children.

_Later that night…_

Tate was fast asleep in his room and Punk and AJ were lying up on the couch. AJ had introduced him to the bad TV series she had watched while he was gone, and they spent hours just watching episodes after episodes, mocking the characters and predicting the very predictable endings. No one could ever understand the security she felt just by being next to Punk. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

She had told Punk about Erica's visit and about her going to live in Spain for the time being. Punk, although still having harsh feeling towards Erica, had to thank her too for what she done. She could have easily left him without a witness, but she didn't. She stood in court with him and paid money to get him out that night so he could be with is son in the remaining hours of his first birthday. He couldn't stay mad at her. For one, AJ was glad Erica had moved away, she could see her sister being so much happier in the sun, maybe she'd even find a future husband. She was glad everything was getting put to bed.

She was laying happily in between Punks legs when she felt a sudden sharp pain down her stomach, causing her to sit up quickly and double over.

"Hey, you alright?" Punk asked her, getting a fright with her sudden movement of pain.

"No…" AJ shook her head, breathing harshly already as Punk recognised what was going on, "I think the baby is coming." She looked at him, forgetting how painful it was before.

"Ok. Right…" Punk stood up in a panic, "The bag is in the car, you head on down and I'll get Tate, we'll drop him at Tate's on the way there, ok?" Punk said as she stood up, holding her stomach as she walked slowly past him with a nod, "Hey…" He called as she turned around, "Give me a kiss." He smiled as she rolled her eyes, but with a smile.

Punk saved her the trouble and walked towards her, pecking her on the lips as she groaned into the kiss, pulling away and biting her lip through the first contraction. She was in for a long night, but in the end, it was going to be so worth it when she got to hold her second baby boy.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67

It was long and painful, and that was all AJ could use to describe it. She knew something wasn't right, the way the midwives all discussed and whispered to each other. It made her paranoid, it gave her fear that she didn't want to have. They'd been in the hospital for just under two hours now and she knew she was nearly ready to give birth, but no one else was reacting in such a way.

"What's going on?" AJ asked, turning her head to Punk as he sat on a chair beside her, holding her hand as he shrugged. He felt just as helpless as she did. He had no idea what was going on and felt completely beside himself by seeing how much pain his wife was in.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she took deep breaths, squeezing his hand as another contraction hit, her moans curdling as she wished for just some relief. At this point, she wanted to push, just to get the baby out of her.

"April…" A midwife came over to the opposite side of the bed, "The baby is upside down and we're going to need to do an emergency C section." She told her.

"W-What?" AJ shook her head and turned to Punk. She didn't understand why she was turning to Punk, it wasn't like he could do anything about it. If she needed a C section, then she needed a C section.

"Don't worry. We're going to take you down the hall, get you comfy, you won't feel a thing. Alright?" The midwife said as AJ just nodded, not really having a choice as it seemed.

"It's going to be alright." Punk said, standing up and pressing a kiss on her cheek, "I'm going to be with you the whole time, you aren't going to feel anything." He said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." AJ whispered.

Punk hated to see her scared, especially when she was in pain. Pain and fear wasn't and never would be a good combination. He sat just above her head in the C section room, massaging his hands in her hair as the bottom half of her body was numbed and could no longer be felt.

It was incredibly terrifying to AJ that her stomach was being cut open without even feeling it, but she tried her best to stay calm. Punk was right beside her and her son was being born, even if it wasn't the natural way.

"I'm really scared." AJ said, rolling her eyes up to look at Punk above sitting behind her.

"You don't have to be. Our son is being born, just keep focused on that. It'll all be over soon." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her head.

She began feeling a heavy tug at her lower abdomen and a lot of pressure at the bottom of her stomach, but it was coapable. It was about three minutes at the most, that was all she waited until she began to hear an uproar of newborn cries.

She watched as the midwife walked round, the cries comer closer to her as she got a glimpse of her second son for the first time, smiling as she lifted her head, hearing Punk chuckle with a smile above.

"Look at him, April." Punk put his hand on his wife's shoulder as he looked on at his son. He was still all bloody but he still looked as perfect as ever.

AJ smiled, reaching her hand out and taking hold of his little foot, already seeing the green sparkle in the little boys eyes, just like his father and brother.

"I'll go get him cleaned up. We'll get you stitched up, April. And back in a recovery room. Dad, you can come hold him if you like." The midwife said, walking away to the bassinet in the corner of the room, rubbing the baby boy softly to get him clean.

"I'll stay here if you want me to." Punk said as AJ shook her head.

"No, go hold him." She smiled, "I'll be fine." She nodded. Now that her son was out and safe, she didn't have to be afraid of anything. She was just tired and in need of a sleep, even if she didn't spend hours giving birth the natural way, she was still exhausted.

Punk leaned down, giving her an awkward spiderman kiss from upside down, leaving her in good hands of the hospitals surgeons to stitch her back up and take her back into a recovery room. Meanwhile, he couldn't wait to meet his second son.

_Later on…_

After AJ got stitched up and took into a recovery room, she couldn't keep her eyes open to wait to hold her son properly in her arms, she was just so tired that she fell straight asleep the minute she got the go ahead to. She was oblivious that Punk and their son had arrived in the room not that long after her.

Punk, although he wanted to, didn't disturb AJ's sleep. He would wait until she woke for her to see what perfect little bundle of joy they had created. He saw more of AJ in the baby than he seen himself. Apart from his eyes, he was very much alike to his wife. He had her little button nose and her little mouth, while Tate had stuck with his crooked smile and bumpy nose.

He was just a perfect little thing. He was sleeping just like AJ, wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms, taking him back to when Tate was born. His tiny little fingers were curled in, spreading out along with his tiny little toes when he yawned, which was the cutest thing Punk had ever seen in his life. He wouldn't have missed in the world, he couldn't believe that he almost didn't appeal, if he didn't he would have missed moments like these, moments like hearing Tate call him dad or watching Tate attempt to walk these past few weeks. Appealing was the greatest thing he'd ever done, besides being a husband and a father.

"Hey, little guy." Punk took a seat on the armchair beside AJ's bed, "This is your daddy speaking. I know you're sleeping, but just pretend you're listening to me." He took hold of his tiny little hand, "You're very important to me. You have a loving family thats ready to love and care for you, even when you don't want us to. You've got an amazing mom, an awesome big brother, who you'll most likely hate ninety percent of the time. I know I hated my brother. But… he'll love you and look out for you regardless. You've got an awesome gran, who will spoil you completely. And you've got me...I know I don't look like the perfect dad, I don't act like it either. I'm still a kid myself, but you and your brother are the most precious things I've ever been given and I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise." Punk said, leaning down and kissing his sons head, soft little tiny strands of hair on his head that were so smooth and silky, identical to AJ's hair colour. He was perfect in every way imaginable.

_Later that night…_

AJ had woke up not long after the baby did, and was extremely excited and overwhelmed to hold her newborn son. He was perfect, his skin was like a peach, his eyes were sparkling like little emeralds and he was just the perfect size to scoop and hold in her arms.

"Have they came round with the birth certificate yet?" AJ asked Punk, lost in her son in his arms, smiling as he made an O shape with his mouth while he fell back asleep.

"Not yet. Are you sure about the name?" Punk asked her, making sure she agreed with the name they had been discussing for a few weeks.

"Yeah." AJ smiled to him, turning back to her son, "He looks like a Thomas." She smiled at her son who she was set on calling Thomas. It wasn't particularly original or unique, but it stood out to her and she fell in love with it when she heard it. It sounded even better now that her son was here. He was definitely a Thomas.

"Thomas it is then." Punk smiled, "I'm so proud of you." Punk smiled to her with pride, looking on at her staring down at Thomas with so much love. He knew his sons were the luckiest boys on earth, having a mother like AJ.

"I'm so glad we didn't use a condom." AJ chuckled, letting a tear fall down her cheek at the same time, never wanting to change this moment, never wanting her sons to be taken from her. They were everything to her, just like her husband.

"Me too." Punk smiled, leaning over and kissing his wife passionately. His family were everything. He never knew what it felt like to be loved, his own mother and father didn't care about him, his brother was just as bad. This was what a family was. Having a loving, supporting wife, two perfect children to be insanely proud of. This was what mattered most to him. Prison life seemed like a lifetime ago to him and he was glad of it. He just wanted to be the best husband and father he could possibly be.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Only a few more chapters to go folks. A sequel will follow this story, but it will be a little while until its up. But thank you so much for nearly 1000 REVIEWS. That is crazy and I love you guys so much! Thank you and enjoy the last few chapters.**

It had been a peaceful night in the hospital. Punk had went home to stay with Tate while AJ and Thomas were safe at the hospital. He told AJ that he would come by the next day to pick her and Thomas up, with Tate of course.

It was nice to have something good come out of those six heartbreaking months. It was a relief to know he didn't have to worry about being on the run anymore. His name was cleared and he could live a happy and peaceful life with his wife and children.

He was on his way to the hospital the next day, Tate in the back of the car in his car seat, another car seat empty beside him which would soon be filled with Thomas's little frame. Punk knew they would fight, but he also knew they would look out for each other. Tate was going to be a good big brother, and Thomas was going to be just as good as being his little brother. He couldn't wait to take them both to cubs games, blackhawk matches, play football with them in the park, teach them how to be little men. God knows what he would do with a daughter.

"Mommy…" Tate looked out of the car window at the passing trees and houses, swinging his legs back and forth, looking in at his father driving.

"Yeah, buddy. We're going to see mommy. And your brother." Punk said, watching Tate look back out the window, not understanding what a brother was at this point. He was still just a baby himself.

Punk had parked the car once arriving to the hospital and lifted Tate from his car seat, walking into the hospital with the new car seat for Thomas, holding Tate using one arm and holding the car seat using the other one.

Looking back to where he was two years ago, he'd came on leaps and bounds. His crazy days felt like a lifetime ago, but he would always remember them, he'd remember them because during that time, he met April, and he could never forget meeting April.

Punk headed to the room that AJ and Thomas were in, walking right in, noticing AJ was already ready, as was Thomas in her arms after just being fed.

"Mommy!" Tate exclaimed with a smile, capturing AJ's attention as she turned around with a smile, her other son here to complete her family.

"Hi baby." AJ smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Punk joined her, letting Tate down on the ground, watching him balance using his hands to press on Punks knees, looking at the moving thing in his mothers arms, rather confused.

"Tate, this is your brother, Thomas." AJ smiled to Tate, lowering Thomas down a little for Tate to see closer, watching her oldest son watch Thomas with alert eyes.

"He doesn't know what you're saying." Punk looked at AJ with a chuckle.

"Of course he does, he isn't a robot." AJ tutted, turning back to her two sons, watching Tate look close at Thomas, not much affection towards him, of course Tate didn't really know what was going on, he just seen this moving, breathing, tiny object in his mothers arms.

"How are the stitches?" Punk asked, lifting Tate back up into his arms, sitting him on his lap as he touched his little fingers on the tattoos on his hands.

"Ok." AJ nodded her head left to right, "They're still sore to touch. They wanted to keep me in another night, but I told them I had all the help I needed at home." She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I just want to be in my own bed." She said.

"How about… We go home, I run you a bath, I put the boys to sleep, and we lay in bed all night watching TV?" Punk said, hearing her moan at the thought.

"That sounds great." AJ sighed with good nature, Thomas already asleep in her arms, cradled into her as Tate sat on Punks lap, mumbling baby talk to himself and tracing his fathers tattoos. This was all she needed.

_Later that night…_

Punk did indeed, put the boys to sleep when they got straight home. Tate went into his cot like normal, and Thomas went into his crib in his and AJ's room. He then ran AJ a bath where he had to knock at the door every few minutes to stop her from falling asleep which he knew she was.

"That was so good." She finally approached from the bathroom in their own room, a bath robe wrapped around her, a yawn escaping her mouth as she lay up beside her husband in bed, their small TV in the corner of their room on, not too loud as Thomas was sleeping in his crib beside AJ's side of the bed.

"Nothing a good bath can't fix." Punk smiled as she cuddled into his torso.

"Can I ask you something… completely off topic?" She said as he nodded.

"Yeah, go on." Punk nodded, listening to her clear her throat, looking up at him as he felt it polite to look down at her, although scared of what she might say.

"Do you still have nightmares?" She asked as he frowned, turning away from her as if embarrassed.

"Occasionally. They've died down a little." He admitted, "Why?" He asked.

"I was just wondering. I don't like seeing you when you get them. I don't like seeing you scared like that." She hugged him tighter.

"I'm not scared." Punk said, trying to stay as manly as he could. His wife telling him he's scared isn't exactly something to be proud of.

"You don't have to pretend to me. I'm not going to judge you. You've been through a lot, you have a right to be scared." She told him.

"I just see myself back there, getting beat up, having no one on my side, feeling sore, missing you and Tate, worrying about the baby… they're so real that I think it's actually happening, that's the scariest part. Then I wake up and you're here. Tate is next door, Thomas is right there, and everything is ok." He smiled, "They'll go away in time, the main thing is, they're just nightmares, they aren't real." He said as she nodded.

"I just don't want you to live in fear for the rest of your life. To look in the mirror and see your scars and be reminded of what happened. To me those scars tell a story, a story of how you got out of that place. It wasn't easy, but you done it. I don't want prison to be a part of your life when you look back on it." AJ said.

"Well it is. As much as you or I don't like it. It is a part of my life. I went through it, I got beat up, I was ill, worried about you and my kids, wishing every day away. But I'm here now. We don't need to talk about prison. It's in the past. Let's just look to the future." He said, kissing her head as she nodded.

"I love you so much." AJ sighed with a smile, relaxing her body against his as she shut her eyes close.

"I love you too." Punk said, holding her close, their newborn sleeping in his crib beside AJ, Tate fast asleep in his room. Everyone he held close to him were all here with him, and that was all that mattered.

_The next morning…_

"Daddy's gotta go to work." AJ said, up the next morning bright and early with Punk as he set out for work, feeding Thomas while Tate sat in his high chair, being fed by Punk. AJ had moved Tate onto solid foods a few months ago now that his teeth were all in.

"I wish I could stay here with you, buddy." Punk said, facing Tate as he lowered the spoon into his small mouth, watching him frown whilst eating his breakfast.

AJ didn't know how she could have possibly done this by herself. She couldn't have possibly fed Tate and Thomas at the same time. She thanked the god she didn't believe in every day that Punk was here to give her a helping hand.

"We're going to miss you." AJ smiled, standing at the table, holding the bottle of formula to Thomas's little mouth, watching him greedily take the bottle all down.

"I'll miss you too." Punk said, wiping Tate's messy face, watching him giggle as he done so.

Mornings sure did get a whole lot busier, even if it was just the first morning with Thomas. Tate was already hard enough to deal with in the morning, but with another one of him, it was extremely difficult.

"When are you home?" AJ asked Punk, watching him stand up after feeding Tate, grabbing his sweater and putting it on.

"Five." Punk said as she frowned, "Gotta work, baby." He said as she smiled.

"I know. Maybe I should start looking for jobs." She suggested, putting the empty bottle that Thomas had finished on the table.

"And then where would Batman and Robin go?" He raised his eyebrows to her as she looked at their two sons with realisations, enjoying that Punk had made a Batman reference.

"I'm sure we could find a babysitter." She shrugged, "I don't want you working all these crazy hours." She frowned, "Let me help you."

"We'll talk when I get home, Ok?" Punk said as she nodded stubbornly, watching him come over and plant a kiss on her lips, followed by kissing Thomas on the head and then Tate too. He had a lot of people to kiss in the mornings now.

AJ smiled as she watched Punk leave the apartment with a smile, turning her attention back to Thomas who had just spit up all over his baby grow, a smile on her face nevertheless, "What have I got myself into, huh?" AJ looked at her sons with a smile, heading away to change Thomas.

_Later that night…_

AJ's day consisted of napping on and off with her sons, sleeping the day away waiting for her husband to come home from work. Tate had been a great little soul. Whenever she had to go change Thomas in his room, Tate would stay in the living room playing with his toys, not misbehaving like she thought he would. It was like he knew not to make it more difficult for his mother.

She was currently lying on the couch with Thomas lying on her chest, Tate was looking out of the window, crawled on the couch that sat against the window, propping him up high as he sat ont he arm of the couch, looking out the window at the passing cars and busy city which amused him.

"Daddy…" Tate said, hitting his hands off the couch.

"You watch out for daddy coming home." AJ smiled, watching Tate get excited, on his hands and knees leaning over the couch and looking out the window, spotting his father get out of the car down below.

"Daddy… daddy…" Tate smiled, pointing down at Punk who was taking his time getting out of the car.

AJ stood up with Thomas in his arms, still cradling him into his chest as she put one knee down on the couch, looking out of the window and smiling at Punk minding his own business whilst getting out of the car.

Punk looked up at the apartment window, third block, a smile on his face as he seen Tate bouncing up and down while April whispered to Thomas in her arms, 'there's daddy' a smile on her face as she told Tate to wave.

He waved back with a smile, taking an everlasting mental image of that picture. His world right there, standing at the window.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

_Two Years Later…_

It had been a wonderful two years for AJ and Punk, possibly the best of their life, simply because… there was nothing going on. They lived their simple lives every day with a smile, they took care of their sons and took care of each other, and that was what made it so wonderful.

They were still huddled in their apartment, which as the boys grew, was getting a little more cramped, but nothing too drastic that made living a struggle. Punk had finally gave in to having some help from AJ with the income in their banks, she had found a weekend job being a receptionist in a hotel near by, her weekdays still consisted of going to college which she was flying by now. It had taken her a little extra time to finish off the course since she put it on hold when Punk was in prison and also after Thomas was born to take care of him and Tate without worrying about her work. But she was just fingertips away from getting that degree.

Punk hadn't had a nightmare in at least a year. He felt completely back to himself and like AJ said, his scars weren't anything to be afraid of, they were symbols of strength that he used to get out of prison and back to his family.

Everything felt right and AJ finally got what she always desired, someone to love her day and night, and two adorable sons to take care of. Tate was three and a half and could walk sturdy on the ground without falling now, he could speak in sentences using ordinary words which made it so much easier for AJ and Punk to cooperate with him. Thomas had just turned two, which was bizarre to AJ since it just felt like yesterday she had him. He could also speak, not as fluent as Tate of course but he could let out the odd sentence from time to time. Walking was no trouble for him too. In fact, he actually picked up walking faster than Tate did.

There was nothing more that AJ liked to see than her two sons playing along with each other, which was rare, but when it did happen it was so precious. Everything really was perfect and she wondered if all the crossroads she faced, everything she had to go through, was to be afforded this wonderful life.

Her mother stood close by and watched her grandchildren whenever Punk and AJ were working. She enjoyed taking them out and spoiling them like she used to with April and Erica. Although it was very different for her since they were both boys and she was used to two girls. Speaking of Erica, she was still in Spain and was in a long term relationship with a boyfriend that AJ had yet to meet. She was happy for her sister, she deserved happiness just like she did.

Everything really was perfect, her children were the greatest little rays of sunshine she could ever be given, and her husband was the greatest man on earth. She didn't really know how much better it could get.

"Stop it." AJ pointed her finger to Tate who was splashing Thomas, bathing both of her children in the bathroom in her and Punks room. She bathed them together to get it done quicker and they did enjoy splashing one another which sometimes got out of hand.

Tate was definitely the mischievous one out of them both. Thomas was shy to strangers and loved to be hugged by his mother and father, but he didn't hold back in pushing his brother when he annoyed him of course.

Tate was very much a mini Punk, they both were, but Tate was identical to what she assumed Punk would have looked like as a child. They had the exact same hair colour and somehow they both woke up with it over their eyes. Of course both her sons had green eyes which was another feature of their father, but Thomas had her little mouth and button nose while Tate had that obnoxious crooked smile that his father did.

They were both unique in their own ways, but very much sons to Phil Brooks without a doubt.

"Ate stop it…" Thomas backed away in the bath from his brother, not quite grasping his words just yet. Tate moved on to splashing his mother which he should have known better, only this time Thomas joined in as they both chuckled.

"Alright you two, that's enough." AJ said with a slight chuckle to her words, almost just as wet as they were now. She watched as Tate rolled his eyes and folded his arms, behaving himself and no longer splashing her.

"Where's daddy?" Tate played with the rubber boat on his side of the bath while AJ soaked shampoo through Thomas's hair.

"He's at the bank." AJ said, taking the jug and covering Thomas's eyes, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

"What's that?" Tate asked curiously.

"It's where adults like mommy and daddy keep their money." AJ told Tate who in his own defense was a very curious boy and liked to question almost everything that anyone ever said. It was impossible to watch a childrens programme without Tate questioning every moving object.

"Where do I keep my money?" Tate looked to his mother who let out a faint chuckle.

"Your money is my money, son." AJ smiled, finishing off scrubbing them both clean, taking them out the bath one by one and laying them on her bed, towels wrapped around them with little hoods over their heads, their pyjamas sat out next to each other ready to be put on.

Tate attempted to usually put his own clothes on but would wind up needing his mothers help, Thomas definitely let his mother do all the work, he liked to just sit on the bed whilst watching everyone do everything for him.

Once their pyjamas were both on she began blow drying their hair for a quick few minutes. She normally would just quick dry it with the towel but she loved to see their hair all fluffy and soft.

Once putting the hair dryer away she lifted Thomas up and watched Tate run into the living room, jumping up on the couch where she sat Thomas next to him, sticking on a DVD for them and wandering out into the kitchen to tidy up the dishes from dinner.

Her and Punk had been talking recently about moving to a bigger house, maybe in the countryside, away from the city. Somewhere that was close enough for them to still work the jobs they did. AJ also had been scaring Punk with talk about another baby in the future, but she immediately told him that she would wait until the boys were at school and were older. Although she loved her sons and loved buying them trucks and cars, building blocks and other little boy toys, she felt like she was missing out on buying little pink dresses and dollies. If they were ever going to have another baby, they would have to move out from their apartment since there was simply no room. Of course she assumed Punk switched off as soon as she began talking about another baby, but she meant looking towards the future. She wouldn't put herself through the exhaustion of another baby, not right now, but she liked to have the option.

Punk was at the bank checking out their money to see if they could afford a new home anytime soon. They had circled a few in the paper and looked online at night when the kids went to bed. She longed nothing more for her kids to have their own back garden, since they lived in the top block of an apartment building, they couldn't have that luxury.

She smiled whilst drying the rest of the dishes when she heard Punk enter the apartment, both children scampering to their little feet, neglecting their movie as she heard their little footsteps patter one after the other to their father.

"Daddy… daddy!" Thomas jumped up and down with happiness, glad to see his father.

"Hey, hows my two favourite devils?" He crouched down to them, always the greatest feeling to walk through that door and mean so much to such small little people, "Did you splash mom in the bath like I told you?" Punk looked at them both, assuming they had been in the bath from their fluffy hair and pyjamas on.

"Yeah." Tate nodded.

"Yeah? High five." Punk smiled, sticking both hands out as they slapped their smaller ones down on them.

He couldn't believe how big they had gotten in just two years. They were both the greatest thing that ever happened to him, that and meeting their beautiful mother.

"Go watch your movie. I'll be in in a minute." He told them, standing up straight as he watched them run back to the couch, pushing each other as they done so but with smiles on their faces, climbing up on the couch and getting lost in the movie they were watching again.

Punk walked into the kitchen to see AJ putting the dishes away from dinner. Turning around and smiling as she threw the dish towel over.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them to splash me. I'm soaking." She looked down at her t-shirt which was still damp from the bath session she just had with her sons. But she was smiling nonetheless.

"Next time I'll be in there splashing you with them." He smirked as she chuckled, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "So… how did the bank go?" She asked.

"Good." Punk nodded, "We've got enough." He nodded to her as she smiled with glee. They didn't spend their money unless it was on their children, they never went on vacations, they saved and all for a good cause.

"Really?" She smiled up at him.

"Really." Punk nodded, "And if you're still set on getting a four bedroom… god help me…" Punk looked up at the thought of three children, "Then that's what we'll get." He smiled to her.

"I promise you, that fourth bedroom won't be in need until another few years down the line when the boys are at school." She said, slowing down his racing heart.

"Well then that should be fine with me." He said as she smiled, looking up at him, falling in love with him over and over again when she looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She smiled with a dreamy tone in her voice, staring up at him as he smiled.

"I love you too, April." He said, leaning down and capturing her lips, kissing her passionately as he held her close. Everything was perfect, and it was about damn time.

**10 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70

"This place is nice." AJ smiled, standing in the kitchen of the house they were viewing, Thomas swinging from her hip as Tate stood close by beside Punk who was flicking through the brochure.

"It is." Punk agreed with her, "What'd you think Thomas?" Punk looked at Thomas in his mothers arms, his little head resting on her shoulder.

"I think someone is tired." AJ looked at Thomas, "Huh?" She kissed his cheek and caressed the back of his head. He would no doubt fall asleep in the car on the journey home.

"Do you like this place, Tate?" Punk looked down at Tate who nodded straight away, very much in love with how big the space was.

"Do I have my own park?" Tate looked up at Punk.

"What?" Punk shook his head and looked at AJ to see if she knew what he was meaning.

"My park." Tate ran across the kitchen to the back door, opening it up as he stretched on his toes to do so, pointing out to the back garden as Punk smiled.

"That isn't a park, sweetie." AJ smiled at his sons cuteness.

"That's just the back garden, son." Punk said, "But we can put swings and chutes in it if you like, make it like a park." He said as Tate smiled at the idea of that.

"And you need to let Thomas play with you." She told him as he nodded. Going from their tiny apartment to this ravishing house was of course a big change for both children, they hadn't seen a back garden before, nor did they have and upstairs and downstairs area. It was all a little confusing, especially for little Thomas, but Tate seemed to grasp onto it rather quickly and was fond of the idea.

"What'd you say?" Punk turned to face AJ.

"I say… I can see us living here." She smiled to him, "I love it, Phil." She nodded to him.

"Good. Because I love it too." He said, "Go take the boys to the car, I'll go speak to the real estate agent." He said as she nodded, taking hold of Tate's hand, Thomas now fast asleep in her arms, hanging by her waist.

Punk couldn't believe this happiness they had come to. Who would have thought they could overcome all the things they did, to eventually be sat here buying a gorgeous house, two equally gorgeous children and most of all having each other. There were so many hurdles they had to jump over, some bigger than others, some they never thought possible of overcoming, but they did, and if that wasn't true love, Punk didn't know what was.

_4 months later…_

"The kids are asleep." Punk smiled, walking into the huge kitchen, their new home still smelt fresh and knew, some equipment and furniture was yet to be touched or used. Everything was so clean and fresh, and AJ loved it.

"Good." AJ smiled, feeling his arms snake around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's so quiet." He whispered, feeling her turn around to face him, his arms still around her waist as she dropped the dish towel she was holding.

"I have some news." She smiled.

AJ watched as his eyes immediately dropped to her stomach, tilting his head whilst looking into her eyes.

"No." She whispered, "You can relax." She watched him as he relaxed his shoulders, but still leaned in, confused at what other news she may for him.

"What news?" Punk asked with confusion, watching as she walked over to the brown envelope that had her name on it, tucked away behind some other mail they had. She made her way back to him, taking the certificate out of the envelope and handing it to him.

"I got my degree." She smiled with a small laugh of nervousness, watching a large smile appear on his face as he read the certificate, her name printed at the top with the course she had taken.

"I'm so proud of you." Punk said with a large smile. He couldn't have been prouder of AJ. She really had put her heart and soul into getting this degree and now she was free to use it to be the child psychiatrist that she wanted to be. Seeing his wife accomplish so much inspired him. She inspired him, "Is there anyway… I can help celebrate with you?" He asked her, placing the certificate on the kitchen counter behind her, not giving her a choice to reply as he picked her up, her legs circling his waist as she looked in his eyes.

"You decide." She smiled, feeling him sit her on the counter and press his lips in against her own, soaring his mouth into hers as he tangled his tongue with her own, nipping at her lip and soaring down to her neck as she tilted to the side to give him open access.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't alone in their heated moment. A car parked outside held piercing eyes that looked through the kitchen window. The alert eyes watched as the couple stripped each others clothes, the breath matching the eyes was harsh and full of vengeance. With each thrust the eyes watched the tattooed man make into his wife, fists got tighter into themselves. The man leaned back in his car, cracking his neck from side to side. He wondered how this man was afforded this wonderful life, getting off so easily without any consequences. The scars on his stomach that were imprinted for a reason, slowly fading without thought, like they meant nothing. Like the person who gave them to him was nothing.

_A day ago..._

"_We don't want to see you in here again, Timothy." The police officer stood at the prison door, handing back Tim's belongings to him._

"_Can't promise anything, boys." Tim smirked, taking his things and happily walking out of the prison gates. It wasn't the first time being in prison, therefore it wasn't his first time leaving, in fact, he was used to it he had been in so many times._

_He inhaled the fresh air after not feeling it in five years._

"_Alright Brooks." Tim smiled as he lifted the pictures that Punk had forgot to take with him when leaving prison. The one of him and April, one of Tate when he was just a baby, and the sonogram picture of Thomas. He'd held onto them when Punk abruptly left the prison, "Think you can get out of this place after six months when we all do our fair share of years." He spoke to himself, "Maybe I'll come say hello, meet that lovely wife of yours…" He began to walk down the street, "Maybe I'll buy your kids some ice cream." He said, throwing the pictures away, blowing in the wind behind him as he set out to come face to face with his former cell mate, wanting to know what was so special about him, that he got out ten years before his time._

**The End.**

**Until the sequel, my friends.**

**Before I go on, I would just like to say thank you so so so much for 1000+ REVIEWS, I started off writing two years ago last Wednesday and my first story I uploaded wasn't even broke down into paragraphs. Facepalm. It was never something I thought would take off as much as it has and I have no one to thank but all of you who support, follow and review the stories. I appreciate it so much and I'm so glad you enjoy the stories. Thank you!**

**I'm not sure when the sequel will be up for this but I'll try not to keep you waiting. I'll be going on with my new story 'Drop' from now on, so go check that out if you haven't already. And prepare yourself for the sequel to this story, coming soon.**

**Thanks again xD**


End file.
